Moonlight And Mistletoe
by The 12th Precinct
Summary: Kate Beckett loses a bet to Richard Castle and finds herself spending the Christmas holidays with him and his family at his cabin, Victory Lodge, in the Catskills. What happens under the Moonlight and Mistletoe? -tons of smut-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**Kate Beckett loses a bet to Richard Castle and finds herself spending the Christmas holidays with him and his family at his cabin, Victory Lodge, in the Catskills. What happens under the Moonlight and Mistletoe? -fluffy & full of sexually descriptive smut- Join me as we explore their story.**

**Author's Notes:**

**This is my first published fanfic, so please bear with me. I really hope you like it. This is a Christmas themed story. This chapter is basically build-up.**

**In upcoming chapters, you'll get a lot of fluff, tons of adventurous sex, light bondage even, and some very nice surprises.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

**Paula**

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett sits at her desk, putting the finishing touches to the case file she is working on. She stops and looks at her watch, it's 9:00pm on the Friday after Thanksgiving. She'd been at work for over 17 hours today and is so very, very tired. The past several months have been extremely hard on the detectives of the 12th Precinct.<p>

Kate sighs, realizing she hasn't had a "real" day off in over 2 months. Her team has been working straight through their normal off days. She puts her pen down and stretches her arms above her head. What she wouldn't give for a luxuriously long bubble bath, and to curl up with a good book in front of the fire.

She looks at Esposito and Ryan and they both look haggard as well. Ryan never complains, but he's trying to help Jenny plan their wedding, and he feels guilty for being missing-in-action so much. Esposito's relationship with Lanie is taking a toll as well, due to their long work hours and non-existent days off.

She looks to her left at Rick. He's kicked back in his chair, with his arm on her desk, his closed fist holding his head up, sound asleep. Even in sleep he looks exhausted. She smiles to herself, thinking he's come so far; he stays through all the long hours, just like her and the boys. Sure he doesn't do a lot of work, but he's there for moral support as well as food runs.

Speaking of food, she'd give her right leg for a home-cooked meal right about now. She sighs once more, and goes back to working on the file in front of her.

Several moments later, Captain Montgomery opens his door, and shouts out, "Beckett, you and your team get in here." Kate gets up and pushes Rick's arm which makes his head drop, resulting in waking him up.

"C'mon Castle, Captain wants to talk to all of us." Beckett says, as Rick rubs his eyes. The team makes their way into the Captain's office. As they all enter the office, Kate says "You wanted to see us, Sir?"

Montgomery stares at the four members that make up this team, and nods his head. "I know it's been a very long hard year for the four of you, and I commend you all on a job well done. I know you all are looking forward to your week off at Christmas, and I also know how much you all need that time. However, the Brass is coming down on me to cut back on the overtime till the New Year. So here's the deal - finish up the files you are working on right now, and then get out of here. I don't want to see any of you until the 9th of January, do I make myself clear? You're all on time off until then. Relax, and get the rest you all need. Spend some time with the families you've been neglecting as of late. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to each of you. Now, go and enjoy."

The "Fantastic Four," as the others at the precinct had dubbed them, just stand there with their mouths open. Kate opens her mouth to respond back to the Captain, but he gives her a look that tells her this is NOT negotiable. All four of them express their thanks to the Captain, and exit his office.

Rick's first thought is, "Six weeks without seeing Kate, and at the holidays? No way!" The four make their way back to their desks/chairs pondering the mandatory leave they have all just been given.

Rick stands facing his chair, and looks at Kate. "Want a coffee?" Kate nods her head yes, so Rick heads to the break room. Once there, Rick pulls out his phone and dials his old friend Jacob.

Esposito looks at Ryan, who looks like he's still in shock. "Yo bro, Jenny's going to be ecstatic."

Ryan nods. "Yeah, she'll be excited all right, and this will give me time to get so much done. She's been doing the majority of the work herself, and I know she's dragging along. I bet Lanie will love the news as well."

Esposito shoots out of his chair. "Shit, I better run tell her!"

Ryan says "You could just call?" with a laugh.

Esposito shoots him a look. "Not with this kind of news, this I need to tell her in person." Then he turns and rushes to the elevators.

Ryan looks up at Kate. "Hey Beckett, got any plans for the holidays?"

"Not really, Dad hasn't mentioned anything special this year yet".

Rick returns from the break room, hands Kate her coffee, and sits down.

"Why don't we start our time off right, lets all meet at the Old Haunt when we leave, drinks are on me?"

Ryan looks up again, "Hey, I'm in, let me call Jenny to meet us!"

"Make sure to call Esposito too, and get him to invite Lanie. I'll go invite the Captain too. Beckett, what about you?"

"Sure Castle, I'll stop by for just a little bit."

Rick jumps back up and heads to the Captain's office. "Great, let me tell the Captain, and then I'm going to head over. See you all there."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they're all sitting around "their" table. Many months earlier, Rick had the barkeep install the chrome plaque he had made; on the wall by their table. RESERVED for the 12th' was beautifully scripted.<p>

Ryan and Jenny are cuddled in the corner, talking softly to each other. Faint giggles can be heard now and then.

Esposito and Rick are involved in a serious game of pool, while Lanie and Kate cat-call behind them. Just as Esposito is aiming to take his shot, Lanie walks up and runs her hand across his ass. Needless to say, he misses his shot.

"Damn chica, look what you made me do!"

Lanie smiles innocently at him. "Sorry sweet-cheeks" she laughs.

Rick exclaims, "I won! Sorry Javi, you snooze you lose".

Kate looks at Rick all smug from his win. "All right Hot-Shot, bet I CAN beat you!"

Rick studies Kate for a moment. "Sure, let's do this. But let's raise the stakes. If I win, you and your father spend the holidays with us."

Kate ponders what he's said a moment. "OK Castle, what's a few hours? But if I win, you have to help me paint my new apartment."

Rick smiles, thinking, "This is a win/win bet for me." He chuckles silently.

"Sure Beckett, you're on. Do you want to break or shall I?"

The game swiftly moves along. Esposito informs Ryan and Jenny of the stakes of the bet. The gang proceeds to seriously try to frazzle the two players.

Finally, Rick winks at Kate. "Eight ball in the corner pocket."

"Ha! Castle you'll NEVER make that shot!"

"Oh detective, you have such little faith!" He proceeds to take his aim, and lands the shot.

"Booyah!"

The others laugh at Rick's excitement. Kate cocks her head and looks at Rick.

"Ok you hustler, you'll have to let me know your plans and when we should show up."

"Oh, my dear, dear detective, we leave tomorrow at noon."

"What? Tomorrow? Leave?"

"Yes Beckett, we'll all be spending the holidays at my cabin in the Catskills. Make sure to pack a lot of warm clothes. They've already had a ton of snow fall."

"Castle, I can't possibly spend the entire holiday up there!"

"Beckett, a bet is a bet, you agreed, and you lost!"

"Besides, my father will never go for it!"

"Too late Beckett, I already called your dad, and by now he's packed and ready!"

"You did what? You mean to tell me you already had this all planned?"

"Well, umm, it was going to be a surprise, but you made it SO much easier."

"Castle, I'm NOT spending the entire next month playing house with you!"

"Beckett, you need the time away, time to regroup and rest up. It will be fun, I promise. Besides, it won't be just me. Alexis, Ashley, Mother and your dad will all be there too! You'll have your own room. What do you have to lose by going?" Rick explains.

"My sanity! Spending more than twenty-four hours with you will surely find me needing to be committed." She shakes her head and adds, "No, absolutely not."

Lanie winks at Rick. "Kate, you've always been a woman of your word. Girl, you bet, you lost. You wouldn't want people to question your word, would you? Time to pay the piper."

Esposito pipes in, "Yeah, Beckett, you wouldn't want people doubting your word. Besides, maybe we can come up and visit sometime."

The Captain tosses a wink at Rick, and adds to the conversation. "Beckett, this is just what the doctor ordered. Who knows, you might even enjoy yourself a little." He leans closer and gives her his 'serious look'. "You know, a leader always keeps their word."

Rick winks at Roy, Lanie and Esposito. "OK, one more round, and then I need to head home and finish a few things up tonight."

Kate thinks for a few minutes, and knows she doesn't have a choice. They are all standing behind Rick, and the bet. There's no way out. Hell, even her father has agreed to this insane idea. She decides to let it go, and keeps further arguments to herself. The drinks arrived, and the gang wanders back to their table.

Ryan, Jenny and Roy leave shortly after, and then Kate decides it is time for her to leave as well.

When the pub-door closes, Lanie turned to Rick. "That was a smooth move, writer-boy. You better take good care of my girl."

"Yeah bro, just remember, you hurt her, you answer to me. And it won't be pretty." Esposito replies.

Rick cringes. "Guys, you don't have to worry. I'll never let anything happen to Kate. She'll come home unharmed."

The pair seems happy with that statement, and the three of them leave the bar, agreeing to meet up again at the Old Haunt to celebrate the New Year.

* * *

><p>Kate enters her apartment, hangs her coat, and drops her keys, gun and badge on the entry table by the door. She pours herself a glass of wine and stretches out on her couch.<p>

Richard Castle sure was driving her crazy. He planned this little "trip" assuming she would readily agree to go. If she hadn't been tricked into the bet, would she have agreed to go otherwise? Yeah, she probably would have caved in, simply because of her Dad. How had he convinced her Dad to go? Why had he not said a word to her? She felt like they were all conspiring behind her back.

After finishing her wine, she heads to her bedroom to begin packing. While she is packing, her phone rings.

"What now, Castle?"

"Such a cheerful greeting there, Beckett. I was just calling to tell you to be sure to bring a swimsuit, a short coat, your gloves/mittens, and a nice dress."

"Castle? A swimsuit in the middle of winter?"

"Yeah Beckett, the cabin has a semi-enclosed hot-tub, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to go naked. Or would you?"

"No, no, Castle, thanks for the heads up. I've barely started packing, so let me get off here and get that done."

"OK Beckett, until tomorrow then."

Kate continues to finish packing and then climbs into a steaming bubble bath, talking to herself.

"This is going to be one interesting holiday; I wonder what all Castle has planned? I cannot BELIEVE I got myself into this mess! I must have lost my mind."

She relaxes and slides deeper into the tub to enjoy her bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed the setup of what will be a multi-chaptered Christmas fic.**

**Stay tuned for all the activities and excitement (and tons of sex) to come.**

**I promise this story will heat up in the future chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think, please!**

**Paula**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

_**Author's Note:**_

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

**Let me know what you think. Thanks**

* * *

><p>Rick Castle tosses his phone onto his bed. As he grabs his suitcase, he tosses it on the bed too and says, "Ok bud, let's get this party started."<p>

Rick can't believe that Kate and her dad will actually be spending the entire holiday with them. He is going to have to get Lanie a certificate to that spa the girls always rave about. Rick knows; that without Lanie's comments the night before, Kate would have fought him to the end.

He called Alexis and Martha on the ride home, so they were upstairs packing as well. He can't believe his luck. This is going to be a wonderful holiday. He finishes packing, and makes his way to his computer. He grabs his phone and calls Jacob again; to let him know when they will arrive.

Alexis comes bouncing into the office. "Dad, I'm so excited. I'm glad Kate and Jim are going with us. By the way, Ashley is going to be there a little later tomorrow."

"That's ok kiddo, it will give us some time to get settled. I still can't believe the Becketts are coming, too."

"We're going to have so much fun! I just know Grams will be excited to see Jacob again."

"Actually, Jacob already invited us to a BBQ tomorrow night. I think he's excited to see Grams as well. By the way, Jacob's getting all the Christmas boxes out for us. Same strategy as always, guys decorate the outside, girls decorate the inside. We'll go out Saturday and find us a tree. It looks like we have a lot of extra helpers this year."

Alexis starts to respond, but her phone rings. "Oops, that's Ashley, Dad, we'll plan more on the ride tomorrow." With that, she turns and leaves the room.

Rick grabs his laptop, and packs it in his bag. Hopefully, he might have some down time to write a few chapters. Once he carries his bags to the foyer, he turns and heads to bed.

Rick throws the last of the bags into the back of the SUV he will be driving to the cabin, and then shuts the door. "Well, looks like we're ready to go, soon as the Becketts get here."

Alexis turns to her dad. "Well, then belt up, because they're driving up right now."

Jim Beckett gets out of the car and heads over to Rick.

"Hey there, Rick. Thanks so much for the invite to join you all. We're ready to head out whenever you are."

"Anytime Jim. I'm glad you both are going. Well then, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Everyone loads into the vehicles, and their journey begins. They head north to the Catskills. Three hours later, they wind their way through the mountains and down the path that leads to the cabin.<p>

Once they round the next corner, Kate looks up and is spellbound.

Both Becketts exclaim "wow" at the same time, then look at each other and smile.

They all pull up to the cabin and get out. Beckett immediately heads over to Rick.

"Geez Castle, I was expecting a log cabin, not a flipping RESORT."

Rick just snickers and says, "Well technically it is a log cabin. I got this place for a steal about 6 years ago. It belonged to the owner of the ski-lodge down the road. He sold it when his kids left home. Said it was too much for just him and his wife. Welcome to Victory Lodge."

Kate looks around, and says, "Man the boys would LOVE this."

Rick says, "I was thinking of maybe inviting them up this summer."

The gang grabs all their bags, and head inside.

"Alexis will show you all to your rooms, and then you'll have a couple of hours to look around and get settled, until we head down the road to our friend Jacob's for a BBQ tonight."

Kate and Jim look around, star-struck. This place is like something out of a dream.

The gang all follows Alexis up the stairs and she shows them all to their rooms. Rick makes his way to the den. He starts taking the "outside" boxes out to the back deck.

Ashley arrives and Rick sends him upstairs to get settled in.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the gang piles back into the cars; and they all head to Jacobs.<p>

They all head around back; to find Jacob at the grill, turning steaks.

Martha runs ahead of the gang, and throws her arms around Jacob in a huge hug.

Alexis is right on her heels, and slams into both of them, hugging them too.

Rick shakes Jacob's hand, and introduces him to everyone.

A woman steps out of the house, and Jacob begins to introduce her to the crowd.

"Folks, this is my sister Chell."

Everyone introduces themselves to her.

"Alexis, pool table is all ready to go." states Jacob.

Ashley and Alexis head off to play pool.

Kate quickly looks at Rick. "You, mister, aren't getting me NEAR that table".

Rick smirks. "Oh, don't be too sure about that, detective."

Jacob gets Rick's attention. "Would you mind looking after the steaks, while I show these folks around?"

Rick agrees. Jacob and Martha take off walking to the barn, accompanied by the Becketts and Chell. The group tours the barn and stables, and heads back to the house. Once they start to go inside, Jacob stops Martha in the doorway, and looks up.

Martha notices the mistletoe hanging from the threshold and smiles. Jacob grabs her and gives her a quick kiss. Then they all head inside. The kiss and mistletoe isn't missed by Rick, and he stores the knowledge of the mistletoe for later use.

Jacob's cabin was not nearly as grand as Rick's. His is a very stylish but modest 4 bedroom, two story.

* * *

><p>As the group arrives back out on the deck, Rick informs them the steaks are done. Everyone heads to the dining table, and they sit down for a lovely meal. Once the meal is finished, and everyone has cleared the table, they all head back to the deck. Jacob comes out carrying a stack of plastic dixie cups and begins to set them up on the table.<p>

Kate looks confused as she turns to Rick.

"What's he doing?"

Rick looks at Kate, shocked.

"You mean you've NEVER played wine-pong?"

"Umm, no, what do you do?"

Rick laughs and says "Well, all the cups are filled with wine. The object is to bounce the ping-pong ball one time, into the cup. If it makes the cup, you get to choose who has to drink the wine. If you miss, you have to drink one."

Kate looks at Castle questioningly. "Where's my dad?"

"I knew us playing the game might make Jim uncomfortable, so I asked Chell if she'd take him off on a horse-ride. They left a few minutes ago." Rick replies as he watches relief wash over Kate.

Kate smirks and says "Look out Castle, for every one I make, I'm going to make YOU drink it."

The game starts with just Rick, Kate, Jacob Martha and Ashley playing. Alexis is the active referree.

An hour and a half later, and everyone playing is completely drunk. Jacob turns on some music, and asks Martha to dance. Ashley and Alexis start dancing too.

Rick looks at Kate, bows and says "M' Lady, may I have this dance?"

Kate giggles and agrees. They start to dance as well.

A slow song comes on, and Rick takes a chance and pulls Kate up close to him. He's afraid she will back away, however in the condition she is in, she doesn't.

Rick is running his hand up and down Kate's back. She leans into him more. He's relishing this, but knows if Kate was sober, she'd never allow him to be this close, or to touch her like this.

"Kate, I could get used to this"

"Mmmmmmmmmm" she hums.

* * *

><p>As the song ends, Kate says she needs to head inside to the bathroom. Rick walks her to the door. When she stands in the threshold, he stops her, and points up. She sees the mistletoe, just as Rick's lips come down on hers. The kiss starts out as a simple kiss, but quickly heats up. Kate opens her mouth to moan, and Rick deeps the kiss. His tongue plays with hers. She responds back passionately. She raises her arms up to his shoulders. He wraps his arms around her back and pulls her tight up against him. She tightens her hold and wraps her fingers in his hair. Rick softly runs his tongue over her lips, and nibbles on the edge of her mouth. This kiss is filled with twice the passion as their undercover kiss.<p>

When they break apart, they both are breathless. Kate looks at Rick and softly smiles. Kate heads to the bathroom, as Rick tries to compose himself and get his feelings under control.

Rick thinks to himself, she'll kill him if she remembers this kiss, but it will sadden him if she doesn't. He's doomed, either way.

Rick looks over and finds Jacob and Martha all cuddled up on the deck loveseat. They look like a young couple in the beginning stages of love. Rick knows Martha has some real feelings for Jacob, but doesn't know why she doesn't take the risk.

When Kate comes back out, she looks at Rick.

"I don't feel so good, can we go home Castle?"

* * *

><p>Rick calls for Alexis, and asks Jacob if he'd mind bringing Martha and Jim home later. Jim quickly agrees. Alexis and Ashley come out, and Rick asks Alexis to drive them back to the cabin.<p>

Chell and Jim are taking a leisurely ride on the horses, getting to know each other. They talk about their families. They talk about their friends. Jim tells her about Johanna, and his bout with alcoholism. Chell tells him about her late husband, and her son Chase. They ride for several hours, and then head back to the barn.

Martha and Jacob go inside and curl up on the couch by the fireplace. They fill each other in on everything that's happened in the past year. They talk for several hours, and Martha starts to nod off. Jacob grabs a throw from the back of the couch, and tosses it over them.

Rick picks Kate up from the SUV, and heads inside the cabin. He heads upstairs to take her to her room. Once there, he lays her on the bed. Minutes later she rushes to the bathroom to throw up. She swears she will never drink again. She changes into her pj's and returns to find Rick sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok, Beckett?"

"Remind me to never drink that much again."

She slides under the covers and gets comfortable. Rick gets up to leave.

"Castle, don't go. Just lay here with me."

Rick lies down beside her. She cuddles up next to him. He wraps his arms tightly around her, and within minutes she's sound asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think, please!<strong>

**Paula**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

**Thanks so much to those of you sending in reviews. They are truly appreciated. Thanks.**

Kate Beckett wakes up with a monstrous headache. Before she can open her eyes, she feels a breath on the back of her neck. She can smell his cologne, his scent. She turns to see if he was awake. No, he is sleeping peacefully. She sighs and closes her eyes once more. She thought back to the events of the last night.

She'd had so much fun last night at Jacobs. Wine pong was her newest favorite drinking game; however she now knew that Rick and Jacob were experts at it.

She remembers dancing in Rick's arms. He had held her like a prized possession. Every time he had rubbed his hand on her back, it had sent tingles spreading all over her body. She lets out a sigh. She would love to spend forever in those arms, if only.

She feels Rick's arm lying on her stomach. Slowly she reaches over and laces her fingers through his. She remembers the kiss under the mistletoe. The best kiss of her life is what she would now remember it as. Never had so many emotions rushed through her. She knows without a doubt, that she has feelings for Rick. She is just terrified to act on them.

But that kiss, she had let herself go. She had given back with as much passion as she had received. The passion had ignited a flame, which slowly had turned into a roaring burn. She wanted more, but what would it cost her? Should she let Rick know that she remembered, or should she just pretend she was too drunk to remember? All these questions have her head aching more.

She holds her breath as Rick stirs. This is going to be so awkward. Rick lifts his head and looks down at her. He slowly removes his arm from her stomach, and gently rubs the top of her arm.

"You awake?"

"Yeah, morning Castle."

"Feeling better? Want some Tylenol or Aleve?"

"Aleve would be great Castle."

"Let me go get you some. Be right back." He slowly climbs out of bed, rearranging his shirt, and runs his fingers through his hair. Oh my god, he had just slept in the same bed with Kate Beckett, and she hasn't killed him yet. He leaves the room; in search of the Aleve.

* * *

><p>Kate thinks to herself, this hasn't been so bad. He isn't making a big scene about what had happened. He was acted like everything was normal, natural. She sighs, and sits up on the side of the bed.<p>

Rick comes back in with the pills and a glass of water. He offers them to her, and she takes them.

"Do you think you can eat? I was going to make breakfast."

"Sure, Castle, my stomach's not hurting, just my head."

"Alright, I'm going to take a quick shower, and get into some fresh clothes. Breakfast should be ready in about 30 minutes."

"Thanks, Castle. Yeah, I need a shower too; I can still smell the traces of vomit. I'll be down soon."

Rick leaves the room, as Kate heads to her shower.

* * *

><p>Rick is busy moving around the kitchen when Alexis and Ashley come walking in.<p>

"Morning, Dad. Ashley and I are going to go check out Fleischmanns this morning."

"Ok pumpkin. Kate and I are going to go pick out the Christmas tree this morning, then we can all meet back here this afternoon to start decorating."

"Sounds like a plan, Dad. Get a great one."

"Have I ever picked a tree that wasn't great?"

"No Dad, you're an expert. Ok, we're going to head off. Meet you back here after lunch."

* * *

><p>Alexis and Ashley turn and leave the room. Rick finishes preparing breakfast. He is just placing the plates at the table, when Kate walks into the room.<p>

"Mmm smells so good."

"Have a seat, and I'll be right there."

Kate sits down at the table. Soon Rick sits down as well.

"So Castle, tell me more about this place. And tell me more about Jacob and Chell."

"Well, the original owner Mr. Belleayre and his family were similar to 'The Brady Bunch.' He has three girls from a previous marriage, and she has three boys from a previous marriage. He built this place when they were married, and swore to each child that he/she would have their own room. They named the place 'Victory Lodge'. The cabin has nine bedrooms, including the master. Every bedroom has its own bath. It has a den and a family room, and also a game room complete with pool table, poker table, shuffle-board and one-lane bowling alley. It has a gym, laundry room, and an office/library. In back, there's a huge wooden deck, a complete outdoor kitchen and the semi-enclosed hot tub. There's also a four car garage, with a tool shed connected to it. I bought the place from Alan about six years ago. Mother and I used to stay in a small cabin up by his ski-resort. When he decided to sell this place, he gave me the first option. I bought it the same day."

"I swear this place looks like a resort. But you do have it decorated in a way that makes it feel very serene. So where does Mr. Belleayre live now?"

"He and Helen built a smaller cabin over by the resort. He's getting older and cannot run the resort like he used to. His son Michael has taken over managing the resort. By the way, you asked about Chell and Jacob. Well, Chell was married to Alan's oldest son Perry about 20 years ago. They had a son together, Chase. Three years into their marriage Perry died in a skiing accident. Chell and Alan still remain close. Jacob, now he's a hoot. Jacob began his own equine center. He raises and trains thoroughbred horses. His wife Denise passed away about a year before I bought this place. Mother spends most of her time up here, with him at his place. He's loved her for years, but has never popped the question. I'm still trying to figure that one out. Jacob never had kids, and Chell rarely gets to see Chase because he lives in Spain, so they are completely smitten with Alexis."

"Speaking of Chell and Jacob, have you seen my dad yet?"

"Looks like mother and Jim stayed at Jacobs last night."

"Are you serious? Do you realize what a big step that is for my dad?"

"Well now, Beckett, your dad is a grown man after all. Hey, after breakfast I'd like to go down to Brine's and pick out a tree. Will you come?"

"Sure Castle, I'd love to go. Can I pick the tree? Mom and Dad always used to let me pick them when I was younger. I miss that."

"Of course, Beckett, you may do the honors. Just remember it's going in the den, so it's got to be at least a ten to twelve footer."

"Great, let me get my things, and I'll meet you back down here."

Kate rushes out of the room. Rick laughs to himself. Wow, mention picking a Christmas tree and Kate turns into a little kid at heart. This is going to be a great holiday! Best idea EVER, Rick.

* * *

><p>Martha wakes up and finds herself still curled up on the couch with Jacob.<p>

Jacob stirs and softly says, "Morning my dear."

"Morning, Jacob, I hope I didn't put you out last night."

"Martha, my dear, there's no other way I'd rather sleep, than with you in my arms."

"Oh, Jacob, that's so sweet. I feel the same way."

Martha's phone rings. Martha answers, and it's Rick calling to tell her that he and Kate are going to pick out the tree, and that everyone is meeting up at the cabin after lunch. She agrees and hangs up the phone.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Thank you, Jacob, I'd love some. Did Chell and Jim ever come back? Surely nothing could have happened to them. Should we go look for them?"

"Martha, they are alright. They're around here somewhere. I heard them ride back in late last night. They'll show up soon, I'm sure."

Jacob and Martha head to the kitchen, where Jacob starts working on breakfast.

* * *

><p>Jim wakes up, and looks around, realizing he's fallen asleep in the barn? What the hell? He looks over, and finds Chell slowly waking, leaned up against another hay bale to his left. She opens her eyes, looks around confused, and then he catches her sight. She laughs.<p>

"I can't believe we fell asleep out here talking. I thoroughly enjoyed our talks last night."

"I can't believe it either Chell. You must be freezing. Let's get you inside and warmed up. Come on."

The couple makes their way out of the hayloft and head towards Jacob's cabin. They enter to find Martha and Jacob in the kitchen cooking.

"Morning you two," Jim blurts out.

"Morning to you two, as well. Martha and I are just finishing up breakfast. Have a seat, it's almost ready."

"Jim, Richard called just a bit ago. He and Kate are headed down to pick out the tree for the cabin. We're to meet them back at the cabin after lunch."

"Oh my, Katie always loved picking the perfect tree. Rick's going to have a time of it, swaying her from the one she chooses."

"I don't think he'll try to sway her at all. Seems my son is quite a bit taken with your daughter. He'll give in to her, mark my words."

Chell chimes in, "Do you think they would mind if Jacob and I came to help too?"

"Now sis, you already know I always go over to help Rick out. It's a tradition. We've made it into a hell of an event."

Martha flashes a smile. "Fine, that's settled. After lunch, we'll all head back over to the cabin. Let the festivities begin."

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate have been walking through the Brine's Christmas tree farm for almost an hour, when suddenly Kate stops short.<p>

"That's it! That's the one, Castle!"

Rick looks up; to see the most magnificent tree he's ever seen. It looks about twelve feet tall, and is going to look incredible in the den.

"Beckett, it's beautiful and perfect. Let me go get Mr. Brine. Don't move. I don't want anyone else getting our tree."

Rick runs off to find Mr. Brine. Kate smiles to herself. She's always loved Christmas; the sounds, the smells, the festiveness, the traditions. It's always been her favorite time of year.

Rick comes back with Mr. Brine and his helper, and they quickly have the tree wrapped and tied down onto the SUV.

"Beckett, would you like to get lunch in Highmount, before we head back to the cabin? I know a great burger place. They are almost as good as Remy's."

"Sure Castle, let's go. Do they make milkshakes too?"

"Yes, I'd challenge that their shakes ARE better than Remy's. Let's go."

They pull up in front of Dairy Gold, and enter the building. Kate immediately looks around. This place is lavishly decorated for Christmas. They place their orders at the counter, and find a booth to sit in.

Rick speaks up. "Here's how this works. We have a family tradition. The women do all the decorating inside the house, while the men do all the decorating on the outside. Would you be willing to help Mother and Alexis?"

"Are you kidding me? Castle, I'd love to help decorate that cabin. Oh, this is going to be awesome. Wait, do you have enough decorations for the whole cabin, or are we just decorating the den?"

"Beckett, we've got it covered. Our Christmas decoration boxes could fill up your entire bathroom in your apartment. There's more than plenty. Mother will make her famous spiked eggnog. She always makes a virgin batch for the kids, so your Dad won't feel awkward, like last night."

"Thank you for making other arrangements for him, it could have been very awkward."

"I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, or feel pressured into talking about his alchoholism."

"I appreciate that Castle."

They finish their meal, and head back to the cabin to decorate.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate are the first to arrive back to the cabin. Ashley and Alexis pull up as they are heading to the door. Both couples make their way inside. Rick leads them all into the den.<p>

"These are the indoor Christmas decorations. Once we get the tree in here, you gals can get started. Unless, of course, you want to wait for Mother."

"Geez Castle, there's enough stuff here to decorate half of Manhattan."

Rick chuckled. "Ashley, why don't you help me get the tree unloaded and in here?"

The guys head out to unload the tree. While they are getting it untied, Jacob pulls up in his hummer. All the passengers unload, and Jacob helps the guys with the tree. Jim goes straight into the house, in search of Kate. The others remain by the vehicles, talking.

Jim finds Kate in the den. "Katie, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Dad, come on." They head into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to explain my actions to you, Katie. Chell and I fell asleep talking in the barn last night. Nothing happened."

"Dad, you're a grown man. You don't have to explain your actions to me, or get my approval."

"Katie, I appreciate that. Thank you. I really like Chell, she's so interesting. We have so many things in common, and she's so funny."

"I'm glad, Dad. Now, we better get back, we've got plenty of decorating to do."

* * *

><p>Martha comes into the kitchen and starts preparing her "eggnog". The guys get the tree put up in the den, and then retreat outside to begin their part of the decorating.<p>

The guys start going through the boxes of decorations. Jacob stands by his Hummer, watching them. A thought hits him. Someone needs to get the cheer factor up. He bends down, grabs some snow, and forms a snowball the size of a baseball. He waits until Rick has his back to him, and then lets the snowball fly. It hits Castle in between the shoulder blades. As Rick turns around, Ashley starts laughing.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?" Rick asks, as he throws a snowball at Ashley.

Ashley throws one at Jim. Within a minute, the entire front yard is a battle-zone as the men fight bravely.

Kate looks out the window and sees the battle in the front yard. She shouts out for Alexis to come look. Both of them look at each other, and nod. They head out the back door, and begin to fill a plastic tub with snowballs. When they have it filled, they carry it quietly to the side of the house, and then around the vehicles, remaining unnoticed. Kate picks up a snowball, and makes her aim. She sends the snowball blazing, connecting directly into Rick's chest. He looks up, and sees her.

"Alright detective, you want to play, let's play."

"Bring it Castle. Let's see what you've got."

He sends one flying back, hitting her in the leg. Soon, Alexis and Kate are in the middle of the brawl. Kate chases Rick throwing several snowballs at him. When she turns around, Jim hits her with one in the chest. She takes off after Jim. Rick silently sneaks around the vehicle.

Alexis tackles Ashley and they begin rolling around in the snow. Rick watches Kate, who is watching the kids. It was his chance; he takes off running, and tackles Kate. She wrestles with him in the snow. She finally pins him down, sitting on his chest.

"Ha! I win!" she exclaims. At just that moment, Alexis hits Kate in the back with another snowball. She quickly jumps off Rick, and is off to battle once again. The brawl continues until everyone is breathing heavily.

Martha steps out on the front porch, and shouts, "Eggnog is ready, come get some!"

Everyone rushes into the house, and enjoys their eggnog. When their glasses are empty, the guys head back to the decorations. Alexis and Kate rush upstairs to put on dry clothes. When they return, the women decide to start working on dinner.

* * *

><p>By the time dinner is ready, the guys have all the lights and decorations done in the front yard. They put all the storage tubs back into the garage, and head inside for dinner.<p>

After dinner, the guys all retreat to the back yard, to decorate the deck. The girls retreat to the den to start decorating.

Jim and Rick are hanging lights on the railing of the deck. When they finished, Jim turns to Rick.

"I want to thank you for inviting us to join your family, Rick. I've missed seeing my Katie let loose and have fun. I think we both needed this."

"Jim, anytime. I mean that. From this point forward, if you ever feel the need to get away, consider this your home away from home. The door is always open here for you, and for Kate. Anytime at all."

"Thanks, Rick, that means a lot to me. I'd also like to thank you for introducing me to Chell. She's lovely."

"That she is sir, that she is."

* * *

><p>The other guys join them and they all return to the den. Kate is decorating the mantle of the fireplace. Alexis and Martha are working on the tree. Kate starts humming "Silent Night", and Martha joins in. Soon the entire group is singing along. Alexis walks over to the stereo, and hits play. Christmas music instantly streams through the surround sound.<p>

"All I Want For Christmas Is You" came on, and Kate sneaks a glance at Rick. When she isn't looking, he stops and watches her. Jim watches Rick. He can see the longing in Rick's eyes. It is plain in that look, how much he truly loves Kate. Jim sighs. The group of family and friends spends the next few hours decorating the tree and the rest of the cabin. When they are finished, they all sit back on the couches, and look around at their handiwork.

Alexis turns to Martha. "Grams, when we were in Fleischmanns today, we ran into Father Andrew and Mayor Grant. They are planning the annual Christmas pageant, and would like to know if you will help?"

"I'd love to! Perhaps we could go over tomorrow and see them. Unless you have other plans, Richard." Martha replies.

Rick speaks up. "Tomorrow we are all going skiing. Why don't we go over now? After you talk to them, we can all go skating in the park. Jacob, you and Chell can come too."

Alexis screeched. "Can we? Everyone?"

They all agree, and everyone gets up to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for the alerts and favorites.<strong>

**A special thanks to those that have sent in such wonderful reviews.**

**More coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

**Thanks so much to those of you sending in reviews. They are truly appreciated. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>The group parks by the town square in Fleischmanns. Martha, Alexis, and Ashley head off to find Father Andrew and Mayor Grant. The others head to the Java Hut, for coffee while they wait. When the others return, Jim and Chell, as well as Jacob and Martha excuse themselves to go catch a movie.<p>

Rick, Kate, Alexis, and Ashley head to the park. The town park has a huge skating rink in the middle of it. The foursome get their skates from the skate center, and sit down to put them on. Alexis and Ashley rush off to skate. Rick looks over at Kate.

"Just so you know, I am not a skater. So be prepared."

"It's ok Castle, I am an excellent skater. Mom and I used to skate every Sunday afternoon. We've got this."

* * *

><p>They head out onto the rink. Rick stumbling and Kate puts her arm through his, in an attempt to steady him. They slowly start skating forward.<p>

Rick thinks for a minute. "Beckett, about last night. I'm sorry."

"Castle, last night was wonderful, aside from the throwing up and headache this morning. Don't worry about it."

"You mean you're not mad?" Rick lets out a breath he doesn't realize he was holding.

"No, Castle, I'm not mad. We were both drunk. It happened. No harm done."

* * *

><p>They continue to skate around the rink, and around again. Rick is loving spending time alone with Kate. As alone as you can be, in a crowded skating rink. They skate for what seems like hours. A time later, Rick hears his name being shouted. He looks over and sees Martha waving her arms at them. Rick turns his head to look for Alexis and Ashley. At that moment, a boy racing around the rink bumps into Rick, causing him to lose balance. He falls to the ground, pulling Kate down on top of him. Kate looks him in the eyes.<p>

"Tell me that wasn't done on purpose Castle. I hate to think you hit your head; just to get me on top of you."

"Oh, my dear detective, you have no idea of the things I would do, to get you on top of me. Or the things I would do to you, in said position."

Kate blushes, and immediately pushes herself up. How could simple teasing cause her to get so hot so fast? She really needs to get her emotions under better control. She reaches down and gives Rick a hand up. Once he is on his feet, they head back over to the others. Alexis and Ashley skate up behind them. They change shoes, and rejoin the group.

* * *

><p>"How about a hot chocolate before heading home?" Chell speaks.<p>

"Sounds like a lovely idea." Martha answers.

Everyone heads back to the Java Hut, for a round of hot chocolates. Rick is glad Chell had spoken up. His toes are frozen, and his jeans are all wet from falling. They give the waitress their order, and all sit down to relax.

"So Richard, when are you all leaving to go skiing tomorrow?" says Martha.

"I figure we should leave out about 7am to get to the resort early enough. Are you coming with us, Mother?"

"My dear, this body does not belong on a pair of skis. And there are other ways I'd rather get an adrenaline rush. Besides, Chell, Jacob, Jim and I are heading into Highmount to do a little shopping." Martha responds. The waitress brings out their order.

Rick looks at Kate, Alexis, and Ashley. "Looks like it's just us four again."

Alexis looks up and smiles. "It's ok Dad, less competition for you."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "What? Don't tell me you excel at skiing too, Castle."

Rick chuckles. "Don't worry I won't. Because I don't."

Martha sighs. "We had a very interesting meeting with Father Andrew and Mayor Grant. They've asked me to head the Christmas pageant. Chell is going to be my assistant. Alexis and Ashley are going to run the children's play."

"That's great, Mother! You'll do an excellent job."

"Don't get too excited Richard, I have a job for you and Kate as well."

Rick cringes. "Me? What do I have to do? And Kate too?"

Martha smiles and winks at Alexis. "Yes Richard. You and Kate will be our Mr. and Mrs. Claus this year!"

Rick sputters as Kate chokes on her hot chocolate.

Jacob yawns. "I thought this hot chocolate might wake me up. But seems it's working hard to make me sleepier."

Martha looks at Rick. "Richard do you have any more activities planned for us tonight?"

"No Mother, I figured we'd had enough excitement today."

"Alright then. Jacob, how about a movie tonight? Chell, Jim, join us?"

They all agree and finish their drinks. The older foursome loads up into Jacob's Hummer. The younger foursome loads into Rick's SUV. They head toward the cabins.

* * *

><p>Once on the road, Rick asks the others in the car. "How does a movie sound for tonight? White Christmas, it's a classic."<p>

"Not for us Dad. Ashley beat me at pool earlier. I've got to win my title back."

"How about you Kate, you up for a little Bing Crosby?"

"I've always loved White Christmas. It's one of my favorite Christmas movies."

They pull up at the cabin. Everyone gets out and heads inside. Rick goes into his room; and changes into a pair of sleep-pants and a t-shirt, then heads back to the den. Kate, in the meantime, has gone upstairs and changed into her own pajamas and then heads back down to the den. When she gets there, Rick is stretched out on the chaise end of the couch. Popcorn and a bottle of wine sit on the table in front of him.

Kate sits down by Rick, curling her legs up to the side. Rick starts the movie. He reaches out and grabs the glasses, handing her one while he keeps the other. The movie starts. They spend the next forty-five minutes in peaceful quiet, watching the movie. Kate leans her head down on Rick's shoulder. They stay that way for a while, until Rick can hear Kate softly sobbing.

"Kate, what's wrong? Are you ok? What can I do?"

"Castle I'm fine, it's just the movie. This part always gets me. When the old man's troop sings to him. I always tear up at this part. I love this show so much."

Rick reaches around and drapes his arm over her shoulders. Kate relaxes her head back on his shoulder. They continue to watch the movie. The movie ends, and Rick notices that Kate has fallen asleep. He lays her head down into his lap, and grabs the throw from the back of the couch. He throws it over Kate, turns off the TV, and relaxes back into the couch. Within minutes he is asleep as well.

During the night, Rick wakes up to Kate calling out. She's having a nightmare. Rick wakes her up, but she's in a panic. Rick doesn't know what to do to calm her. He does the only thing he can think of. He grabs her, and kisses her hard. Kate fights him, and then slowly starts to respond. The kiss increases in passion. Kate can feel a tingle in her stomach, gradually spreading down to her core. She shivers. Rick strengthens his hold on her. The kiss continues to intensify. Kate threads her fingers through Rick's hair. Rick puts his hand on the back of Kate's neck and deepens the kiss. Kate moans into the kiss. She's on fire. God help her. Rick pulls away slightly, but continues to leave butterfly kisses along her lips, cheek, and jaw. Kate catches her breath. Rick finally pulls back.

"Better now?"

After Kate regains her composure, she softly says, "Yeah, better."

"Come on, Kate, let's get you upstairs and into bed." They head up the stairs. At Kate's door, Rick grabs her hand, and kisses the inside of it.

Kate looks up at Rick. "Stay with me. Please. I don't want to be alone."

Rick opens the door. Kate walks in, pulls the covers down and crawls into bed.

Rick walks to the other side, slides under the covers, and lays his head on the pillow.

Kate snuggles up to Rick; he lifts his arm so she can get closer. She lays her head in the crook of his neck. He drops his arm down around her waist. Kate lays her hand on Rick's chest. She sighs and closes her eyes.

"Castle?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"Always."

* * *

><p>Kate's phone alarm goes off at 5:45am. She slowly opens her eyes. Rick's still asleep, beside her. She leans up, and softly kisses his lips quickly. She rubs her hand down the side of his face and along his jaw. She watches him sleep for a few minutes. Assured that he still sleeps, she gets up and heads to the shower. She takes a quick shower, and begins to quickly dry her hair. She thinks about how she wishes she had the strength to kiss him when he was aware. But she's so terrified of getting hurt.<p>

Rick opens his eyes. He cannot believe that Kate just kissed him. That she initiated it. But she thought he was sleeping. Her moving had woken him up. He smiles. That's ok; she must have feelings for him, if she'd even attempt to kiss him. He gets up and heads to his room to grab a quick shower of his own, smiling the whole way.

Kate exits the bathroom to see Rick is gone. She panics. Oh my goodness, did the kiss wake him up? How is she going to face him now? Kate shakes her head, and gets dressed before heading downstairs. She heads to the kitchen, and begins to make breakfast for the four of them.

* * *

><p>Rick comes out of his room downstairs, and can hear someone cooking in the kitchen. He heads up the stairs to see if the kids are up. He knocks on Alexis's door. He has to knock twice, but finally she answers the door. He tells her to get ready and come down for breakfast. He then moves to Ashley's door and knocks. He answers the door right away. Rick tells him to get ready and to come down for breakfast as well.<p>

Rick heads back downstairs and to the kitchen. Kate looks up.

"Morning detective, did you sleep well?"

"Yes Castle, I slept great. Thank you again."

"My pleasure. What's for breakfast?"

"It's something my mother used to make. It's called a breakfast scramble."

"What's in it?"

"It has bacon, sausage, diced potatoes, red and green peppers, cheese and eggs. You can eat it as is, or wrapped in a flour tortilla."

"It sounds delightful. I'm starving."

"It's almost ready. Just a minute or so more."

The kids come rushing into the kitchen. Alexis sets the table for them, as Rick and Ashley sit down. Kate brings the plate of breakfast over, and they all dig in.

* * *

><p>The foursome exits the SUV and heads to the resort center. They get to the counter to purchase their ski and lift passes. Ashley informs the attendant that he's never skied before. The attendant informs him that they have beginners ski classes starting at noon. The four discuss this, and decide to go tubing until it is time for Ashley's class. The attendant comes out with four black inner-tubes. They each grab one, and head to the lift.<p>

Once they reach the top, they begin to discuss how they are going down. Ashley lets them know he's never done this before either. Rick can tell Ashley is a little nervous, so he makes a quick decision.

"Ok gang, this first time down, we'll go down in a train."

Ashley quickly asks, "What exactly is a train?"

Rick smiles and says, "It's simple. Alexis will sit first on her tube, Indian style. Then you Ashley will sit on your tube, and wrap your legs around Alexis crossing your feet, and lean your arms on the back of your tube. Alexis will hold your feet Kate will do the same behind you, and I will end the train behind her. We all go down together."

They all agree and sit down to get situated for their ride down the mountain. Once they are situated, Rick gets someone to push them off. He wraps his arms around Kate. Off they go racing down the mountain.

About halfway down the mountain, they hit a bump. Rick's tube goes flying out from under him. No-one in front of him knows, and everyone is yelling so no-one hears him yell about the tube. He's being drug behind the train, with his ass acting as the tube. They quickly get to the bottom of the mountain.

Everyone gets up from their tubes, and turns to look at the others. All of a sudden Kate bursts out laughing. Rick just sits there with his head in his hands. The kids start laughing as well.

"When did you lose your tube Castle?" Beckett asks.

"It's not funny you guys. I don't think I can feel my backside."

Kate laughs some more, and reaches down to help him up. He grimaces as he stands. Kate helps walk him around a bit; to loosen him back up. Once he is able to move around well, they go over to get him a new tube. Back up the lift they go.

This time, they all come down separately. Once back down, they hit the lift once again. They keep going and going, until it is time for Ashley's class. They all go back to the ski-shop and get their boots, skis, and poles. Once they have their gear, Ashley heads to his class. The remaining three, get their gear on, and head to the lift.

They take the main trail. Kate is the first to go, followed by Alexis, and then Rick. Once they are at the bottom, they head for the lift once again. They continue using the main trail repeatedly, until they see that Ashley's class is over.

Once Ashley wanders over to them, they head to the lift once again. At the top, Alexis decides she was going to go down the easy trail with Ashley.

* * *

><p>Kate looks at Rick. "So, Mr. Castle, care to take a ride on the wild side? Want to take the hard trail?"<p>

"Sure thing Beckett. I'm game for anything you want to dish out."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

With that Rick takes off down the trail. Kate follows behind. She notices that he's actually pretty good at skiing. She thinks about the "anything" comment. His teasing was really starting to get to her. She knew she was going to need to be on guard.

Back up and back down they keep going.

Later on, they meet up with the kids, and decide to grab something to eat at the resort. The four sit down at their table, and look at their menus. The waitress comes and they place their orders.

Rick groans. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow. I hurt all over."

"Mr. Castle, didn't I see a hot-tub on the back deck of the cabin? You should relax in the hot-tub when we get back. It will help loosen up those muscles." Ashley asked.

"That's an excellent idea Ashley. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to get in and out. Beckett, would you come too, just in case?"

"Well Castle, since your health is at risk, I guess I have no choice." Kate remarks.

"Dad, Ashley and I will close the partitions when we get back. That way it will be semi-warm in the tub area."

"Thanks pumpkin, what would I do without you?"

"Suffer." Alexis smirks.

The waitress delivers their food, and they quickly dig in. Rick thinks about their plans for tomorrow.

"How about we all head back up to Fleischmanns tomorrow for some Christmas shopping? What do you think?"

The remaining three nod in agreement. The rest of the meal is finished quietly. Soon they are finished, and load into the SUV to head home.

* * *

><p>Rick changes into his trunks. He really does hurt all over. He bets if he bent, he'd snap in half. He swears, he'll never train tube again. He can handle the strain from skiing, that he had expected. But the tubing incident had his back and his posterior aching all over.<p>

He heads out to the hot-tub. Kate walks in right behind him. She has some sort of towel wrap with straps on over her suit. It is cute; perhaps Alexis would like one of those. He'll have to ask her where she got it.

Kate takes Rick's arm with a firm grip. He slowly enter the tub. Oh, that feels really nice. When he is finally in, he moves over and lies on the reclining seat of the tub. He looks up to notice that Kate has not gotten in yet.

Kate slowly removes her wrap. Rick sucks in his breath. Would that be considered a one-piece or a two-piece? The top started like a bikini-top, and the bottom looked like a bikini-bottom, but the in-between curved in an hourglass from beneath her breast down to her hips. He doesn't care one way or the other. All he knows is that she looks beautiful. Alexis definitely could not have one of those.

Kate slowly enters the tub. She reclines back and relaxes. She stretches out her legs and points her toes. She closes her eyes, relishing in how good the bubbling water feels.

"Castle, this is wonderful" she drags out."

"I'm glad. Beckett, I need to talk to about something."

"What, Castle? Are you hurting?"

"No, Beckett, I'm feeling a little better. But I wanted to ask you if you'd like to help me tomorrow, after we do our shopping in Fleischmanns. When we're done, I need to go down to Highmount. I have to deliver something, and I'd like you to help me."

"Of course Castle, I'd love to help you, but what do you have to deliver?"

"What I am fixing to tell you, only one other person knows. Jacob is the only other one. You have to understand Highmount is a very small town, and the people there take care of each other. Every year, for the past twelve years, I've given one gift to someone in need. One year it was a down payment on a home for a young couple that had lost their home in a fire. Another year, it was a new stove for one of the little old widows in town, when hers went out. The year before that, it was new bleachers for the local little league field. Before that, it was a new heating/cooling system for the rest home in town. There were several others before that. None of the recipients know that the gifts are from me. They are simply given, with a card that reads, Merry Christmas from Secret Santa. It's a secret I've kept all these years. It's become a great story the locals love to tell. Luckily I've been able to maintain my anonymity."

Kate slowly wipes a tear from her cheek. "Castle, that's the most wonderful Christmas story I've ever heard." She moves to his side of the hot-tub, and motions for him to move forward. Once he has scooted forward, she begins to massage his shoulder and neck. She doesn't want him to see how touched she is by what he was telling her.

"This year, the gift is for a little boy. His name is Peter, and his parents died three years ago in a car-wreck, which also left him paralyzed from the waist down. After the accident, he came to Highmount to live with his older brother Cory. Cory works hard to support them both, but Peter's wheelchair is run-down, and he needs a new one. That's where Secret Santa comes in. A new motorized one; should arrive in a crate tomorrow in Fleischmanns. We have to pick it up, then drive down to Highmount and secretly deliver it."

"Castle, I would be extremely honored to help Secret Santa tomorrow." Kate is so choked up. She is seeing a side of Rick she's never seen before. She puts her hand on his jaw, and turns his face to her. Her lips meet his in a soft but short kiss. Slowly she pulls back.

"Castle, you are truly a man on many wonders."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for the alerts, favorites and wonderful reviews.<strong>

**Please let me know what you think. I love your comments.**

**More coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

**Stay tuned, I promise there will be loads of excitement to come.**

**Thanks so much to those of you sending in reviews. They are truly appreciated. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Rick is busy making blueberry pancakes when Jim and Alexis come downstairs the next morning. He is lost in thoughts on the previous day, and does not notice them.<p>

"Good morning Rick." Jim speaks.

"Morning Dad." Alexis chimes in.

Rick turns around. "Good morning Jim, Alexis. I didn't hear you come down."

"Martha and I are heading in to Fleischmanns with Jacob and Chell today, to begin working on the pageant. Alexis, would you and Ashley like to follow us up? Martha wants to get started on the props and decorations. Some of last years; need repainting and a few repairs. Father Andrew is bringing the children's choir by this afternoon to begin working on the play."

Alexis looks at her dad. "We were planning on going up for some shopping this morning. So we'll come help with the props when we're done, and then we'll meet up with Father Andrew."

Rick speaks up. "This works out good. Kate and I have to stop in Highmount on the way back this afternoon. Alexis, will you go make sure everyone else is up and ready?"

"Sure Dad, be right back."

Soon everyone is downstairs, and breakfast is served.

Kate looks at her father. "Dad, did you have fun yesterday?"

"Katie, we had a wonderful day. I got all of my shopping done. Thank heavens; that is out of the way. Now I can focus on helping with the pageant."

Rick and Martha load the dishes in the dishwasher, while everyone else gets ready to leave for Fleischmanns. They finish up, and head to get ready themselves.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Rick and Kate pull up at the UPS center in Fleischmanns, pulling Jacob's trailer. They go inside and sign for the crate. A forklift brings the crate out and unloads it onto the trailer. They leave the center, and head downtown to go shopping.<p>

They walk into a women's store, and start looking around. Kate looks at Rick.

"Have you got any ideas in mind for Martha and Alexis?" she asks.

"I've already bought Mother theater seats for the next season. But I want something more. Alexis is getting a scooter. It's already locked up in one of the garage stalls. I still want to get her a few more things. That wrap you had on the other night, I think she'd like one of those. It's just so hard to shop for them, because they shop so much themselves. Do you have any ideas?"

"Actually I do. I noticed a few things the other day when we were in town. Come on, I'll show you." They leave the store, and walk to another store a few blocks away. They stop in front of the store.

"You see that Yves Saint Laurent handbag with the matching wallet, in the window? I caught Martha staring at it admiringly. You should get it for her. I think she'd love it."

They enter the store. Rick asks the sales-clerk for the bag and wallet. He purchases them, and they leave the store.

Rick stops and turns to Kate. "You're really good at this. What about Alexis?"

Kate laughs. "Let's go Castle, I've got something else to show you."

They walk a block more, and stop in front of another store.

"There, in the window, the black one, it's an Anne Klein. Let's go look at it."

They go inside, and head towards the window.

"I saw Alexis showing this coat to Ashley the other day. It suits her."

Rick tells the clerk the size he needs; then turns to find Kate looking at the shoes. He walks over as she is holding a pair of pumps, looking at them longingly. She looks at the price, gasps, and quickly puts them back down. She moves over to look at the boots. She spots a pair she likes, and asks for her size. The clerk quickly comes back with the correct size. Kate tries them on and they fit perfectly. She tells the clerk she'll take them. She looks to her left, and stares.

"Castle, these are Jimmy Choo suede boots. Alexis would go crazy over these."

Rick calls the clerk over. He tells him what he would like, and the clerk rushes off to get the items. Kate spots another pair of boots, and goes over to look at them. Rick goes to the counter, and pays for the items the man is holding for him. After he's grabbed his bags, Kate walks up and pays for her boots. They leave the store, and head out to find items for the rest of the gang.

As they turn the corner, Rick walks into a dry cleaning store. Kate looks at him confused. He hands the clerk a ticket, and the clerk goes to the back of the store. The clerk comes back carrying a garment bag, and hands it to Rick. Rick hands the man some money, and they leave the store.

"When did you drop off your dry cleaning?" Kate asks, confused.

"Oh, sorry about that. Jacob dropped it off for me when I called from New York. It's my Santa suit. Now we just have to get you something to wear as Mrs. Claus, unless you want to wear the old costume? It's a little….out of date."

"Looks like we have more shopping to do." Kate replies.

They turn into a dress shop that the Castle women frequent, and look around for a dress for Kate. They walk around for a few minutes, and the clerk comes up and asks if she can help them. Rick tells the lady that they are looking for something special, preferably in red or white. The lady tells them she has a few items in the back that might work. She goes to the back, and comes out with this little white Jovani dress with a big red bow on the left hip. Rick and Kate look at each other. Rick shakes his head, no, to the clerk. She heads to the back again.

"That was hideous." says Kate.

"Definitely not Mrs. Claus material." states Rick.

The clerk comes out with a Valentino gown with a low plunging front, and even lower cut back. "They both shake their head, no, simultaneously. The clerk takes off again. She comes back again with a red Carolina Herrera gown. Kate's eyes light up.

"May I try that on?" she spouts out, clearly excited. The clerk shows her to the changing rooms. Kate quickly changes. She walks out, and looks at Rick.

Rick stands, with wide eyes and his mouth open. The dress is off the shoulder chiffon. She turns around and looks back at him. Kate smiles.

"Well, Castle, say something."

Rick swallows hard. "That is definitely the dress. Sold." To him, she looks like a elegant vision.

Kate returns to the changing room, and slips out of the dress. The dress was almost as exciting as the reaction from Castle, almost. She quickly puts her clothes back on, and exits the changing room.

The clerk takes the dress to the sales counter, and asks if there is anything else they need. Rick tells her yes; shoes to match the dress. She asks what size, and runs off to the back again. She comes out with a box, and Kate opens it. She gasps.

Inside are red Manolo Blahnik pumps. Kate quickly tries them on. They fit perfectly. Rick tells the clerk to add those to the dress.

Kate looks at Rick. "Rick, it's way too much. We can find something else."

"Kate, that dress is perfect. I won't take no for an answer. Remember, it's for the children." Rick replies.

Rick heads to the counter, and completes the purchase. They leave the store and head back down the street. They see Alexis and Ashley up ahead. Rick yells out to them. They meet up, and decide to get a late lunch. They walk to the local chinese restaurant. They sit down at a table. The waitress comes and takes their orders.

Rick stands up. "I'll be right back, I see someone I need to speak to." He leaves the restaurant, and heads down the street. He sneaks into his friend Rico's shop. He looks around for a few minutes and calls Rico over. He shows Rico the items he wants, and pays for them.

He jogs back to the restaurant, and sneaks the packages into his other bags. Luckily, no-one notices. Nobody says anything about him being gone for fifteen minutes. The waitress returns with their food.

"Dad, we're all going to be here late. You and Kate should have supper without us."

"We're heading down to Highmount when we leave here. I have an errand to run, and then we're going to stay for the town Christmas tree lighting ceremony. We'll grab something to eat after that. We'll probably be late getting home, as well."

Alexis finishes her food and excuses herself to the ladies room. Kate gets up also to go freshen up. The two head off together.

"Mr. Castle, I have a problem and I'm hoping you can help me with it." Ashley says.

"What's up Ashley? I'll help any way I can."

"I'm trying to figure out what to get Alexis for Christmas, Sir. She has everything."

"Ah, Ashley, let me tell you a secret about women. If you ever are confused about what to get them, always fall back on the obvious choice, jewelry. No matter how much or how little they have, jewelry will always warm their hearts."

"Thank you Mr. Castle. I was a little worried about what to get." Ashley states.

The girls arrive back at the table, and everyone gathers their things to leave. The kids head off to meet back up with the others. Rick and Kate head to his SUV, and leave for Highmount.

* * *

><p>They arrive in Highmount mid-afternoon. Rick pulls up at the local hospital, and Kate looks at Rick confused.<p>

"I'll be right back, I just need to pick something up. He jumps out of the vehicle and runs into the hospital. Ten minutes later he comes rushing back to the SUV with a large manilla envelope in his hand. He tosses the envelope into one of his bags, and starts the engine.

They head down Main Street. Kate can't help but notice how much Christmas spirit this town has. There are decorations everywhere. Every store-front is decorated. Every sidewalk, every home. She's never seen a town like this. Rick pulls up in front of the Highmount Children's Home.

"Just one more pick-up, I'll be right back." He rushes into the home, and returns within five minutes with another big manila envelope. He throws it into his bag too.

"Castle, what are you up to?" Kate asks.

"Nothing, Kate. I'm just taking care of some business."

* * *

><p>They drive a few blocks more and stop. Kate looks up and reads the sign; O'Malley's. They get out and go inside. Kate looks around. It's a really quaint little pub. The man behind the bar looks up, and rushes around the bar. He runs up to Rick, and gives him a huge hug.<p>

"Rick, ol' pal, how you been?" the man asks.

"Frank, I've been good. How about you? I'd like to introduce you to Kate Beckett." Rick replies.

"The 'Nikki Heat' girl? Oh, madam, it's a pleasure to meet you." Frank says.

"Nice to meet you too, Frank." Kate smiles at the man.

"We're down for the holidays. Could we get a beer, Frank?" Rick smiles.

"Sure thing. You two have a seat and I'll bring it right over."

They head to a table, and sit down.

"Castle, tell me about this town. I've never seen such Christmas spirit. Is there a reason behind it all?" Kate asks.

"Well, Beckett, the town has always had a flair for Christmas. However, it increased even more, when I started playing Secret Santa. The people here believe that Christmas is about giving of yourself, helping your neighbors, and spreading the cheer. The town is generally quiet for most of the year, but they get most of their tourists during the Christmas season. Different newspapers have written articles about the town spirit, and Secret Santa. It draws people to the town."

"I love it. It makes me want to help." Kate replies.

"You are helping. Speaking of which, we better be delivering our 'package'."

They finish their drinks, and get up and head to the SUV. They drive several blocks, and Rick slows to a crawl. He waits until there is no-one in sight, stops the SUV, and hops out. They open the crate, and Rick shows Kate how to use the controls on the wheelchair.

"You're going to have to drive it over to the porch. There's no way I could fit into that seat. See the yellow house three doors down, that's where we are headed. I'll keep watch, and if anyone comes, hide behind one of the cars. Ok?"

"I got this, Castle. Just make sure no-one sees me."

Kate sits in the seat, and drives the chair down the ramp and onto the street. They slowly move towards the house. They finally get close to the house, and Kate's heart is racing. When they are sure the coast is clear, she hurries it up the ramp and onto the porch.

Rick rings the doorbell, and starts running back to the truck. Kate follows his lead. They are almost to the truck, when Rick grabs her to stop. They duck down some.

A man in his mid-twenties comes out on the porch. He puts his hands over his mouth in surprise. He runs back in the house, and comes out pushing Peter. Peter sees the chair, and they hug, crying. Cory picks Peter up from the old chair, and sits him in the new chair. Their exuberance is overwhelming. The two go back into the house.

Rick and Kate get in the SUV. Rick looks at Kate, and she has tears on her face.

"That's the best part of being Secret Santa. The feeling you get, when you see their faces. There's nothing like it in this world." Rick says.

Kate is so emotional; she can only nod to his statement. They head back to Main Street, and stop at the local diner. They place an order for coffee, and sit down in a booth. Rick looks up, to find Jacob and the gang headed their way. Rick and Kate get up and move to a bigger table, the others join them. The waitress comes back by, and takes the others orders. She returns with the coffee cups, and a pot of coffee.

"I thought you all were going to be working late on the pageant props." Rick says.

"Alexis came in, and told us where you were headed. I haven't missed a tree lighting ceremony in all these years. I'm not about to start now. Besides, Peter will be flipping the switch this year." Jacob replies.

"We've got a couple of hours until the ceremony. Beckett, do you want to check out some of the shops here?" Rick asks.

"Sure, Castle. I've still got a bit of shopping to do. Let's go." Beckett responds.

They head off to the local shops. Kate stops short in front of one.

"Castle, do you think Chelle would like that scarf in the window? I still need to get something for her and Jacob."

"I think she would love it. It matches the pea-coat she wears." Rick says.

They go inside, and Kate purchases the scarf. They head down to check out the other stores. A few stores down they stop at a woodworking shop. They go inside, and Kate finds a sign that reads 'Home Is Where The Heart Is'. She buys it for Jacob. They head back out again. They spend the rest of the remaining time, browsing the other stores.

They finally head to the town square for the ceremony. They find the others, and walk over to them. A few minutes later, the Mayor walks up to the podium. He welcomes everyone to the festivities, and tells a story about the meaning of Christmas. He then turns to his left, and Peter rides up in his new chair.

Kate and Rick smile at each other. The Mayor hands Peter the controls, and the crowd begins the countdown. Peter flicks the switch and the huge tree begins to light up, from the bottom up. The crowd oooh's and ahhh's. A local band starts playing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' as the crowd sings along. The band continues to play an assortment of Christmas music. The crowd dances and sings along.

"Would you care to dance, detective?" Rick asks.

"I'd love to Castle." Kate responds.

They dance several dances. They all take turns dancing with each other. Soon Rick notices Kate yawning.

"You ready to head home, Beckett?" he asks.

"I'm pretty beat, Castle. The last few days have been finally caught up with me." Kate replies.

"Let's get you home then. Mother, we'll see you all later." Rick says.

They say their goodbyes, and head off for the SUV. They take off, and within minutes Kate is asleep. Rick thinks back on the day, he's enjoyed the day with Kate. He can't wait to see her in that dress.

* * *

><p>He arrives at the house, and carries Kate into the house, and up to her room. He lays her on her bed, and removes her shoes. He pulls the covers up over her, and kisses her forehead.<p>

"Goodnight, my dear. Sweet dreams." He says, before turning out the light and heading downstairs.

Rick unloads their bags from the vehicle, and puts them in his office. He hangs her dress up, and puts the items he got from Rico in his safe. He puts the two manilla envelopes on his desk, turns out the lights, and heads to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**I'd love to hear what you all think of the story thus far. Please review.**

**A special thanks to my friend Diana, for all your help. You're the best chica!**

**More coming soon.**

**Paula**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

**I can't even begin to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their story alerts/favorite stories.**

**They are truly appreciated. You folks are fantastic.**

* * *

><p>Kate awakens to find she is alone in her room. How did she get here? She thinks back on the previous day. She cannot believe Rick spent so much on the dress and shoes. That would have paid her rent for the next year at least. She sighs; it is the most eloquent dress she has ever worn though. She thinks about delivering the chair and Peter's face when he saw it. She's realizing that Rick has such a huge heart. Far from the wandering playboy she had thought him to be when they first met. He looked as excited as Peter had. She still was trying to figure out what his business was with the hospital and the children's home. Perhaps it was about a monetary donation.<p>

She climbs out of bed, and heads to take a shower. She wonders what Rick's plans are for today. She finishes her shower, gets dressed, and heads downstairs.

She finds Rick in his office talking on the phone. He's opened one of the manila envelopes, and papers spread all over his desk. She smells something wonderful, and heads to the kitchen to investigate. She finds her father and Martha cooking breakfast together.

"Good morning, Dad, Martha."

"Good morning, my dear." Martha responds.

"Morning Katie, how did you sleep?" Jim asks.

"I slept wonderfully Dad. Thanks for asking."

Alexis and Ashley join the others in the kitchen.

"Kate, has Richard given you any indication as to what he might want for Christmas? He's just so hard to shop for. The man has simply everything!" Martha asks.

"Actually, Martha, I was just about to ask you the same thing." Kate replies.

"Just turn to the Wish Book." Alexis spurts out.

Martha and Kate both turn to look at Alexis, looking confused.

Alexis jumps off her stool, and runs to Rick's office. She grabs what she came for, and rushes back into the kitchen.

"May I present, the Richard Castle Wish Book. It has all the latest gidgets and gadgets." Alexis says and she tosses the latest edition of Sky Mall on the counter.

Jim continues to finish breakfast, while the girls all escape to the den.

Martha and Kate start flipping thru the pages. Yes, they can see why this would be Rick's wish book. They all decide on items they want, and then call the order hotline to place their orders. The representative informs them that their orders should arrive in Highmount in three days.

* * *

><p>They head to the kitchen; breakfast is ready. The rest of the gang is already sitting at the table waiting on them. Everyone fills their plates, and begins to eat.<p>

"The 'Annual Christmas Ball' is day after tomorrow. For those that don't already know; the proceeds to the ball are divided among the homeless shelter in Fleischmanns, and the children's homes in both Fleischmanns and Highmount. It is formal dress, and I have purchased seats for all of us, plus a few surprise guests. I've also invited Jacob and Chell, and Lanie and Esposito. They will all be here around noon that day, and stay over that night." Rick explains.

"Did you invite the Captain and Detective Ryan too, Dad?" Alexis asks.

"Of course I did pumpkin, but they have other plans that night." Rick replies.

"Jim, you and Ashley can stop by Truman's sometime today to get fitted for your tuxes. Then we'll pick them up sometime tomorrow."

"Dad, Grams and I brought our dresses. We're good to go." Alexis states.

"Beckett has a new dress too and my tux is in my closet. So we are all covered."

"Richard, do you have plans today? We sure could use your help." Martha mentioned.

"Actually, Mother, I do have to go to Fleischmanns today, but I'm free after that. Beckett, would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to help out." Kate answered.

The group clears the table, and gets ready to leave for Fleischmanns.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate pull up in front of Johnson's Toy Store, in Fleischmanns. Kate looks at Rick questioningly. What is this man up to now? She follows him into the store. Mr. Johnson spots then, and rushes to greet them.<p>

"Mr. Castle, it's great to see you. I have your orders wrapped and ready." Mr. Johnsons states. He shakes Rick's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson. Please thank Natalie for helping with the orders." Rick replies.

Mr. Johnson heads off to find Steven, and help load the orders. Once the SUV is loaded, they head off to find the others.

"Castle, what are you up to now? And what on earth are you doing with all those bags? The entire SUV if filled." Kate asks.

"You'll find out tonight, Beckett. We need to be back at the cabin by 5pm at the latest."

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>They meet up with the others, and spend the rest of the morning, and most of the afternoon helping with the pageant preparations. About 4pm, Rick informs the others that they have to leave, and have plans tonight. Martha winks at Rick. Kate sees it, and wonders what in hell is really going on with this bunch.<p>

Rick and Kate arrive at the cabin. He explains that tonight is their first night to play Mr. and Mrs. Claus, and that her outfit is laid out in her room for her. Rick excuses himself to go get ready.

Kate walks into her room, to find the red Carolina Herrera dress and the Manolo Blahnik pumps laid out for her. She also sees a small white clutch left next to the dress. She heads to the bathroom, and begins to work on her hair. Once she has it fixed to her satisfaction, she applies her makeup. She undresses and slips on the dress. She puts on the pumps, and turns to look at herself in the mirror. She smiles. The dress looks perfect. She fills her clutch, and proceeds downstairs in search of Rick.

She walks into his office, and stops sudden. Richard Castle is standing there, in a Santa Claus outfit. He looks so, so cute. The blue in his eyes is gleaming.

Rick is awestruck. Kate looks amazing in this outfit! She has her hair all pulled up. The dress is off-the-shoulder, which accents her wonderful neck. He gulps. She looks so incredible. She smiles shyly.

"Castle, I hate to say this, but you look great in a Santa Suit."

Rick attempts to find his voice. Finally, he clears his throat.

"Beckett, you look lovely. But you are missing something." He says, as he grabs a box and walks towards her.

He stands in front of her, and flips the lid to the box open. Inside is a necklace of graduated freshwater pearl, with matching teardrop earrings.

"These are for you to wear. After all, they do complete the Mrs. Claus ensemble."

Kate is trying to catch her breath. "Castle, they're beautiful."

Rick hands her the earrings, grabs the necklace, and lays the box on his desk. He walks behind her, and drapes the pearls around her neck. Once he connects the necklace, he softly presses a kiss to the back of Kate's neck.

She gasps, while putting on the earrings. When she finishes, Rick walks around in front of her.

"Mr. Claus is a very lucky, lucky man. Such a vision his wife is."

Kate smiles, and turns to look at herself in the mirror. She's stunned at how well the gifts stand out against the dress. She feels like she is Cinderella, or maybe a fairy princess. All she knows is that she looks and feels incredible.

Rick walks over to the closet, and pulls out a red velvet cape, and puts it around Kate's shoulders, buttoning the button at the neck. Rick turns around and grabs a big red bag, Santa bag.

* * *

><p>They head to the SUV. He helps Kate into her seat, and then heads to the back. He opens the door, and begins to fill the bag, with the presents that are in the bags. Once he's got the bag filled, he drops it in the back and closes the door. He gets into his seat, and they head off to Highmount.<p>

They pull up in front of the hospital in Highmount. Kate looks at Rick, confused.

"We're here. This is our first Santa delivery."

Rick gets out of the SUV, walks around and helps Kate out, then grabs the bag from the back. They head into the hospital. They come out of the elevator on the third floor.

"Santa! We are so glad you could make it tonight. Come with me." A short nurse says.

"Mitzi, you know I wouldn't miss this for the world." Rick replies.

They walk thru the door, to an activity room, filled with children. All of them are connected to some sort of equipment, and many look very ill.

Rick walks over to the Santa seat set up in front of the tree, and sits down. Kate follows him, and sits in a chair next to him. He begins by speaking to the children.

"I'm sure you all have been good little girls and boys. Let's see what we have in here for each of you."

He opens the bag, and pulls out a present.

He reads the name on the present. "Jonah?"

A nurse rolls the little boy over to Santa. Rick hands him his gift, and reaches over and hugs the little boy.

"Thank you, Santa." The nurse rolls him back to where they were.

Rick reads another name. "Kelly?"

Another nurse rolls a little girl over to Santa. Rick hands her gift to her, and hugs her as well.

"Thanks, Santa!" The nurse rolls her back to their original spot.

Rick hands the next present to Kate.

She reads the name. "Thomas?"

Another little boy is rolled up, but to Kate this time. She hands the child his gift, and hugs him gently.

"Thank you, Mrs. Santa." The child shyly says. Kate's eyes tear up. The child is rolled back to his spot.

They take turn handing out the presents, until every child in the room has one. The head nurse then gives the go-ahead for the children to open them.

Kate watches as child after child yelps, gasps, exclaims, etc. at their gifts. They are so excited, and she is so touched by sharing this with the kids. Once the excitement has calmed down, Rick grabs Kate's hand, and pulls her along behind him. They exit the room, and head down the hall.

Rick opens the door, and they walk in. A little girl lies in her hospital bed. She has a knitted cap on her head. They walk over to the bed. Rick pulls out a present.

"Tessa, this is for you. I know you've been a very good girl this year." Rick says.

The girl takes the gift, and quickly opens it. Inside is a soft doll, which the girl quickly hugs. She looks at Rick, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Santa. Thank you, so much."

Rick leans over and hugs the girl softly.

"You're welcome, Tessa. You be a good girl this year, and I'll see you again next year."

They leave the room, and Rick wipes his eyes. Kate grabs his arm.

"Are you ok, Castle?"

"She's six years old, and has terminal cancer. She won't live to see another Christmas."

She pulls him into a hug, and holds him. He composes himself, and they move further down the hall. They come to another room, and walk into it. This time, he hands the present to Kate.

Kate walks over to the bed. "Hi Kiley, I'm Mrs. Claus, this is for you."

"You sure are pretty, Mrs. Claus." Kiley says, as she rips open the wrapping. Inside she finds a Nintendo DS.

"Thank you, Santa, and Mrs. Santa. It's just what I wanted."

Kate leans over the bed, and hugs the little girl.

"You're welcome, Kiley. You be good this year, and we'll see you again soon."

They leave the room, and begin walking to the elevator. Rick informs her that Kiley has a tumor in her brain, and is also not expected to make it another year. Kate sighs, and wipes at a tear on her cheek. They get in the elevator.

"Castle, I want to thank you for including me in this. It's been an experience I will never, ever forget" Kate says.

"I'm glad you were with me, Beckett. It means a lot to me."

She steps forward, and softly kisses him. He pulls her closer into a soft hug. They stay that way as the elevator continues down.

They exit the hospital and walk to the SUV. Rick helps Kate into her seat, again. Walks to the back, and refills the bag. Then closes the door, and walks to the driver side and gets in. They head down the street.

* * *

><p>They pull up in front of the Highmount Children's Home. Rick gets out, and helps Kate out. He grabs his bag, and they head inside.<p>

Once inside, they are escorted to the main hall; where they find a similar setting to the hospital. They proceed to the seats, and Santa once again begins by speaking to the kids.

The home was a lot louder than the hospital. So he knew he would have to speak louder.

"I'm sure each one of you, have been good little girls and boys this year. Let's see what we have in here for each of you."

He pulls a present out of the bag and reads the name. "Robert?"

Robert walks up to Santa to get his gift. He thanks him, and hugs him, and sits back down with the others.

Rick leans over to Kate, and quietly explains. "Robert has been here since he was two. Parents were in a car-accident. No other family."

Kate nods, as Rick pulls out another present.

"Toby?"

Toby comes up to Santa, takes his present, lets Rick hug him, and sits back down.

Rick turns to Kate again, whispering. "Toby has been here since he was a month old. He was dropped off here, and his parents never found. He has never spoken a single word."

Kate's heart hurt, hearing this. She watches the young boy, as he turns the package in different ways. Rick pulls out another package, and hands it to Kate.

"Elizabeth?" she reads.

Elizabeth comes up and accepts her present. She hugs Kate, and whispers a thank you in her ear.

Rick explains that Elizabeth had come from a single mother, who had passed away when she was only five.

They continue handing out the presents, until each and every child has one. Once the last child has her gift, the kids all tear into their presents at the same time. Kate watches as their faces lite up. Some squeal, some jump up and down, and some run to the caregivers to show them their gifts.

* * *

><p>Soon they leave the home and headed to the SUV. Snow is falling heavily. Rick helps Kate back in, then rushes around to get in himself. Once settled in, he heads home.<p>

The trip to the cabin, is set in silence; both of them contemplating the events of the evening. Kate stares out the window. She is on an emotional roller-coaster. She enjoyed giving the children their gifts, and seeing their joy at what they received. However, the whole situation reminds her of how hard these children have it.

They arrive back at the cabin and each head off to their own rooms to change out of their outfits. Kate enters her room and closes the door. She changes back into her regular clothes. She thinks about Rick. He has such a huge, caring heart. She's learned so much more about him during this trip. She knows that he loves her. It's not a secret. She's known for a long time, that she had feelings for him, but she's realizing that she's fallen in love with him.

She sighs, and heads back downstairs. She finds Rick in the den, staring at the tree and mantel. She walks up behind him, and places her hand on his shoulder. He lays his hand on top of hers.

"I owe you an explanation. Every year for the past twelve years, I have played Santa, to both the hospital and the Children's Home. Each year, I pick up the manila envelopes. They are the children's letters to Santa. Once I get the letters, I call Natalie at Johnson's Toy Store. I tell her the child's name, and gift they want. Natalie makes sure they are wrapped and tagged with the child's name on them. Without their help, I don't think I could ever get it done. Alexis usually helps me, but as an elf. This was my first year with Mrs. Claus by my side. Thank you."

"Castle, I appreciate the explanation. You will never believe how much tonight has meant to me. I loved being Mrs. Claus, and you make a great Santa. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of it."

"Please don't let anyone back home know about any of this. It would spoil my bad-boy playboy reputation."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"It's just; this is my way of giving back. These kids are looking at grim futures. If I can bring them happiness for any amount of time, it is worth the money spent. I make more money that I could ever need, so this is my way of helping out. There is no better feeling, than the feeling of helping these kids. Highmount is a very small town, and doesn't get a lot of help from outside agencies. Their thanks are in their keeping of my secret."

Kate turns Rick around to face her, and slowly steps up to kiss him softly.

She looks into his eyes. "Castle, you amaze me more and more each day. Tonight, you've touched me, in ways I cannot even explain."

Rick leans down, and presses his lips to Kate's, softly. Rick leans back. Kate grabs his cheeks, and pulls him down to her. She kisses him this time. The kiss slowly intensifies. Kate wraps her arms around Rick's neck. Rick wraps one arm around her waist, and one across her back. He pulls her flush up against him. He can't get her close enough. Rick rubs his hand on her hip. Kate continues to play with his hair. They stop to breath, both gasping.

Rick releases her, grabbing her hand, and pulling her to the chaise on the couch. Rick sits, and pulls Kate down beside him. He grabs the back of her head and pulls her to him. They kiss passionately. Rick controls the kiss, and then he lets Kate control the kiss. They break apart. He nips at the corner of her lips. She giggles. He lunges in again, this time she throws all her passion into the kiss. He slides his hand up and down her back. He grabs her ass, and pulls her hard up against him. When they break apart, Rick is completely breathless. Kate kisses his chin, his jaw, his neck, his ear, and his collarbone.

When she looks back up at him, he pulls her back into another passionate kiss. This time, he is the tease. He places small kisses along her jaw, to her neck, to her ear, along her collarbone, and down into the crevice between her breasts. He pulls back, and looks into her eyes. She smiles.

"Castle, I think I should head to bed. Alone. I want this, but I don't want to rush anything." Kate says, as she sits up.

"Kate, this is fine. I'm willing to take as long as you need. It may kill me, but I'll do it."

Kate gets up and smiles softly. "Thank you, for loving me."

"Always." He says, as Kate starts up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**Please let me know what you think. I love your comments.**

**A general idea of what Kate's dress looks like, except her's is in red:**

**http :/ tinyurl .com /7wdbgmh (take the spaces out)**

**More coming soon.**

**Paula**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

**I can't even begin to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their story alerts/favorite stories. You folks are fantastic.**

**They are truly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Kate slowly awakens from a night filled with passionate dreams of Rick. She's sweaty and her pulse is racing. The dream had felt so real. She could still feel his lingering touches from the dream. She reminds herself that they agreed to go slow. She tells her traitorous thoughts to calm down. She climbs out of bed, and moves to the window. Snow can be seen for miles. The snowfall has stopped, but has left a beautiful winter wonderland in its wake. She turns towards the bathroom, and prepares to take a much needed shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Rick is preparing pancakes for the group, when everyone comes down for breakfast. Kate joins Rick in the kitchen to help. Kate reaches to open the refrigerator. Rick grabs her wrist. He lifts it to his lips, and softly kisses her pulse point, before slowly releasing it once more. He looks into her eyes, winks and smiles.<p>

"Good morning, detective. I hope you slept well."

"I slept very well, thank you." Kate replies.

The group sits down for breakfast.

"Ashley, Jim, Kate, I'll need your song choices for the pageant, sometime today. We'll need two songs each. Kim needs to be able to get all the music rounded up. Richard and Alexis, I put you both down to sing the songs you sang in previous years. I've already turned in my two songs. Jim, Jacob would like to talk to you about signing a duet. I've picked a song, for all of us women to sing, and another for all you men to sign." Martha eagerly states.

"Martha, I'll give you mine, before you leave this morning." Kate replies.

"This is going to be a lovely pageant. We've got several of the local school choirs participating, as well as one of the preschools. I'm so excited." Martha exclaims.

"I'll have to get more groceries while we are in town this morning. Mother, our morning is clear, need some help?

"Richard, of course we can always use the help, this afternoon. However, this morning, I'd like to kidnap Jim for a little shopping. Chell is finishing up her Christmas presents and Jacob has work to do with the horses, today. Would you mind, Jim?" Martha asks.

"I'd love to Martha; you can give me some insight into my selection of gifts." Jim states.

"Kate, would you mind going with me, to finish my shopping?" Alexis asks.

Kate looks at Rick. He shrugs. "Sure, Alexis, I've still hot a bit to do myself."

Rick looks at Ashley. "Well kiddo, looks like it just you and me."

"Sure thing, Mr. Castle, we can hang out." Ashley responds.

"It seems the town is going to be hit by a whirlwind of shopping this morning. How about we all meet at the little café on Baker Street for lunch? Then, we can all head to work on the pageant." Rick says.

Everyone agreed to lunch. Soon, they are all heading to the vehicles. Jim and Martha taking his car. Rick and the others loading into Rick's SUV.

* * *

><p>Rick pulls up in front of the Java Hut, and they all get out of the vehicle. Rick and Ashley take off one way, Kate and Alexis another.<p>

Kate and Alexis head into a novelty shop. Alexis finds a Batman apron that she knows her dad will love. Kate finds a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, and buys them as a gag-gift for Rick. He will now have his own set of 'cuffs'. They pay for their items, and head to the men's store down the street.

Kate is looking at the shirts on display, and finds a tan suede shirt that she knows will bring out Ricks eyes. Alexis calls her over; she's found Christmas boxers. They quickly pick out a pair for each of the guys, as stocking stuffers.

* * *

><p>Rick and Ashley enter GameStop. Ashley immediately starts looking at the games on the shelf. Rick walks over to the counter.<p>

"Hi, Bill, has my order come in?" Rick asks.

"Yes sir, Mr. Castle. It arrived yesterday." Bill responds. He pulls out a drawer behind the counter, pulls out the games, and hands them to Rick.

Ashley and Rick leave the store, and walk across the street to the arcade. Rick and Ashley step into the arcade as Rick's phone rings.

"Castle." He answers.

"Rick, this is Chell. I'm heading to the hospital in Highmount. Jacob had a riding accident, and I'm following the ambulance now. I thought I would let you know; can you call Martha, please?"

"I'll call Mother, and the others. We'll be there within the hour."

They disconnect, and Rick proceeds to call and inform the others of the accident.

* * *

><p>The group arrives at the hospital, and find Chell in the emergency waiting room. Martha immediately runs to Chell, and hugs her tightly.<p>

"The doctor just came out. Jacob has a broken arm, and a severe concussion. They are setting his arm right now, but they want to keep him overnight for observation. The doctor says it is just a precaution."

"What happened?" Rick asks.

"Jacob took one of the horses out for a run this morning. His horse evidently got spooked, reared up, and threw him. It knocked him out. One of the workers was with him. He radioed back to the office, and they took the truck out to get Jacob and bring him to town."

"I'll stay here with him, tonight." Martha suggests.

"Thank you, Martha. I don't know what we will do. Jeremy, our foreman, has gone to his in-laws for the holidays. Jacob's not going to be able to work the horses." Chell states.

"Chell, don't you worry about that. We can all help out. Can't we gang?" Rick responds.

Everyone agrees to pitch in. The doctor comes out, and advises them they can visit Jacob, but only for a little bit. They take turns going in to visit, until the nurse tells them Jacob needs to rest.

"Chell, why don't you come by tonight for dinner? I'm planning on taking Kate and the kids up to visit 'Santaville' tonight. Won't you join us for dinner?" Rick asks.

"I'd love to Rick. I've got a few things I need to bring over to your place anyway." Chell responds.

Rick, Kate and the kids head back to Fleischmanns to work on the pageant. Jim stays at the hospital with Chell and Martha.

* * *

><p>Rick busies himself, formatting the program they will hand out at the pageant. Kate and Ashley are busy hanging decorations in the auditorium. Alexis is working with the Balsam preschoolers, on their number for the pageant.<p>

The children are singing 'Here Comes Santa Claus' and Kate and Ashley hum along. Kate wraps a strand of garland around her neck like a boa, and throws some tinsel at Ashley. Ashley tosses her a Santa hat, as he puts one on himself.

Rick finishes the program setup, and takes it to the printers, two doors down. They should be ready sometime tomorrow. He then crosses the street, and heads over to Truman's to pick up Jim and Ashley's outfits for the ball. He stops by the café and picks up burgers and sodas for the gang, then heads back to the auditorium.

He walks in, to find Ashley, Alexis and Kate putting decorations on the Christmas tree on stage. They are all three singing along to 'Go Tell It On The Mountain'. Castle sits in the back of the auditorium and watches.

Kate's got a wonderful voice. She looks so happy. He pats himself on the back, for getting her out of the city for awhile. This trip has done wonders for her demeanor. She's rested; she's eating well; and for the first time in it seems forever, she seems truly happy.

The trio's song comes to an end, and they start singing 'Silver Bells". Rick gets up, and walks down to the stage.

"Break time, folks!" he exclaims.

They all stop, come down and join him. He hands out burgers and drinks to each of them. They quickly eat, discard their trash, and then get back to decorating. Rick gets up on a ladder to hang garland around the face of the stage. 'Frosty, The Snowman' comes on the radio, and they all sing along. Rick finishes the garland, and heads over to help Kate finish the tree.

"I used to love decorating the tree with my mom. Christmas was her favorite time of the year. She would pull out one decoration at a time, and always had a story to go with that decoration. When I got older, I didn't pay too much attention to those stories." Kate says.

"Beckett, it's normal to pay less attention as a teen. Your thoughts are always on something or someone else." Rick replies.

"You don't understand, Castle. Now those stories are gone. I don't remember most of them. They are lost. A part of my families' history, gone. Simply because I was too busy to listen. I can never get that back." Kate says, as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Then you'll simply have to make new memories, new stories to tell. Just because a person is gone, does not mean their stories cannot live on. I'm sure your dad will remember some of them. You have your own stories now, of Christmases past, with your mother. I'm sure she would not like to see you saddened at Christmastime, Beckett."

Kate nods, and puts the final touches on the tree. Rick calls Alexis and Ashley over, and they all decide to call it a day, and head back home.

* * *

><p>Jim and Chell arrive at Rick's cabin. They join Rick in the kitchen, as he puts the finishing touches on dinner. He's made enchiladas, Mexican rice, taco salad and refried beans. He proclaims that they are celebrating 'Feliz Navidad' tonight.<p>

Chell hands Rick the bag that she has brought. He tells them the rest of the gang is in the den, and they head that way. Once everyone is seated, he calls Kate over to him. She stands next to him.

"As most of you know, and for those that don't, Chell has made all of the stockings that are hanging from our mantle. Tonight we add to that collection."

He pulls a beautiful gold stocking, with white fur trim out of the bag. It has 'Kate' embroidered on it, as well as a gun, handcuffs, and a police badge. He hands the stocking to Kate.

"Since this is your stocking, you get to do the honors."

"Thank you." She replies, as she hugs him.

She walks over to the mantle, and hangs her stocking on a stocking holder she is sure wasn't there before.

"Jim, this is your stocking, you get to do the honors as well." Rick states.

"Thank you." Jim grabs his stocking, and hangs it on another holder on the mantle, and returns to his seat.

"Ashley, this one is yours, you know the drill."

"Thanks, Mr. Castle." Ashley takes the stocking, and hangs it on the last holder.

"Christmas is a time for families, and love. It's love that makes us a Family." Rick says.

Kate suddenly realizes that Richard Castle has just embraced them into his family. She lays her head on her fathers shoulder and smiles, as a tear rolls down her cheek.

* * *

><p>After driving for two hours, they pull up and park, in a rather big parking lot. Kate looks around to try to see what all the fuss is about. They walk a couple of blocks, and turn a corner to the right. Gasps are heard from the new-comers in the group. Before them, lies the wonder of 'Santaville'.<p>

Kate excitedly grabs for Rick's hand, and starts to drag him towards it.

"Welcome to 'Santaville'. An amusement park focusing on Christmas. We're open 365 days a year, but our main flow of customers is during the Christmas season. There's lots of free fun stuff for the kids. We have a toy walk, stocking making classes, cookie decorating classes, barrel train rides, and lots of other activities. You can visit with Santa's elves and reindeer, take a Christmas picture photo, or visit with Santa himself. We have the North Pole Headquarters building, Santa's Toy Shop, the Holly Inn, the Snowflake Café, the Reindeer Arena, and Santa's House." states the clerk at the admission booth.

"It sounds wonderful." Kate says.

She looks around at all the decorations everywhere. They tour Santa's Toy Shop, and Rick and Kate pick out Nutcrackers for everyone. Rick spots a beautiful silver picture frame, which says 'My First Santaville Christmas' and also one that says "Our First Santaville Christmas'. He quickly puts them in the bottom of his basket. He takes them to the cashier, and gives her the money. Kate pays for the items she has picked up as well.

They stroll to the Holly Inn, and find it's a rather beautiful place. It's a bed and breakfast, with a Christmas theme. Lovely idea, Kate thinks.

They walk over to the Reindeer Arena. It's a good sized stable, which holds all the reindeer. Rick purchases some "reindeer food", and hands some to Kate. She walks up to the first stable, the reindeer walks up to the gate. She looks at the sign on the gate, and reads that this is Prancer.

"Hello, Prancer! Aren't you beautiful?" she says as she puts her hand out with some food.

The reindeer eats the food, and then nuzzles her hand gently. Kate laughs. They move on to another reindeer.

"Hello, Blitzen! You are exquisite." Kate says as she holds out more food.

They continue until Kate has feed and touched every reindeer in the Arena. Rick is wearing an ear-to-ear grin. Kate is thoroughly enjoying herself. Kate shakes the hands of all the elves working in the arena. As they walk back towards the entrance, Kate thinks of how very much she would like to bring her children here, when she has them.

They stroll along the sidewalk, as Kate watches all the children play. She watches the parents with their kids. She realizes now, how much she truly does want children of her own someday. Kate notices a huge sleigh, surrounded by decorations. This must be the photo op place. As they are walking towards it, here comes Santa.

They take pictures of each of them separately with Santa, and then one of all four of them. Rick and Kate get pictures of them together in Santa's sleigh. In one, the camera catches Rick kiss Kate on the cheek. Rick gets a little miffed because Kate won't let him hold the reins. Kate takes a picture with a group of elves. They receive their photos, and head over to the Snowflake Café.

When they are seated, the waitress comes for their order. Kate and Rick order coffee. Ashley and Alexis order hot-chocolate. Kate looks around. The poles are decorated like candy canes. The waitresses all wear candy cane striped aprons. There's garland and tinsel hanging everywhere. Every window has a wreath hanging on it, complete with bells in the middle.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me hold the reins! That's just not right Beckett." Rick blurts out.

"Now, Castle. When have I ever let you drive?" Kate smirks.

"That's not the point! We weren't GOING anywhere, so why couldn't I hold them?" Rick replies.

"Castle, quit pouting. It's not a good look for you." Kate snaps back.

Their drinks arrive, and Rick just sips on his sulking.

"Mmm, it has a subtle hint of peppermint to it." Kate says.

She looks at the menu board. Elf Burger, Santa Burger, Holly fries; all the items have a Christmas name. She softly laughs.

"Dad, if we hurry, we can make it back over to watch the parade. It's fixing to start."

They finish their drinks, and rush off to watch the parade.

They watch as a float with angels comes by.

Next is a float with a group of preschoolers.

Next is a float depicting the '12 days of Christmas'.

Rick takes a hold of Kate's hand. She doesn't pull away.

Next is a float full of elves.

Then the twelve drummers drumming march by.

The next float has several life-sized Nutcrackers on display.

They see a convertible, with Mrs. Claus sitting on the back, waving.

Kate leans into Rick's shoulder. He places his hand on her hip. She entwines her fingers with his. She doesn't pull away.

The floats continue by, until the very last one.

A monstrosity of a float, carrying Santa, his sleigh and all nine of the reindeer is the last float and the end of the parade.

Kate is positive now, that when she does have children, she will make it a point to bring them to this lovely place. It's absolutely beautiful.

They all head to the exit, and pile into the SUV. Everyone buckles up, and they head for home.

* * *

><p>Kate and the kids have fallen asleep on the ride home. He has spent the ride home, thinking about Kate, and his feelings for her. He knows he loves her, he knows she is the best thing that had ever happened to him. She makes him feel whole, she completes him. He just wonders how she feels. He knows she is trying to give a relationship with him a chance. He just hopes he doesn't blow that chance. He doesn't want to scare her off. He doesn't want to screw things up.<p>

They arrive at the cabin and Rick wakes everyone up.

The kids excuse themselves to the family room. Kate and Rick go into the den.

Rick put more logs on the fire, and then settles into the couch. Kate nestles up beside him.

"Castle, thank you so much for today. I had a lot of fun and Santaville was extraordinary. One of these days, I'll take my kids there. I never knew it existed."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a feeling you would."

Rick turns and softly presses his lips to Kate's. He doesn't push to deepen it. He knows that she is exhausted, and really needs to go back to sleep.

"When did you say Lanie and Esposito will be her tomorrow?" she asks. She really could use some best-friend advice right about now.

"Esposito said sometime around noon. That will give us a few hours to catch up, have some fun, and then get ready for the ball. We have to be there around 8pm. So we should have plenty of fun time. Have you talked to Lanie since we left?"

"No, I haven't talked to her, and I feel really bad about it. Maybe I'll take her into town for some shopping tomorrow. It'll be my way of apologizing. If you don't have any other plans."

"That sounds like a great idea. I figured I'd take Esposito, Ashley and your dad over to work with Jacob's horses, and then maybe get in some skeet shooting, if we have time. So, that will work out great."

She softly smiles. Rick doesn't want the night to end, but knows she needs to get to bed. He stands and offers out his hand, she stands up. They walk hand in hand to her bedroom door. He steps closer, and softly kisses her lips.

He then kisses her forehead and says, "Until tomorrow, my dear."

"Night, Castle." She softly says.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Had some real life things I had to get done.**

**Please let me know what you think. I love your comments.**

**Tomorrow is the ball… and it will be worth the wait, I promise. **

**But first, a little bit of fun when Esplainie hit town.**

**Paula**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**Summary: **

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

**I can't even begin to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their story alerts/favorite stories. You folks are fantastic.**

**They are truly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Rick woke up to his phone ringing. He looked at his watch, 6:30am. Who the hell would be calling him at this hour? Everyone that he could think of was under the same roof, safe and sound. He reached over and grabbed the screaming contraption.<p>

"Castle."

"Yo, Castle. It's Esposito. I just wanted to let you know that we are heading out now, instead of later today. Lanie's been on my ass, and is impatiently waiting by the door. If we aren't there by 10am, send the search patrol out." Javier stated.

"Ok Esposito. You guys be careful coming up. See you soon." Rick replies.

Rick stretches. It hits him, today is the ball! Excitement hits him like a freight train. This is going to be such a busy but great day.

He gets out of bed, and goes straight to the shower. When he comes out, he dresses in a pair of old jeans, a flannel shirt, and a pair of hiking boots he keeps in the closet. Comfort and warmth is key this morning. Horses don't care how fashionable you look.

* * *

><p>Kate had been awoken again by steamy Castle dreams. Downstairs, she and Jim are working on breakfast.<p>

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Katie, I am always here for you. What's going on?"

"Dad, what do you think about Castle? Honestly, don't hold back. I truly want to know how you feel."

"I know he loves his family. I know he loves writing. I know he likes to have fun, no matter what he is doing. I know he is honest, he is trustworthy, and he is loyal."

"How do you know all that, Dad?"

"Katie, remember when he came to the precinct?

"Yes, Dad, how could I forget?" Kate smirks.

"Well, I asked someone to investigate him. Everything, criminal check, background check, financial check, and so forth. I knew he wasn't a cop, so he wouldn't be put through the regular background channels, and I wanted to make sure he was a reputable man to be working with my daughter. Later, I found out that Captain Montgomery had investigated him as well."

"I cannot believe you had Castle investigated, Dad!"

"Hear me out Katie. What I found out, was that he had no threatening criminal background. Yes, I know about the horse ride; before you ask. His financials were good. I know about both his marriages. The first cheated on him and left him for a career, and the second was a nightmare from the beginning. But what surprised me the most, was that I found out that Richard Castle, the playboy is really just a hoax. He's really only dated a few women. Most of his playboy persona is based on PR media contrived by his publishing company. I've spent the last four years watching him from the sidelines. I've entrusted him with my daughter's very life, and I've watched as he has saved you several times. I've found that he loves his family more than life itself. He will be there for his friends, whenever they need him. He is loyal to the core. He is a very loving man. And most importantly, I've found that he loves my daughter very, very much. Now, my question to you, are those feelings reciprocated? Because Katie, if they aren't, you need to walk away right now. I honestly believe you hold the power to crush one Richard Edgar Castle."

Jim looks up from scrambling his eggs, to find Kate sitting on a bar-stool with tears running down her face. Jim moves the eggs of the burner, and walks to Kate. Her pulls close and gentle hugs her.

"I love him, Dad. I'm just afraid. I was been afraid all this time that the playboy would get tired of me, leave, and break my heart. I couldn't handle that, Dad, it would destroy me."

"Katie, sometimes in life, you have to take risks dear. You know this in your profession. But taking a risk can result in something magnificent. If you are sure you love him, then you need to take the risk."

They can hear the kids coming down the stairs. Alexis bounces into the kitchen.

"Morning, Jim, Kate."

Jim and Kate simultaneously say, "Morning."

Breakfast is ready, and Jim places it on the table.

"Let me go get Dad, he should have already been here." Alexis says.

She bounces off down the hall, and returns with Rick following her.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was setting all my clothes out for tonight, since we've got such a busy day planned. I didn't want to forget anything." Rick says.

Everyone agrees they should do that too.

"Oh, Beckett, Esposito woke me up this morning. They should be here about 9:30am or 10am. Lanie was in a hurry to get on the road."

"Great! I can't wait to see them." Kate replies.

They all finish eating.

"I'm going to see Chell, before she heads to the hospital." Jim says as he heads up his room to lay out his ball clothing.

"We'll be over in just a little bit." Rick replies, and walks back to his room.

Alexis and Ashley head upstairs to get their clothes ready.

Kate loads the dishes in the dishwasher. Rethinking everything her father had told her this morning. Rick wasn't the big playboy. Her dad trusts him. She needs to do some serious analyzing of the information her father has thrown at her.

* * *

><p>Kate goes into Rick's office, and finds a book to read. She takes it into the den, and sits in a chair beside the fire.<p>

A little over two hours later, the doorbell rings. Kate rushes to answer it.

"Lanie! Esposito!" Kate says, as she grabs them into a hug.

"Girl, I've missed you! Goodness, this place is beautiful!" Lanie exclaims.

"Nice crib. Castle sure knows how to pick them. Beckett, where can I put these bags?" Javier asks.

"Let me show you, your room. Come on." Kate says.

They follow her up the stairs.

"Now, would you like one room, or two?" Kate smirks.

"Girl, Imma smack you. I'm not going on a romantic trip with this man, and not sleep in the same bed." Lanie replies.

Javier drops their luggage on the bed, and asks, "Where's Castle?"

"Oh, the guys are all down at Jacob's. Castle wants you to meet them all down there. Jacob's place is back down the road, first house on your right, about a mile down. Just look for the blowup Santa globe in the front yard. Lanie, you and I are going to go do some shopping in Fleishmanns."

"Go in what, Beckett? There's no car outside." Javier states.

"Oh, Castle said for you to take the four-wheeler down to Jacob's, and we could take Lanie's car."

"Alright then, I'm heading to find the guys." Esposito says as he leaves.

* * *

><p>Rick, Jim and Ashley are busy cleaning out the stalls, when Javier arrives.<p>

"Yo, Castle. Shoveling shit?" Javier teases.

"Don't laugh to hard Esposito, grab a shovel and then grab a stall." Rick throws back.

"You've GOT to be kidding me?" Esposito screeches.

"Nope, we've got to get this done, before we can ride." Rick replies.

The guys continue to work on the stalls. When they are done, they all take a break.

"Esposito, have you ever ridden a horse?" Rick asks.

"Once, or twice." Javier replies.

The guys saddle up their horses.

Rick takes off on his horse. Javier, not to be outdone, races his to catch up with Rick. Jim and Ashley slowly ride behind, watching the two. They take their horses out into a meadow, to exercise them. Rick and Javier are busy showing off, when Javier's horse gets spooked. The horse starts bucking, and Javier is hanging on for dear life. Rick pulls out his phone, and starts taking pictures. Rick finally whistles, and Javier's horse comes trotting over.

"Damn, Castle, why didn't you do that sooner?" Javier says as he jumps off the horse.

Rick laughs, and hops off his horse. They walk the horses back to the stables.

Rick thinks. Yes, it's time for skeet-shooting.

Ricks phone rings. It's Martha. Jacob has been released, and they are heading home.

The guys spend the next hour shooting. When they see Chell's car pull up, they head to the cabin.

They help Jacob into the house. He settles into the couch.

"Jacob, how are you feeling?" Rick asks.

"I'm fine, Rick. Just need to take it easy and get some rest before I get ready for the ball tonight."

"Jacob, you seriously don't have to worry about the ball. You should just take it easy for a few days." Chell says.

"I can take it easy when we get back, but I AM going to that ball." Jacob replies.

"It's ok Chell; I'll make sure he doesn't over-due it." Martha says.

Rick and the rest of the guys, decide to head back to Rick's cabin. They say their farewells, and leave.

* * *

><p>On the ride to Fleischmanns, Kate fills Lanie in on all the happenings since they first arrived. She tells her about the kisses, them sleeping in the same bed, the skating, and the skiing. They laugh about Rick's tubing accident.<p>

"I would have paid good money to see that." Lanie says.

"Just don't let on that you know. Promise?" Kate responds.

"Whatever you say, but Javier would kill to know about it." Lanie snickers.

Kate and Lanie pull up in Fleischmanns. They go into Java Hut and get two coffees.

"Lanie, what am I going to do?" Kate asks.

"Why are you stressing about this so much? You love Castle, don't you?

"You, of all people, should know I do."

"Well then, what's the problem? Lanie asks.

"What if he doesn't love me as much as love him? What if he leaves me?" Kate spouts.

"Oh honey, Richard Castle is never going to leave you. Look at all you two have been through. He could have left so many times, but did he?"

"No, he stayed. How do we go from here?"

"Oh girl, I've got some ideas." Lanie says, as they exit the Java Hut.

They head down the street, and enter the dress shop that Kate's red dress was from.

Lanie drags Beckett over to a display, and grabs a hanger. She checks the color against Kate's complexion. They walk a few steps further, and Lanie grabs a few other items.

She looks at Kate. "Either you pay for them, or I will."

* * *

><p>Rick and the guys go back to Rick's cabin. They are all in the family room playing pool, when Kate and Lanie show back up.<p>

"How'd your shopping trip go?" Rick asks.

"We got all kinds of goodies." Lanie replies.

"They brought Jacob home from the hospital today. He's fine, except for the broke arm. She'll be home shortly to get ready for the ball. Jacob and Chell are going to ride with Mother and Jim, to the ball. By the way, I've got some eggnog out for everyone, in the kitchen." Rick says, as he heads to his room.

The others all go into the kitchen for some eggnog.

"So Dad, did you have fun with the horses?" Kate asks.

"Yeah Katie, but Esposito here was the star of the show." Jim replies.

"Awe man, I'm NEVER going to hear the end of this, am I?" Javier asks.

"Rick can tell you all about Esposito's ride of glory." Jim says laughing.

"I'm going to have a talk with writer-boy and get the goods. Where is Castle anyway?" Lanie asks.

"He said he'd be right back." Kate explains.

Just then, the kids show back up.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" Javier asks Alexis.

"Doing good, we just barely got home in time to get ready though." Alexis answers.

Rick walks into the kitchen. "Well folks, I think it's time we all shower and get ready."

The gang all heads upstairs, except for Rick. He heads back to his room.

* * *

><p>Lanie and Esposito step into their room, and stop. On the bed, lies a beautiful lavender chiffon dress, with matching heels, and a small black box. A note lies on top of it.<p>

The note reads:

_Lanie and Javier,_

_Thank you both, for convincing Kate to come on this trip._

_Yours,_

_Rick_

Javier picks up the black box and opens it. Inside are two beautiful diamond cufflinks.

"That man." He simply says as he walks off to the bathroom.

Lanie picks up her dress, and holds it to her chest.

"Oh Castle, you beautiful, beautiful man." She says.

She puts the dress down, and heads to the shower.

* * *

><p>Kate walks into her room, and shuts the door. She turns to the bed and sees it.<p>

Lying on her bed is a black Donna Karan gown that Rick had spotted in the dress shop they bought her Mrs. Santa outfit from.

To the left of the dress lies a pair of black Jimmy Choo metallic platform pumps.

To the right of the dress lays a black jewelers box.

Kate opens it up, and finds a beautiful diamond drop necklace and earrings.

Kate can feel the tears roll down her cheeks.

This man just keeps amazing her.

She walks to the bathroom to take her shower, and get ready.

* * *

><p>Rick Castle stands in the den, waiting for the others to come down. He's wearing a beautiful Armani tuxedo. Ashley, Javier and Jim walk in wearing Ralph Lauren tuxes.<p>

Javier walks over to Rick. "Thanks man, they are beautiful."

"No Javier, thank you, for everything." Rick responds as he hugs Javier.

Alexis and Martha enter the den.

Alexis is wearing a strapless sunset ombre ruched chiffon. She's wearing her hair down. A small diamond necklace and matching earrings accent the ensemble.

Martha is wearing a gold sequined dress with a high neckline, long sleeves and a side slit.

"You both look stunning." Rick comments.

Lanie enters the den, and Javier's mouth drops open. The lavender gown hugs her every curve. She heads straight to Rick and hugs him.

"Castle, it's beautiful. Thank you for everything." Lanie says.

"It's the least I could do, for all the help you have given me." Rick replies.

Lanie walks over to Esposito; he takes her in his arms and firmly kisses her.

"You're my very own princess." Esposito softly says.

Kate walks into the room. Rick sucks in his breath.

The dress fits her like a second skin. It has a sweetheart neckline that accentuates her chest. The crossover design of the fabric and slinky bias-cut trims her waist, and curves gently over her hips. It has a cut-out mid-back that shows her back off. Her hair is pulled back and falls in lovely spiral curls. She has small diamond clips holding it up. Rick thinks she looks ravishing. He finally is capable of breathing.

She makes her way to Rick, and hugs him.

"Thank you. I love it. I feel like Cinderella." Kate softly says.

"You look gorgeous, Kate, absolutely gorgeous." Rick replies.

He holds out his arm, she tucks her hand through, and they leave for the ball.

* * *

><p>Rick sees Esplainie dancing together to a waltz. Esposito looks so proud. Lanie looks more beautiful than Rick can ever remember. She's glowing.<p>

Kate comes up to Rick. "Dance with me, Castle."

Rick leads them to the floor. They waltz around the ballroom.

Rick now understands why Esposito looks so proud. He's sure he too, looks proud; proud to be escorting the beautiful woman in his arms.

The music becomes a slow song. Rick pulls Kate closer, wrapping his arm around the unclothed area of her back. They dance, cheek to cheek.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Kate. You take my breath away." Rick whispers into her ear.

"Thank you, Castle. You look very handsome." Kate softly replies.

Rick softly rubs his hand up and down the side of her back. Kate loves the feel of his touch. They continue to dance, but soon the song ends.

Esposito quickly comes up. "Beckett, would you dance with me?"

"I'd love to Javi." She replies.

They proceed to the dance floor.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you. How is this trip going for you? Is everything alright?" Javier asks.

"Everything is fine. I'm glad I'm here. I've really enjoyed this trip." Kate replies.

They continue the dance. As it ends, Jim walks up to cut in.

They glide across the dance floor. Kate smiles at her dad.

"Katie, you look fascinating tonight. I've never seen you look so beautiful, or so happy."

"I feel beautiful, Dad. I am happy, but I could be happier."

"Then do what you must, my sweet girl, to gain that happiness."

Rick asks Lanie to dance, and she agrees. They make their way to the dance floor.

"Lanie, I want to thank you, again, for encouraging Beckett to come on this trip."

"Castle, it was my pleasure. Beckett cares for you deeply; in time, I'm sure she'll show you. Besides, my girl needed a break from the city. Thank you, for caring so much about her. Just don't screw it up, writer-boy."

Rick chuckles, and they continue to dance.

They continue dancing, until Rick comes up to cut in.

"May I?" Rick asks.

"You may." Kate replies.

Rick pulls her tight, as a tango comes on.

"Let's do this." Rick says.

They take over the dance floor; Rick sweeps her from corner to corner. The crowd gathers around. He spins her; they promenade. Oooohs and ahhhhhs can be heard from the crowd.

They get to a corner, and someone hands Rick a red rose. He presents it to Kate. She puts it in her teeth; reenacting classic movie roles.

The dance comes to an end, and then he slowly dips her. The crowd that has gathered applauds them.

Rick pulls Kate up, flush against him, and kisses her softly.

They join hands and bow to the crowd. They leave the dance floor, and Rick leads them to the garden patio.

Rick takes Kate's hand again and pulls her to him.

Kate reaches up, and puts her hand on his cheeks. She slowly leans in and brushes his lips with hers, then leans back and looks into his eyes. He wraps an arm around her waist, bringing the other hand up, his fingers entwining in her hair. He pulls her in for a gentle kiss. He deepens the kiss, until he hears Kate moan. He then pulls back, letting her take the next move.

Kate grabs his shirt, and pulls him back. She kisses him more profoundly than she has before. She slides her tongue in and meets his with a hunger he cannot believe. She raises her arms around his neck and pulls him even tighter. When they pull apart, both of them are gasping for air.

Just as they break apart, Lanie and Javier come out onto the patio.

"Party is breaking up, guys. Thought we would come find you." Javier comments.

"Yeah, time to head home. Besides, my girl here and I bought some presents for you two boys today. We might be willing to let you have them tonight" Lanie adds.

Rick and Javier both raise an eyebrow simultaneously. They look at each other and smirk. Lanie winks at Kate.

They walk back inside to join the others. They say their goodbyes to the other guests, and make their way to their vehicles.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**Thanks so much for the alerts, favorites and wonderful reviews.**

**Please let me know what you think. I love your comments.**

**This chapter was a little long, but fair warning.. the next chapter heats up.. **

**Paula**

**For those who would like a visual of the dresses: **(take out the spaces)

**http:****/****tinyurl****.com****/7zbr23c** Alexis's dress

**http****:/****tinyurl****.com****/7zzze9s**Chells'sdress

**http:****/****tinyurl****.com****/7fk9v9l** Kate's dress

**http****:/****tinyurl****.com****/87o7gxz** Lanie's dress

**http****:/****tinyurl****.com****/865cu6d** Martha's dress


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**Author's Note: **

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER GETS VERY INTENSE SEXUALLY. **

* * *

><p>Everyone returns home from the Christmas ball.<p>

Jim, Martha and the kids change clothes, and inform them that they are going over to Jacob's for an after-party.

Rick leads the remaining group into the den. He walks over to the tree, and pulls out two gifts. He hands one to Lanie, the other to Javier.

"Go ahead, open them."

Javier opens his, and gasps; it's an advance copy of the 'Mass Effect 3' video game.

"Dude, where? How?" Javier asks.

"I've got friends at Bioware. The actual release is due in March, but I thought you would like it. I got one for Ryan, too. I was hoping you could take their gifts back with you, if you don't mind."

"Thank you so much, Castle. I'll drop theirs off when we get back. Ryan and I are going to do some shopping together anyway."

Lanie opens her present, and squeals; it's gift certificates for her and a friend, to the spa she loves.

"Oh, Castle. Thank you. You didn't have to do this. The dress and shoes, and now this, it's too much."

"Lanie, I'm in your debt. I wanted to do something special, and the dress was the answer. The spa certificated were a given."

Kate walks over to the tree, and picks out two more presents.

Lanie suddenly stands up, and says, "Wait! I'll be right back!"

She rushes up the stairs, with Esposito on her heels. After a few minutes, they rush back down the stairs, and back to the den.

Kate hands them each a gift.

Lanie opens hers. It's the purse she had lusted over the last time her and Kate had gone shopping back in NYC.

"Oh my God, Kate! I love it!" Lanie exclaims.

Javier opens his next. It's a George Foreman grill that Kate had overheard him talking about at the precinct.

"Thank you Beckett, it's just what I wanted." Javier says.

Lanie hands a present to Rick and to Kate.

Kate opens hers. It's a beautifully hand-crafted wine rack.

"Oh, Lanie, I love it." Kate shrieks.

Rick opens up his. It's a motorized tie-rack.

"Oh, this is so cool!" Rick exclaims.

Javier gets up, and says, "Mine, next."

He hands one to Kate and one to Rick.

Kate opens hers. It's a pair of expensive motorcycle gloves.

"Thank you, Espo. I love them! How did you know I needed new ones?" Kate says.

Javier just winks at her.

Rick opens his next. He starts to chuckle. It's a NYPD identification card with his name on it. Where his badge number is supposed to be, it simply says 'Writer'.

"Esposito, this is, just, great!" Rick laughs.

"Don't you dare let Montgomery see that, he'll have my ass." Javier says.

Rick brings in a bottle of wine, and they all kick back chatting.

"Esposito, could I interest you and Lanie in a morning snow-mobile ride?" Rick says.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Javier answers quickly. Lanie laughs.

"You've got snowmobiles? I'm just now finding out about this, why?" Kate asks.

"My dear detective, I have many, many things you have not seen yet." Rick says, as he winks at her.

Lanie whispers softly in Javier's ear. "Interested in your early present?"

Javier grabs Lanie by the hand, says goodnight to Rick and Kate, and takes her upstairs. That present has been on his mind, ever since Lanie first said something about it. His curiosity is peaked.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for tonight. The ball was lovely. I had a great time, Castle."<p>

"I'm glad you did, Kate. We sure showed them how to tango, didn't we?"

"That we did, Castle. That we did."

"Care to sit down and relax for a bit?"

"Actually, I'd like to change and get comfy clothes on. Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you back here."

"That sounds like a plan, this collar is killing me."

They both leave, and head to their rooms to change clothes.

* * *

><p>Kate comes down the stairs. She's got butterflies in her stomach. She heads to the kitchen, and grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses. She takes a deep, deep breath.<p>

She walks confidently to the den, in search of Rick.

She walks in to find Rick in his pajama pants and a t-shirt. He's putting more logs on the fire. He's turned the lights out; the only light is from the Christmas tree and the fire.

As he turns to her, he says, "Beckett, would you like…" He stops mid-sentence.

She's wearing the red velvet cape that goes with her Mrs. Claus outfit.

He's confused. She wanted to get comfy, but she's in the cape?

She takes his hand, and pulls him over to the couch. He sits down, and she snuggles up close to him. Rick wraps his arm around her shoulder, and brings her closer.

She runs her fingers across the top of his shirt. She breathes in his cologne, his scent. She smiles to herself. He smells so wonderful. She's always loved his scent.

"Rick, thank you, for tonight. I had a wonderful time at the ball."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We sure did show them how to tango, didn't we?"

Kate chuckles, "Yeah, we did. I didn't know you could dance like that."

"I keep telling you, there are more layers to the Castle onion than you see."

"Mmmmmm, layers." She responds.

She reaches up, and touches her fingers to Rick's lips. She traces them along his jaw. She moves up his cheek, past his ear, to the skin right below his hairline on his neck. She pulls him closer, slowly bringing his lips to hers.

Rick lets Kate set the pace. She rolls her tongue over his lips, he parts them. She dives in. Their tongues feverishly dance. She nips his lower lip, and looks up into his eyes. She could get lost in those eyes, forever.

Rick catches his breath. He could die right now a happy, happy man. He can see the passion simmering in the depths of her eyes.

She wants to get lost in those eyes, she wants that onion unraveled. Her dreams the past few nights have her body full of desire. She wants him in a way she can't remember ever wanting any other man.

Her hand moves down to the hem of his t-shirt. Her fingers creep beneath the material. Rick sucks in a breath, as her fingertips touch his stomach.

She moves her hand higher, grazing her fingers over his nipple. He closes his eyes. Those fingers continue to ever so lightly trail across his chest.

She leaves a soft kiss on his chin. She softly nips his ear.

Rick groans; he wants this blasted cape off her. She's completely covered, all but her arms and neck. Please dear lord, get this cape off her. He slowly reaches a hand up to the clasp of the cape.

She grabs his wrist, and says, "No, not yet."

She pulls him back down to her lips. He lets her tongue seek out the secrets of his mouth. He's trying to let her have control of this, but his resolve is weaning.

She takes the kiss deeper; she suckles on the tip of his tongue.

A moan is heard, he can't tell if it came from him, or from her.

Kate lies back on the couch. She grabs Rick's t-shirt, and pulls him down on top of her.

Kate brings him in for another kiss. Her arms reach around and slowly she trails her fingers over his shoulder blades. His hands are on the tops of her arms.

Her fingers slowly travel south. She feathers her touch at the bottom of his spine. Her fingers slither underneath the band of his pajama pants. In a bold move, she grazes those fingers down to firmly clutch at his ass, pulling him tightly against her.

Rick gasps. His resolve explodes. He feels like he's losing control of his actions. He deepens the kiss, wrapping one hand underneath her head. The other slowly feathers along her side.

Their tongues battle, each of them trying to gain control of the kiss. Kate can feel Rick's length thru the material between them.

Rick sends up a silent prayer. He's dreamt of this for all these years. Her scent impales his senses.

He sweeps the hair from off her neck, as his mouth attacks it. Kate moves her head to the side, to allow him better access to her tender flesh. She melts against him as he licks, nips, and kisses a trail from her ear to her collarbone. Kate moans.

Her body's a raging fire. She is tingling from her toes to the forehead. She's got to get them out of these clothes. She wants to feel his naked flesh against her. She wants more, so much more.

She pushes Rick off her. She slowly stands, and walks towards the doorway.

She turns her head seductively, and says, "You coming, Castle?"

Rick immediately jumps up of the couch, and is behinds her in an instant. She takes his hand, and pulls him towards his bedroom. Rick stops, causing her to stop.

"Kate, we don't have to do this, not yet, not if you're not ready."

* * *

><p>Kate walks through his doorway, and slowly turns to face him. Rick stops in his tracks.<p>

Kate slowly reaches up, undoes the clasp on the cape, and lets it drop.

"Holy mother of God!" Rick chokes.

"Do you like your present? I bought it just for you." Kate says.

Rick can only nod, as his mouth is now gaping open.

Kate Beckett is standing there, in a white lace chemise. It plunges to caress her bosom and criss-crosses across her abs. The back plunges to mid-hip and criss-crosses as well.

She looks like an angel, with a devil's intent. His erection aches, he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. Surely his heart, or his shaft, is going to explode. God help him.

She grabs the hem of his t-shirt, and pulls it over his head. She pulls him to her, and kisses him fiercely. Gone are the sweet, innocent kisses from before. She kisses him now, with firm intent to insanely seduce him.

He puts his hands on her ass, and pulls her tightly against him. She can feel his erection straining against her.

Kate pulls Rick towards the bed. Rick suddenly stops her. He whips her around: her back against his chest. He leaves feather light kisses on her neck. She arches her back, and hikes her ass up against him.

He reaches around, and pinches her nipple. She moans. He slowly moves the straps of her chemise down her arms. He continues the assault on her neck.

When he gets the chemise to her waist, he reaches around and gently squeezes her left breast. She rubs her ass against his crotch seductively. He pushes the chemise over her hips. It falls to the floor, and Kate kicks it to the side.

Rick bends down and sweeps her off her feet; he walks the rest of the way to the bed, and gently lowers her to it.

He lies down beside her. He kisses her forehead, and then trails down to her eyelids, her ear, her jaw, her chin, down to her collarbone. Kate roams her hands across Rick's back.

Rick kisses down to her left breast, he laps at the nipple. Kate arches her back. Rick pulls the nipple into his mouth. He caresses it with his tongue, his fever rising. Kate moans.

Rick trails his fingers down her stomach, teases along her hips, and then cups her heat. Kate threads her fingers through Rick's hair. She's on fire.

Rick rubs his palm back and forth just above her clit. His fingers tease at her opening. Rick plunges a finger deep inside her; she bucks up into his hand. He slowly moves it in and out.

"Rick, more…" she cries out. Her head slowly thrashes on the pillow. Her hand is an iron clamp on Rick's hair.

He slowly adds a second finger. Kate screams out his name, as she spasms around him. He continues to move slowly in and out, until the spasms of her first orgasm subside.

"More, detective?" he smirks. She can't find her voice. She nods.

He moves lower and kisses her thigh. He slowly slithers his tongue over her swollen bud and then pulls it into his mouth. He suckles on it ruthlessly, and then slides his tongue down her slit. He licks it several times, and then pushes his tongue inside her. She squirms, and grabs the back of his head. She pulls him to her. She needs more.

He continues the assault with his tongue. She starts to squirm again. He increases the assault, while her inner walls contract and the spasms absorb her once again. When they calm again, he lays a gentle kiss on her clit and then moves up to take command of her mouth.

Kate flips him over, with one of her sparring moves, and then straddles him.

"It's my turn, writer-boy." She says.

"Man, detective, writer-man." He responds.

She leans down and softly kisses him. She trails kisses to his ear. She realizes she misses his stubble. She always loved that look on him. She nips at his ear, and then trails her kisses down his neck to his collarbone. She lays light pecks along his shoulder, then moves down to tease a nipple with her tongue.

Rick moans. He grabs her hips, and grinds his clothed erection against her heat. He wants in her now, goddammit!

She trails over to the other nipple. She suckles on it slowly. Then slowly starts to move lower. She scoots down to rest between his legs.

She grabs his pajama bottoms, and begins to pull them off him. He raises his hips to help. She pulls them down and off his feet, and then tosses them to the floor. She looks at his chest, and then shifts her sight downwards.

Her eyes land on her prize. She smiles seductively. She slowly lowers her head, and flicks her tongue over the tip of his erection. He bucks. She runs her tongue down the length of him, and laps at his balls. She brings her tongue back up the other side of his erection, and kisses the tip. As she slowly covers it with her mouth, she hears him gasp.

She begins to move, first down and then up. She sucks as she glides her mouth up and down. She reaches her hands around, and cups Rick's ass. He grabs the back of her head.

She continues her oral assault, until Rick grabs her face and pulls her up straddling him again. Immediately they come together in a phenomenal kiss. He's got to get inside her, quick. He's certain his life depends on it.

Kate deepens the kiss, assaulting his tongue with her own. She leans up, and slowly guides him inside her for the first time. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her tightly in place, allowing her to adjust to his size.

He reaches up, and cups her face with both hands. Looking into her beautiful eyes, he says, "I love you Katherine Beckett."

She whips them into another fevered kiss, as she starts to move above him. Slowly she rides him, up and down, delighting in the fact that she finally has Rick Castle right where she's wanted him for years. Her insides quiver.

Rick flips them over this time. He props up on his elbows, and brings her hands up to interlocks their fingers together. He slowly pulls back and then he slams back home forcefully.

Kate wraps her legs around his waist, and locks her ankles together, trying to bring him closer. Rick repeats his actions and Kate bucks beneath him.

"Rick, please, harder." She cries out.

Rick pulls her legs up onto his shoulders, and slams deeply back into her.

Kate screams out, "Oh, God, Yes!"

Over and over he slams into her with a force he cannot explain, except that he's being consumed by all things Kate Beckett.

"Rick. Don't stop, so close!" She exclaims.

"Never." He vows. "I'll never stop loving you."

"Ohh..ohh..Yes! Just a little bit.. Oh fuck yeah!"

Rick can feel Kate clinch him tightly, her muscles tightening and her heat spasming.

He continues to thrust into her, although they are now slower and not as deep.

"I love you, Kate. God, I love you so much."

Kate's whole body is quivering as she comes down from her second orgasm. Yes, she has to admit, the man has skills; but she needs more.

"Do me again, Castle. I want to feel every wonderful inch of you. I want to feel you explode." She says as she gets on all fours in front of him.

Rick slowly enters her from behind. He cups a breast with one hand, and uses the other to gently circle her clit. He begins to roll and pinch her nipple, as he begins to slowly move in and out of her. She starts bucking back to him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Rick assaults her clit forcefully as his thrusts become more powerful.

He feels her begin to tighten around him, as he slams fiercely into her.

"Fuck! Kate!" Rick shouts as he spills his seed deep inside her. She sighs as she comes down from her third orgasm.

They collapse onto the bed exhausted; and move into a spooning position. Rick softly kisses her neck, as he wraps his arm around her waist. She interlocks their fingers.

"That was incredible, Rick." She says with a smile. She can't remember ever being as completely satisfied and fulfilled as she does right now.

"Extraordinary, Kate. Simply extraordinary." He says as he kisses her shoulder and lies his head on the pillow, beside hers.

"Night, Rick." She sleepily says.

"Until tomorrow, my dear." He replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**Thanks ****so ****much ****for ****the ****alerts, ****favorites ****and ****wonderful ****reviews.**

**Hope ****you ****enjoyed ****the intense ****sexual ****side ****of ****Rick ****& ****Kate.**

**Paula**

**For ****those ****who ****would ****like ****a ****visual ****of ****Kate****'****s ****chemise: **(take out the spaces)

**http ****:/ ****tinyurl ****.com ****/87bwlan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

**Author's Note: **

**For those that have been following this story from the beginning, please read the notes section at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Rick wakes up, and immediately her scent assaults him. He opens his eyes, and finds her cuddled up next to him peacefully sleeping. He draws the hair that has fallen against her cheek back. He swears she looks angelic.<p>

He thinks back on the night before. He smiles. Last night was magical. He's never felt so much passion with a woman. His past sexual relationship with Meredith and Gina feel like child's-play compared to this. He debates on how to go forward in this relationship, without scaring her. After last night, he knows he'll never be able to ever let her go.

He leans down and kisses her softly on the shoulder, then nuzzles her neck. She slowly starts to stir. She can feel his breath on her neck, can feel his fingers entwined with hers. She reflects on the night before. She's never had a man make her feel so special, like royalty, like she's the most precious of gems.

She turns her head to look at him. She slowly smiles as she stares into his baby blues.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Rick says.

"Good morning." Kate replies.

Rick rubs his hand up and down her arm. He leans in to softly kiss her, and then pulls her to him for a tight hug. They lie there for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of the previous night.

"We better get moving. I promised Esposito we'd go out on the snow-mobiles this morning."

"Mmmmmmm, I smell coffee. Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

Rick looks at her with a confused look on his face.

"You don't want me walking through the house in that, do you?" She says as she points to her chemise.

He chuckles. "Let me get you one. I'm going to shower and change, and I'll meet you for breakfast."

"Sounds great." She pulls the shirt on, grabs her negligee and leans up and gives him another quick kiss.

"See you in a few." She says. She winks at him, and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Rick quickly showers and heads to the kitchen. Jim, Ashley and Javier are sitting at the table drinking coffee when he walks in. Martha and Alexis are busy making breakfast.<p>

"How was the after-party, last night?" Rick asks.

"It was lovely, Richard. We sang Christmas carol after carol. Chell played the piano for us. The kids roasted marshmallows over the fire. It was great. Jim and I are heading back over shortly. Jacob has a checkup in town and we're going to tag along." Martha replies.

"Ashley, Alexis, we're going out on the snow-mobiles in a bit. Would you both like to join us?" Rick says as he fills his plate.

Ashley speaks up quickly. "I'd love to Mr. Castle."

* * *

><p>Kate steps out of the shower, and is combing her wet hair out, when she hears a knock at her door. She throws on her robe, and proceeds to answer the door.<p>

"Good morning, girlie." Lanie says as she steps into the room.

"Morning. So, how did Esposito like your 'present' last night?" Kate asks.

Lanie laughs. "Girl, you have no idea. That little thing didn't stay on 2 minutes. What about you?"

Kate blushes.

"Oh my God, Kate Beckett, you better spill. Details girl, details."

Kate sighs. "It was exquisite."

"Red or white?"

"White."

"You really are trying to give the man cardiac arrest. So?"

"I thought my feelings for him were strong before, but now, even more so. It's like an addiction, and I need a fix." Kate says as she's dressing.

"Did you tell him how you feel?"

"No. I'm not ready to do that just yet. He did tell me he loved me though."

"Finally! You two have been dancing around each other for so long. All the rest of us know how he feels, it's so obvious."

"Lanie, he made me feel so special. I mean really, I've had sex with guys, and I thought I'd made love before. But last night I realized how wrong I've been. Rick Castle made love to me; I could feel that love in every move he made. It consumed me." Kate says as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Awe sweetie. I am so happy for you. Castle is a good man."

They hug, and walk downstairs, holding hands like school-girls.

They enter the kitchen and join the others for breakfast.

Javier and Rick look from Kate to Lanie. Lanie winks at them.

"Dad, Ashley and I are going to go check the snow-mobiles. We're ready whenever you guys are."

"We'll be there in just a few minutes, pumpkin." Rick replies.

* * *

><p>The gang all enters the garage, and you can hear the gasps coming from the precinct crew.<p>

"Holy Shit!" Esposito exclaims.

"Jesus, Castle!" Kate shouts out.

"Damn, writer-boy, you sure do like your play-toys." Lanie says.

Rick just chuckles. The garage is huge, with four roll up doors, and entry doors at each end. Inside sits three snow-mobiles, three four-wheelers, two chromed out Harleys, an Escalade and a Dodge Ram quad-cab.

Kate immediately heads for the Harleys. "You know how to ride? When? But you.."

"I've had those for about 5 years. Jacob and I usually ride when I come up during the summer."

"I thought you always went to the Hamptons."

Ricks smirks. "I have my secrets too, you know."

Kate steps up to the first Harley. It's a gleaming decked out maroon colored Heritage Softail Classic. She's practically drooling.

She looks up at Rick questioningly. Rick nods.

Kate throws her leg over the bike, and sits firmly on the seat. She grabs the handlebars and stands the bike up.

Kate sits there quietly, taking in the newest information she's learned about the Castle onion. This bike is a dream. She's got to ride it, someday soon.

"All this time, I thought you were apprehensive of bikes. Why the façade?"

"You have never given me the opportunity to show you otherwise."

Kate pulls herself off the bike and looks at the various "toys" in the garage. She thinks how exquisite Rick's tastes are.

"Ok Castle, I can understand most of the vehicles, but a truck?"

"Beckett, you can't spend time in the mountains, especially during winter, without a tough vehicle."

Rick walks back over to the snow-mobiles. The kids have got them ready to roll.

"Is everyone ready? We've got some great sites to see this morning. All of the helmets are equipped with communication devices, so we will be able to talk while we ride." Rick says.

The gang dons their gloves and helmets and load up on the snow-mobiles. Rick is the first out of the garage, and quickly turns to head up the mountain.

* * *

><p>"I have got to get me one of these." Javier says.<p>

"Just where do you think you're going to use it, Manhattan?" Lanie spurts.

The whole gang laughs at Lanie's remark.

They travel up the mountain, and suddenly Rick veers to the left. The others follow. They stop at what looks to be a small parking area. Rick gets off the snow-mobile and the others follow.

"Keep your helmets on guys, we'll still be able to talk, and our heads won't freeze from the cold."

They walk thru a stone archway and come to a statue.

"This is 'The Shrine of St. Joseph' of the mountains. The shrine has a chapel, the Way of the Cross, replicas of the Garden of Gethsemane and the Last Supper. All of what you will see was sculpted out of reinforced concrete by a Native American man from Colorado. He also built another shrine in the Weaver Mountains."

"This statue is of St. Joseph, the patron saint of Happy Homes. It depicts Joseph returning from home from his work. You can see that while he is still carrying some of his tools, he has lifted the Holy Child into his arms. This shrine was built as an appeal to all people to promote spiritual peace, harmony and love in their own homes. The path beyond, beckons you to walk with Jesus through his last days on earth." Rick reads from the marker.

Rick grabs Kate's hand, and continues down the rustic path, soon coming to another statue set among an oak tree-shaded area. This statue is of the Last Supper.

"This is wonderful." Kate states.

"I never knew this existed." Javier comments.

"The detail is breathtaking." Lanie says.

They continue up the path.

"Up the path, pause to reflect on His agony in the Garden of Gethsemane." Javier reads from the sign they've approached.

They continue further up the path.

"Follow his footsteps along the Way of the Cross, which memorializes His last hours, from His condemnation to death, to his placement in the tomb. As you view each station, you will gain a better understanding of the great sacrifice He made for all mankind." Rick reads from the sign nearby.

They come to the final statue.

Kate steps up to read the marker. "Finally, rejoice at this inspiring bronze sculpture of the Risen Savior, a beautiful reminder that our Lord did, indeed, rise from the dead and lives on in each of us forever."

They continue a bit further along the path, which now has turned going back down the mountain. They come to a small chapel.

Rick reads the marker. "The Chapel of the Holy Spirit is intended as a multi-Christian, interfaith, ecumenical community Chapel. The purpose of adding the Chapel of the Holy Spirit to the Shrine complex is to augment the Shrine's Christian teaching resources, enhancing its abilities in serving the needs of its visitors."

They continue back down the path towards the snow-mobiles.

"This entire complex was built back in the late thirties. It's built in a park-like setting, and funded by The House of Joseph Retreat Center. There are three houses, which can hold roughly fifty people, as well as a kitchen-dining hall and caretaker house. They hold conferences and confirmations at the center." Rick says.

"Thank you, for sharing this with us today, Castle. This place is a treasure." Kate says.

They load back up on the snow-mobiles, and Rick leads them further up the mountain.

They get to the top of the mountain, where a small log-cabin with a wrap-around porch sits. Rick gets off his snow-mobile and heads towards the cabin. He grabs a key, and unlocks the door to the cabin.

"Old man Belleayre had this rest-cabin built when he had his built. It's a place to warm up and rest, before heading back down the mountain. Jacob, myself and only three others have keys to it. Jacob keeps it maintained." Rick says as he steps inside.

Rick and the boys build a fire in the fireplace, while Alexis and the girls make coffee and hot-chocolate for everyone.

Javier looks at Rick. "Man I don't know what you're doing Castle, but Beckett looks peaceful, and much rested. She needed this break, and you can tell it's done her a world of good, by just looking at her."

"I agree. She's not as on-guard as she usually is at home. It's been nice to see her actually taking some down-time."

The fire is burning strongly, when the girls walk over with the drinks.

Javier comments. "You know Castle, this is some place. Bet it's just as great during the summer."

"Yeah Esposito, it is. I was actually going to invite you both, and Ryan and Jenny to come up with us this summer for a few days, if you'd like. There's plenty of room."

"Hell yeah, I'm game. Lanie?"

"Sure, I'd love to come back."

"Then it's a plan."

They warm up with their drinks in front of the fire.

Javier looks at his watch and says, "We better be heading back, if we plan on beating the traffic rush home."

The gang puts out the fire, and cleans up after themselves, then heads to leave the cabin.

As they are all going out the door, Kate stops Rick.

"Thank you for this little trip today. This whole place is so breath-taking. Thank you for sharing it with us." She says, as she reaches up to kiss him.

Rick kisses her back, as he hears someone clear their throat. Rick opens his eyes, to see Lanie standing at the doorway.

"You too better save that stuff, and come on before someone else comes back in and catches you." Lanie says.

Rick smirks, as Kate blushes. They lock up, and head to the snow-mobiles.

The trip back down the mountain is spent enjoying the scenic surroundings. Soon they are all back at the garage, and park and unload the snow-mobiles.

"That was a lot of fun Castle, thanks for taking us." Javier says.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now let's get everyone inside and warmed up for a bit, before you guys head back home." Rick replies.

They go inside and into the den, to warm up by the fire.

"Dad, Ashley and I are heading to Fleischmanns this afternoon, to work some more on the pageant, and for rehearsals.

"Ok, pumpkin. Beckett and I have something to do this afternoon as well. How about we all meet back here for supper? You can stop and invite Jacob and Chell, and also tell Grams and Jim."

"Ok, see you tonight. Bye Detective Esposito, bye Lanie." Alexis says, as she gives them both hugs.

Alexis and Ashley head off to meet up with the older foursome, and then off to Fleischmanns.

* * *

><p>"Be careful heading home and call as soon as you get there, so we know you made it safely." Kate tells Lanie.<p>

"I will, and you make sure you call and give me all the juicy details of the rest of your trip up here." Lanie replies.

"I promise, I will." Kate winks.

Javier walks over to Rick. "Make sure you keep making her happy, bro."

Rick chuckles. "I'll try my best Esposito, I'll certainly try."

Lanie and Javier load into their car, and head back home.

Rick and Kate head back inside the cabin.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you are alright with everything that happened last night, Kate? I don't want you to feel pushed or rushed into anything." Rick softly says.<p>

Kate walks over and curls up in his lap. "Castle, I'm fine, really. If it gets to be too much, I promise I'll tell you. We'll just take it all one step at a time."

"Anything, for you." Rick says as he leans in to kiss her softly.

"We better get ready ourselves. We've got a long afternoon awaiting us. When you get ready, meet me in the garage." Rick says, as he heads to his room to change.

* * *

><p>Beckett walks into the garage, to see Rick loading up the truck. In the back of it are several pieces of medical equipment, two wheelchairs and a couple of walkers.<p>

"What are you up to now, Castle?"

"More gifts and a little bit of fun." He replies.

They get in the truck, and head off to Fleischmanns. Rick pulls up in back of a building. The sign reads Fleischmanns Rescue Mission. Rick unloads the equipment, as Kate unloads the back seat of the truck.

They finally finish, and go inside. They are met by a man that Rick introduces as Kenneth, the director of the shelter. Kate and Rick join him and the others, in serving food to the homeless that come to the shelter.

A couple of hours later, Rick grabs one of the wheelchairs, and goes up to the podium that's been set up.

"Anita?" He calls out.

An elderly woman has to be helped, to make her way to the podium.

"This is for you, Merry Christmas." Rick says, as the helpers sit her in the wheelchair.

"Thank you, Mr. Castle. I didn't know what I was going to do. It's so hard for me to get around now days." Anita softly says.

"It's my pleasure, Anita." He replies and he bends and gently hugs her.

They hand out the remaining equipment and then Rick turns to the crowd.

"If you will all form a line, my assistant tonight, Detective Kate Beckett from the NYPD, has a present for each of you. Just tell her your size as you get to the table."

He leaves the podium and head over to help Kate at the table. They hand out hooded coats in a variety of colors, and gloves to each person visiting the shelter. Many of the recipients give Kate and Rick hugs in thanks. Several burst into tears at the gifts.

Kate is having a hard time keeping the tears in-check herself. Just when she thinks, she can't possibly love Richard Castle anymore than she already does; he goes and pulls something amazing like he has done tonight. The man has a heart of gold.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**The ****next ****chapter ****will ****continue ****this ****wonderful ****day ****for ****Rick/Kate.**

**I ****will ****most ****likely ****rewrite/rework ****Chapter ****9 ****(where ****Rick/Kate ****make ****love). ****I ****had ****thought ****that ****most ****of ****you ****would ****like ****it, ****however ****it ****got ****less ****reviews ****than ****any ****other ****chapter. ****If ****you ****liked ****Chapter ****9 ****as ****it ****was ****originally ****published, ****please ****let ****me ****know, ****otherwise ****I ****intend ****to ****revise ****it, ****and ****refrain ****from ****adding ****the ****detailed ****sex ****scenes ****from ****the ****story. ****Let ****me ****know ****what ****you ****would ****like ****to ****see. ****More ****sex ****scenes, ****or ****less ****sex ****scenes? ****I****'****m ****leaving ****it ****up ****to ****you, ****the ****readers.**

**The 'Shrine of St. Josephs, the Stations of the Cross, the Chapel of the Holy Spirit, and the House of Joseph' are indeed actual places. They just happen to be in the Weaver Mountains, abut a half-mile west of Yarnell, Arizona. However, I created a replica of it for this story, in the Catskill Mountains of New York.**

**Please ****let ****me ****know ****what ****you ****think...****I ****love ****your ****comments.**

**Paula**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

**Author's Note: **

**For those that have been following this story from the beginning, please read the notes section at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate drive back to the cabin, from their visit to the homeless shelter, as the snow heavily falls. Kate ponders on the Castle revelations she has learned during her trip here. She has always known the man had a big heart, but she never knew how compassionate and giving he was until now. She realizes this is a side of himself, that he only lets select people see. It finally registers to her, that she is one of the few people Rick truly trusts. Her heart soars knowing that her trust in him is reciprocated.<p>

They arrive at the house, and get covered in snow before they get into the house.

"I'm going to go change and get out of these wet clothes." Kate says.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure Castle, I'll be right back."

Kate rushes up the stairs to change into her pajamas. Rick goes into his room to change into his as well.

* * *

><p>Kate walks into the den, to find Rick stretched out on the chaise of the couch, sipping a cup of hot chocolate.<p>

"Have you ever watched 'A Smoky Mountain Christmas'?" Rick asks.

"Can't say that I have, who's in it?"

"Dolly Parton and Lee Majors star in it. Want to watch it?" He asks as he hands her a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'd love to." She says as she sets down next to him, lays her head on his shoulder and snuggles up as the movie begins. He drapes his arm over her shoulder and pulls her up tighter to him.

"Did you have a good time today?"

"Today was wonderful, Castle. The snow-mobiles and the Shrine were awesome, but next time, I get to drive. I enjoyed helping out at the homeless shelter too; the looks on their faces when I handed them the coats and gloves made my heart ache."

"I'm glad. We've got a busy day tomorrow too. We've got to go work the horses at Jacob's since we didn't today. We've also got another Santa gig later in the day."

"I can't wait. I haven't been on a horse in ages." She replies. She turns her attention back to the movie. She smiles, thinking how cute the movie actually is.

They continue watching the movie, and Rick casually hums along to some of the Christmas songs on the movie. Kate smiles up at Rick; he leans down and kisses her softly. Kate quietly hums along to the songs that she recognizes.

Before long, he notices that Kate has gotten quiet, and looks down to find her soundly asleep snuggled up to him. He grabs the blanket off the back of the couch, and throws it over them. Before long, he is fast asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Alexis nudges Rick's shoulder. "Dad, everyone is in the kitchen already, you two need to get up."<p>

Rick opens his eyes, to see Alexis standing next to the couch.

"Morning, pumpkin."

He feels Kate start to move.

"Let me get Kate up, and I'll be right in."

Alexis nods and heads off to the kitchen.

Kate slowly opens her eyes and finds Rick staring down at her. He lowers his head to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Morning, my dear. The rest of the gang awaits us in the kitchen. It's time for us to rise and shine."

"I can't believe we fell asleep here. I need to go get cleaned up."

"Alexis came in and woke me up. Guess I will have to answer twenty questions sometime soon."

Kate smirks. "Better you than me." She stands and stretches.

Rick gets up, and replaces the blanket on the back of the couch. "I better go change."

Kate nods, and they both head off to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p>Kate steps into the kitchen to find everyone already sitting at the table, talking amongst them. She quickly fills a plate, and joins them.<p>

"We're heading into Fleishmanns this morning, Richard. We've still got a great deal to do for the pageant, and only a few more days to get it all done."

"We've got a full day today, as well. Kate and I will probably not make it for dinner."

"That's fine, Rick. We'll stop for dinner before we head home." Jim replies.

"Umm, Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alexis adds, as she nods toward the entry hall.

Rick sits his empty plate on the counter, and leaves to follow Alexis.

* * *

><p>"Dad, are you and Beckett together now?"<p>

"Alexis, I think we are, but I'm not completely sure. I mean, I know exactly how I feel about her. I just don't know how she really feels about me. We're going to take it slow."

"Ok, Dad, I just don't want to see you get hurt again. I really hope it works out."

"Thanks sweetheart, so do I. I've got to get going though; don't want to be late to Jacobs. We'll talk more, later."

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick walk in to Jacob's house, to find him and Chell in the kitchen. Rick and Jacob excuse themselves into the living room.<p>

"I made you guys a picnic lunch for today. I'm going in to help out at the pageant, and Jacob is going with me, to 'supervise' us. By the way, Jacob found someone to step up into the foreman job temporarily, until Jeremy gets back. So, you guys won't have to keep working with the horses." Chell says.

"Thank you Chell. I'm sure we'll enjoy the lunch."

The guys come back in, and Rick and Kate head out to the stables.

* * *

><p>Kate is riding a glimmering white and black mare, while Rick is riding a sleek solid black stallion. They head to the meadow to exercise the horses.<p>

Rick's horse takes off in a run, and Kate jumps at the challenge. Within a few minutes, they are racing neck and neck across the meadow.

Kate's hair is vigorously flying in the wind. Her cheeks are rosy from the cold. Rick admires how beautiful she looks, even in the most innocent of circumstances. His lack of attention at the race causes Kate to sail past him, winning the race.

"Ha! I won!" Kate exclaims.

"That you did, Detective."

They head down and come to a small creek. They get off their horses, and walk following the creek-line. Kate takes in her surroundings. This place is truly beautiful. She can see why Rick's family loves the area so much.

Rick pulls Kate to him, and kisses her slowly. Then reminds himself that this is not the place to initiate things any further, they'd freeze to death. He chuckles.

"Castle? How did you ever find out about this area? It's so beautiful. I've lived in New York my whole life, and never knew such a beautiful place was just hours away."

"It's a pretty simple story. Mother had a small cabin up by the ski-lodge; as far back as I can remember. It originally belonged to my grandparents. We would always come up at least twice a year, sometimes more. It sure didn't have all the luxuries that Victory Lodge has, but we loved it just the same."

Kate looks around and sighs. "I just love it here."

"Wait until you see it during the summer. It's just as beautiful. We'd better head back. We've got a lot of work to get done today."

"Race ya!" Kate screeches as she jumps onto her horse and takes off in a rush.

Rick takes off after her, but doesn't even attempt to beat her. He's too busy enjoying the view from behind. He's dumbfounded that no matter what she is doing, she always manages to look like a glamour model. He chuckles to himself.

Soon they are back at the stables and set to work exercising the other horses. They lead several of them into the exerciser. Then each of them works on mucking out the stalls.

When they finish one side of the stable, Kate calls Rick into the foreman's office. He walks in to find Kate sitting at the desk, with the picnic lunch spread out in front of her.

"Go wash up, and get back in here to eat." She says.

Rick rushes off to clean up, and shortly returns.

"Castle, how long have you known Jacob and Chell?"

"They've been more or less family, all my life. Jacob used to live up by the ski-resort too, until his parents passed away. He built his cabin and the equine center not too long after they passed. He married Denise when I was just a baby. She was diagnosed with leukemia about eight years before she died. Since then, he and mother have been thick as thieves."

"They seem to be such great people."

"Why the interest in Jacob and Chell's history?"

"Nothing really. Just curiosity, I guess."

They finish their lunch, and head back to work on the rest of the stalls.

Several hours later, Rick is working on the last stall, when he sees an unfamiliar, tall man walking towards him.

"Hi, I'm Hank Travis. I'm going to be the acting foreman, until Jeremy gets back. What still needs to be done today?"

Rick introduces himself, and fills Hank in on what is left to be done. Once he's finished, he goes in search of Kate. They've got to head home to change.

* * *

><p>"Where are we headed off to now, Castle?"<p>

"You will see shortly, we're almost there. It's right around the next corner."

They pull up in front of the St. Claire Manor in Fleischmanns. Rick grabs his bag out of the back, and they head inside.

Kate realizes once inside, that this is a nursing home. They are quickly greeted by Lisbeth, the Manor director. She leads them into the activity room, and up to the tree.

Rick leans over to whisper in her ear. "There are twenty-five seniors that live here. Most of them have been here for many years."

He grabs a gift, and hands it to Kate. He points her to the recipient.

She walks over to the lady, "Evelyn, this is for you. Merry Christmas."

Evelyn smiles up at her, and nods. Kate walks back over to Rick.

"Evelyn has been here for six years. Her husband died about ten years ago. They never had children, and the rest of her family is gone already. Lisbeth says she hasn't had any visitors for over four years."

Kate's heart ached for the woman. How lonely she must feel. Kate decided she would make a special point to spend some time with this woman tonight.

Rick hands another gift to Kate, and again points out the recipient to her.

She walks over to him. "Terry, this one is for you. Merry Christmas."

Terry reaches up, and hugs Kate. "Thank you."

Kate walks back to Rick.

"Terry's been here for five years. He's a veteran, and his only son is now serving in Iraq. He comes to visit when he's on leave, which isn't very often."

Kate thinks to herself. She has so much to be thankful for. She's got a great family, great friends, a great career, a home she loves and a man that she adores. She has to admit to herself, she's glad it's almost Christmas. She loves helping Rick, but she's seeing so much sadness, she feels her heart is breaking.

They continue handing the gifts out. When they are through, they mingle among the residents.

Kate walks over to Evelyn once again. She kneels down, and Evelyn takes her hands.

"Thank you, for the lovely robe, honey. I really needed a new one."

"It's my pleasure, Evelyn."

"That man you are with, Mr. Rick. He's a good man. He has always made sure he visits me several times each year. He's one of a kind, he is. Hold onto him, don't ever let him go, no matter what."

"I promise I won't let him go. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Could you read to me? My husband used to read to me at night. I've missed that so much these years." She hands Kate a book.

"I'd love to read to you." She takes the book from Evelyn and begins to read to her.

Kate continues to read, until she notices that Evelyn has fallen asleep. She looks around for Rick, and he makes his way to her. He gently scoops Evelyn up into his arms, and carries her off to her room. Rick tucks her into bed, then leans over and places a kiss on her forehead. Kate softly kisses her hand, and they leave the room.

"I think we're all finished here. Are you hungry?" Rick asks.

"I'm starving, let's go."

* * *

><p>They pull up in front of the Lowake Steakhouse. Rick rushes over to escort Kate to the door. They enter and the hostess greats them. She takes them to a room separated from the dining area. Rick pulls Kate's chair out for her, and she sits. He moves around and takes his seat.<p>

Kate pauses to take in her surroundings. The entire ceiling is made out of glass; the walls are glass half way down, on two sides. Little clear Christmas lights are hanging from the tops of the walls. The table is set with candlelight; a short rose-filled centerpiece sits in the middle of the table. The lighting is low; music softly filters through the room. Kate thinks it is such a beautiful setting.

The waiter arrives with a bottle of champagne, and pours them each a glass.

"What are we celebrating?" Kate asks.

Rick raises his glass, Kate raises hers.

"I'd like to make a toast, to new beginnings." Rick says.

The waiter returns with their appetizer, coconut shrimp with pineapple-apricot dipping sauce. Kate's mouth begins to water.

"I want to thank you, for making this Christmas truly memorable to me." Rick softly says.

"This trip has meant more to me, than you will ever know." Kate quietly replies.

They finish their appetizer as their salads arrive. The waiter refills their glasses.

"Did Alexis drill you, about finding us this morning?"

"Not as bad as I thought she would. She just doesn't want to see me get hurt, but she seems supportive of us getting together." Rick responds.

"If I ever do anything that makes you feel hurt, you need to tell me." She grabs his hand.

"And if I ever do anything that makes you feel hurt or rushed, you need to let me know." He brings her hand to his lips, and softly kisses her palm.

Their entrée arrives, grilled lobster tail and filet mignon with steamed vegetables.

Kate looks at the food, practically drooling. "This is my kind of restaurant. Lanie and the boys would love this place."

"Just wait until you taste it. They are known to have the best steaks in all of New York."

Kate takes a bite, and moans. "Oh my God, this is heavenly."

The waiter comes out and refills their glasses again.

"So Castle, what's on the agenda for tomorrow, or is another surprise?"

"No surprises. We don't have anything happening until the parade tomorrow night, here in Highmount. So, have any ideas?"

"I'd like to go do a bit more shopping; then we can go help the gang out with the pageant details."

"Sounds like a plan then." Rick replies.

They continue to eat their meals. Every now and then, Kate softly moans. Each time she moans Rick chuckles.

"Want to watch movies again tonight, or would you like to do something else?" Kate asks.

"Care for a game of poker? We'll have the whole game-room to ourselves." Rick replies.

"Hmmmm, let's make it interesting. You up for a game of strip poker?" Kate blurts out.

Rick chokes on his champagne, almost spitting it everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**A ****special ****thanks ****to ****all ****of ****you ****that ****sent ****in ****your ****reviews ****and ****comments. ****They ****are ****greatly ****appreciated. ****Based ****upon ****reader ****responses, ****Chapter ****9 ****will ****remain ****as ****it ****was ****originally ****published, ****and ****the ****sex ****scenes ****will ****continue ****as ****planned.**

**Please ****let ****me ****know ****what ****you ****think ****about ****this ****chapter. ****Your ****comments ****and ****reviews ****motivate ****me ****to ****continue ****more ****chapters.**

**Do ****you ****want ****to ****see ****the ****cabin ****that ****inspired ****Castle****'****s ****cabin ****(resort ****as ****Kate ****calls ****it)? ****You ****can ****see ****it at the following address: (just take out the spaces) ****http ****:/ ****tinyurl ****.com ****/7ovkcxz**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I HAD to get my Christmas decorations up! I had put it off too long and the family unit was complaining. lol**

**Paula**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

**Steamy sex alert…**

* * *

><p>Rick sets out a brand new deck of cards on the table. He walks over to the bar to fix himself a drink. Instead, he decides to grab the bottle of whiskey, a tub of ice and two glasses, and sets them on the poker table. He returns to the bar, and grabs a small bowl of cherries. Just as he is turning back to the table, Kate glides into the game-room, locks the door and takes a seat at the table.<p>

"So, are you ready to get whipped, Castle?"

"You sure do talk tough. But do you think you can back it up?"

"We'll see, won't we?" She says as she winks at him.

"Rules of the game, detective, socks, shoes, hats, gloves, and coats don't count."

Rick opens the deck, and slowly deals the cards.

They pick up their cards. Kate looks at hers and smiles at her two jacks. She asks for three more, and rechecks her hand.

Rick looks at her, and lays his hand down, he has three nines. Kate lays down her hand and Rick lets out a whoop.

"That's a win for me!" He beams with excitement.

Kate stands up and slowly removes her shirt, she's wearing a black camisole with a red lace bra underneath. He quirks an eyebrow at her, while she tosses her shirt into the middle of the table.

"Beginners luck." Kate smirks.

"You just keep telling yourself that detective."

The next hand goes to Kate. Rick stands up and quickly removes his shirt, throwing it on

top of her shirt on the table.

Kate takes a minute to admire Rick's chest, before he sits back down. She wonders where he finds the time to work out. He's not overly muscled, but very well-defined. She wants her hand on that chest like now!

"Why do you hide that under all the jackets and dress shirts?"

"I learned in college, to dress for success. I guess more than anything, I do it to keep up the playboy persona."

Kate grabs one of the cherries, and slowly begins to suckle on it. Rick can feel his balls tightening in his pants. She nips a small bite out of it, and Rick's breath hitches.

The next hand finds Rick with a full house, Kate with three jacks. Kate quickly stands up and turns her back to Rick. She slowly begins to slip her jeans down her hips. She steps out of them, throws them onto the growing pile, and turns around.

Rick sucks in a quick breath. Kate is standing there, wearing a red lace thong. God in heaven, he can not wait to get her out of those.

"Breathe, Castle."

Kate smirks, then leans down and slowly places a kiss on his lips. He groans. He's going to bust out of his pants, if this game doesn't speed up.

The next hand ends with Rick holding a flush and Kate holding two pair. Kate stands up and slowly reaches underneath her camisole. She unhooks her bra, and twirls the red lace item around her finger before tossing it onto the pile.

Rick can see her hardened nipples pushing into the fabric of the camisole. He can't wait to get his mouth back on those. He shifts in his chair, to try to accommodate his growing erection.

The next hand has Rick folding. He stands up, and slides his pants down to his ankles. He steps out of them and throws them up onto the pile. Kate admires the contour of his ass, wanting to run her fingers over it.

Kate deals the next hand and loses. She stands up, and draws her camisole over her head. She turns to Rick and seductively smiles.

Rick's breathing heavily. Kate reaches out and grabs his hand to pull him up. He stands.

She pulls his head down and slowly brushes his lips with hers. She takes his hands and places one on her ass, the other on her right breast.

"Castle, you win." She barely whispers.

Rick crushes her body to his, loving the feel of her chest against his. He lifts her up as she wraps her legs around him. He nips and sucks at the pulse point on her neck. She moans.

Rick backs them over to the pool table, and slowly leans her back. He admires her body for a minute, and then slowly runs his fingers across her chest. He's been aching to touch her skin again, since their first night together. He slides her lace thong down her legs and tosses them.

She looks so beautiful. He's had his fair share of women, but none have made him experience the feelings that this woman can erupt in him. He smiles down at her.

He slowly flicks his thumbs over each nipple. Kate gasps at the contact.

She grabs his hand and brings it to her mouth. She places a kiss into his palm. She slowly kisses each finger, then pulls his index finger into her mouth and sucks on it gently. She pulls it out and nips the tip.

Ricks eyes grow incredibly dark and he is overcome with need for the woman lain out in front of him.

He leans further down and kisses her with a hunger that consumes him. Kate's senses are overwhelmed as he devours her.

He moves to her breasts and starts nibbling on her nipples. Kate lets out a fevered moan. He nips at one nipple, and Kate can feel the fire spread through her entire body.

Rick continues to travel down her body. His tongue feathers around her belly-button, then quickly dips in and out. Kate squirms beneath him.

His quest continues as he reaches her heat. Her body quakes in need of release. The tension in her core is overwhelming.

His fingers gently brush over her smooth slit. Her juices seep between her folds. He leans down and kisses her clit. He licks the rosy bud, then pulls it between his teeth and suckles on it. Her hips buck. Kate bites her finger to keep from crying out.

He grazes his tongue down her slit. She grabs his head and pulls him closer. He thrusts his tongue inside her core. Kate moans feverishly. He continues to thrust into her, then pulls out and slides his tongue back up her slit. He nips at her clit, then pulls it back into his mouth and begins to ravish it.

Rick slips one finger inside her. She raises her hips in need of more. She is desperate for release. He begins to finger-fuck her, as he continues his assault on her clit.

He uses his other hand, to bring her heat tighter to him. He adds another finger and increases his thrusts. Her head thrashes from side to side on the table.

His fingers fuck her forcefully. He brings his other hand around, and rubs one finger up and down her slit, rabidly covering it in her juice.

Kate's hand tightens in his hair. He slides his other hand slowly down to her rectum, and slowly circles around it several times. He teases her rectum, she stiffens, and he stills his finger at the entrance. The other hand continues the rapid thrust into her heat, as his tongue brings her closer to the brink.

His finger slowly enters her anus. She explodes beneath him. She covers her mouth with the back of her hand, to muffle her screams. He removes the finger.

Rick continues to slowly thrust into her heat, until her spasms subside. He brings himself up, and kisses her softly. Kate throws her arms around his neck and pulls him tight against her.

"Castle, I need you now." She softly whispers into his ear.

Rick reaches down quickly ditches his boxers. She grinds her hips against him. He grabs his erection, and slides it up and down her slit. He's burning to get inside her.

She throws all of her hunger into their kiss. She nips at his tongue, then pulls it into her mouth and suckles on it.

Rick plunges himself deeply into her. She cries out into his mouth. He stills his lower movement allowing her to adjust to his size. She wraps her legs around his back once again.

His head falls to the crook of her neck. He begins to plunge into her slowly. She raises her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust.

Rick straightens up, grabs her legs, and places them over his shoulders. He places his arms on each side of her head. She reaches up and grabs onto them.

"Mine." He says as he plunges into her deeply. He stills.

"Say it, Kate." He tells her as he thrusts forcefully into her again.

She looks up at him smiling. He thrust again, harder and deeper.

She gasps. It feels like he is thrusting into her soul.

He thrust hard three more times. Her grasp on his arm tightens.

"C'mon Kate, say it." Rick repeats.

"Yes, yours, if you want it." Kate gasps out.

"I want all of it, all of you." He says as he begins a vigorous assault with his thrusts.

He can feel her tighten. He leans down and muffles her cries with a passionate kiss as the orgasm overtakes her.

He slows his assault for a minute, as the spasms slowly begin to fade.

He begins the assault once again, increasing his speed and depth. She cries out, and then covers her mouth.

Rick chuckles, and continues to pump in and out of her rapidly.

He slows his thrusts and stops. "Scoot up and flip over."

Kate scoots up and gets on all fours. Rick crawls up onto the table. He reaches around and starts to tease her nipples again. He sweeps the hair off her neck, and leans over and kisses the crook of her neck. She grinds her ass against him.

He thrusts deeply into her and she arches her back. Rick reaches an arm around her waist and holds her steady as he begins to pound into her. He flicks his thumb over her clit. She moans. He pinches it, almost to the point of torture, and she flies apart in his arms as her orgasm overtakes her.

He can feel his control slipping. He plunges deep, can feel his balls tighten. He plunges again. He swears his heart's going to explode if he doesn't come soon.

"You're mine, Katherine Beckett, always." He says, as he explodes his seed into her.

They both collapse exhausted upon the table. When he catches his breath, Rick climbs off the pool table, and scoops Kate up into his arms. He walks over to the far door, opens it and steps into his bedroom. He gently lays Kate down onto his bed and pulls the covers over her. He walks around to the other side, and slides in next to her. He pulls her closer and she snuggles into him.

As sleep overtakes her, she hears Rick whisper softly. "I'll never let you go Kate. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever." She smiles to herself as she drifts off to sleep in Rick's arms.

* * *

><p>Kate dreams of Rick's hand seductively teasing her nipple. In her dream she feels his hot breath next to her ear. He softly kisses it, and then takes a little nip. His hand trails down to her heat, leaving small quakes in its path. She can feel the tension building in her core. Her nipples are taut and aching, her clit swollen and needy of his fingers. His finger slowly grazes her slit. Her entire body quivers. The dream feels so very real, her body feels like a canvas full of raw intense sensation. She needs release.<p>

Slowly she begins to awaken; she can feel his hands trailing across her skin. The fire inside her rages wildly.

"God Castle.. please..inside me." This is no dream. His finger continues to graze over her clit. Her rosy bud pulsates with need. She can feel the wetness between her legs intensify.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Castle..." Her words are cut short as his lips surround hers. She can feel his arousal hard against her leg. She needs that inside her.

Rick slips two fingers inside her and slowly thrusts in, then out. Her body begins to quiver with pleasure. She arches her back, and shatters around his hand.

"I want you," she gasps between breaths. "I thought I was dreaming."

Rick leans down and suckles on her nipple. She lets out a loud moan. Her nerves senses are in overdrive. She squirms with the need to feel him deep within her.

He slowly lowers his head to the skin just above her heat and places a soft kiss there. He turns his hips around, where she can access his erection.

His tongue flickers down her slit, then back up to tantalize her clit. He pulls the sweet bud into his mouth.

She grabs his erection, and flicks her tongue across the tip. She slides her tongue down the length of him. He wants more, so much more.

He lifts his lower body up, and gently places his legs on each side of her head, providing better access for them both.

Kate takes his slides her tongue along him once more, and then takes him fully into her mouth. Rick lets out an intense moan. She can feel her need intensify as a bolt travels through her body.

Rick's attention to her clit has her in a frenzy. She eagerly sucks his erection, rolling her tongue from side to side, up and down.

He reaches his hand under her and grasps her ass firmly. He slides his tongue from her clit down to her entrance. She squirms against him. He impales her with his tongue, she moans feverishly. He increases the intensity of his tongue assault, flicking it in and then out of her rapidly. He laps at her juices, her taste is incredible. He could dine all day on her sweetness alone. Yet he knows he needs inside her.

He begins to fuck her mouth vigorously. Oh God, if he doesn't get inside her soon, he's going to explode. He pulls one of his hands around, and begins to assault her clit as he continues to thrust his tongue in and out of her. He can feel her tightening.

"Oh God…Castle!" She exclaims as she shatters against his mouth. He laps at her release, reveling in her scent and taste. When he feels her aftershocks begin to fade he pulls away from her and repositions himself between her legs.

He runs his hands up and down his erection. Kate watches him and licks her lips.

Rick leans down and takes her mouth in a scorching kiss. He takes her breath away. She bucks her hips up into him. He grinds himself against her core. She moans.

"Castle, I swear if you don't.." Her words are cut short as he impales himself deep inside her. He begins to make slow circles grinding his hips against hers. The grinding against her clit shoots jolts throughout her body.

He smiles down at her, and starts moving in and out. She thrusts her hips up to meet him stroke for stoke. She reaches around and grabs his ass, trying to increase his speed and force. She rakes her nails across his cheeks and pushes him faster and harder.

"So good, so wet, so tight." Rick growls between thrusts. He senses her need for more, and intensifies his thrusts. She lets out a loud moan.

"Yes, Castle, harder, faster!" She commands.

He brings his hand down, and begins to flick her clit with his finger. He gathers her juice onto his finger and moves it around to her rectum. She gasps as he places his finger at her anal entrance again. He slowly starts to ease the finger inside her, as he continues to slam into her heat.

He stops thrusting and grinds himself against her core. She moans and grinds back against him. He moves the finger slowly out, then back into her ass. She bucks against him. She's never had a lover touch that area of her, and realizes that it is very erotic. The strokes send a whirlwind of sensations throughout her entire body. She grinds herself against that finger, and then bucks up into Rick's hips.

He grabs her legs and positions them on his shoulders again. His favorite position, it allows him deeper access. He reclaims his assault and slams himself home, as he continues to finger-fuck her ass. She shatters with one thrust.

"Castle, I'm…Castle!" She repeats his name as she goes over the edge and explodes.

He leans down and consumes her mouth with his. She lets out a raged moan. His thrust become almost brutal in intensity, but Kate matches him thrust for thrust. Beads of sweat run down his forehead. He's not going to last much longer.

"Oh God, Oh God Castle!" she says as she explodes once more against him. Her walls clench around him, and she takes him over the edge with her, spilling his seed deeply inside her.

Exhausted and spent he collapses on her. She reaches up and wraps her arms around him, bringing her hands up to his shoulders.

"I don't think I ever want to move." Rick says between gasps.

"Me too, Castle. Me too." Kate says trying to catch her breath as well.

Rick rolls off her, and she cuddles into him. They finally catch their breath. Kate feathers her fingers across his chest, thinking of how much has happened in the past few days. Her emotions overwhelm her and a tear runs down her cheek.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Rick says full of concern.

"It's beautiful, Rick. This, us, this morning, last night. It's all just beautiful."

"You know I love you, Kate. I never want this to end, ever."

She nods and closes her eyes as exhaustion overtakes her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**A** **special** **thanks** **to** **all** **of** **you** **that** **sent** **in** **your** **reviews** **and** **comments.** **They** **are** **greatly** **appreciated.**********************************************************************

**Please** **let** **me** **know** **what** **you** **think** **about** **this** **chapter.** **Your** **comments** **and** **reviews** **motivate** **me** **to** **continue** **more** **chapters.******************************************************************************

**Paula**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Kate awakens to the smells of coffee, bacon and eggs. She stretches her arms and legs and opens her eyes. She's lying in Castle's bed, alone. She looks around the room, it's a great room. There's a stone fireplace in front of his bed, with a huge plasma TV hanging over it. The bed is a plush sleigh-bed. She snuggles deeper into it. She could stay in this bed forever.<p>

The door opens and Rick bursts in whistling a Christmas carol, wearing his pajamas. She opens her eyes again, to find him carrying a tray of food. He makes his way to the bed, and sits beside her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I brought you breakfast." He says as she sits up.

Rick places the tray in front of her. A red rose sits in a slender vase. The food smells delicious.

"Have you already eaten? Where did you get the rose?"

"Yes m'lady, I have already eaten, and the rose came from the atrium. You enjoy your breakfast; I'm going to get cleaned up and dressed." He leans over and brushes a quick kiss across her lips, then walks off.

Kate looks down at her food. She laughs. Rick has arranged the eggs and bacon in the shape of a smiley face. Kate's stomach rumbles, and she tears into the food.

* * *

><p>Rick walks out of the bathroom, to find Kate and the breakfast tray gone. He quickly dresses and finds everyone but Kate, in the dining room.<p>

"Mother, Beckett and I are coming to help today. She has a little more shopping to do, but the rest of the day we'll be there."

Kate walks into the room. "Actually Castle; Chell and I are going shopping together. You can hang out with the rest of the gang."

"Sidelining me, detective?

"Of course not, Castle. I just figured I'd give your wallet some down time. Besides, I'd like to get to know the woman that's getting so much of my dad's attention." She says as she winks at Jim.

"Well then, Mother. It looks as if I am at your disposal."

"That's ok, kiddo. I'm sure I'll find plenty for you to do."

* * *

><p>Kate and Chell walk into one of the malls in Fleischmanns.<p>

"Kate, I could use a latte, how about you?"

"Sounds wonderful, Chell. Let's go."

The duo purchases their lattes and bear-claws and locates a booth to sit at.

So, Castle tells me that he's known you guys all of his life."

"Oh yes, he sure has. Our families have always been close."

"Were Jacob and Martha always close?"

"Oh yes, they even dated for a few months, back before Rick's grandparents died. It took several years, before Martha came back up here. When she did come back, for my husband's funeral, she had little Ricky in tow. By that time, Jacob had married Denise. Honestly, I have always thought he and Martha would end up together."

"Think they will ever get serious?"

"It really depends, on Martha. Jacob has always loved her, she was his first love. But he knows that Martha needs to spread her wings, and doesn't want to force a commitment. He's leaving the pace and the next step up to Martha to make."

"Chell, I'm glad you and my dad have become friends. You make a cute couple."

"He's a very special man. I feel so comfortable around him, like I've known him forever. I've invited him to come back up this summer. He and Jacob want to do some fishing."

"I'm sure he will come. Fishing was a passion of his, many years ago. I'm sure he has missed it."

"Why don't you all come back up this summer? I know Rick usually spends some time in the Hamptons, but I'm sure he could spare a few days to come up here."

"I'd like that. We'll have to bring it up to him when we get back. Ready for some shopping?"

They leave the café and head off towards the shops.

* * *

><p>Rick steps outside of the auditorium to make a quick phone call.<p>

"Hey Mal, I've got a few things I need you to take care of for me. First, I need you to mark the upstairs area as reserved for New Years Eve. I'm going to be holding a private New Years party for about fifty people. I'll also need you to make sure the bar upstairs is stocked full, and plenty of champagne is available. Get Sally to make sure it's decorated and ready for the party. I'd also like you to get Patrick scheduled to tend bar, and Stacy to waitress. Get someone to make sure the poker room upstairs is ready for that night as well. I should be back sometime on the 30th, so if there are any last minute details or problems, I'll swing by. Thanks Mal, see you then."

Rick hangs up, and immediately composes a mass text message:

_ You are cordially invited to a New Years Eve Party at the Old Haunt._

_ The party will begin at 7:00pm on Saturday, December 31, 2011._

_ Appetizers and beverages will be on-the-house. Bring your spouse or _

_ significant other. Poker game and festivities will be held in the upstairs _

_level. See you there!_

Rick hits send, and pockets his phone. Now all he has to do is let those up here know about the party.

* * *

><p>Kate and Chell walk into the auditorium to find everyone arguing about when to break for lunch.<p>

"Ok folks listen. To ensure peace between the natives, let's break for lunch now. And to make sure there are no arguments, I'm buying. I figure we can introduce Beckett and Jim to the wonders of the Charcoal House. Beckett still swears no other burger joint can beat Remy's. I tried to persuade her with DairyGold, but she still thinks no-one can beat Remy's. I aim to prove her wrong at Charcoal House, voted 'Best Burgers' for twelve years running."

"Detective Beckett, you are going to love this place." Alexis replies.

"Let's go. We'll see who's got the better burger. My money's still on Remy's."

The group takes off in the direction of Charcoal House, without further argument.

They are seated and place their orders.

"I'm going to have a New Years Eve party at the Old Haunt. All of you are invited. Drinks are on-the-house. Poker game awaits as well. Chell, Jacob, you both can stay the night with us at the loft. There's plenty of room."

"Who can pass up free drinks and poker, count me in." Jacob replies.

"Jim and I already have plans for New Years. But thank you, for the invite." Chell responds.

The gang spends the rest of their meal discussing New Years Eve plans, and New Years resolutions.

When they are leaving the restaurant, Kate grabs Rick's arm.

"Castle, I'd like to go somewhere, before we go back to the auditorium. Would you come with me?"

"Of course, Beckett."

They head south from the restaurant, while the rest of the gang heads north. They walk about two blocks, and Kate stops him in front of the Sacred Heart Cathedral. She grabs his hand and walks inside.

Once inside, Kate turns and heads to the side alter. Rick follows.

"I always light a candle for Mom at Christmas and this year I want you with me."

Kate steps up to the alter, and proceeds to light a candle.

"Jesus is the Light of the world, a Light which never knows darkness. Merry Christmas, Mom, I love you." Kate says.

Rick steps up and lights a candle as well.

"Jesus is the Light of the world, a Light which never knows darkness. Merry Christmas, Mrs. Beckett, peace be with you." He says.

Kate turns to Rick, with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

Rick leans in and pulls her into a hug. "Always." He replies.

They exit the cathedral, and take off in the direction of the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Once back at the auditorium, Martha puts them all to work. Kate and Rick are busy painting props for the children's play.<p>

Alexis and Ashley are up on the stage working with the Balsam Preschool kids, on their song for the pageant.

Rick is trying to sneak around one of the trees, just as Kate rolls the paint roller. Rick gets caught in her stroke, and gets green paint all over his arm.

Kate giggles.

Rick raises an eyebrow. "Oh, so you think that's funny, detective."

"No, no, it was an honest mistake." Kate says with a smirk.

Rick grabs a paint brush, and whips it at Kate. It splatters her with red paint.

"Castle!" She screams as she chases him with her roller.

She catches up to him, and rolls her roller up his back.

He turns around and catches her with his brush, splattering her hair in red.

Kate takes off chasing him. Rick slips in the paint, and takes Kate down with him.

Before long, they are completely covered in paint, sitting on the floor of the auditorium laughing heartily.

Martha walks in. "Looks like you two had fun. You both need baths."

Rick and Kate bust out laughing again.

"We're just about done here for the night, why don't you head home and shower. We're supposed to go caroling with the kids tonight in Highmount." Martha says.

Rick and Kate nod, and Martha leaves the room.

"We better head home, or you'll never get the paint out of your hair." Rick says.

They grab a couple of trash bags to cover the seats, and head to the SUV.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate enter the cabin. As soon as the door closes, Rick grabs Kate's arm and pulls her to him.<p>

He leans down and slowly kisses her. He grabs her ass and pulls her tight up against him.

"C'mon Kate, let's go take a shower, together."

He takes her by the hand, and leads her into the master bathroom. Once there, he reaches inside and turns on the shower. They both kick off their shoes and remove their socks.

Rick turns around and Kate slowly begins to unbutton his shirt. She slides it off his shoulders and tosses it to the floor. She then grabs the hem of her shirt, and pulls it over her head, tossing it as well.

Her fingers find the zipper to his pants, and slowly push them down his thighs. He steps out of them.

He unzips her pants and pulls them down along with her thong. Kate rests her hands on his shoulders as he lifts first her right foot and then her left, leaving her bare to him, except for her black bra.

He stands up and removes the rest of his clothes, watching as she reaches behind her and unhooks the bra, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of the clothes.

"Beckett.. You are so beautiful." Rick says as he steps inside the shower.

She steps beside him and under the spray, moaning at the rasp of his fingertips along her bare back. She pushes his flush against the wall and presses tightly against him.

"So are you, Castle." She whispers against his ear before moving her lips down to his chest. She follows droplets of water with her tongue until she reaches his right nipple.

She gently flicks her tongue over it, and then softly nips it.

Rick hisses and wraps his arms around her. He turns them so that she is against the wall.

Rick begins to kiss her neck. He swipes his tongue along the bottom of her ear, nipping the tip. Kate sucks in a breath and arches into him. He continues trailing his tongue and lips lower down her chest, trailing his fingers up and over her breasts, not touching her nipples.

Kate's hands tighten in Rick's hair as she tries to move his mouth to her nipple. He leans closer, letting his breath slide over her nipples, the sensation causing them to strain towards him.

"Castle, kiss me. I need you to kiss me."

"You need?" He licks his lips and looks up into her eyes and Kate blinks at the intensity there. "I'm glad to hear that, Beckett, because I have something to confess too."

Rick stands and lowers his lips to hers; letting his hands smoothly slide along her hips, lowering even more to cup her ass in his large hands. He intensifies the kiss; Kate wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him tightly against her. Their tongues tangle like swordplay, each trying to consume the other.

"I need you too, Kate, with a force I cannot describe."

She gasps at his words, and the honesty she can see in his eyes.

She pulls him in for a kiss. Rick quickly deepens the kiss, darting his tongue in and out of her mouth causing the fire in her belly to travel lower to her core.

He kisses his way down her neck and along her shoulder. Her hands tighten on him and he smiles against her skin before moving back to her breasts. He finally lets his lips caress the underside of her breast."

"Castle." She squirms against him. He answers her call by covering her nipple with his lips. He slides his tongue across the tip, and then softly nips her aching flesh.

She cries out in pleasure, as she begins to rotate her hips in time to the suction of his mouth. He presses one knee between her legs, so she can rock against him.

The dual assault has her arching her back and crying out as her orgasm overtakes her.

Rick kisses back up her neck and looks into her eyes. Kate gasps at the predatory smile that curves up the side of his mouth. His eyes are narrowed and dark and she knows he is controlling this game of the flesh, for now.

He reaches back with his rand hand, and grasps the handheld shower head. He flips the switch to turn the water from the overhead shower to the one he holds in his hand.

Rick pushes her tighter against the wall, grabbing her ass and pulling her up face to face. He grinds his erection against her heat. She moans in anticipation.

He inserts one long finger into her heat, slowly moving in and out. With his other hand, he lets the heated stream of water caress her inner thighs.

"Castle, more. I need more."

A second finger joins the first, setting a slow steady rhythm to drive her insane.

"Hang on to me." He whispers before simultaneously pulling her nipple into his mouth and letting the stream of water rush up against her clit.

Kate lets out a scream as the water pulsates against her clit, and his fingers tantalize her core. He intensifies the thrusts of his fingers.

Kate screams out his name as her orgasm bursts through her entire body. He uses his thumb against her clit to continue her pleasure until she comes down from her high.

He replaces the handheld shower head, and flicks the switch to turn the overhead shower back on.

Rick continues to assault her nipple as Kate begins to squirm against him again. Rick releases her nipple and slowly begins to trail his tongue up her chest, along her throat, and softly sweeps it over her lips, gently lifting her in his arms.

He attacks her mouth in an earth-shattering kiss, just as he thrusts up into her. Kate cries out into his mouth. Rick trails kisses along her chin and jaw. When he looks back into her eyes, she can see his total surrender. Kate suspects she has a similar look in her eyes, but she doesn't care. As long as Rick keeps moving inside her, she doesn't care about anything right now.

Rick reaches his hand down and gently flicks a finger over her clit. Kate gasps as he continues his thrusting assault, increasing his speed.

"I love you, Kate." Rick rasps out. "Only you."

Kate takes his mouth in a demanding and passionate kiss. She throws all her passion, all her need and all her promises into the kiss.

"I love you too, Rick". She breathlessly replies.

Rick's heart flies hearing those words finally fall from her mouth. The intensity of his thrusts becomes almost torturous. He can feel her tighten against him. He feels like he can move mountains.

Kate's climax splinters into thousands of shards of sensation and pleasure, spreading throughout her entire body. She realizes now that she will never reach such a level of pleasure and sensations with anyone but Rick, and that he needs her every bit as much as she needs him.

Rick pulls Kate tightly against him, as he takes one last deep hard thrust into her, growling as he spills his seed inside her. His heart soars knowing that the deep, passionate, selfless love he feels for this woman, is reciprocated.

They maintain their positions for a few minutes, while they find their breath and regain their strength.

"We had better get cleaned up. Everyone should be home anytime."

"We wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting." Kate smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**A** **special** **thanks** **to** **all** **of** **you** **that** **sent** **in** **your** **reviews** **and** **comments.** **They** **are** **greatly** **appreciated.**********************************************************************

**Please** **let** **me** **know** **what** **you** **think** **about** **this** **chapter.**************************************


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate lead the procession of cars to Highmount. Kate is staring out the window lost in thought.<p>

She hasn't been caroling since her mom died. She flashes back on all the happy memories of nights spent caroling with her mom and dad. She turns to Rick to speak.

"Thinking about your mom?" Rick asks.

Kate nods. A minute passes before she says, "Yeah, Christmas was always her favorite time of the year. She loved all the festiveness. I miss her the most at the holidays."

"Do you think she would have approved of me, us?"

"She would have loved you and I know you would have loved her. I think she would have been delighted. You were her favorite author. Actually, the first book of yours I have was given to me by my mom. I know she would definitely approve of you. As far as us, she'd approve if she knew I was happy."

"Are you happy, Kate?" He says as he takes her hand and entwines their fingers.

"More than you will ever know." She says as she pulls their hands to her lips, and softly kisses the back of his hand.

They arrive at the town square in Highmount to meet up with the other carolers.

Kate and Rick walk hand in hand as they join the crowd already assembled. Martha and Jim look at each other and smile a knowing smile.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Alexis whispers to Martha and Jim.

"It's about time." Martha and Jim respond in unison.

"I'm glad my girl has finally let go, and realized what was waiting right in front of her." Jim softly says.

The crowd shuffles off to the first house on their route. Rick wraps his arm around Kate's waist. Kate wraps hers around him and leans her head onto his shoulder as they begin to sing.

"This is going to be the BEST Christmas ever!" Alexis whispers to Ashley.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry. How about we all head over to the diner?" Rick tells them as they drift apart from the crowd.<p>

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving." Jacob replies.

Rick pulls Jim off to the side, as they walk towards the diner.

"Jim, can I ask a favor? Would you mind driving my SUV back to the cabin for me, after we eat?"

"Sure thing, Rick, but how will you get home?"

"I've got a surprise in store for Beckett. We'll be home a little later."

The group is seated and places their order with the waitress.

"Beckett, there was a package addressed to you, left at the cabin. I found it on the porch when we got home earlier."

Kate looks up at Rick with a twinkle in her eye. "Oooh, it must be the package I asked Lanie to send to me. Great!"

Rick raises an eyebrow at Kate. She doesn't elaborate and he thinks it's probably best that he doesn't question her. She flashes him a wicked little smile.

Her smile suddenly disappears and she excuses herself to the ladies room.

Rick can't help but notice the ashen look on Kate's face before she walks off.

"Well, it seems like we are right on schedule with the pageant preparations. Tomorrow we will get all the finishing touches done and be ready for opening night, day after tomorrow." Martha tells them.

"I can't wait. The kids are all ready. I hope you guys all have your songs ready too." Alexis chimes in.

"I think we are all set, pumpkin." Rick replies.

Their orders arrive and everyone dives in.

"I'm planning on having a pizza party for everyone, after we get the finishing touches done."

"Sounds great, Martha." Jim says.

"Mother, Beckett and I will have to miss the pizza party. We've already got plans for dinner."

"No worries, dear. You too enjoy yourself."

Kate comes walking back to the table.

Rick leans over and whispers, "You ok?"

"Yeah, Castle, I'm fine now." She softly replies as she picks at her food.

The gang finishes their meal, and exits the restaurant. Rick tosses Jim his keys and Kate gives him a questioning look.

"I've got a surprise for you." Rick says.

Rick takes her by the arm, and escorts her across the street to the town square, while it lightly snows.

* * *

><p>They cross the square, where a horse drawn carriage awaits them.<p>

"Your chariot awaits m'lady."

"This is… for us?" Kate replies.

"Yes detective, this is our ride home tonight."

Rick helps Kate get up into the carriage, and then crawls up behind her. He grabs the blanket off the seat, sits down, and pulls her down next to him.

He drapes the blanket over them as the driver maneuvers the carriage onto the road.

Rick drapes his arm around Kate's shoulders as she snuggles into him.

"I've never been on a carriage ride. This is beautiful."

"Not near as beautiful as you." He replies.

"Thank you, Castle. You never cease to amaze me."

"You, my dear, are the amazing one. I thought you would enjoy this."

"Very much so."

He reaches down, and pulls two wine glasses and a bottle of wine from the basket sitting in the floorboard. He pours them both a glass, and cuddles again with Kate.

Rick notices that Kate is barely sipping her wine.

"Are you sure you're alright? You hardly ate anything for dinner and now you're barely touching your wine."

"I'll be fine, Castle. I'm just feeling a little under the weather tonight. I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning."

"How about some chicken soup when we get home?"

"I think I'd like that."

"Have you talked to Ryan or Jenny since we left?" Rick asks.

"No, they were going to spend the holidays with her folks. I figured I'd call after Christmas."

"Did you know he asked Esposito to be his best man?"

"Now Castle, don't tell me that hurt your feelings. They are brothers, partners."

"Nope, it didn't hurt my feelings at all. I'm in charge of the bachelor party and I have all kinds of plans in the works!"

"Nothing outrageous Castle, you know Jenny will flip."

"Would you be my date for the wedding?"

"Rick, we're together now, of course I'll be your date." Kate smirks.

"It's just, well up here I don't have the paparazzi following me everywhere. I have the freedom to come and go without having to worry about my privacy. But when we get home, it will be back to normal. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Mr. Super-Writer? We're partners, and as long as we are together we can get through anything. I know what being with you involves."

"So, you're really alright with making our relationship public? Are you sure?"

"There's no sense putting it off, I've never been one to hide. Lanie already knows. I swore her to secrecy, but I'm sure Esposito knows by now."

"I'll call Gina, and get her to try to keep a lid on the paparazzi when we get home."

"That's fine, but I have one rule that you have to abide by."

"You know I'm no good at rules." Rick snickers.

"I'm serious. No PDA at the precinct. Nothing at work changes."

"Nothing?"

"That means hands-off, loverboy."

"You spoil all the fun." Rick pouts.

"Now Castle, we'll still have loads of fun, just not at work." Kate smirks with a wink.

Rick kisses her gently on the forehead as she snuggles tighter into him. Kate looks around and smiles at the beauty of the mountains and snowfall. She realizes how glad she is, that she lost to Rick in the pool-game.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly. That's one thing I am going to insist upon in this relationship, total honesty."

"Do you remember when we first met? When you came up to me at the book party and flashed your badge?"

"I remember."

"You took my breath away that night. I've been trying to catch it ever since. When we began working together, I wanted to learn the secrets of Detective Katherine Beckett. You were a mystery to me. You challenge and bewilder me on a daily basis. I knew within the first few weeks, that I never wanted to lose you."

"So, Lanie was right. You've loved me all these years?"

"Yes I have, though I tried not to let it show."

"What about Gina? If you were in love with me, why did you spend the summer at the Hamptons with her?"

"Kate, you were happily with Demming. I didn't think I would ever have a chance with you, and Gina invited herself to the Hamptons. When you started dating him, it hurt, I won't deny it. But when I invited you to the Hamptons and then you accepted his invitation for the weekend, I knew my chance with you was gone."

"What I tried to tell you, before Gina showed up, was that I had broke up with Tom, to go with you to the Hamptons. I knew then that I wanted you, but when you left with her, I thought I had blown my chance."

"So you mean we were both hurt, due to lack of communication?" Rick asks.

"That's exactly what I mean. If this is going to work, we are going to have to work hard on the communication between us, open and honest."

"I'm glad we found our way back to each other. I've never been happier."

"Me too, Castle, me too."

They arrive at the cabin, and Kate wishes the ride didn't have to end. This is the first time they have really openly discussed their relationship and their feelings, and she doesn't want it to end.

"C'mon Beckett, let's get you inside and into some dry clothes. I'll get your soup going while you change. Meet me in the den when you're ready."

* * *

><p>Rick is setting a tray down on the coffee table when Kate walks in wearing her flannel pajamas. She notices Rick is in his normal pajama pants and t-shirt. She swears he could wear a burlap bag and he's still look sexy.<p>

Rick looks up to see her walking in, he smiles. She looks absolutely adorable in her pajamas. He walks over and puts more logs on the fire.

She sits down and curls her legs under her. She grabs her soup and crumbles some crackers up into it, and then begins to devour it.

Rick grabs his hot-chocolate and sits down next to her.

"We've only got a few more days left here at the cabin. What are we going to do when we get home? I'm used to you being here in the house with us." Rick says.

"Is that your way of saying you want me to move in with you?"

"Yeah I suppose it is. After this trip, I just don't want to spend another night without you, unless work demands it."

"I want to be with you, never doubt that. But I have almost a year left on my lease; I can't just give it up. How about we spend a few nights each week at the loft and a few at my place? That way we can always be assured to have privacy a few days a week."

"That sounds like a plan, for now. But just be open to re-evaluating those arrangements soon, ok?"

"Ok, I can agree to that. I'll bring some clothes over to the loft, so I'll have clothes no matter where we stay."

Kate puts her soup down, then grabs her hot-chocolate and snuggles up into Rick.

"Castle, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything. For you, I'm an open book."

"I know you have Alexis, but do you want more kids in the future?"

Rick turns around, and places his hands on each side of Kate's face. "With you Kate, of course I do, at least one more, maybe more."

"Do you think Alexis and Martha would be alright with that, and with us?"

"Alexis has always wanted a sibling, and Mother loves children even though she tries to hide it. They both would welcome any addition we have. As far as us, they will be completely ecstatic. They've known how I felt about you for years. Hell, they already consider you part of the family. No worries, my dear, it will all work out."

"I'm glad; I've always wanted a big family."

"Does this mean you intend to marry me someday, detective?"

"You are my one and done, I know that now. So yes Castle, if you're willing to wait for me to get comfortable with everything, maybe a long engagement or something. But, you will have to get blessings from my dad and your family first."

"I'll keep that in mind, for future reference." He says as he leans in and kisses her softly.

"Castle, the soup helped a little bit, but I'm still not feeling to well. I don't mean to cut the night short, but I think I need to go to bed."

"Under one condition, you sleep in my room. That way I can be there if you need anything, or if you start feeling worse."

"Ok, but no funny business."

Kate walks into the bedroom and crawls under the covers. Rick puts the dishes into the dishwasher, and then makes his way into the bedroom as well.

Rick crawls under the covers and turns off the lamp. Kate cuddles into him.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, very. Now let me go to sleep, Castle."

Kate closes her eyes, and soon drifts off. Rick continues to lay awake, worrying about Kate not feeling well.

"Until tomorrow, my love." He whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**A** **special** **thanks** **to** **all** **of** **you** **that** **sent** **in** **your** **reviews** **and** **comments.** **They** **are** **greatly** **appreciated.** **Please** **let** **me** **know** **what** **you** **think** **about** **this** **chapter.**************************************************************************************************************

**Sorry** **it** **took** **so** **long** **to** **get** **this** **chapter** **out.** **I**'**m** **going** **to** **have** **some** **unexpected** **family** **members** **here** **within** **the** **next** **few** **days,** **for** **the** **holidays,** **so** **we**'**ve** **been** **busy** **getting** **the** **house** **ready** **for** **them.**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************This** **story** **may** **not** **end** **on** **Christmas** **Eve** **as** originally **planned;** ******there** **are** **still** **a** **few** **more** **chapters** **to** **go..******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************P.S. ~ I broke my glasses, so any error's are not intentional. Hopefully I can get them replaced in the next few days.******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Paula**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

**Fair warning.. Kate and Rick play an 'intense' game in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Rick awakens to find Kate's side of the bed empty. Concern immediately grips him; hopefully she's not sick still.<p>

He quickly showers and dresses and goes off in search for the rest of the gang.

He enters the kitchen to find everyone but Jim and Kate already there.

"Morning, Dad. How was your ride last night?"

"It was an incredibly beautiful night for such a ride, breathtakingly so." Rick answers.

"Richard, be a dear and go tell the Beckett's that breakfast is ready." Martha says.

Rick runs up the stairs, to find Kate coming out of her room, hair still lightly damp from her shower.

He walks over to her, and pulls her into a gently embrace. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel great, Castle. I must have just needed some rest."

"I'm glad. Mother sent me up to tell you and Jim that breakfast is ready."

They knock on Jim's door, but receive no answer. Rick slowly opens the door, to find it unoccupied.

"Hmm, the bed's tousled, so he slept here. I wonder where he is off to." Rick says.

They walk down the stairs and join the others in the dining room.

"Mmmm, smells good. I'm starving." Kate says.

"Jim wasn't in his room. I don't know where he's gone to." Rick tells Martha.

"Maybe he met Chell for breakfast." Alexis responds.

Martha's phone rings, and she excuses herself to answer it out of the room.

"Dad, do you guys have plans this morning?"

"I need to get some laundry in the washer, but other than that, no." Rick replies.

"Actually, we do have plans this morning." Kate chimes in.

"Oh do we? And what may those plans be detective?"

"Now Castle, how would it be a surprise if I was to tell you? You need a little patience."

"The two most powerful warriors are patience and time."

"Geez Castle, little early to be quoting Leo Tolstoy, isn't it?"

Rick gasps. "You know of Leo Tolstoy?"

"Of course, who hasn't read War and Peace?" Kate replies.

Martha walks back into the room. "That was Jacob. Chell got pretty sick last night. He called Jim's over to help her, since he's limited to one arm right now."

"Is she ok? What happened?" Alexis blurts out.

"Jacob says she just started throwing up, dry heaves and all. She's still pretty shaky this morning, but feeling somewhat better."

"Kate? Did you and Chell eat anything while you were out yesterday?" Martha asks.

"Actually Martha, we did. We both got bear-claws from the little coffee shop in Sunset Mall. I was sick last night too, though not quite as bad as Chell."

"Let me call them, and see if they've had any other reports from other patrons, just to be on the safe side." Rick says as he exits the room.

"I'm going to run up and get a shower and change. I'll be back shortly kids, guess I'll be riding in with you two today." Martha says as she leaves.

"I need to go shower and change too. Be right back." Ashley chimes in as he leaves also.

"Alexis, I'm glad we get a little bit of alone time. About the other morning, I hope you weren't upset finding your dad and me asleep together in the den."

"Of course not Detective Beckett, I'm glad you two are finally seeing what we have all been seeing for years."

"Alexis, please, call me Kate. I think we're past all that by now. Are you sure you're alright with your dad and I being together?"

"Detect… Kate, you make my dad happy. That's all I could hope for. He needs someone, you, to share his life with. I've never seen him as happy as he is when you're around."

"I just don't want you to ever feel awkward or put out, Alexis."

"Nothing to worry about, Kate, it's all good."

Rick walks back into the room. "Well, looks like we've found the culprit. I just spoke with the owner of the coffee shop. Those bear-claws were bought from a different supplier than they normally use. They've had eight other calls since yesterday morning. He tossed the rest of them out, after the second call. He also said he was keeping a list of those affected by them. Any purchases for the next month, by those on the list, will be complimentary."

"At least we know it wasn't a bug or anything. I'd hate to have exposed all of you."

"I'm just glad you're feeling better now."

"Alexis and I were just talking about us."

"And what did my brilliant daughter have to say?"

"I simply said I just want you to be happy, and I know Kate makes you happy."

"Alexis, Kate and I are going to be sharing our time together at the loft and her apartment. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure Dad. I'll be busy with my classes, and helping Grams with her school. Besides, you'll always be a phone call away."

"Thank you, pumpkin. That means a lot to me."

"I've got to go get ready; Grams and Ashley will be ready any time now. See you later." Alexis says as she rushes off.

"So, little mischievous one, what are ours plans for this morning?" Rick asks.

"Let me go get changed, and I'll fill you in then." Kate says as she grabs the box from Lanie and leaves the room."

Rick begins to worry, every time she gets a twinkle like that in her eye; it means she's up to something sneaky.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Kate walks into the den, and Rick's jaw hits the floor. She's wearing black leather chaps that conform to show off her skinny waist and her great ass. They have fringe and studs down the side and across the top of her ass. Her top is form fitting black leather, which accentuates her breasts and her torso. Over her shoulder hangs a black leather jacket with fringe and studs on it as well.<p>

Rick gulps and tries to catch air into his lungs. Holy Mother of God she looks DAMN good in leather. God she's going to be the death of him yet. My God, does she have on a leather bra? A leather thong? Oh holy hell, he's hard as a brick wall just thinking about it.

"Close your mouth writer-boy, you don't want to catch any flies, you know."

"Wha.. What are you up to?" Rick stammers.

"You've got a present lying on your bed. Go look; I'll be right here waiting for you."

Rick walks into his room, and opens the box on the bed. He pulls the contents out of the box and lays them on the bed, a pair of black leather chaps in his size and a black leather jacket for him too. He quickly shirks them on along with his riding boots and heads back towards the den.

Kate's eyes travel up and down the length of Rick. She knew he would look good in this outfit, but damn, he looks down right edible. She tosses a wicked grin at him. Damn she's glad she asked Lanie to get these leathers for him and send them to her.

"So, how about we see how those Harleys of yours ride. I get to choose the route. You game?" Kate asks.

"It's going to be cold out there, you sure you want to go today? I usually don't ride them in the winter."

"In case you hadn't noticed, these are insulated leathers, Castle. Did you find your gloves and Balaclava in the box? Don't tell me you own two Harleys but are only a warm weather rider. C'mon Castle, live a little."

"Got them, and of course I'm game."

"Well, let's get going then, shall we. We've got a whole lot of fun just waiting on us. Just one thing though, you have to do everything I say on this trip, no questions asked. Agreed?"

"Umm, yeah agreed." Rick asks in a confused tone.

Kate turns to head to the garage, and Rick notices she has a silver emblazoned eagle on the back of her jacket. It's very detailed. He lifts up his jacket and looks at the back. It has the same design on it. This is cool, they have matching jackets.

He follows Kate to the garage, and isn't surprised to see her quickly confiscate the maroon bike. He promptly straddles the black one, and starts the engine.

They put their balaclavas and helmets on, and he is surprised to see a silver eagle painted on the back of Kate's helmet. What's her fascination with eagles? He's going to have to find that one out soon.

* * *

><p>Soon they are on the road and traveling at a safe pace. Rick gestures to her to turn her comm system. When she gets it turned on, she gives him the thumbs up.<p>

"I've got to ask, what's with the eagles?" He says.

"It's a long story."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I've got nothing but time right now."

"Ok Castle. When I was a little girl, one of our neighbors was an older Native American Cheyenne woman. Her name was Honiahaka, it means Little Wolf. We all called her Honey. All the neighborhood kids would go over to her house, and she'd set on her porch swing and tell us ancient stories. They were always such wonderful stories. She gave each of us Native American names. Mine was Namid, which means Star Dancer. She also told each of us, who our spirit animal was, mine just happens to be the eagle, hence my love for them."

Rick chuckles.

"What's so funny, Castle?"

"You're never going to believe me."

"Try me."

"Remember me talking about Alan Bealleayre, the man that I bought the cabin from that owns the ski-lodge?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, his grandfather on his mother's side was full-blooded Sioux; his name was Shappa which means Red Thunder. When I was younger, and we would come up for the summer, he would teach me and five local boys different things. One year we learned how to shoot arrows into a target. The next year, he taught us how to bow hunt. Every summer he would take us on an adventure. We'd spend two weeks in the mountains that now make up the ski resort. Alan would also go with us and he made sure we had meat to eat each night."

"Sounds wonderful to me, but doesn't explain your laughing."

"I'm getting to that. Shappa always talked about traditions to us. At night, he would tell us stories, like Honey would tell you. He also gave each of us names. Mine is Wambleeska, which means White Eagle, he named me after my spirit guide."

"Wow. What are the odds of that, both of us?" Kate replied.

"Now you see why I laughed. It's surely not a coincidence."

"There's no such thing as a coincidence, Castle."

They continued on, riding in silence.

"How bout we stop at the cabin at the top of the mountain to warm up and get something to drink?" Rick asks.

"That was my plan, all along."

* * *

><p>Rick is busy starting a fire in the fireplace, while Kate makes them some hot-chocolate.<p>

She brings in the drinks, and sets them on the coffee table, then turns and walks into the single bedroom of the cabin.

Soon Rick has the fire blazing, and the small cabin has quickly heated up. Rick turns from the fire, to find Kate gone.

He walks to the bedroom door and knocks. "Beckett, are you ok?"

"C'mere Castle, I want to play a game." She replies.

Rick opens the door, and stops in his tracks. Kate is on her knees on the bed, clad only in a black leather thong, a black leather bra with peek-a-boo openings showing her luscious pink nipples, and a leather choker. Holy fucking shit! And she's got handcuffs! His clothes feel like they are constricting on him. He's never gotten this hard this fast.

"Stay right where you are, Castle. Take off your leathers, and throw them on the chair over there."

Rick quickly rids himself of his clothing, and looks at Kate questioningly.

"Remember, Castle, your safe word is 'apples.' You say that, and I will stop what I am doing immediately, got it?"

"Got it." Rick answers.

This is the first time she has ever done anything this bold; she's never felt comfortable enough with anyone before. She's had this on her mind since the S&M case they had. She could see his interest, when they were at the chamber of the dominatrix's dungeon. She's so excited about this; she can already feel her wetness.

Kate slithers off the bed, and walks over to him. She puts her hand on his chest, and backs him up to the bed. She reaches behind him, and grabs two sets of handcuffs. She fastens one from each set around each wrist and connects the two sets behind him. Then bends down and wraps leg-cuffs around each ankle.

"You will do exactly as I say, at all times, or I will leave you here like this. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Rick gulped out. What the hell is she doing? Holy shit, he is really getting turned on by this, though he will never let on.

"You've got on too many clothes. They keep me from seeing you." Kate walks over to the nightstand, and picks up a pocket knife. She walks back to Rick and lets him see the knife.

Slipping the knife between shirt and skin, she slices off the buttons, one by one, listening to them as they bounce across the floor.

Rick watches her calmly as she pulls the shirt open, revealing his chest. Kate's body reacts instantly, she wants to kiss, stroke and lick his chest.

But right now she is the 'dominatrix'. Rick watches her eyes as she undoes his pants and slides them down over his hips. Reaching out to him, she strokes his length and feels him harden more at her touch.

When Rick opens his mouth to speak, she says. "No talking from you, unless I grant it."

Rick closes his mouth as Kate runs her tongue up the length of him. He holds in a gasp. She runs her tongue across his balls, and she can feel him harden more. She sucks one ball into her mouth and ravishes it with her tongue.

Her mouth consumes his length. She hears his breath hitch, yet he doesn't make a sound. When she has him worked up to the point of coming, she stops and steps back. Rick is breathing hard, and watches Kate, with eyes glittering with need. He swears his balls and cock are going to burst from pressure.

"I'm not ready to allow you to release yet."

She walks over to the nightstand, and picks up a glass of ice water. She sips it leisurely, watching him over the rim of the glass.

She walks back over to Rick. Kate works his length with one hand; he closes his eyes. She drops to her knees and takes him back into her mouth. His hips strain towards her in need of release. She stops again and walks over to the nightstand once more.

She picks up a vibrator and walks over to the chair that holds the clothes.

Kate tosses the clothes on the floor, and sits in the chair; she throws one leg over each arm of the chair, opening to his view with the exception of the small thong.

Kate's eyes never leave Rick's. She takes the knife and places it between the thong and her skin. She tugs, and the thong falls. She tosses the knife onto the floor.

"You will not come, until I tell you too." Kate says.

With one hand, she parts her folds, with the other she turns the vibrator on. She looks at Rick, his cock twitches. She brings the vibrator to her clit, and closes her eyes.

Her hips buck as her clit vibrates. Slowly she slides the vibrator over her folds, and then slides it into her core. In and out, she moves the vibrator. Rick's eyes are glazed over with need.

She brings the vibrator to her mouth, and wipes it clean with her tongue. She can hear Rick growl. She knows for a fact she is driving him crazy with lust. The lust in his eyes intensifies her need for release.

She slides the vibrator back down to her clit; she leaves it there until her legs are quaking. She then slides in into her and uses her fingers to pinch and tease her clit. She plunges the vibrator vigorously in and out of her. It takes only moments before she is crying out in release.

Still panting, she gets up off the chair, and walks towards Rick. His body trembles with desire, his cock twitches towards her. Beads of moisture are on his forehead, sweat runs down his chest. The expression of longing on his face cannot be mistaken. Rick swears to God he is going to die, if he doesn't get to come soon. He NEEDS to fuck her, NOW!

She walks over to the nightstand, and opens the drawer. She pulls a blindfold out and walks back over to Rick. Kate wraps the blindfold around his eyes snuggly and reaches behind him to disconnect the two sets of handcuffs, then pushes him back onto the bed. He scoots up on the bed. She fastens each arm and leg to a bed-post.

She reaches over and grabs her glass of ice water. She takes an ice-cube out, and slowly slides it across her lips, then slides it down her throat, across each breast, then lower to her folds. She covers the ice with her juices, and then brings it to Rick's parched lips. He sucks it greedily.

She took out another ice cube, and brings it to his lips, he opens them, and she places a finger on them and shakes her head no.

She slides the ice cube down his chin and down his chest. She circles each nipple with it, and then slides it further down his chest. Slowly she slides it along his balls, then up along the length of him.

"Beg, Castle."

"Pleaseeee, Beckett, let me come." Rick says.

"Louder."

"God, Kate, PLEASE let me come!" He shouts.

Kate smiles wickedly and slides the ice cube into her mouth. She then lowers her mouth to his cock. She takes him fully in and feverishly works him up and down with her mouth, twitching her tongue along him with each stroke. The ice cube enhancing his fever, and causing him almost unbearable pleasure.

"Come now, Castle!" Kate shouts.

Rick loudly growls as his cock erupts, spilling his seed inside Kate's mouth. She sucks him greedily.

Kate gets up and removes her bra, tossing it onto the pile of clothes. She leans forward and presses her right breast to Rick's mouth. He quickly latches onto it, and begins to tease it with his tongue. Kate begins to grind her heat against his re-awakening cock. Rick nips at her nipple and Kate moans hungrily. She moves her other breast to his lips. He gives it the same attention as the first.

Kate lifts herself up and positions her heat above Rick's mouth. He can smell her juices which increases his need to fuck her even more.

"Eat me." She demands.

Rick delves into her folds with his tongue. He grabs her clit in his mouth and gently nips it. Kate moans. He slides his tongue up and down her folds. He takes her clit back into his mouth and suckles on it greedily.

"Fuck me with your tongue, Castle." Kate demands.

Rick continued to assault her clit, and then slowly slid his tongue down her folds. He traced his tongue around her entrance, and felt her legs quiver around him.

"Fuck me!" She cries out.

Rick thrusts his tongue inside her, and she throws her head back. He continues to thrust it in and out of her, enjoying her squirming above him. His cock gets harder with each thrust of his tongue. God he wishes she'd take these fucking cuffs off, but damn he has to admit this whole game has turned him on more than he could ever have dreamed.

Kate can feel herself on the verge of her orgasm. Her walls begin to tighten, she knows she so very close.

"C'mon Castle. Drain me dry."

He increases the speed of tongue thrust, and soon her body begins to convulse. He sucks in her juices, and licks her clean with a vengeance. By now, his cock is hard as stone once again.

Once her spasms cease, Kate scoots back, and leans down. She places her hands on each side of his face, and roughly takes his lips in a soul-searching kiss. Rick's sure he can feel his toes curl. She challenges his tongue in an exquisite duel for control. They both win as their passion dominates them.

Kate trails kisses down his chin, along his jaw and back to his ear.

"Want more, Castle?"

"Yes, Beckett, I NEED inside you."

"How badly do you need it? What do you say?"

"I need it as much as I need air in my lungs, PLEASE Beckett, for fuck's sake PLEASE."

Kate positions herself over his rock hard cock. She licks her lips. She's so fucking turned on, she's afraid she's going to come the minute she takes him in. Who's she kidding; she needs him inside her as much as he needs it.

Kate impales herself onto his cock in one rough downward thrust. Rick lets out a loud growl, Kate screams as her body convulses around his cock. He can feel her gripping him tightly with her walls.

Kate begins to ride him. He may not be able to touch her, but he lifts his hips and meets her thrust for thrust.

"Harder Castle, fuck me harder!"

She continues up and down, one hand caressing her breast as she rides him, the other teasing her clit.

Rick continues to thrust in and out with a brutal greed, faster and yet faster still. He has GOT to come!

Kate can tell from Rick's moans, that he's fixing to blow his wad. She brings her arms back behind her and leans back as she thrusts. The change in angle has him panting heavily, sweat pours down his face. The angle has his cock straining desperately.

Kate can feel herself start to quake. Oh God, this one's going to be enormous. Her walls tighten around Rick, the convulsions take over her body. She screams out as an overwhelming climax travels throughout every nerve cell in her body. Seconds later, Rick screams out in his own release, as his seed jets up into her.

Kate collapses on top of him, as they both attempt to regain some semblance of normal breathing.

"Can I fucking talk now?" Rick asks.

Kate softly chuckles. "Yeah Castle, you can."

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THAT WAS SO-FUCKING-AMAZING!" He yells out.

Kate laughs heartily now. "That's been a fantasy of mine, since we were in Lady Irena's dungeon."

"I KNEW you were enjoying the dungeon more, than you let on. Besides, we've evidently been sharing the same fantasy." Rick laughs.

"Actually, this was my first time playing the dom."

"Well, you can dominate me ANY fucking time you feel the need, I mean ANY time. But, can you take these damn cuffs off now? I want to touch you."

Kate removes the handcuffs and Rick quickly wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"That really was awesome, wasn't it?" Kate softly asks.

"Yeah, sweetheart, it really was." Rick whispers as he places a kiss into her hair.

They both drift asleep, with Rick still tucked inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**I** **hope** **this** **chapter** **wasn**'**t** **too** **over** **the** **top** **for** **you** **guys.** **I** **took** **the** **lead** **for** **this** **chapter** **from** "**The** **Mistress** **Always** **Spanks** **Twice.**" **Kate** **seemed** **way** **too** **enthralled** **by** **the** **whole** **S&M** **scene,** **and** **of** **course** **we** **all** **know** **how** **excited** **Rick** **was** **during** **the** **episode.** **I** **thought** **it** **would** **be** **nice** **to** **play** **out** **their** **fantasies** **in** **a** **little** **game.**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**For** **those** **that** **don**'**t** **know,** **a** **balaclava** **is** **like** **a** **mask,** **that** **covers** **and** **insulates** **your** **neck,** **face** **and** **head** **from** **the** **cold.**********************************************************************************************

**A** **special** **thanks** **to** **all** **of** **you** **that** **sent** **in** **your** **reviews** **and** **comments.** **They** **are** **greatly** **appreciated.**********************************************************************

**Please** **let** **me** **know** **what** **you** **think** **about** **this** **chapter.**************************************

**Paula**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Rick slowly awakens. He opens his eyes and realizes where he is. Kate is snuggled up closely to him. He smiles, thinking back on the hours earlier. Just when he thought he might be starting to figure Kate out, she goes and blows his fucking mind. He chuckles.<p>

"Just you wait; payback is hell, my darling detective." He softly whispers as he brainstorms on what he's going to do to her.

Kate stirs next to him and stretches.

"Hello beautiful."

Kate looks up and smiles, then raises a hand to cup his cheek.

"We better head out soon; we've got a lot of last minute stuff to do today."

"So Castle, did you enjoy my game?"

"Indeed I did my dear, and I'm already looking forward to round two."

They both get up and begin to dress. Rick picks up his shirt realizing he can't wear it until the buttons are replaced. He picks up Kate's thong, and realizes she won't be able to wear it either.

"Don't worry, I'll just go commando, at least until we get back to the cabin." She smirks.

Rick's thoughts travel to the soft leather of her pants rubbing softly against her pussy. God, they've got to get home, his dick is getting hard again, and they have way too much to do today to fool around again right now.

He stuffs the thong into his pocket, and remakes the bed. He puts the fire out in the fireplace, and cleans up the cups they've used, while Kate finishes getting dressed.

They lock up the cabin and get back on their bikes heading home.

"I didn't realize you were so adventurous, Beckett." Rick says into his comm mic.

"There is so much about me you have yet to learn." She smirks back.

"I've got nothing but time, sweetheart, nothing but time."

"What all do we have to do today?"

"Well, I need to go into Fleischmanns and pick up a few more things, check on Mother and the gang, and then I thought maybe we could go out to dinner and maybe dancing, if that's ok with you?"

"Sounds like a plan; I have a few things I need to do in Fleischmanns myself. Should I get dressed up, or is this more casual?"

"The restaurant and club aren't dressy, so casual is fine."

They ride for a while in silence. Rick's brain is on overdrive, thinking over plans for the coming days.

"I don't know if I told you or not, but we have another Christmas tradition. On Christmas Eve, we all open one present, then the rest are opened Christmas morning." Rick says.

"We actually have a tradition in common. That is exactly how my family always did the presents."

"Are you excited about the pageant tomorrow night?" Rick asks.

"I'm really looking forward to it, although I'm a little jittery about singing in front of so many people. How many people usually attend?"

"Usually it's about four to five hundred, but you'll do just fine."

They arrive back at the cabin, and go their separate ways to change clothes. Once in his room, Rick pulls the thong out of his pocket, and deposits it in the drawer of his nightstand.

* * *

><p>They pull up in front of the auditorium in Fleischmanns.<p>

"Do you want to go pick up the things we need first, or do you want to go check on the gang?"

"You go ahead inside, and I'll meet you at the Java Hut in say, two hours. That ok?"

"That's fine. See you in a bit then." Rick says as he walks towards the doors.

Kate heads off down the sidewalk.

Rick walks in to find Alexis and Ashley working with one of the groups of school children.

He quickly finds Martha and Jacob in the office discussing their plans for the night.

"Hey Rick, how you doing?" Jacob asks.

"I'm doing fine, Jacob. What are you guys up to?"

"We were just discussing the final rehearsal for the children's play this afternoon, and then catching some dinner before we head home. Jacob and Chell have asked Jim and me to stay over at their house tonight. The kids are coming over to join us for a movie, before they head home. What are you doing tonight? Where's Kate?" Martha chimes in.

"Kate's out running some errands, picking up a few last minute things. I'm fixing to head off and do the same, and then I'm going to take her to dinner tonight and dancing afterwards."

"Have a great time, kiddo. We certainly plan to." Martha replies.

Rick leaves the auditorium and takes off walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Kate walks in to the Java Hut, to find Rick relaxing in a booth towards the back on the café. She saunters over to him.<p>

"Hey, you." She says as she sits down opposite him.

"Hey yourself. Did you get everything that you needed?"

"I sure did. How about you? How's the pageant coming?"

"I got everything done that I needed to, and the pageant is right on schedule. Mother and the gang are going to be over at Jacobs, so we'll have the house to ourselves for a while. I got something for you." He says as he slides a black bag across the table.

She grabs it, and starts to pull its contents out.

"No, no. Take that into the ladies room, and open it."

She raises her eyebrow at him, and he wiggles his in reply. She gets up, grabs her package and heads to the restroom.

Once inside, she pulls a box out of the bag and opens it. Inside it lays a pair of black pants, a pair of black satin panties and a note.

She opens the note:

_Now, it's my turn._

_Put these on. _

_Then come back to the table._

_R_

She chuckles at the implications of the note, then steps into a stall and proceeds to put the items on. When she is dressed again, she heads back to their table.

She sits down, and Rick is smiling widely.

"Don't think I'm intimidated by this, Castle."

He chuckles. "No intimidation needed, dear." He says as he pulls something out of his pocket, that's about the size of a business card.

He touches a spot on the front of it, and Kate lets out a gasp.

The panties begin to lightly vibrate against her clit.

"Oh my God, you don't play fair!" She gasps out as chill-bumps pop up across her body.

"You, have no idea." He says as he winks. "Let's get out of here."

They leave the café and head down the street towards the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate's food arrives. Kate is shifting every now and then in her seat. The vibrations are making her head spin.<p>

Rick grabs the controller, and turns the vibrations off. "Dig in." He says.

Kate slowly lets out a breath. She's glad he turned the vibration off. She was worried she wouldn't be able to eat, due to the sensations.

They dig into their meals.

"Do you like club-mixes?" Rick asks.

"Sure, some of my favorite songs are the dance mixes of the originals."

"Then you should love the place we are going to tonight."

Silence descends upon them.

Before long, Kate sees Rick deposit his napkin into his plate and rushes to finish hers.

He leans back, and takes her in with his eyes.

"Don't stare, Castle."

"I'm not staring, I'm simply admiring." He says with a smile.

Kate finishes her meal, and puts her napkin in her plate.

"You ready?"

Kate nods.

They get up to leave, and Kate feels the vibration start again. She thinks to herself, this is going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

><p>They enter the club, and Ricks steers them to a darkened half-circle booth towards the back. Kate slides in, and Rick scoots in beside her.<p>

Rick orders them both drinks, as well as a double-shot of tequila each. Kate looks around and observes their surroundings.

The waitress returns with their drinks. Rick holds up his shot, and Kate follows suit.

"To new adventures and magical nights." He toasts.

Kate clinks her shot to his, and downs it. Rick does the same.

They no more than take a sip of their drinks, and Rick grabs Kate by the hand.

"Let's dance."

He pulls her out of the booth, and walks her to the dance floor. A slow dance mix starts pounding through the speakers, and Rick pushes another button on the remote.

Kate sucks in her breath as the vibrations increase on her clit.

Rick pulls her tightly to him, and starts to run his hands up and down her back. He slides one down and firmly grabs her ass, pulling her even tighter against his erection.

Kate starts to grind against him. The vibrations are sending tingling sensations all throughout her body.

Rick leans his head down to her ear. "Don't come, until I tell you. You'll be punished if you do."

Kate brings her hand around, and rubs it up and down his length.

Rick growls softly into her ear, and then nips it. "No touching, unless I tell you."

The song ends, and they return to their table. Rick scoots in next to Kate, leaving the vibrations speed where it is.

Kate shifts frequently in her seat, needing some sense of relief.

"Stop moving, just enjoy." Rick commands her.

The waitress walks over, and Rick orders another round of double-shots.

Rick reaches down and cups her outside of her clothing. Kate's wall pulses once. He begins to rub his fingers up and down from her clit and along her slit. She bucks her hips up trying to get his fingers closer.

"No, no, no, detective. No moving. Strike one, for that, you will be punished. Later."

Their shots arrive, and are quickly downed.

Rick continues to rub up and down her folds. She gasps when she feels his fingers graze against her skin. The pants he gave her have a crotch-less area on them. He slides his finger under the panties and flicks her clit with the tip. She throws her head back.

He leans over and covers her lips with his in a passionate kiss, as he slips one finger inside her. She moans into his mouth.

His finger begins to slowly thrust into her. Her tongue battles against his. She grabs it with her teeth and suckles on it.

Rick adds another finger and flicks his thumb across her clit. She pushes up into his thumb.

"Tsk, tsk. Strike two."

"Castle, I need to come."

"No, I haven't said you could yet."

He adds another finger and increases the speed on his finger thrusts. She moans.

He can feel her walls tighten against his fingers. He pulls his fingers out, leaving her starving for more.

He grabs her hand, and rubs it up and down along the length of him. "Is this what you want?"

"Oh God, yes, desperately."

"No, my dear, you're not desperate. Yet."

He takes her hand and pulls her out of the booth again, walking again to the dance floor.

Another slow song is playing when they reach the dance floor. Rick twirls Kate, and brings her flush up against him. He clicks the remote once more, and the vibrations increase once again.

"Oh!" Kate says, as it causes pulsing sensations to shoot through her.

Her clit is swollen. Her walls clinch as the sensations spread.

She turns with her back to him, and grinds against him. She NEEDS to come, now. She doesn't think she can take much more.

Rick grabs her hips, and pulls her back flush with his cock.

He grinds it against her ass as he whispers into her ear. "How badly do you want this?"

"Badly." She answers.

"How badly?" He says as he rubs it between her cheeks.

"More than life itself."

"Enough to beg?"

"God yes, pleaseeeee!"

The song ends and they head back to their booth.

Rick sits first, and scoots into the middle of the booth. Kate slides in and he pulls her onto his lap. He can feel the vibrations against his leg.

He smiles, knowing this is driving her insane.

He flags the waitress over and orders more double-shots for them.

Rick slides his hand down between her legs. He slides two fingers along her slit.

She grabs his face, and kisses him roughly.

"Strike three." He says, as he shoves his fingers into her. He thrust in and out, once, twice, three times. He can feel her tighten, and knows she's on the brink. He stops his thrusts.

The waitress arrives and sets the shots down. Kate grabs hers and tosses it back.

"Take the other." Rick says.

Kate raises an eyebrow, then grabs the other shot and downs it.

He thrusts hard into her. She squirms in his lap.

"I told you not to move, that's four strikes."

"God, Castle. I need to come now dammit."

Rick pinches her clit, and she gasps out loud.

"Now kiss me, let me see how badly you need it."

Kate grabs his head, and pulls him into a rough, nerve-awakening, soul-searching kiss. She thrusts her tongue in and out of his mouth, finally grabbing his tongue with her teeth and sucking on it greedily. He can taste the tequila.

Rick begins to thrust again. He adds a third finger into her. He increases the depth and force of his thrusts.

The kiss turns violent. He can tell she's about to explode. She grinds her bottom against his crotch.

He brings his other hand around, and squeezes her ass cheek, pulling her tight against his erection. He pulls his mouth away from her.

"That was strike five. Come for me Kate. Come now." He says as he forcefully thrusts into her over and over.

Her walls clench against his fingers, he covers her mouth with his. She comes in a mind-blowing orgasm, drenching his fingers in her juices. He slows his thrusts and withdraws his fingers when he feels the orgasm begin to calm.

"Ready to go home, my dear?" He softly asks her.

"Oh yes." She replies.

They quickly leave the club and head for their SUV. Rick lets the vibration continue.

They reach the SUV and climb inside. Once inside, Rick turns to Kate.

"Take off the pants."

She moves around and removes the pants, and tosses them in the back seat.

Rick reaches behind her seat, and pulls a slim vibrator out of one of his bags. He brings it around and slides it up against her panties. He twists the bottom and turns the vibrator on.

Kate licks her lips, and brushes a hand across her forehead. She can feel the tequila begin to affect her.

Rick slowly slides the vibrator under her panties, and teases her clit with it, then swipes it up and down the length of her folds. He slowly pushes the vibrator into her heat. She gasps at the double vibration, on her clit and inside.

Rick reaches down, and unzips his pants. He grabs them and his boxers and pulls them down mid thigh. He starts the engine, and begins to drive home.

Once out of the city, he grabs her head and pulls her over in another passionate kiss. When their mouths part, he pushes her head down above his swollen cock.

"Suck me, Beckett, but don't you dare come."

Kate runs her tongue down the length of him. She glides her tongue across his balls. Moving back up his length, she flickers her tongue across the tip.

Rick moans in anticipation.

Kate circles the tip several times, then slips the tip into her mouth and sucks greedily.

The vibrations continue to assault her nerve endings as she envelopes Rick's cock fully into her mouth.

Rick reaches underneath her, and flicks a finger over her nipple, before softly pinching it. Kate moans as she increases her rhythm on Rick. He begins to fondle Kate's breast, as she begins to squirm in the seat.

They are half-way home, and Rick knows he's never going to make it all the way home. If he waits much longer, he's going to explode into her mouth.

He slowly pulls the SUV over onto the side of the road.

When the vehicle is stopped, he pulls Kate up.

"Get in the back seat." He says, as he opens his door, and gets into the back seat himself.

Kate crawls over the seat to join him. He pulls her up onto all fours and positions himself behind her. He turns the panties off, and pulls them down to her knees. He then removes the vibrator and sticks it in his shirt pocket.

He slides his cock up and down against her folds. She moans with need.

"Beg me, Beckett."

"Please, Castle, fuck me."

"That didn't sound desperate enough." He says as he continues to tease her slick folds.

He scoots back, and pushes two fingers into her. She bucks back against him.

"Beg, Beckett, fucking beg!"

"Fuck me Castle, please fuck me."

He brags the vibrator, and slides it into her along with his fingers. He thrusts it in several times, and covers it with her juices. He continues to thrust as she continues to meet him.

He reaches over into his bag, and pulls a bottle out, while he continues to thrust his fingers into her.

He brings his other hand up, and slaps her on the ass. She throws her head back.

"That's one."

He pulls the vibrator out of her, and slides it along her ass.

"I want to hear you beg, dammit."

"Castle, fuck me! PLEASE!" She screams out as she bucks back against him.

Rick flips the lid of the bottle open, and lets it run along her ass and heat, then tosses it back into his bag.

He teases the entrance of her ass with the slim vibrator. She squirms against it. Very slowly, he slides it into her.

When he realizes she's alright, he turns the vibration on.

"Oh my God! Castle, I'm going to come."

Ricks slaps her ass again.

"No! You are not!"

He removes his fingers and places his cock at the entrance of her pussy. He pulls the vibrator slowly back and she thrust back to bring it back in. He pulls it back again, and slams his cock into her pussy when she thrusts back again. She cries out.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Castle, fuck me, HARD, now, pleaseeeeeeeee! Oh, God, PLEASE!" She screams.

Rick increases the speed on the vibrator, and then begins to thrust into her forcefully.

When he feels himself on the brink, he reaches around, and pinches her clit. "Come for me now Kate, do it NOW!"

He slaps her again on the ass. She bucks back. He slaps her ass one more time.

He continues to pound into her, as he also moves the vibrator in and out. Kate feels her whole body convulse and her orgasm overtakes her. The sensations shoot out throughout her body, reaching every nerve ending. She screams as the orgasm overwhelms her.

Rick thrusts one, then two more times, and shouts out as his seed shoots forcefully up into her.

They both collapse unto the seat of the SUV, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"I think we're even now, don't you?" Rick softly asks.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm." Kate replies, her brain unable to form coherent thought.

A few minutes later, Rick lifts himself up, and re-adjusts his clothes, then climbs out of the back seat and back into the drivers' seat.

"Come back up here and let's go home." He tells Kate.

Kate crawls back into the front seat, and pulls her pants back on.

"That was incredible." She says.

"Totally incredible." Rick replies as he heads the SUV home.

Within minutes, Kate is asleep with her head in his lap.

Rick smiles to himself, wondering how he was so lucky to have found her.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**A** **special** **thanks** **to** **all** **of** **you** **that** **sent** **in** **your** **reviews** **and** **comments.** **They** **are** **greatly** **appreciated.**********************************************************************

**For** **that** **one** **certain** **someone,** **that** **thought** **she** **would** **attack** **me** **personally,** **I** **have** **this** **simple** **message:** **If** **you** **do** **not** **like** **the** **way** **I** **write,** **or** **my** **story,** **then** **quit** **reading** **it.** **No** **one** **is** **forcing** **you.** **Furthermore,** **I** **am** **not** **some** **old** **cat-lady,** **or** **a** **fifth** **grader,** **my** **dear.** **Just** **remember,** **karma** **has** **a** **way** **of** **coming** **back** **and** **kicking** **you** **in** **the** **ass** **for** **the** **way** **you** **treat** **others.**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Paula**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Kate awakens to find herself snuggled up into Rick's embrace. She opens her eyes, and realizes she's in Rick's bed. How the hell did she get here? The last thing she remembers was crawling into the front seat of the SUV.<p>

Kate hears a knock at the door. "Breakfast is ready you two." Alexis calls out.

Kate nudges Rick. "Time to wake up sleepy-head, your mother just called us for breakfast.

Rick stretches, and pulls her tightly to him. He opens his eyes and looks up into hers.

"Good morning sweetheart." He says as he pulls her down into a sweet kiss.

"C'mon Castle, they're waiting on us." She crawls out of bed. How the hell did she get her pajamas on?

"Umm, did you do this?" She asks Rick.

"Yeah, I did. You were a little bit out of it. I think the tequila kicked your ass." Rick says as he crawls out of bed.

Rick leans down and softly kisses her. "We better go, don't want a search party to come look for us, now do we?"

Kate pulls away, and winks at him before opening the door and strutting off towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Kate, Grams is on the phone, and wants to know if you'd help her with some shopping this morning?"<p>

"Do you have something planned this morning, Castle?"

"I've got some stuff to take care of around here this morning, so give her a call-back and go enjoy yourself. Just remember, we have to leave for the pageant by five o'clock."

"I'll make sure we're back in plenty of time." Kate replies.

"She'll be here in just a few minutes." Alexis chimes in.

"I'm going to go get ready. Be right back."

"Dad, Ashley and I are going to go back up to the resort. Ashley wants to try his hand at skiing again. We'll be back in time, I promise."

"Ok pumpkin, just be careful." Rick leans over and kisses the top of her head as he walks towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Kate and Martha are sipping their lattes at the Java Hut in Fleischmanns.<p>

"I've got to find something great for Jacob. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, tell me a little more about him, and maybe I can help." Kate responds as they browse around the store.

"Let's see, he and Chell grew up in the Catskills, their parents were rather wealthy. He was a wild-child when he was younger, so handsome and fun. I had the hugest crush on him, growing up, but he never knew. Well, at the time he didn't know. His father taught him all he knew about raising champion horses, and he also has multiple college degrees. When his parents died, he used his inheritance to build the new cabin and equine center. We, umm, dated the summer before my parents died. It was a passionate romance. We had even talked about getting married someday. When I came back a few years later, I found out that he married Denise the year before. He loves barbequing, horses, motorcycles, pool, poker and woodworking."

Kate pondered on the information Martha had just told her, her detective instincts kicking in. She wanted to interrogate Martha further on her prior relationship with Jacob, but didn't want to stir up any old pains.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"I truly do, but I don't think his feelings for me are as strong. I've loved him for years."

"Martha, he lights up when you enter a room. You can see the love in his eyes. The way he looks at you is undeniable. I'm sure he loves you deeply. Maybe he doesn't know how deep your feelings run. Perhaps you should tell him."

"You may be right. Oh, I know exactly what to get him."

"Great, let's get going." Kate replies as they leave the café and head off down the street.

* * *

><p>Rick busies himself, getting the finishing touches of Christmas Eve supper completed. He's made a spiral sliced honey glazed ham with all the trimmings.<p>

The gang all starts to wander in slowly.

Kate walks in to see the spread on the table, and is astonished.

"Castle, you made all of this by yourself?" She asks.

Rick chuckles. "My dear, I am quite a master of the kitchen. Actually, I did some research for one of my books that involved cooking classes. You would truly be amazed at what I can throw together."

Chell and Jacob arrive, and everyone sits down for dinner.

* * *

><p>Rick enters the den, wearing his tuxedo, and joins Chell and Jacob who are waiting on them all. Rick is standing in front of the fireplace when Kate walks in. She's wearing her Mrs. Claus outfit, and has her hair up with curly tendrils falling around her face and neck. Rick takes a moment to appreciate the beauty of his detective, his love.<p>

"I thought you'd be wearing your Santa outfit." Kate says.

"I'm taking it with me; however I won't need it until later in the show."

He rakes his eyes over her from head to toe. "You look beautiful." He softly says.

"Thank you, you clean up pretty well yourself." She says with a wink.

The rest of the group comes strolling in.

"Ok folks, we've got to get going." Rick says as everyone heads outside.

* * *

><p>Martha walks out to the podium on the left side of the stage as the lights softly dim.<p>

"Hello, my name is Martha Rogers and I'd like to welcome you to the Fleischmanns Annual Christmas Pageant and Concert."

The audience applauds.

"Our first number tonight will be preformed by my lovely granddaughter, Alexis Castle, and her boyfriend, Ashley Baumann."

The curtains open to reveal Alexis and Ashley standing in a mini-replica of the Christmas decorated town square.

They sing 'Do You Hear What I Hear' in charming harmony.

The crowd applauds as they bow and the curtains are closed once again.

The curtains re-open as Jacob, Jim, Martha and Chell perform the timeless classis 'White Christmas.' The romantic number has many in the crowd singing along.

The crowd widely applauds once more, as the curtains are drawn.

"Castle, I can't do this." Kate spurts out as she hears the foursomes' song come to a close.

"Beckett, listen to me. You've got this. You'll do just fine."

Kate walks to the center of the stage. She looks back at Rick for support. He nods at her and winks.

"And now my friends, the lovely and enchanting Kate Beckett." Martha tells the crowd.

The curtains open up, and Kate begins to sing 'Silent Night'.

Rick's chest swells. Her voice is beautiful, angelic even. She croons to the audience as the flames from lighters can be seen in the audience.

Kate sings to no one, yet to everyone. The song envelops all attending.

Rick watches her, amazed. For someone that was so nervous only moments before, she touches the crowd with such emotion. He can't believe he never knew she had a voice like that.

The song comes to an end, Kate curtsies and the curtains close once more.

Kate quickly runs towards Rick, as Chell takes center stage and begins to sing 'Winter Wonderland' when the curtains re-open.

"That was absolutely breathtaking." Rick says as Kate walks into his embrace.

"Thank you. I was terrified at first, and then I just let the song take me away." Kate laughs it off.

"You did just great, seriously. Well, I'm up next." Rick replies.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next song is a personal favorite of mine, sung by my wonderful son, Richard Castle."

The curtains open up and Rick breaks out into a wonderful baritone version of 'Silver Bells'.

Kate is astonished. Rick's voice feathers over her skin, and she shivers.

He serenades the enthralled audience. As he concludes the song, he graciously bows, and the crowd erupts in applause.

"That was incredible. I never knew you could sing like that." Kate softly says to him as she hugs him.

"I'll serenade you any day, detective." He says with a smirk.

Rick's performance is followed up, by the Pine Hill Elementary singing 'Rudolph, The Red Nose Reindeer' and the Balsam Preschool singing 'Here Comes Santa Claus'.

When the curtains open once again, Martha begins to sing 'O Holy Night'. Her dramatic performance brings tears to Kate's eyes. That was always her mothers' favorite carol, and Martha sang it with an intense passion and beauty.

Next up is Central High School singing 'O Little Town of Bethlehem' followed by Liberty High School singing 'Hark, The Herald Angels Sing'.

Alexis and Ashley are the next out, as they perform an upbeat, song and dance version of 'Jingle Bell Rock.'

The crowd roars with applause.

"I need to go change, for my next performance." Rick says to Kate as she follows him to the changing room.

"You make a sexy Santa." Kate whispers into his ear as he attempts to put on his moustache and beard.

"Keep whispering in my ear and you'll find out just how naughty Santa can be."

"Promises, promises, writer-boy." She softly teases.

"By now you should know, that's writer-MAN." He says as he grabs her hand and rubs it over his length.

Rick hears the Lincoln Jr. High sing as they sing 'Joy to the World'.

"We better hurry, I'm up next. I'd like you to come on with me, just follow my lead." Rick quickly says as he slips his boots on.

The curtain opens to find Rick and Kate dressed in their Clause outfits. Rick is sitting by a fireplace with a roaring fire, as Kate walks out from behind the Christmas tree. Softly Rick begins to sing 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.' Kate comes up behind him and places her hand on his shoulder. He takes her hand and escorts her around the chair to sit on the arm next to him.

He continues to sign as the backdrop is raised and the Wyndham Jr. High appears and begins to sing along. Snow falls softly over the singers.

The performance ends with Rick pulling Kate back into his lap, and softly kissing her. The curtain drops as the audience whistles and applauds.

Jacob is the next to take the stage, singing 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen' and is followed by Jim singing 'Away in a Manger'.

Rick and Kate hurry back to the stage, and position themselves for their next performance. The Glasco Elementary kids sing 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' and Kate kisses Rick on the cheek each time they sing the chorus.

The auditorium erupts in laughter and applause.

Next up is Jacob, Jim and Ashley singing a comical performance of 'Rocking Around The Christmas Tree'.

"I'd like you all to join me as we come together to sing our final song of the concert portion of the pageant." Martha announces.

All of the performers, schools included, join together onstage to sing a heartfelt version of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'.

The crowd is all on their feet, singing along. As the final notes are played, the entourage bows together as the curtains are closed.

Kate grabs Rick's hand, and pulls him off into a quiet corner.

"Castle, would you mind if we skipped the play, and headed back to the cabin? This dress is really bothering me tonight."

"Your wish is my command, detective. Let me go find Mother and let her know we're leaving."

* * *

><p>Kate finds Rick in the den working on a roaring fire. He straightens when he sees her come in.<p>

She walks up to him, and leans up on her tip-toes to softly kiss him.

"Tonight was fun. The concert was very memorable. I had a great time."

Rick pulls her into a tight hug then turns and walks her to the chaise.

He pulls her up against him and she snuggles into him.

They lay there in an embrace watching the fire flicker.

"Remember when I told you that we always open one present on Christmas Eve? Well, I have one I'd like to give you now, before everyone gets home. Otherwise Alexis will be drilling me to open two as well."

"I've got an extra one for you to open tonight too."

They both get up and make their way over to the tree.

Kate finds hers first, and hands it to Rick.

He quickly finds his and hands it to her.

"You first." She says.

Rick slowly rips off the wrapping paper of the small gift-card sized box.

"This is a big step for me. I hope you understand this means that I am accepting you into my life, my secrets and my home." Kate says.

Rick opens it, to find a key to Kate's apartment lying inside. He begins to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Open yours." He replies.

Kate rips the paper off hers, to find a note inside along with a key to Rick's loft.

The note reads:

To Kate,

You've already got the key to my heart.

Now you've got the key to my world.

Always,

Rick

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**A special thanks to all of you that sent in your reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated. **

**I had originally planned on this story ending on Christmas Eve, however, circumstances came up along the way to delay some of the chapters. There are only a few chapters left, which will be posted in the upcoming days before New Years Eve. **

**In answer to some of your anon questions:**

Rick and Jacob's cabins sit on the side of a mountain between two towns. I'm sorry if any of you got the feeling it was all in one small community, evidently I didn't explain it as well as I thought. haha

Highmount is the small community to the south of Castle's cabin; it has the small hospital and children's home, the pub and the burger place Rick likes, with an estimated population of around 3000. The ski-resort owned by Mr. Belleayre is not too far from Fleischmanns, on what is called Belleayre Mountain.

Fleishmanns is a town not too far to the north of Castle's cabin. It is a much, much larger town, with an estimated population of about 150,000. It's home to the homeless shelter, nursing home, children's home, top named stores, malls, lots of restaurants, etc as I've written. It has several schools, and tons of places for entertainment.

The package that Lanie sent Kate held the riding apparel that Kate gave to Rick, nothing more. As for where all the toys came from, the adult store in Fleischmanns that Lanie and Kate went shopping at.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL THOSE FOLLOWING THIS STORY! MAY THE REASON FOR THE SEASON FOREVER BE IN YOUR HEART. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EACH OF YOU!**

**Paula**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Kate rips the paper off her present, to find a note inside along with a key to Rick's loft.<p>

The note reads:

To Kate,

You've already got the key to my heart.

Now you've got the key to my world.

Always,

Rick

Rick wraps her into his arms in a tight hug.

"I can't believe we're really doing this." Kate remarks.

"Believe it, the magic is only beginning." Rick responds.

Kate suddenly pulls back from Rick. Rick notices that she has a strange look on her face.

Kate rushes out of the room without another word.

Rick's heart drops. What just happened? Did he say something wrong? What has he done? God, he can't screw this up! Should he run after her? Would that upset her even more? What the hell should he do now? He starts pacing the floor.

He hears the front door open, and rushes from the den to see if Kate is leaving, only to see Ashley and Alexis walking in.

"You're home awfully early." Rick says.

"Yeah, Ashley wasn't feeling too good, so we came on home. Dad, are you alright? Where's Kate?"

"I'm fine pumpkin; it's just been a long day. Kate's around here somewhere. Are the others on the way?"

"They should be here any minute." Alexis responds as she sees Kate coming down the stairs.

"Hey there, Alexis, did everything go alright with the play?" Kate asks.

"Oh yes, it was wonderful. The kids were incredible. I'm so proud of them."

"Ashley, why don't you help me bring some more wood in, before the others get here." Rick suggests.

The boys head out the backdoor on firewood duty.

Jim and Chell stroll into the den. "Where's the party?" Chell chimes in.

Rick walks in carrying firewood. "We're just about to start, just waiting on Mother and Jacob."

"Wait no longer, let's get this party started." Jacob says as they enter the den.

Rick throws more wood on the fire, and then walks over to the tree. He grabs a package and hands it to Martha.

Martha opens it, to find a multi-strand pearl necklace.

"Oh, Richard, its lovely, thank you." She says as she reaches up to hug him.

Rick reaches back under the tree, and hands a package to Jacob.

Jacob opens his, to find a laptop sitting inside.

"I figured this would allow you to work on your books and such without being confined to your office."

"Thanks Rick." Jacob says as he pats him on the shoulder.

Rick goes back behind the tree and pulls out a large package, then hands it to Alexis.

Alexis opens the package, to find the Jimmy Choo suede boots inside.

"Oh my God, Dad, I love them!" She exclaims as she hugs her dad.

"Kate helped me pick those out."

She looks over his shoulder, and mouths "Thank You" to Kate.

Kate smiles softly and nods back to Alexis.

Rick pulls back from Alexis, and once again reaches under the tree. He hands the next package to Ashley.

Ashley rips the wrapping paper off, and finds an iPad sitting inside.

"Mr. Castle, this is way too much. Thank you."

"I figured it might come in handy, with college and all." Rick replies.

He leans back down, and picks up a smaller package, and hands it to Jim.

Jim removes the wrapping and looks inside, to find an iPhone lying inside.

"Thank you, Rick. Someone is going to have to show me how to work this."

"We'll help you, Jim." Alexis chimes in.

Rick reaches back under the tree once again. He places the next package in front of Chell.

Chell slowly rips the paper off the big box, and finds an espresso maker inside.

"Oh, Rick, thank you so much! How did you know I wanted one?" She exclaims as she rushes to hug him.

Rick winks at Jacob over her shoulder.

Rick reaches behind the tree and hands a package to Kate.

Kate opens the package, to find a laser tag outfit for her inside.

"Now, you'll be able to play with us, anytime."

"I love it. Thanks, Castle." Kate replies as she pulls him in for a hug.

"One more present, tonight." Alexis proclaims as she pulls it from beneath the tree and hands it to Rick.

Rick rips it open, to find a Superman snuggie inside.

"This is great!" Rick exclaims.

"I thought you'd like it. It just screamed 'Rick' when I saw it." Chell replies.

"Thank you!"

"It's almost time for Midnight Mass. We should get going pretty soon." Jacob announces.

The gang gathers their things, and heads out the door towards the vehicles.

* * *

><p>They had arrived back at the cabin more than an hour earlier. Rick had brought out appetizers and a huge batch of margaritas. Chell and Jacob have agreed to stay the night, and everyone has filtered out to head to bed except for Kate and Rick.<p>

"Go get your swimsuit on. Let's go relax in the jacuzzi." Rick suggests.

"Sounds good, I could use a little relaxation tonight." Kate replied.

Kate heads upstairs to get her suit on, while Rick quickly changes, grabs the margaritas and robes for both of them, and heads into the jacuzzi room. He closes the outside doors and lights a fire that quickly cloaks the room in warmth.

Kate comes walking in wearing her swimsuit wrap, and quickly drops it, to reveal an almost non-existent red thong bikini.

"Wow, I must say I do love seeing you in red." Rick comments.

"I thought you might like this suit. Enjoying the view?"

"Very, very much so." Rick replies as he can feel himself hardening at the vision of her.

She turns her back to him, and his eyes wander over her, taking the glory of her backside in. One of these days he's going to tap that ass. Hopefully she won't kill him.

Rick lifts her up and sits her down on the edge of the tub, then climbs in himself. Kate grabs the back of Rick's head and pulls him to her as their lips meet. Her tongue battles his for dominance.

It was impossible to determine where one body ended and the other began. Rick tried to pull back, but Kate bit his tongue and pulled him back towards her, suckling on his pulsing tongue.

Kate finally pulled back and began nipping at his lips, his jaw, and his ear. When she got to his neck she roughly bit down.

"My dear, detective, playful tonight?"

"You have no idea." She responds.

"Let the games begin." Rick proclaims as he unties the straps on Kate's top.

He leans his head over, and nips at her ear, then travels his tongue down towards her hardened nipple. Rick bites her nipple, which makes Kate squeal with both pain and arousal. His tongue gently rubs against the aching spot and she lets out a moan of pleasure.

He nips his way down lower, smoothing each nip with his tongue. He reaches up and unties the straps of her thong.

His tongue paused just above her clit. Kate squirmed trying to force his tongue to connect with it. Rick smiles seductively up at her.

He flicks his tongue once across her clit. She moans as she arches her back. Rick sucks her clit in between his teeth. He slides his tongue across it. She grabs the back of his head and pulls him tightly to her.

Rick slides his tongue down her slit to her entrance. She bucks her hips up attempting to make his tongue penetrate her. Rick chuckles lightly as he slides his tongue across her entrance and flicks his thumb over her clit. She sucks in a quick breath.

He wraps his other arm around her waist, controlling her movements, as he continues to tease her. He knows she's ready for him, she's slick with her juices. He moves his mouth back up to her clit and rabidly assaults it, as he thrusts two fingers up inside her. She bucks up into his hand with a moan.

He begins to thrust roughly in and out of her with his fingers. She grips his head and clinches her fingers in his hair as the first shadows of her orgasm begin to ripple through her. He continues his assault, until she is calling out his name as the spasms overtake her.

He slowly kisses the inside of her thighs as the spasms begin to subside. He grabs her head and pulls her down as his lips consume hers in an intense kiss that makes her lose all conscious thoughts. The kiss is feverish and forceful, each trying to one up the other.

Kate slides herself down into the tub tight against Rick. He ruthlessly grinds his cock against her. Kate relishes his hardness. She reaches down and glides her hand over his erection, as the war of their mouths continues.

Rick breaks away, and quickly removes his trunks. Kate reaches back down and grabs a hold of his engorged cock, and begins to slowly pump him. Rick leans down and takes Kate's nipple into his mouth.

As soon as they lay back into the tub chaise, Rick thrusts his fingers back into her. Kate begins to pump harder, as Rick's thrusts increase. He flicks his thumb over her clit again, and she shivers as her orgasm overtakes her. Rick covers Kate's mouth with his, as she cries out in release.

He pulls her up to straddle him, and slides inside her quivering heat. She throws her arms around his neck and intensifies the kiss as he fills her completely. He grips her hips, as he begins to lift and lower her on his swollen cock. Kate takes over the as she slams herself down on his full length. She increases the speed of the thrusts as Rick bucks up meeting her thrust for thrust. He's not going to last long at this rate.

He reaches around, and slides a finger into her ass. Kate cries out into his mouth, as she begins to ride him at a fevered speed. Rick continues to fuck her ass with his fingers as she begins to tighten around his throbbing cock.

Kate doesn't let up her pace, as soon her walls clinch around him as the spasms take her away once again. Rick continues to slam into her as his seed spurts forcefully up into her.

Their mouths break apart, as they try to grasp for air.

Slowly Kate pulls herself off Rick's cock, and climbs out of the jacuzzi.

"Let's go to bed, Castle." Kate smirks as she throws a robe on, and grabs her bikini.

Rick climbs out, turns the tub off, slips on his robe, grabs his trunks and their drinks, and rushes off to follow her.

He finds her propped up naked on top of his bed.

"C'mere, I need to have a talk with Castle Jr." She seductively says.

Rick smirks at her as he removes his robe and tosses it towards the closet. He walks towards his side of the bed. God she is a vision, lying there naked. His heart swells, knowing she is his. She's a full buffet for his taking.

Kate moves her eyes slowly over his body as he walks towards the bed. She's admiring his body. His arms are so incredibly strong and formed. His chest and waist fit, his butt firm. She licks her lips in anticipation. She can't get enough of his body.

Rick lies down on the bed, she scoots up to him, and crushes her mouth onto his as she throws her leg over, grinding herself against his side.

Rick takes her breast into his hand, and flicks his thumb over the tight nipple as he kneads the rest of her breast.

Kate lowers her hand and begins to stroke his length, feeling him begin to harden with her efforts.

Kate pulls away from the kiss and leans down over his cock. She blows over the top of it and it causes Rick to shiver.

He grabs her waist and pulls her around, straddling his head. He blows a breath of air against her heat, causing her to gasp.

He sucks her clit into his mouth at the exact time she takes the tip of his erection into hers. They both let out a low moan.

Rick nips her clit, and Kate bucks into him. Rick reaches up and grabs a hold of her ass, bringing her flush against his mouth.

She licks slowly against the back side of his cock, making little swirls with her tongue as she goes. She reaches under, grabbing his ass, and takes his full length into her mouth.

She begins to bob her head up and down, increasing the speed of the strokes as she adds suction to the mix.

Rick continues to suckle on her clit as he traces her opening with his finger. Kate squirms against it.

He slips his finger inside her, as her stokes increase even more.

Rick begins to thrust rapidly into her with his fingers. Kate moans around his cock.

Rick pulls his fingers out, and circles it around her anus. Kate's strokes slow down as she anticipates his next move.

Rick slips his finger inside her ass, as he brings his tongue down to thrust into her heat. He thrust several times, then laps at her slit and nips her clit, then repeats the gesture over and over. His assault on her ass has her writhing above him.

Kate can't take it anymore. She releases him from her mouth.

"Goddammit, Castle, fuck me. Fuck me now!" Kate gasps out.

She moves around before Rick can stop her. Rick comes up behind her, and pulls her back against him. He begins to fondle her breast as he grinds against her backside.

She leans back and kisses him intensely. Rick enters her from behind as Kate moans into the kiss.

Rick breaks the kiss, and pushes Kate down by the shoulders, holding her chest and head down on the bed.

"Stay there." He says.

He leans back, and begins to thrust slowly into her. Kate begins to meet each thrust.

"Harder, Castle, fucking harder." She says.

Rick slaps her ass, once, and then thrusts deeply. Kate groans. He pulls back and slams into her again as he slaps her ass once more. Kate bites down on the pillow to keep from crying out.

Fuck, the toys are all in the closet. He's going to have to move them to the nightstand later. He runs his finger down her slit, and covers it with her juices, then slowly slides it into her ass. She squirms a little.

Rick begins to thrust his cock into her hard, as he continues to torture her ass. Her orgasm rips through her every nerve. She cries out into the pillow.

He never slows down. He continues to keep up the rabid pace. When he feels her begin to tighten around him again, he slows his pace and turns her over.

He grabs her legs and throws them over his shoulders. With one forceful thrust he slams into her. Kate covers her face with the pillow as she cries out. She's sure she can feel him in her throat. God he's going to split her into.

"Harder, Castle, faster.. please." She begs.

Rick begins to pound into her over and over. Her walls contract around him, as they reach the peak together. He crushes his mouth over hers as his seed spurts up into her.

He collapses on top of her. She wraps her arms around him, and holds him tightly.

"I love you, Rick Castle." She softly says.

"I love you too, Kate." He quietly says as he rolls over on the bed, bringing her tightly up against him.

She brings her hand up onto his chest, as she throws a leg over his.

"Get some sleep, tomorrow's Christmas." He says as he closes his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**A special thanks to all of you that sent in your reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated. **

**The next chapter will be Christmas Day, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Rick woke up as he hears Christmas music filtering throughout the house. He puts some clothes on and heads off to the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning, Dad. Breakfast will be done shortly." Alexis remarks.

"Good morning, pumpkin." Rick says as he kisses her cheek.

Jim and Martha walk into the kitchen as Rick is starting the coffee.

"Morning, you two." Rick says as he kisses Martha's cheek.

Jacob and Chell come in shortly after.

"Jim, can I get you to help me a minute?" Rick asks.

"Sure, Rick, lead the way." Jim replies as Rick leads him into the game-room.

Kate awakes to find Rick's side of the bed empty. She gets up and quickly grabs the robe she had worn last night, and scampers up to her room to shower and dress.

* * *

><p>Kate steps into the kitchen, to find everyone there, except for Rick and Jim.<p>

"Morning, all. Has my dad come down yet?"

"Good morning, Kate. He's off helping Dad with something, I'm sure they'll be right back." Alexis replies.

"Ashley, will you put the turkey in the oven for me dear?" Martha asks.

"Sure thing." Ashley responds as he gets up to help.

Rick and Jim come strolling back into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is served. Come and get it." Alexis announces.

Everyone crowds around, and fixes them a plate, then makes their way to the table.

"It's snowing hard outside." Jim comments.

"We should go out and bring more wood in, before it gets too bad." Jacob remarks.

"We'll take care of that. You can just stay in here and keep the women in line." Rick replies.

The doorbell goes off, when the guys are finishing up their plates.

"I'll get it." Ashley calls out over his shoulder as he rushes off.

"Who could that be?" Kate asks with a confused look on her face.

"Morning everyone." Lanie states as she walks into the room.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Kate asks as Javier and Ashley walk into the room.

"Castle and Javi made plans when we were up here for the ball. Surprised you, huh?"

"I'll say." Kate answers as she hugs first Lanie, then Javier.

"We left real early; weather channel was forecasting a huge amount of snow, so we headed out early to try to miss driving in it." Javier explains.

"I'm glad you're both here." Kate says.

Jim clears his throat. "Umm, I have an announcement to make."

Everyone turns to look at Jim.

Jim looks at Rick, then at Chell, then Kate.

"I've sold my house in the city, since we've been up here, and I've bought a cabin just up the hill. I'll be moving my stuff up here after the new year."

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Jacob says as he clasps him on the back.

"That's great news, Dad." Kate says as she hugs him.

"Alright folks, let's see what Santa left. Shall we?" Rick asks the crowd.

Everyone follows him to the den and quickly finds seats.

Rick begins to hand out packages, as he hears the paper being ripped off the presents.

Alexis freaks out over her Anne Klein coat, and rushes over to throw her arms around him.

Martha goes crazy over her full season theater seats. "Richard, thank you."

Rick hands Kate a small package. She quickly rips the wrapping off, to find an intricate gold locket inside. She opens it to find a picture of her mother on one side, and her father on the other.

"Castle, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She says as she throws herself into his arms.

"Now, you'll have them with you forever, just a touch away."

She buries her face into his neck, and hugs him even tighter.

Lanie opens her present and finds a Valentino handbag inside. "Oh my God, Castle!" She squeals.

Javier hands Rick a package and motions for him to open it. "This is SO cool! I love it!" He exclaims as he shows everyone a framed deed for an acre on Mars.

Rick hands a package to Jim. He tears the wrapper off, and opens the box to find season tickets to the Yankees. "Rick, thank you. This is wonderful."

Kate begins to help Rick hand out the presents as the receivers continue to rave over their gifts.

Rick hands Ashley a small box, he opens it to find keys inside along with a picture of the scooter that he had previously intended to give Alexis.

"Mr. Castle, this is too much. Thank you."

"Ashley, you're going to need a way around campus. This is my contribution to your education."

Chell hands Rick a package. He opens it to find a certificate inside; he's been registered for the 'wine-of-the-month club'. Rick reaches out and gives Chell a big bear hug.

Kate hands Martha another present. Martha opens it to find the Yves Saint Laurent handbag and wallet. "Richard, how did you know?"

Rick sneaks a wink at Kate.

Rick hands Javier a small package. He opens it to find a picture of a big-screen TV in it. He looks at Castle, questioningly.

"It's yours and will be delivered the moment you are home. I thought you would enjoy your video games more with it."

"Castle, I don't know what to say. Thanks man." Javier says as he hugs Rick.

Rick hands a small box to Kate; she quickly opens it to find a Pandora bracelet inside.

"I'll explain all the charms later." Rick quickly states.

"I love it, thank you." Kate replies as she kisses his cheek.

Rick hands another present to Alexis. She quickly rips it open, to find an envelope inside. She rips the envelope open, to find a letter from Yale inside. "I've been accepted to Yale!" She cries out.

Everyone rushes over to congratulate her.

Rick pipes in. "Look in the bottom of the box."

Alexis feels around under the packaging nuts, and finds a set of keys too. She looks at Rick, confused.

"Look further."

She reaches back in, and finds a picture at the bottom of the box. She pulls it out and screeches. "Dad, a car, oh my God!" She throws herself at him.

Rick hands Kate another package, motioning for her to hand it over to Chell.

Chell rips the paper off and finds a stand-alone mixer inside. She rushes over and quickly hugs Rick.

Rick walks over and sits a huge package in front of Jacob. Jacob rips the paper off, to find a refrigerated wine cooler.

"Rick, this is great. Thanks!"

"Not only does it hold wine bottles, but any other liquor bottle as well. It also has a rack at the bottom, to hold cold beer. I thought you'd love it."

"I do. Thank you so much." Jacob responds.

Kate hands Rick a small box. He quickly opens it up and pulls out an NYPD police badge. Where the badge number should be, it says 'Writer".

"This is awesome!" Rick exclaims.

"Ryan and I had it commissioned for you. It's not an official badge, but it is real. This was Ryan's gift for you."

Rick walks around, showing it off to everyone.

Kate reaches over and hands Rick a flat box. "This one kind of goes with it, but it's from me."

He opens it to find a paper inside, signed by Captain Montgomery himself. Rick has been registered for NYPD basic training.

"Oh my God, Kate, are you serious?" Rick asks excitedly.

"Seriously, Castle. You'll go through basic, once we are home. Once you graduate basic, you will actually be a certified police officer. You'll actually be able to carry a gun. You will then be listed as an official member of the 12th Precinct."

"This is the best present I've ever gotten." Rick responds as he wraps her into his arms.

They continue to hand out presents, until all the presents under the tree have been opened.

"I've got one more present left to hand out." Rick says as he reaches behind a picture on the mantel.

He walks over to Kate, and grabs her hand.

"Kate, you've been my biggest critic and yet my biggest fan. You constantly keep me on my toes and have always been there for me. Your touch makes my heart race and your smile brings me to my knees. You challenge me and yet you complete me. When we are not together, you are always on my mind. You continue to be a mystery to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to solve that mystery. I promise to stand beside you, to cherish you, to support you, and to love you, always… You're my best-friend, my partner, my lover and my soul-mate." He gets down on his knee and continues. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He opens the small black box, to reveal a 'Neil Lane Original' resting beautifully inside the box. Kate brings her shaking hand to her mouth as she gasps. She looks up into his eyes, to see them filled with tears. She can see the love and devotion there, and it clenches her heart.

"Castle, Rick, it's beautiful. Yes, yes I will. You are my one-and-done." She says through tears of joy. He kisses her passionately as he slips the ring on her finger.

The room erupts in noise as everyone rushes to congratulate and hug them, and check out her ring.

Martha and Alexis rush off into the kitchen, and come back in with a bottle of champagne and glasses for everyone.

"Welcome to the family." Martha whispers to Kate as she brings her in for a hug.

Martha hands Kate a glass of champagne. Kate takes a sip, and sits it on the mantle.

When the crowd settles into light conversation, and all taken their seats again, Kate walks over behind the tree, and pulls a small box out that she had planted inside the tree.

She walks back to Rick, who is still standing by the mantle.

"THIS, is the last present, and it's for you." Kate softly says.

She hands him the box, and he reads the note attached:

_If I've never told you, you're a good man… you are._

_If I've never told you, how much I truly love you… I do._

_If I've never told you, you're a great father… you are._

_Merry Christmas Rick._

Rick opens the box, and peers inside. His champagne glasses crashes onto the floor, drawing everyone's attention.

"What the.. Does this… are you sure?" Rick stutters.

"I'm sure Rick. You're going to be a father again."

Rick whoops as he whips her off her feet and twirls her around.

"We're pregnant!" He shouts to the others as he twirls the small white booties around his finger.

Once again, everyone jumps up and rushes towards them.

After a few minutes, Rick walks over to the bar, and pours himself a stiff drink. His heart is in overdrive. First, Kate accepts his proposal, and now this. He must have died and gone to heaven, or he's dreaming. He pinches himself, to make sure he's awake.

Kate walks over to Martha and Jacob. "Can I talk to you two a moment, in private?"

They follow her into Rick's office.

* * *

><p>Kate walks back into the den, and walks directly to Rick's side. She grabs his hand, and takes him over to sit on the couch. Martha and Jacob come back in a few minutes later, Jacob looking like he was in shock.<p>

"Well, since this seems like the night for revelations, I have something to say myself." Martha says.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." She takes Jacob's hand for strength. "Richard, I'd like you to meet your father." She looks at Jacob, and then again at Rick.

Rick has lost his ability to speak. His mother has just floored him. "What? Jacob is my dad?" He stammers out.

"Yes, Richard. You're fiancé is one hell of an investigator. She's been building her case the whole time we were here. She confronted me tonight, and well, I had no reason to keep the secret anymore. Jacob didn't even know until a few minutes ago." Martha replies.

"I think you three should go into the office and talk." Kate responds.

Rick, Martha and Jacob walk off in the direction of Rick's office.

* * *

><p>"What a night." Lanie states as she takes a seat next to Kate.<p>

"You said it." Alexis says as she plops down on the other side.

Chell comes over and sits near the girls.

"Ok you guys, we've got a lot of planning to do. I want to be married by the time this baby comes."

"How about we hold the wedding at the house in the Hamptons, a beach wedding sometime during the summer?" Alexis suggests.

"We'd have to have it early summer. I don't want to look like a beached-whale when I walk down the isle."

"Grams knows a wonderful wedding-planner. We'll get her to call when we get back home." Alexis replies.

"Lanie, I want you to be my maid-of-honor, that's a given."

"I'd be honored to, Kate." Lanie says as she gives Kate a quick hug.

"I'll also want you two and Martha to be my bridesmaids."

"We'd be honored." Chell replies.

* * *

><p>Martha and Jacob walk back into the den a few minutes later. Kate waits for Rick to walk back in, but he doesn't.<p>

Before long, Martha walks over to Kate. "Would you mind going and checking on him? He's had a lot to take in tonight." Martha comments.

Kate nods her head, and heads off in search of Rick. She finds him slumped in a chair in the game-room, a glass of scotch in his hand, the bottle sitting on the table beside him.

She walks over and pulls a chair up in front of him. He doesn't move. She takes his hand and softly squeezes.

"Rick, talk to me."

"Kate, I'm not upset. Really, I'm not. It's like a huge weight has lifted off my shoulders. I've always wondered what my father was. Was he a criminal, a freak, a hobo, or whatever? Now, I find out, he's a man I respect, a man I trust, a man I already love. I couldn't ask for anyone better. I just needed a minute to come in here, and gather my thoughts about everything that's happened tonight, take it all in, chill a bit, before I head back in."

Kate leans forward and softly kisses him, wiping the tear tracks from his face.

"I love you Richard Castle. Thank you for giving me the best Christmas of my life."

"I love you too, Kate Beckett, but the night isn't over yet." He says with a mischievous grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**This story will continue through their New Years celebration. There will also be a sequel "Partners In Crime" which will also be a multi-chapter.**

**A special thanks to all of you that sent in your reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this day of revelations. I sure enjoyed writing it.**

**If you'd like to see Kate's ring, please go here: **

****http :/tinyurl .com /873qdtu** (take the spaces out)**

**all views are of the same ring.. however the last one on the far right shows it the best.**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. ~ For those of you that have liked the kinky side of RickKate, I've also got a new story that I'm outlining. It's called 'Secrets'. Sign up for author alerts to be informed when it is published. (Should be within the next week) It will be a multi-chaptered and I promise those of you that have been asking for MORE kink, will absolutely love this one. Below is the ummm discription for it:**

**'Secrets'**

**What happens when the team from the 12th become more than just a family? Join us in their little adventure. **

**Total smut. Hardcore MA rating. If you don't like heavy sex, don't read.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick walk back into the den, and rejoin their families Christmas celebration.<p>

Kate spots Alexis standing by the tree alone, looking down at the ornament she holds in her hand.

"Alexis, is everything alright?"

"Dad bought this for my first Christmas. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's very beautiful Alexis, just like you are."

"I guess I won't be 'daddy's little girl' anymore will I?" She asks sadly.

"Alexis, you will always be his 'little girl', even when you have your own children."

"I know you're right, it's just going to take a little getting used to. But don't take me wrong, I am thrilled about the baby. I've always wanted a brother or sister."

"This is new territory for you and for me, how about we work through it together? We've got plenty of time. Besides, we've also got a wedding to plan."

"Kate, so much has happened tonight. I mean, the baby, the engagement, Jacob being my grandfather. It's all a little overwhelming. I've known my grandfather all my life, and never knew it. Is it disrespectful if I call him Jacob now? What do I call him? And do I continue to call her Chell or Aunt Chell?"

Martha walks over and joins the duo by the tree. Martha and Alexis begin to talk about Jacob. Kate excuses herself, knowing they need some time to talk.

Rick motions for Kate to come and join him and Jacob by the fire.

"Jacob and I have been discussing turning the office into a nursery, and converting the library into my library/office. What do you think?"

"I hadn't even thought about that. It sounds like a good plan."

"Jacob has agreed to oversee the remodeling, when we head back home. You'll have to tell him exactly what you want, in detail. I want it to be perfect. All of the guys are going to help me tomorrow, move my office things into the library. So that will be out of the way, and since we are going to be busy, we figured all of you girls could go on a nursery shopping binge in Fleischmanns tomorrow."

"Castle, we've got plenty of time for shopping."

Rick gently places his hands on Kate's shoulders as he looks lovingly down into her eyes.

"I know we have plenty of time, my dear. I just want to make sure the cabin is finished quickly. Don't forget I've also got to get the Hamptons house ready, the loft, help plan a wedding, attend basic training and still have time for my writing and my family. I want to get all the remodeling out of the way quickly so I won't have to worry about it."

"You sure you won't be stretching yourself too thin?"

"Not at all my dear, once you pick out the theme and color scheme of the nursery, Jacob will take over here. I'll get Matt, my neighbor, to oversee the remodeling at the Hamptons, after you make the choices for it. The loft we can take care of once we're home. Mother has a friend that's an excellent wedding planner to take care of most of those details. Training will only take a few weeks, and then things will start to settle back down. Piece of cake."

"Overwhelming piece of cake." Kate smirks.

Rick turns towards the crowd. "Girls, you all have plans for tomorrow. All of you are going to take my lovely fiancé into Fleischmanns, and help her shop for our nursery. Alexis, you have my charge card, I don't want to see any of you back here until you have everything we will need for the nursery. We'll have a BBQ ready for dinner when you get back. So, get ready to shop till you drop."

Alexis runs upstairs and quickly grabs her laptop. She returns to the den as the rest of the girls gather around, searching the internet for nursery themes.

* * *

><p>Rick watches Martha drift apart from the group of girls, and head towards the kitchen. He excuses himself, and follows her.<p>

"Mother, what can I do to help?" He asks, when he sees that she's working on their Christmas dinner.

"If you will take care of carving the turkey and ham, I'll finish up the rest of the vegetables. I sent Jim down to Jacobs to pick up all the pies Chell made for tonight."

"Mother, how serious are you and Jacob?"

"Richard, I love him desperately. Perhaps one day, we'll make it a permanent arrangement, but until then, I'll take everything I can get."

"I just want you to know, that the loft will always be your home, even after Kate moves in and the baby comes. Don't ever doubt that you are wanted and welcome. Ok?"

"Actually, that was something I wanted to discuss with you. Would you mind too much, if we bought Kate's loft and I moved over there? I appreciate the offer to stay at the loft, but you two are going to need a lot of alone time, time to get to really know each other on a deeper level. Besides, I really love her apartment, it's homey, and it suits me."

"Well, I have to admit something here, she doesn't even know. I bought her loft before we left on this trip; the deed was going to be her Christmas present."

"Do you think she would mind if she and I switched homes?" Martha chuckles.

"I'll talk to her about it later tonight, and get back to you." He smirks.

Rick finishes up his carving, as the rest of the girls saunter in.

"What can we do to help?" Kate asks.

Rick heads back out towards the den, after he places a quick kiss on Kate's lips.

* * *

><p>Rick finds Jacob alone in the den. "Where did Ashley and Esposito go?"<p>

"They headed off into the game-room to play a game of pool. Rick, I'm so sorry. I never knew, if I had, this whole thing would have turned out so differently."

"Jacob, it's no fault of yours. Mother said she came back to let you know, after her parents died, but you had married Denise. She said she loved you too much to turn your life with Denise upside down, so she kept her secret all those years."

"I understand that, Rick, but it's been seven years since Denise died. Why couldn't she tell us then? Why keep the secret going, there was nothing standing in the way then?"

"That's probably my fault. After Meredith and I split, I quit tormenting Mother about it. Once Denise died, I guess she felt like no-one really cared about it anymore. I never asked anymore questions."

"The woman infuriates me. I love her so much, but she is so fluttery. Every time I think we have a chance at taking our relationship to the next level, she runs back to your loft."

"Jacob, are you really serious about her? Do you want to marry her?"

"Of course I do, Rick, but I don't know if she'll ever be ready to settle down with me."

"You do know that she's waiting on you, to make the next move in your relationship, don't you?"

"You're kidding me! I've been waiting on her to make the next move."

"Well then, I suggest one of you makes a move, before you miss out longer on something really special."

Alexis walks into the room. "Dinner's ready."

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone regroups once again in the den.<p>

Martha walks over to Rick. "Richard, Jim and I are going to spend the night at Jacobs; we'll be back in time for the shopping trip and office move."

"Alright Mother, have a wonderful night." He replies as he kisses her forehead.

The older foursome leaves the room, as everyone says good-night.

The rest of the gang heads off into the game-room.

Alexis and Ashley busy themselves playing Mass Effect 3 on the Xbox television.

Kate pulls the Monopoly board out from behind the bar, and sits it down on the poker table, as Rick turns the football game onto the TV at their end of the game-room.

"Has anyone thought to let Ryan and Montgomery know about the baby and wedding?" Javier asks.

"I want to ask you and Lanie to keep it under wraps for now. We're going to make an announcement at the New Years party."

"Great! I can't wait for the party. Castle, you sure do know how to throw good ones."

"When are you guys leaving for home?" Lanie asks.

"Well, I had originally planned on leaving Friday for home, but I'm not sure now. Do you want to leave earlier Beckett?"

"Friday sounds good to me. When are you two heading back?" Kate replies.

"We figured we would leave out sometime Tuesday, depending on the weather." Javier responds.

Lanie and Kate fall into conversations over weddings and babies, as Rick and Javier get wrapped up in the football game.

Soon, the Monopoly game is abandoned as the group takes more comfortable seating on the couch. Ashley and Alexis say their good-nights and head upstairs to their bedrooms.

Kate snuggles into Rick's side, and is soon fast asleep. Rick throws his arm around her, and notices that Lanie is also fast asleep with her head in Javier's lap. The boys look at each other and shrug, and continue to watch the game together.

As the game comes down to the last few minutes, Kate stirs. She stretches and gets up heading to the bathroom.

Once the game is over, Javier picks Lanie up into his arms, and heads up the stairs to put her to bed.

Kate comes back in, to find Rick sitting alone on the couch. She saunters over to him, and snuggles up next to him. Rick leans down and softly kisses her.

"You ready for bed, my dear?" Rick whispers to her.

"Yeah, let's go." She softly replies.

Rick stands up and grabs her hand as they walk towards the master bedroom.

* * *

><p>As they enter the bedroom, Kate is surprised to see all of her things have been brought down from her room upstairs.<p>

"I didn't think there was any reason for your things to be up there anymore, since you are sleeping down here with me."

"Thank you." She says as she leans up on tip-toes to brush her lips across his.

Rick slowly tortures her with the soft slow welding of his lips. Rick grabs her hips and slowly pulls her tighter against him. Soon she hears herself moan into the kiss.

Rick grabs her shirt and slowly pulls it over her head, as she works the buttons on his.

She pushes it off his shoulders and pulls it off of his arms, as Rick works to unfasten her bra clasp.

As they both stand there shirtless, Kate rubs her hands up and down Rick's biceps, as Rick takes Kate's lips under attack once more.

He reaches up, and glides his thumb over her nipple. She arches up into him.

Rick breaks the kiss, and kneels down in front of her. He slowly unfastens her pants, and slides them along with her thong, down her legs and pulls them off.

Kate stands with her hands on Rick's shoulders as he slowly wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her closer to him.

He kisses her stomach. "Hello, sweet baby, this is your Daddy speaking. You be a good baby and don't make your mommy too sick. Ok?" He softly says.

Rick stands up, and grabs her into his arms, then lowers her to the bed. Once she's laid out in all her glory on the bed, he walks around to his side. He shucks the remainder of his clothing, and crawls in bed next to her.

He leans his head over hers; as his hand moves down to hold her stomach. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby." He says, just before crushing his lips down onto hers.

Kate pulls back, ending the kiss. "Are you happy, Castle?"

"Deliriously so, yes. Are you?" He replies softly as she snuggles up into him.

"I don't think I've ever been happier." She responds.

"When do you want to get married?" He asks.

"I would love to get married before I start showing too much. Alexis said maybe a beach wedding at the Hamptons."

"How about May 5th, it's Cinco De Mayo. I'd always be able to remember our anniversary." He chuckles.

"You don't think I'd be too big by five months?"

"Well, it's either that, or Valentines?"

"Valentines would be a little quick. You think that's enough time to plan a wedding?"

"Sure it is. Besides, Tessa, the wedding-planner, will love putting together a themed wedding. So, do we still want to have it at the beach?"

"I think so. It would be more of a personal, private setting."

"Alright, date and location set. Now, you'll have to find your dress. Who are you planning on having as attendants?"

"I figured Lanie would be my 'maid of honor' and then Alexis, Chell, and probably Jenny. I had thought about having Martha as one, but she'll be escorted down as your mother. What about you?"

Your father will escort you, so that takes care of him. That leaves Jacob, Esposito, Ryan and Montgomery. I was thinking about asking Jacob to be my best-man. What do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, besides it will keep the boys from fighting over the position and no-one will get hurt feelings."

"That's what I was thinking too. Are we going to have the guys escort the girls, or have the guys already standing at the alter with me?"

"I think the girls should all walk in solo. It's more dramatic that way. With it being on Valentines, should we go for a red/white/black color scheme? I'm not to keen on pink."

"I think that sounds great. I'll get Mother to call Tessa tomorrow, and get the ball rolling. We'll set up a meeting for the day after New Years."

"That sounds good."

"Kate, I've got something to confess. I bought your loft before we left, and was going to give you the deed as a Christmas present. Mother asked me this evening, if you would mind her moving in there when you move completely with me."

"I guess we do have to reevaluate our living-arrangement agreement. I don't want you to miss out on anything with the baby. How about we start moving my things when we get home? Then Martha can have my place. That way it will stay in the family."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured into moving in right away."

"Rick, seriously, I've never been pregnant before. I surely don't want to go through any of it alone, I want you there every step of the way."

"You'll never be alone, ever again. I promise you that, my love." He says as he once again claims her lips with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**T**o all of you who have been waiting for the continuation of M & M. My stupid laptop decided to get sick and had to be hospitalized for a few days. She was released from the computer hospital, but now I have to try to rewrite everything I lost. I will try to complete M & M sometime within the next week or so.****

**At the request of many of you, I've decided to make a sequel to Moonlight & Mistletoe. It will be called 'Partners-In-Life'. M & M will continue through their New Years celebration. Partners-In-Life will deal with the pregnancy, Castle's training, and their wedding, etc. Plans are also still in the works for 'Secrets'. If you would like to know when these stories come out, please be sure to put me on author alerts. :)**

**A special thanks to all of you that sent in your reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated. **

**Hope everyone had a WONDERFUL New Year.**

**Paula**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Rick awakens to find Kate's side of the bed empty. He quickly showers and dresses, before going in search of her.<p>

He hears laughter coming from the kitchen and heads that way. He finds Kate, Alexis and Lanie all perched on stools. He walks by and kisses Alexis and Kate on the cheek before grabbing some juice out of the fridge.

"Breakfast will be done soon. Kate's making her baked breakfast scramble for us again." Alexis bubbly announces as Esposito and Ashley come strolling in.

The girls are busy discussing the different shops they want to visit in town, while the guys are discussing their plans for the day.

Martha, Jim, Chell and Jacob all come walking in, as Alexis starts handing everyone their food and they all make their way to the table.

"So Castle, what all do we need to get done while the girls are in town?" Javier asks.

"Not a whole lot, we just need to move everything out of the office and into the library. It shouldn't take that long." Rick replies.

"Maybe we could head down to the gun-range afterwards, have a little fun." Jacob adds.

"Not without me, you won't. I haven't shot a gun in over a month, my fingers are itchy." Kate responds.

Rick holds up his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, we'll wait to shoot guns until you're back."

"There is something I wanted to talk to you guys about. When we get back to the city, I'm going to need all of your help. I'm moving into Castle's loft, and Martha is moving into mine. Dad's place is going to need to be packed up too. We're going to need everyone's help to get it all done, before we go back to work." Kate suggests.

"I've got a wonderful idea. Why don't we start with Jim's place? While you guys are packing up there, Kate and I can be readying our things for packing." Martha adds.

Everyone acknowledges their agreement to help, in between eating.

"How about you guys help me with a project when we get done moving Rick's office today? I really could use the help, since I'm down to one arm." Jacob laughs.

Javier looks at the others. "Sure, we're game."

"Everyone plan on meeting back here for dinner. We're going to BBQ tonight." Rick chimes in.

Kate stands up and excuses herself to get ready, while Alexis busies clearing the table and loading the dishwasher.

Rick and the guys excuse themselves and head into his office.

* * *

><p>"Alright boss-man, what goes first?" Javier asks.<p>

"There's really not much to take out. We'll have to find a place for the bookcase in the library, as well as the rest of the furniture. I guess we should take everything off the walls too."

"What about the TV above the fireplace?" Jacob asks.

"I guess we better leave that up there, it might come in handy." Rick laughs.

Ashley walks over and begins to unload the bookcase, carrying its contents into the library.

Rick and Javier each grab an end of the desk and begin carrying it to the library also.

Jacob follows them struggling to hang onto the wall decorations.

"Jacob, don't worry about trying to carry anything. I don't want to see your arm messed up again. We got this. You can supervise." Rick jokes.

Alexis and Lanie come strolling in with huge boxes in their arms.

"We're fixing to leave, Dad, but I looked for these this morning, and thought maybe you could use some of them for the baby." Alexis says

Rick peeks inside her box to find an assortment of baby toys and smirks.

"I had completely forgotten about these." He says as he grabs the box and turns to the guys. "When we first moved in here, this room was locked up. I had to get a locksmith out here to get it open. Once it was opened, we found several boxes inside. There wasn't any furniture in it, except for an antique wooden rocking chair with the word "Mommy" engraved in it. The boxes were filled with baby things, toys, blankets, and what-nots. You could tell the room hadn't been used in quite some time. Helen Belleayre, Alan's wife, had been expecting and lost the baby in a car accident when she was about five months pregnant. In their bereavement, Helen made Alan lock the door and the room was never touched again."

"There are some really nice things in here." Lanie adds.

"I was going to give all of it away, but Alexis suggested we keep it, so we've had it stored in the attic of the garage all this time."

"See Dad, aren't you glad you listened to me?" Alexis beams.

"Of course I am, pumpkin, just don't any of you tell Kate about this stuff. We'll surprise her when you get back home."

"Castle, are we shopping for furniture too?" Lanie asks.

"You girls are going to help Kate pick out everything she could possibly want for this nursery, furniture included. If it won't all fit in the SUV, just have the rest delivered here."

"Leaving it pretty wide open there, aren't you Castle?" Kate says as she walks into the room.

"Umm, yeah, I suppose." Rick says as he tries to hide the boxes behind him.

"Whatcha got there? You should know by now, I can always tell when you are up to something, Castle."

The gang all snickers as Rick slumps in defeat. "Fine, it was supposed to be a surprise."

He steps to the side, and Kate walks over to the boxes. She squats down and begins to pull items out of the boxes.

"Oh my God, this stuff is incredible. Where did you get it?" Kate exclaims.

"I'll tell you all about it on the ride into Fleischmanns." Alexis responds.

Kate pulls out some crocheted baby blankets. "These are gorgeous. You can't find stuff like this in the stores. So much heart is put into them."

Alexis reaches into another box and smiles.

"This should come in handy." She says as she hands the 'baby names' book to Kate.

Kate grabs it and starts flipping through the pages. Rick walks over and slowly takes it out of her hands.

"There's more than enough time for that, you girls have a lot of shopping to go do, so you better get going." He says as he leans down to softly kiss her.

"Alright Castle, but we're looking through this book later." She says as she slowly stands back up. He nods in agreement.

"This is going to be so much fun." Lanie says to Alexis.

"I've got the card right here." Alexis pats her purse. "Let's go get the others and get this shopping-frenzy on the road."

Kate, Lanie and Alexis say their goodbyes and then rush off to find Martha and Chell.

"Rick, do you still have the rocker?" Jacob asks.

"It should still be up in the attic. I guess we should bring it in too."

"I'll go get it." Jim chimes in.

The guys stack the baby boxes on the fireplace hearth, and continue moving the rest of the office things into the library.

* * *

><p>Kate and the girls are strolling down the sidewalk in Fleischmanns when Kate quickly turns and enters a cute little boutique.<p>

She rushes over to a rack near the display window and pulls an item off the rack.

"I have got to get these, Castle will love them." She says as she shows the girls a set of three bibs that have 'I Love Daddy' embroidered across them.

The girls all spread out looking throughout the store.

Alexis squeals and comes rushing back to Kate. "Look what I found." She says as she shows Kate a t-shirt that says 'I'm the Big-Sister' on it.

"I am so getting this." Alexis beams.

"Kate, do you have any kind of theme in mind for the nursery?" Martha asks.

"Not really, Martha. Perhaps we should just look around for a bit, maybe I'll get some inspiration."

Kate's phone rings. "Excuse me, I need to answer this." She says as she hands Alexis the bibs and rushes outside to answer the phone.

Lanie spots a door sign, that reads 'Shhhhhh, Baby Sleeping' on it, and shows it to Alexis. Alexis grabs it and hurries to the counter to check out.

The girls exit the boutique to find Kate hanging up from her call.

"Everything alright?" Lanie asks.

"Everything is fine. That was Dr. Murray's office back home. They were confirming my appointment for Friday afternoon." Kate replies.

"Come on girls, I know a great place we need to check out." Chell adds as everyone begins to follow her.

They arrive in front of the 'BabySupermall'.

"You'll love this place." Chell smirks as they walk inside.

Kate and Alexis head straight to the furniture section.

"These are beautiful." Alexis says as she drags Kate over to the matching sets.

Kate picks out a beautiful nursery set in a dark cherry wood that includes the four-in-one crib and mattress, a three-drawer changing table, a four-drawer dresser and a six-shelf bookcase/hutch.

Alexis grabs Kate's hand, and pulls her over to the bedding area.

Kate strolls through the area, stopping to look at several different styles.

"This is hard, when you don't know if it's a boy or a girl." Kate says to Martha.

"Kate, just pick out something that could be used for either, in a neutral color. That's the way to play it safe."

The girls continue to look at more styles, until Kate rushes ahead of them.

"This is it! This is the one I want." Kate says to the girls as they all gather around.

The bedding set is a dark chocolate color with patches of plaid, tan and cream throughout it. It's accentuated with teddy bears and in the middle says 'B is for Bear'.

Kate quickly tells the salesgirl that she wants the bedding, mobile, lamp, hamper, wall decorations, and the stuffed teddy bears the store is using in the display.

"We also have a stroller-carrier-car seat set, swing, play-yard, bassinet, play-mat, highchair and a walker in this design." The salesgirl quickly states.

"Add it all to the furniture we have already on hold." Martha tells the girl.

"We'll never fit all this into the SUV." Kate chimes in.

"That's alright ma'am, we can deliver it all." The salesgirl replies.

"That would be wonderful." Alexis responds to the girl.

"Are you ready to check out now, or would you like to look around a little more?"

"We've got a lot of browsing to still do." Chell tells the girl.

Kate and Lanie are walking through the baby-wear area of the store. Kate picks up a dainty little onesie and holds it to her chest.

"I'm going to be a mommy." She quietly remarks to Lanie.

"Awe, sweetie, you're going to make a great mommy. I just know it."

"I just wish my mom was here with me." Kate sniffles.

"She'll always be with you Kate, and I'm sure she's happy for you."

"Yeah, but she can't give me advice, or baby tips."

"Girl, you've got Martha and your dad to give you advice, and don't ever forget Castle's experience."

"I know, I'm just being selfish I guess."

"Kate, you are one of the most selfless people I know. You're just missing your mom at a pivotal point in your life, that's normal sweetie."

Alexis joins them, carrying a diaper bag and shopping cart cover that matches the set Kate picked out, as Martha rolls up with a cart for them to put all their findings in.

"Kate, have you thought about if you are going to breast feed or bottle feed?" Chell asks.

"I hadn't really thought about that, Chell. I'm not sure how smart breast feeding would be, with my job and all."

"You've got plenty of time to figure it out." Lanie chimes in.

The ladies quickly have the basket filled up with clothing, a bottle warmer, scratch mitts, a baby healthcare kit, bibs and burp clothes, bottle sets, a nursing pillow, a baby bath, baby monitor system, a thermometer, travel changer, diaper pail, bottle drying rack, receiving blankets, fleece blankets, a teddy bear bank, wall plaques, an infant lounger and various other baby items.

"Kate, you must get one of these. Richard carried Alexis everywhere he went with one of these when she was an infant. He's sure to want one for this little one." Martha says as she shows Kate an infant carrier that holds the baby up against your chest.

Kate nods, as Martha tosses it into their basket.

Kate picks up a silver frame that holds a spot for monthly pictures for the baby's first year, with the newborn picture in the middle. She also picks up two silver keepsake frames. These will be great for her desk and for Castle's office, she thinks. She softly smiles and places them in the basket with the other items.

"I better go get the SUV; we're never going to be able to carry all this stuff through town." Lanie says, before rushing out the doors.

The salesgirl takes the boxes of diapers, baby wipes, the bouncer, rocker/glider and the humidifier they've also selected to the counter for them.

"Anything else you can think of that we'll need?" Kate asks Martha and Chell.

"I think we've got it about covered, except for one thing." Chell replies.

Martha winks at Chell, and quickly blurts out. "Maternity clothes, I know some great shops just down the street!"

"Really? Maternity clothes all ready? I'm not even showing."

"Kate, your body growing will sneak up on you before you know it. This way you'll be prepared with fit able clothing when it happens." Chell explains.

Kate laughs. "Ok, let's go see what we can find."

Alexis makes her way back over to the group. "Ok, all checked out. They will box up all the things we purchased, and deliver it all together this afternoon."

"I'm not even going to ask how much money we just spent. Lanie's going to be pissed that she brought the SUV around for nothing." Kate smirks.

"Kate, this baby and you are part of our family now. Don't you worry about the money, my dear." Martha softly says.

The girls step out onto the sidewalk, as Lanie pulls up.

"False alarm, Lanie, they're delivering everything we bought this evening." Kate quickly says.

"No problem, that just means more room we get to fill up." Lanie chuckles.

The girls walk down the street and stop in front of a shop called 'Destination Maternity'.

Kate tries on an enormous amount of maternity clothing, and before long, they walk out of the store carrying seven bags full of maternity clothing.

"I can't believe we got all of that." Kate spouts out.

"Girl, you're definitely going to need more than this, but we can all go shopping once we get back home." Lanie responds.

"How about we all plan on going shopping on Saturday? Chell, you and Jacob are coming home with us for the New Years right?" Alexis asks.

"What better way to close the year out than a girls-day-out-shopping-extravaganza?" Martha replies.

"Of course we are Alexis, we do every year." Chell responds.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lanie exclaims.

"How about stopping at Java Hut for a latte? I could really use something warm right now." Chell asks the crowd.

Everyone chimes in their agreement, as they head off towards the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Rick and the guys are all busy in Jacob's wood-shop.<p>

Ashley and Jacob have sanded down and are re-staining the antique rocker.

Rick looks over and smiles. Kate is going to love her surprises when she gets home.

Rick, Javier and Jim are all busy in different areas of the wood-shop, working on Jacob's project.

"You know, this is going to make my little girl cry, don't you Rick?"

"I'm sure she's going to absolutely fall in love with all of it." Rick softly replies.

Jim winks as Rick as he nods in agreement.

Javier chuckles. "I've never seen Beckett as emotional as she's been lately. It's kind of refreshing to see her more feminine side."

"Don't let her hear you say that. She'd bust your chops real quick." Rick laughs.

"Don't I know it?" Javier quickly replies.

The guys all chuckle as they continue the work on their surprises.

* * *

><p>Kate and the girls all pull up at Rick's cabin, to find the guys all lounging around in the den.<p>

"How was your shopping escapade?" Jim asks the girls.

"It was great, but now you guys get to unload the SUV." Laughs Alexis.

The guys all start to shuffle outside, and quickly return with all the bags.

"Jesus, did you buy the stores out?" Javier smirks.

"Ha! That's not even part of it. The rest will be delivered later this afternoon." Lanie quickly replies.

"The rest of it?" Ashley asks.

Rick walks over and places a hand on Ashley's shoulder. "My boy, you have much to learn about women, credit-cards, and shopping."

Everyone laughs at the exchange.

Jacob stands up, and looks at Kate. "We have a surprise for you Kate. It's in the nursery."

The girls all quickly rush towards the nursery, and Kate gasps.

"Oh my god, they are beautiful." She says as she rushes to the rocker and softly traces her fingers over it.

"The rocker was the one that belongs to the Belleayre's, it just needed restoring. The toy-box was Jacob's project, but we all pitched in together." Rick replies.

Kate smiles up at Jacob as tears run down her face. "Thank you, so much."

She stands again, and walks over to each of the guys, and tightly hugs each of them.

Jim elbows Rick, as he softly whispers. "Told you so."

Rick softly snickers.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**Sorry this chapter took so long to update. I've been trying for DAYS to login, but it kept giving me errors. I'm sure you guys can imagine the filthy language that's been heard around my house because of it. Thank you so much for your patience. Hopefully I can get the rest of these chapters updated quickly, to complete the story.**

**To view the nursery set Kate picked out, go to: **

******http :/tinyurl .com /6ra5mmo** (remove the spaces)****

**A special thanks to all of you that sent in your reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated. **

**Paula**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Kate and the girls check out the rocker and the toy box. They are exquisite. Both are stained in a dark cherry color.<p>

Kate runs her fingers over the word 'Mommy' engraved into the wood on the rocker. She smiles softly. She's going to be a mother. She can't believe her life has changed so much in such a short amount of time. Two months ago, she would never have believed herself engaged, pregnant, and so happy, so very, very happy; all because of one man, and his insistence to make her, his. She looks up to find Rick staring at her. She smiles at him as she can see all the love she feels for him, reflected back in his eyes. In all her dreams, she never could have imagined feeling this loved and accepted.

Ricks walks over to her, and throws his arms around her, smothering her against his chest. A tear slips down her cheek at the gesture. She could spend the rest of her days, just like this.

Rick puts a finger to her chin, and brings her face up to look at him. He mouths 'I love you' to her, before covering her lips with his.

"Get a room." Javier smirks at them.

Rick and Kate break the kiss, and Kate quickly replies back to Javier. "Stuff it, Javi."

The gang erupts in chuckles once again.

* * *

><p>Martha, Chell, Jim and Jacob decide to stay at the cabin while the others make their trip to the gun-range. Martha tells Kate they'll wait there for the delivery of the baby things.<p>

On the ride over to the gun-range, Ashley speaks up. "I've never held a gun before, I'm not sure I should have come."

"Nonsense Ashley, Alexis has never fired a 'real' gun either. It'll be fun, besides, no better instructors than a couple of New York's finest." Rick quickly replies.

"I'll show you how to handle it, Ashley, and I'm sure Espo won't mind showing Alexis. Will you?" Kate responds.

"I'm all about showing chica's how to be BAMF's. Just don't show me up, Alexis." Javier chuckles.

"I doubt you have much to worry about." Alexis laughs.

"Lanie, have you ever shot a gun?" Rick asks.

"Course she has Castle, she's got her concealed weapons license." Javier quickly adds.

"Is your name Lanie? I can answer for myself, you know."

"Chill, chill, mamasita. It's all good." Javier smirks.

"Imma knock that smirk off your face, Javier, if you don't quit answering for me."

"Ok, ok, ok." He says as he raises his hands in defeat.

The rest of the gang softly chuckles at their bickering.

"Don't laugh too much Castle. Once my girl here's hormones start freaking out, she's gonna be all over you."

Javier chuckles. "I can't wait to see that."

"Don't be laughing too hard Javier; you've got to work with her too." Lanie adds.

Javier and Rick both gulp, as the girls all laugh at them.

They pull up in front of the gun-range. Kate grabs her athletic bag as they all head inside.

Javier and Alexis step into their booth together. Javier shows Alexis how to hold the gun, and how to sight it in.

"Want to make this interesting, Uncle Javi?"

"What you have in mind pip-squeak?"

"You outshoot me; I have to clean your apartment for a month. I outshoot you; you and Lanie have to stay here until we all leave on Friday." Alexis chimes in.

"You're on, little Miss Priss. Stand back and observe the master at work. Ten shots each." Javier responds.

Javier steps up to the line, and quickly fires off his shots, all landing in the bulls-eye.

"Yeah, beat that!" He exclaims as he reloads and hands the gun to Alexis.

She holds the gun, and gets adjusted to its size and weight. She puts her earmuffs back on, as Javier watches the new target lock into place.

Alexis winks at Javier, aims, and fires off her ten shots.

Javier watches as the target come into view in front of them.

"Oh my God, you little tease!" He exclaims.

There's not one hole in the bulls-eye in the chest; however there is a massive hole in the forehead of the target.

Alexis shrugs as she smiles. "Beginners luck?"

"Beginners luck my ass. Who taught you to shoot like that?"

"Now Uncle Javi, you KNOW I am the queen of laser-tag." She smirks.

"That's NOT any laser-tag skills! Who taught you? Has Beckett been teaching you?" Javier asks.

Kate and Rick walk up to the duo after hearing their conversation.

"I haven't been teaching her anything." Kate responds.

"Nice job munchkin." Rick states as he winks at her.

Lanie walks up, and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Looks like you've been whooped, Javier."

Alexis winks at Lanie.

"What the hell is that about? What do YOU know?" Javier exclaims at Lanie.

"Only that your boy Ryan's been practicing with Alexis every Thursday afternoon, for the past three months. Where have you been?" Lanie quickly smirks.

"That's just NOT right." Javier chuckles, realizing he's been duped.

"Looks like Javier and Lanie are staying until we leave, Dad."

"I can't believe you fell for that Esposito. I thought everyone knew." Kate laughs.

Javier looks at Rick. "You knew too?"

"I didn't have a clue, until Beckett told me when we got here." Rick laughs.

* * *

><p>The delivery van is leaving the cabin as Rick and the gain pull in.<p>

The gang enters the cabin, and finds the older foursome in the kitchen.

"The baby things just arrived. We had them put everything in the nursery. You boys will have a lot of assembling to do. All the furniture came in boxes, unassembled." Martha chuckles.

"That's alright; there are plenty strong men around here to get the job done." Chell quickly adds.

"Yeah, that sure is right, huh Uncle Javi?" Alexis smirks.

"Shush it little girl." Javier teases.

"What's this?" Martha asks.

"Only someone getting their hind-side handed to them." Lanie interjects.

"Man, I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Javier asks.

"Just wait till the gang at the precinct finds out." Rick adds.

"You wouldn't!"

"He wouldn't, but I would." Kate teases.

"Damn." Javier states, knowing he's been bested.

"The steaks and ribs are all marinated and ready for the grill whenever you are. Chell and Martha have made potato-salad and have some jalapeno poppers and some buttered onions for the grill as well." Jacob says to Rick.

"That's great; let me get them going right now. Esposito, want to help?" Rick asks.

"Sure, anything to get me out from under fire." Javier replies.

The guys all retreat to the back deck, as the girls go into the nursery to check out the boxes.

* * *

><p>The deliverymen have placed all the furniture boxes off to one side, so the girls begin to go through the remaining boxes, including those from the Belleayre's.<p>

"Kate, I'm going to take all these blankets and things from the Belleayre's boxes and put them in the washing machine. They're kind off dusty." Alexis remarks.

"Thanks Alexis." Kate responds.

"You know, there's really no sense in going through all of these, until the guys get the furniture together. How about we all relax in the den until dinner is done?" Martha proclaims.

"You're right, Martha. Thank heavens the guys cleaned the room up for us." Kate replies.

"Your father did that, before the deliverymen showed up. He said it needed a good once over before the new things got put in." Chell tells Kate.

"I'm grateful. This room was such a mess."

The girls leave the nursery and wander off into the den.

"I got a hold of Tessa this morning. She's coming over to the loft Friday evening to begin discussing arrangements. I filled her in on the date and location." Martha says.

"Thank you Martha. I don't know what I would do without all of the help you girls are giving me. I don't think I could do it all alone."

"Kate, darling, you'll never be alone again. We're family now; you get the whole kit-n-caboodle of us." Martha replies.

* * *

><p>Rick pulls Jacob off to the side of the deck.<p>

"Jacob, I'd like to ask you something. I know we've got a lot to catch up on, and a lot to still learn about each other, but I couldn't ask for anyone better to stand up with me as my best man. Would you mind?"

"Rick, you're right, we do have a lot to learn yet about one another, but yes, I'd be honored to stand up with you. Thank you, it means so much to me."

Rick reaches over and pulls Jacob into a gentle hug. "No. Thank you, Pops."

Jacob chuckles lightly. "Pops, I think I like the sound of that."

The duo walks back over to the others with Ricks arm draped across Jacob's shoulders.

"Pops here, has agreed to be my best-man. Esposito, I'd love for you and Ryan to be my groomsmen, if you don't mind."

"Mind? I expect to be in your wedding and you in mine if and when it happens. Yeah, I'll stand up for you Castle, any day. I'm glad you picked your dad as your best-man though, because I'd hate to have to wipe the floor with Ryan over it." Javier chuckles.

"I think everything is about done." Jim intervenes.

"Ashley go call the ladies to the table; dinner is served." Rick replies.

* * *

><p>Everyone has seated themselves, and filled their plates, when Kate speaks up.<p>

"Castle, we're going to need to leave out Friday morning to head home. I've got my first appointment with Dr. Murray right after lunch."

"Oh, Richard, Tessa will be over Friday evening to begin the wedding arrangements." Martha chimes in.

"That sounds good. We'll get the place here cleaned up Thursday evening, and be ready to go first thing Friday."

"I know all the nursery things we've bought will stay here. How are we going to get all of the other stuff we've bought since we've been here home?" Kate asks.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that. When we get back, I'll have to turn in the rented SUV. Now, mind you, this is just a thought. What if we take the Escalade in the garage, back home with us? We'll need something bigger than your car and my Ferrari to haul around the family and such. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, Castle. Just one thing, I get to drive it." Kate responds.

"Of course you get to drive it. I've got to drive the other monstrosity."

"No, I mean I want it as my vehicle. I don't want to be running around town all the time in my service vehicle." Kate replies.

"Ok, but only under one condition."

"Name it." Kate says.

"I get to buy a Hummer like Jacob's for the cabin." Rick smirks.

"Like I could really stop you."

"Pops, did you hear that? Think you can swing me a deal like you got on yours?"

"I'm sure I can. Like you always say, it's all in who you know." Jacob replies.

"Pops, I like that. Can I call you Pops too?" Alexis asks.

"Sweetie, you can call me whatever you want."

"Cool, you'll be Pops, and Jim can be my new PaPa. That ok with you both?"

Jacob nods as Jim chuckles. "I never thought I'd hear someone call me PaPa."

"By the way, Pops has agreed to be my best-man, and Esposito my groomsman. I still have to ask Ryan when we get back." Rick adds.

"At the party? Nothing is to be said, till after the announcement at the party, right?" Kate asks the group.

Everyone chimes in together. "Right."

"Ashley, would you be willing to be an usher at the wedding?" Rick asks.

"I'd love to Mr. Castle, thank you."

"Alright, we have most of the wedding party. What are we going to do about a flower-girl and a ring-bearer?" Chell blurts out.

"I've got a niece and nephew that I'm sure could do it. I'll call my sister after we're finished here." Javier replies.

"We'll need at least one more usher too." Alexis says.

"What about Montgomery?" Lanie adds.

"I'm sure he'd do it. Just one more thing, who will we get to officiate?" Rick replies.

"You would never live it down, if you didn't ask the Mayor." Kate replies.

"I'll call him tonight."

Alexis and Ashley get up and start clearing the dishes off the table.

"How do you guys feel about going bowling tonight? I really don't want to just lie around here." Rick asks.

"The four of us were planning on playing dominoes tonight at Jacob's, but you kids go on and have some fun." Jim replies.

"How bout it you guys, want to play?" Rick says as he raises his eyebrows several times.

Alexis looks at Ashley. "We're in."

Lanie chimes in. "Us too."

Rick looks over at Kate. "How about you, Beckett, you game?"

"You do know I used to be on a league, right?"

"So bring your bad self. We'll see who the King-Pin is." Rick replies.

* * *

><p>Two hours later finds Rick pouting to Javier. "She's just plain mean."<p>

"Dude, she told you she played in a league. You know how competitive that woman is. Did you really think she'd take it easy on any of us?"

"I know Esposito, but damn did she have to rub salt in our wounds on the last frame? Three strikes in a row!"

Javier just laughs as he slaps Rick on the shoulder. Rick shakes his head in defeat.

"Damn girl, you really put a licking to the guys. You've got them all butt-hurt, licking their wounds over there." Lanie smirks.

"Lanie, before long they are going to be giving me all kinds of hell over my size. I'm just getting my digs in now, while I can." Kate laughs as Lanie joins her.

"Want to play another game, Castle?" Lanie loudly asks.

"No, Lanie, I really think we should call it a night. She's already put the whoop to us twice; I don't think we need a third round. Besides, we have an early day tomorrow, lots of assembling to do."

Javier quietly mumbles to Rick. "Thank you. I don't want to have my ass handed to me one more time today. I've been beat all damn day. Let's go the hell home."

Rick chuckles as he nods at Javier.

"Ok gang, load it up." Rick blurts out.

* * *

><p>Back at the cabin, Alexis and Ashley excuse themselves as they head to play the Xbox in the game-room.<p>

Rick is searching through the TV channels, trying to see what's on, when Kate stretches and lets out a yawn.

"Girl, you need to get yourself to bed. You couldn't quit yawning on the ride home, well at least until you finally passed out." Lanie smirks.

"I think I'm going to head to bed too. What time you planning on getting up in the morning, Castle?" Javier asks.

"Probably around 6am. That way we can eat breakfast, and then spend the day working on the nursery."

"Sounds like it's my bedtime too." Lanie adds.

"Ok, Castle, see you in the morning." Javier replies as Lanie grabs his hand and walks towards the stairway.

"You sound tired Beckett; let's get you ready for bed." Rick softly says as he throws an arm around her shoulder."

Kate looks up at him, and smiles playfully.

"I had a power-nap on the way home, stud. I'm not even close to being ready for sleep." She says as she swipes her hand over his crotch, then takes off in a dead-run towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**Remember folks, reviews are what keep the writers writing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and this story, and will click the little blue link down below.**

**P.S. ~ NATHAN won 2012 People's Choice Favorite TV Drama Actor! ... CASTLE won 2012 People's Choice Favorite TV Crime Drama! BOOYAH!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Once in the bedroom, Rick catches Kate around the waist and draws her back against him.<p>

His free hand begins to roam across the front of her neckline, flirting with the material at the top of her shirt. His lips nibble on the back of her neck.

Kate grabs the hemline of her shirt, and quickly pulls it over her head, giving him access to more skin, craving his touch like an addict needing a fix.

She tilts her head back slightly and catches his lips with hers. As he intensifies the kiss, he unclasps her bra and glides it down her arms.

He breaks the kiss long enough to turn her in his arms, bringing them tightly chest to chest. His lips once again claim hers with an intoxicating fever.

Kate reaches down and grabs the hem of Rick's t-shirt; bring it over his head and tossing it towards the closet. She leaves a trail of feather light kisses along his jaw line, along his neck to his ear.

She nibbles on his ear as her fingers trail down his firm chest. Her fingers reach his waistline and she unbuttons his jeans, and then pushes them over his hips. He quickly kicks them off.

Rick cups her breast as he flickers his thumb over the peak. He slowly lowers his head and catches the tip in his mouth, his tongue making circles around her nipple. He hears her breath catch at the slightest movement of his tongue.

His hand comes up and pushes her slacks and thong down off of her hips as they fall to the floor in a puddle. She steps out of them eagerly.

Her hands slip into his hair, clutching his head to her as the passion inside her begins to rage. She lowers her hand to the top of his boxers, moving downward toward his length.

Rick pulls her hand away as his mouth retreats from her breast. "Not tonight."

His mouth claims hers again in a fevered frenzy. Their tongue dance as Kate moans into his mouth. She throws her arms around his neck, pushing the kiss deeper.

Rick pulls one of her delicious legs around his waist, teasing her thigh as his fingers rise up towards her heat.

His thumb brushes against her clit, as he palms her heat. She bucks into his hand as she moans his name against his ear.

Her purring his name causes a fever to rush through his veins. He slips two fingers inside her, moving slowly at a teasing pace. He captures her nipple between his lips, and swirls his tongue around it.

Kate's fingers lace into Rick's hair as his assault increases the fire building in her. She bucks against his hand, trying to speed his thrust, in search of release.

The thrust of his fingers increase, faster and faster, as he laps at the salty sweat running between her breasts. Kate's eyes close to his ministrations.

Tremors start ripping through her body. She's right on the edge, so close it is almost unbearable. "Oh God." She softly moans.

Right before she reaches her high, Rick's fingers pull out.

Kate's eyes fly open, her body still in need of release. "Castle!"

He reaches down and gathers her up in his arms, taking the few steps towards the bed. He slowly lays her down on the comforter, before removing his boxers.

Kate rolls her tongue slowly across her lips as her hungry eyes take in the site of his engorged cock.

Rick climbs onto the bed, and slowly moves himself in between Kate's legs. He lowers himself down, and takes her lips in another mind-blowing kiss.

As he kisses her, he slowly teases her entrance, sliding his cock along her slit. She moans against his mouth, needing release so badly it hurts. Her clit throbs as his cock teases it.

She grabs his ass, trying to bring him closer against her. His lips leave hers as he kisses her chin and her jaw.

"Rick, please.." She moans against his neck.

He pulls her hard against him; she lets out a short gasp.

Rick slowly enters her, bringing himself to the hilt. Rick groans as she wraps her legs around his waist. The feel of her around him was the closest thing to heaven he'd ever known.

He increases his thrust and can feel her tightening around him. As he feels her walls pulsing, he once again lowers his mouth to her breast, taking the nipple in between his teeth.

As she climaxes, she feels like her body is drifting in the clouds. Burst of colors like the rainbow, shoot thru her mind. Rick slows his thrust until the tremors subside.

He takes her mouth in another intense kiss, as he once again increases his speed. She meets him thrust for frantic thrust.

The resolve in his face begins to slip as his self-control begins to dwindle away.

He rapidly thrust into her, as he kisses her and whispers how amazing she is.

Once again her walls grip him tightly. She throws her arms around and whispers into his ear. "Come with me."

As Kate goes over the edge, he joins her in ecstasy. He collapses down on top of her, and rests his forehead against hers.

"I love you Kate. I'll never stop loving you."

"I love you too, Rick."

"I've never meant those words as much as I do now, and hearing you say it, well, it's something dreams are made of."

"You, are my one and done. I can't imagine my life now, without us together."

"Always." He softly replies as he rolls them onto their sides.

"Sleep now Kate, we've got a lifetime to look forward to."

"Ummm, I like that. Night, Rick." She softly mumbles as she cuddles closer into him.

"Until tomorrow, my love." He whispers as she slowly drifts off.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kate gets up early and makes breakfast for everyone.<p>

As Jim and Ashley enter the kitchen, she grabs the tray she's made up for Rick.

"Breakfast is on the counter, gentlemen, eat up."

She strolls into the master bedroom, to find Rick still softly snoring.

She leans over the bed and softly brushes her lips across Rick's.

"Mmmmmmmm.. Morning." He mumbles as he throws his arms around her, and she collapses down next to him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead, time to rise and shine."

"Nuh-uh, I want us to stay right here." He mumbles a little more coherently, as he sniffs the air and smells maple syrup.

"I brought something for you, sit up." She says as she struggles out of his grasp and grabs the tray for him.

Rick stretches and groans, then brings himself to up against the headboard as he rubs his eyes to wake up.

Kate places the tray over his lap, as he finally opens his eyes. She's brought him pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash-browns and toast, along with a huge cup of coffee. A single rose stands tall in a small crystal vase.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Rick softly asks.

"No reason really, you make me happy. I just wanted to do something to make you happy." She says as she leans over and quickly kisses him again.

"Kate, your being here makes me happy. Everything you do makes me happy. This is just extra." He chuckles.

"I love you Richard Castle."

"I love you too, Detective Katherine Beckett, more than words could ever express."

"Eat up stud; you've got a busy day ahead of you." She says as she heads off to the shower.

* * *

><p>Kate comes out of the bathroom, to see Rick climbing out of bed. She walks towards the closet, as he walks toward her heading to the bathroom, stark naked. She flicks her eyes up and down him appreciatively as he gets nearer.<p>

He leans over and quickly kisses her before continuing his path to the bathroom. She turns around and smiles as she watches his buttocks move with his steps. She sighs softly. Damn, that man's body could make a nun go in-heat. She smiles to herself, and quickly gathers clothes and dresses.

Once dressed she picks up the clothes lying all over the floor, and throws them in the hamper.

Kate hears the shower come on as she remakes the bed, then grabs the tray and leaves the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Kate enters the kitchen to find everyone seated at the dining table, chatting away.<p>

She quickly grabs herself a plate, and heads over to join them.

"Kate darling, I talked to Tessa again last night. She says she needs you and Richard to email her the photo you two want to use for your 'Save the Date' cards. She also emailed Richard samples of some of the invitations, fonts, etc. that fall in the Valentines and Beach themes, for you to look at."

"Thanks Martha. I'll take a look at them after breakfast. I don't know what we'll do about the photo though."

"Chell and I have been discussing that. She could take some photos of you both in the atrium, maybe by the fountain." Martha responded.

"Thank you Chell. Maybe this afternoon we can do that."

"Alright gentlemen, we've got plenty of work to do. Excuse us ladies." Jim says as he and the other guys get up and put their plates in the sink, as Rick walks in.

The guys all head off to begin their assembly work, as the girls clean up and head towards the office, to check out the samples Tessa has emailed.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, the easiest way to do this is to split up into teams." Jacob suggests.<p>

"Actually, that's a great idea. Each team could grab one of the boxes and spread out in the cabin to put this stuff together. There's really not enough room in here to put it all together." Jim pitches in.

"Esposito and I can get the crib, dresser and bassinet. Ashley, you and Jim can get the changing table, play-yard and hutch. Jacob, you can reach them the instructions." Rick laughs. We'll put our stuff together in the game-room; you guys can put yours together in the family room."

"Sounds like a plan." Jim says as the guys begin moving their boxes into their selected work spaces.

As Rick and Javier are working away, Rick begins to laugh and stops working.

"What's so funny?" Javier asks.

"You do realize we've got to do this all over again at the loft and then again at the Hamptons house, don't you?"

"Bro, you've got to be kidding me. What is this, slave labor?" Javier responds.

"Hey man, just remember, it keeps YOUR boss happy."

"Funny Castle, real funny. At least Ryan will have to suffer the other two with us."

"Yep, and he doesn't even know it yet." Rick says as they both break out in laughter.

* * *

><p>Alexis hears Kate's phone ringing, and brings it to her.<p>

"Beckett."

"Ms. Beckett, this is Dr. Murray's office. Dr. Murray has to leave first thing Friday morning, so we are trying to reschedule his appointments. We've had a cancellation on Thursday at 10am, would you like to take that time? The next available one we have is Friday of next week."

"Can you hold on for just a second?" Kate asks.

"Sure, thing."

Kate jumps up out of her chair and runs to find Rick, carrying her phone with her. She finds him in the game-room.

"Castle, the doctor's office is on the phone. They want to change my appointment to 10am Thursday instead of Friday. Is it ok if we leave a day earlier?"

"That's fine Kate. Esposito lets take a break."

"Ma'am, Thursday will be fine." Kate replies back into the phone.

"Alright then, see you Thursday."

Rick follows Kate back into the office, as Javier goes and gets the rest of the guys.

As everyone enters the office, Rick speaks up. "Alright gang; there's been a change in plans. Kate's doctor appointment is now on Thursday, which means we'll have to leave out Thursday morning. The rest of you are welcome to stay, or we can all head back early, and get all the moving preparations started."

"Thursday's fine with us." Alexis says.

Lanie, Javier, Martha and Jim all nod in agreement.

"Pops, you and Chell are welcome to come down with us. There's plenty of room."

"That's fine Rick. We'll have to get your cabin squared away tomorrow." Jacob replies.

"Ok, we've got to get the nursery finished, take your 'Save the Date' photos, take down the Christmas decorations and get this place ready for us all to leave before tomorrow night. You guys get back to work. We'll take the photos before dinner." Martha chimes in.

The guys head back to work. Alexis hands them each a bottle of water as they leave.

The girls continue to check out the samples and chat about what all they need to get done.

Ashley comes in and asks Alexis if she can help him with something, and they both excuse themselves from the room.

* * *

><p>Rick and the boys take a break for lunch and go in search of the girls. They find them in the office, looking at wedding dresses on the computer.<p>

"What are you girls up to? Rick asks as he leans over and kisses Kate on the forehead.

"We're just getting ideas for the wedding. Rick, this is the invitation that I like the best, what do you think?" Kate says as she changes tabs on the browser.

Rick studies the invitation for a short time.

_Two lives, two hearts  
>joined together in friendship<br>united forever in love._

_It is with great joy that we,_

_Katherine Beckett  
>and<br>Richard Castle_

_invite you to share  
>in a celebration of love<br>as we exchange our marriage  
>vows in a private beach ceremony<em>

_This Valentine's Day_

_on Tuesday, the  
>fourteenth of February<br>two thousand twelve at four o'clock in the afternoon  
><em>

_24 Old Montauk Highway  
>Montauk, NY<em>

_Reception immediately  
>following ceremony<em>

"It's perfect. I love the red highlights and the hearts, fits the valentines theme perfectly. Tessa really is a genius." Rick answers with a smile.

"Great, I'll let her know, when we send the 'Save the Date' pictures."

Martha comes strolling in. "Lunch is ready gang."

Everyone heads into the kitchen. Martha has made deli-style sandwiches for everyone.

"We're almost done in the nursery. Once we finish, I'll get cleaned up and we can get those pictures taken care of." Rick says to Kate.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Rick comes out of the nursery in search of Kate. He finds her in the master-bathroom, finishing up her makeup. He sneaks up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and places a gentle kiss at the base of her neck. "You look beautiful."<p>

Kate turns in his arms, and pulls him in for a real kiss. They kiss intimately until Rick puts his hands on her hips and pushes her back a bit.

"I've got something to show you. Come with me." He says as he takes her by the hand and leaves the room.

As they near the nursery, she can hear everyone talking inside excitedly. They step through the doorway, and Kate lets out a loud gasp.

She looks around the room for a brief minute, and then steps over to the crib. She runs her fingers along the side rail, and then turns to the group.

"You guys, this is beautiful. Thank you so much." Kate says as she takes a minute to give each of them a hug.

Kate and the girls start to empty out the boxes and fill the drawers and shelves quickly. Rick is getting ready for the pictures. Jim is taking Chell home to get her camera equipment, while the boys are goofing off in the game-room.

* * *

><p>Kate is finishing sending the photo they've chosen, and the email with their wedding ideas and such to Tessa, when Rick finds her in the office.<p>

"Mother has gotten tickets for all of us, to the Dinner Theater in Fleischmanns. Are you almost finished?" Rick asks as he walks in.

"Yep, just closing everything out." She says as she pushes herself back from the desk.

"Lanie and Esposito are going to ride with us. The parental units are all riding together, and Ashley and Alexis are staying home to watch a Firefly marathon."

"Sounds great. Let me go get my things and I'll be ready to go." Kate replies.

* * *

><p>"Beckett, I've been thinking about something. Are you going to still go by Beckett once you get married, or are you going to take Castle's name?" Lanie asks on the ride to the theater.<p>

"I haven't really thought about that, Lanie. Hmm. If I take Castle's name, it could get confusing around the precinct with both of us there. I guess I could always do the Beckett-Castle thing, and keep going by Beckett at work. What do you think, Castle?"

"I think that sounds like a plan. It really doesn't matter to me what name you go by, as long as you are my wife." Rick replies with a wink.

"Katherine Beckett-Castle. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Lanie and Javier both speak up at the same time. "It sure does."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**A special thanks to all of you that sent in your reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated. **

**Paula**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>There's a knock at Rick's bedroom door. "Breakfast is ready." Kate hears Martha say.<p>

Kate tries to sit up, however Rick pulls her snug against him. "Don't get up yet. Can't we just stay here a few hours more?"

"Castle, we've got way too much to do today, to lounge around in bed all day. Remember, this is our last day here at the cabin."

"Ok, ok, I'll get up." He replies as he pulls her head down for a quick kiss.

They wrestle around in the bed, until they hear another knock at the door. "Dad, breakfast is getting cold. Come on."

"Alright mister, we've got to get up now, before someone breaks down the door." Kate laughs as she climbs out of bed and heads toward the bathroom.

"You sure do have a lot of spunk this morning, considering you passed out on me on the ride home last night."

"Sorry about that, geez, if I'm not throwing my guts up, I'm sleepy all the time. I really am sorry Castle."

"Kate, look at me." He softly says as she turns to him. "You're pregnant, honey. Those are normal symptoms, it'll pass. Besides, it was pretty late when we got home."

She looks down as if she is feeling ashamed, which spurs Rick out of bed and across the room to her. He takes her in his arms.

"Don't ever feel like you have to apologize over something as miniscule as falling asleep. You've got a little Castle growing inside you; he or she will take a lot out of you." He states as he covers her stomach with his hand.

Kate looks up into his eyes, and sees the adoration there. "Thank you, for putting up with me." She softly says.

"Sweetheart, this is your first pregnancy, I'm sure it's a little overwhelming for you but we'll make it through this, together." He says as he places a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>The small group is finishing up their breakfast, as Martha, Jacob, Jim and Chell come into the cabin and join them in the kitchen.<p>

"The theater was wonderful last night, Mother. Thank you for inviting us."

"Darling, you're welcome. It really was lovely, wasn't it?" Martha replies as everyone nods in agreement.

"Rick, I think we should put away all the Christmas decorations first, and then we can get to work on squaring the house away. Perhaps we can finish early enough to grab dinner at Lowake's in town tonight." Jacob suggests.

"Let's pack it up the same way we put it up, girls inside and guys outside." Alexis chimes in.

"We should be able to get the decorations all packed away by lunch time. I've ordered pizza to be delivered for lunch, so let's get going. After lunch, we can get started on the house." Martha adds.

Everyone leaves the kitchen and heads to help with their part of the decorations.

* * *

><p>Kate is carefully taking the stockings off the mantel and placing them in their box. She softly glides her fingers over her name on her stocking. She glances around the room, looking at all the beautiful decorations one last time, before they all come down. This has been the best Christmas, the best trip, she's ever had. She hasn't felt such a part of a family since her mom's death, until now. Will everything change once they are back home? Sure she'll be moving in to the loft, that she knows she's ready for now, but will the magic end?<p>

Alexis walks up to her, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Just think Kate, by this time next year, you'll be celebrating as a married woman and a mother. We'll have another stocking to add to the mantel."

Kate softly smiles. "Are you ok with all of that, Alexis, with me and the baby barging into your life?"

"Kate, I'm perfectly fine with all of it. Dad needs you, and you need my Dad, the baby is just an added bonus." She answers smiling brilliantly.

Martha walks over to them, after eavesdropping on their conversation. "Kate darling, I've never seen my son as happy as he is right now. You've been the one to make that difference; you are the one that has lit up his life. I truly never thought I'd see Richard this happy ever again; he's struggled so long with his feelings for you. In a sense, I think sometimes he's felt unworthy of you. But now, you can see the stars in his eyes, especially when you walk into the room. It's refreshing to see how he acts with you, you are the missing piece in the puzzle of Richard Castle, and you make his heart whole."

Kate wipes a tear from her cheek. "He's slowly broken through the wall I had around my heart. After my mother died, I was really afraid to let anyone completely inside. My mother's death crushed me, I was afraid of taking the chance at risking my heart again. I didn't realize he was breaking down that wall; he kind of finagled his way in. He's made me hope and dream again. Honestly, I've never felt as alive, as I do right now, and it's all because of him. He's made me whole again." She sniffles.

The threesome comes together in a warm family hug.

* * *

><p>Jim walks over to where Rick is rolling up a string of lights.<p>

"Rick, Chell is going to stay at my house when we go back. She said she wanted to make sure my breakables were all packed correctly, that we men didn't know how to take care of the fragile stuff. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Honestly, she's right I suppose. Mother and Alexis have never allowed me to put up the Christmas balls and crystal. I'm not allowed to move anything in the apartment that is breakable, without supervision." Rick laughs.

"She's a really great woman. Don't get me wrong, Johanna will always be the love of my life, but Chell makes me realize how much I miss the little things. I can talk to her about anything; I didn't know how much I'd missed that. Thank you, Rick, for convincing me to come on this trip, and for introducing me to Chell, it really means a lot to me."

"She's a really special lady, but I don't need to tell you that. I'm really glad you two hit it off as well as you have." Rick replies.

* * *

><p>Rick and the boys enter the den, to find everything packed up, but the girls are nowhere in sight. They grab the boxes and proceed to take them to the garage attic. Once done, they come back in and begin searching for the girls. They find them all in the nursery once again, telling stories of their youth.<p>

"Just in time, pizza should be here any minute." Martha tells the boys.

"You know, getting the house squared away shouldn't take that long. Can we go up and see Jim's cabin, before dinner? We should have plenty of time." Alexis asks.

"Sure we can, Alexis. I'd love some decorating ideas." Jim replies.

The pizza arrives and they all dig in.

"Richard, I called Tessa a bit ago, and told her we would be coming in a day early. She wants to know if she can meet with you both tomorrow, instead of Friday. I told her that would probably be better for you, since we are all planning on packing for the moves, on Friday. Will that work out for you two?" Martha asks.

"That would be great Mother. That will give us all day Friday, without any distractions."

"Since I know all of you guys will be over at Jim's place, I'm going to spend the day helping Kate pack up her things." Lanie adds.

"I'm going to help Grams with all of hers." Alexis replies.

"Mine is not going to take too long at all. Kate, when we are done here, we can come over and help you also, if you'd like." Martha chimes in.

"That would be great, Martha." Kate replies.

"Sounds like you girls have that taken care of. Jacob is bringing his trailer down with him, so we should be able to get everything packed up hopefully by Friday night. We can haul it up here Saturday and get back with plenty of time before the party." Jim adds.

"Are you sure you'll have enough time to pack everything up, Dad?" Kate asks.

"We should, Katie. Chell is going to stay with me when we get back tomorrow. That will give us all day tomorrow to pack the little things. There's still a lot of stuff from the old house that has never been unpacked. Friday we can work on the bigger stuff, and begin loading the trailer. Two days should be more than enough time to get it all squared away in the trailer."

"The loft is already furnished, so there's really no need for my furniture. Most everything is new; I had to replace most of it after the explosion. Martha would you like me to leave it in the apartment for you?" Kate asks.

"That would be lovely, Kate. Thank you." Martha responds.

Rick leans over and whispers to Kate. "My pocketbook thanks you too." Kate giggles.

"Alright folks, lets get this place cleaned up. We need to drain the hot tub, get everything inside and lock up the garage, clean the BBQ pit, take all the perishables over to Jacob's, and get the inside of the house cleaned up." Rick tells everyone.

"Don't forget we need to pack today too, since we're leaving first thing in the morning." Alexis adds.

"I'll drain the hot tub." Jacob blurts out.

"Jacob and I will get all the perishables over to his place." Martha chimes in.

"I'll get the BBQ pit." Ashley replies.

"Esposito, looks like you and I get garage duty." Rick laughs.

Kate and Lanie look at each other. "We'll start working on the main floor of the house."

"I'll take care of the kitchen and the dining room." Alexis adds.

"The office and the nursery are set, so all that's left done down here is the game-room, the family room, and the den. Everyone gets to clean their own bedroom." Rick replies.

"Don't worry about the sheets and towels; I'll wash all of them when I come back." Chell adds.

"You two take care of the game-room and family room, and we can all pitch in on the den." Alexis responds.

Everyone takes off in the direction of their chores.

* * *

><p>Having finished all the cleanup of the house, Rick goes in search of Kate. He finds her taking a nap in their bed. He leans down and brushes a soft kiss to her forehead.<p>

He heads into the closet to begin packing the clothes he is taking back with him. He places her Mrs. Santa outfit into a garment bag and puts it to the back of the closet along with his Santa suit bag. He moves his tux bag to the back as well. He pauses to think for a bit. He wonders if she'll want to take her new dresses with her. He places those bags to the back of the closet as well. He'll ask her when she's awake. He rushes through the rest of the clothes, and soon has everything they'll take with them hanging at the front of the closet.

He grabs Kate's jewelry for her dresses on top of the dresser. He'll ask her if she wants to take those too. If not, he'll lock them up in the hidden safe. He grabs the jewelry for her Mrs. Santa dress, and takes off into the library. He puts it into the safe, and pulls out her gun and badge, then grabs his laptop and heads back into the bedroom.

He walks in to find her gone from the bed. He can hear her humming in the bathroom. He lays her gun and badge on the dresser, and begins to pack his clothes.

"I really hate to have to leave this place." Kate says as she comes out of the bathroom.

"My dear, we can come back anytime you wish." Rick replies as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the loft, but this place is special. It's magical."

"Coming from someone who didn't believe in magic not to long ago." Rick snickers.

"I didn't believe in Santa Clause either, but now, I'm going to marry him." She smirks.

"Have I told you today, how much I love you?" Rick whispers into her ear.

"No."

"I love you so much it almost hurts to breathe."

"I love you too writer-man, with everything I am."

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate walk into the den, to find the rest of the gang, sitting around discussing Lowake's.<p>

"I swear Esposito; you've never eaten a steak until you've eaten at Lowake's." Jacob states.

Javier looks up at Rick as they walk in. "He's right." Rick interjects.

"It's sinfully scrumptious." Kate adds.

"Well, in that case, let's go check out Jim's place, before I start drooling just thinking about it." Javier replies.

Everyone laughs as they take off towards the vehicles.

Rick tosses Kate the keys to the Escalade, which is setting in front of the cabin now. "Your chariot awaits you my dear."

"You're finally going to let me drive?" Kate asks.

"You do need to get a feel for it, before you drive it home tomorrow."

"Actually, I'm going to drive it home, so Kate can relax and ride with you." Lanie replies as she and Javier crawl into the back seat.

* * *

><p>They all follow Jim's car up the mountain, and stop in front of a cabin surrounded by trees.<p>

"This is very nice." Kate says as she gives her dad a hug.

"I'm glad you like it. It's not huge, but it suits me. Come on, let me show you." Jim adds as he walks up the path towards the house.

The house is a three bedroom, two bath home, with a dining/kitchen area, a formal living room, a family room, and an office. It also has an unattached two car garage/workshop.

"Jacob is going to teach me how to do wood-working, so I'll use the office to draw up my plans, and the workshop to make them. We're going to put some of the stuff we make on display at Cooper's in Highmount. I'm so excited." Jim tells Kate.

Martha and Chell pull Jim away, discussing their ideas for decorating the place. Kate and Rick walk through the house, checking out all the rooms.

"This really is a nice place." Kate tells Rick.

"When your Dad started talking to me about wanting to move up here, I knew he'd love this place. It's secluded, yet not too far from my cabin and Jacob's. The lake is just down the mountain, and he's close enough to Highmount and Fleischmanns, in case he needs anything." Rick replies.

"He really seems happy, doesn't he?"

"He really does. I also think his feelings for Chell are deeper than he lets on."

"Really? Do you think Dad is in love with her?"

"Could be. Does that bother you?" Rick asks.

"Oh no, that actually makes me so happy for him. He's been so lost since my mom died. I miss seeing the twinkle in his eyes. I've missed the jokes and banter he was always so good at. This trip has truly done wonders for him."

"For both Beckett's, I believe."

"Yes, for both of us." She replies as she leans up to sweetly kiss him.

"Bro, I'm starving. Can we get this show on the road?" Javier asks as Rick and Kate step out on the front porch, as he grabs his stomach.

Kate and Lanie snicker at the scene Javier is making.

"Let me round everyone up, and we'll go." Rick replies.

* * *

><p>The crowd is seated at their table in the secluded room Rick has reserved.<p>

Lanie leans over to whisper to Kate. "What's good?"

"Lanie, they have a filet mignon and lobster tail to die for." Kate replies.

Their waitress comes to take their order, placing a huge order of fried onion rings at both ends of the table. She takes their drink orders, and then shuffles off to fill them.

Lanie puts a few on her plate, and takes a bite of one. "Ohhh, these are GOOD!"

Everyone else begins to dig into the onion rings.

Quickly the waitress returns with their drinks, and then begins to take their orders.

"We'll both have the Scraps." Alexis says to the waitress, signaling her and Ashley's order.

"I'll have the Porterhouse and ½ rack of ribs." Javier says.

"We'll both have the filet mignon and lobster tail." Lanie motions between her and Kate.

"Prime rib and lobster." Rick tells the waitress.

The waitress continues to take the orders of the rest of the group, and then tells them they are welcome to enjoy the salad bar.

Everyone quickly gets up and goes to get their salads.

The owner glides up to their table. "Mr. Castle, it's so nice of you to join us again."

"It's always nice to see you too. I just had to bring these city-folk in for some 'real' steak." Rick replies.

The owner walks away, as Javier turns to Alexis. "What the hell are Scraps?"

"Scraps are small medallions cut from the heart of the tenderloin, and are the tenderest cut of steak you will find anywhere. They are awesome! I'll let you try one when they come out." Alexis replies.

"I had to ask. It sounded like left-over's." Javier chuckles.

They continue to tear through the onion rings and eat their salads; until they see their waitress and another young man come their direction carrying humongous serving trays.

She places Alexis and Ashley's food down first, and Javier's eyes light up. "That smells awesome." He says.

"Just wait, you haven't seen anything yet." Alexis smirks.

The waitress places Javier's platter in front of him, and he gasps. The meat is practically falling over the edges of the plate.

"Wholly Christ, that's almost a whole cow!" He blurts out.

Rick and Jacob laugh as the waitress continues to hand out the plates to the others in the group.

"Here, try this first." Alexis says as she hands Javier a piece of her Scraps.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, oh God this is heaven." Javier mumbles.

Several of the others make groaning sounds as they take a bite of theirs.

"I now have a new favorite restaurant." Lanie says as she winks at Kate.

"Bro, why you been hiding this from me all these years?" Javier asks Rick. "Listen up you guys, no-one from up here, can come visit every again, without bringing me some of this."

Everyone continues to eat, as the moaning and groaning around the table also continues.

* * *

><p>Kate tosses the keys to Rick. "You can drive home. I'm so stuffed I don't think I'll make it home, before I pass out."<p>

Javier groans as he gets into the back seat. "I think my insides are going to explode."

Rick chuckles at his friends' misery, as he heads towards the cabin. "Better than you expected?"

"Bro, that's the best food I have ever, in my life, eaten, but these jeans feel like they are going to cut me in half." Javier replies.

Rick looks in the rear-view mirror, to see Lanie laying her head on the back of her seat, holding her stomach. She's got her eyes closed, and hasn't said a word.

"She asleep, already?" Rick asks Javier.

"Hell no, I'm not asleep Castle, just miserable." Lanie laughs.

They spend the rest of the drive in silence, everyone completely stuffed and miserable. By the time they reach the cabin, Kate and Lanie are both passed out in their seats.

"Awe man, you know we're going to have to carry them in." Javier quietly says to Rick.

"Yep, we are. The things we do for love. Huh?" Rick replies.

"You said it."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**A special thanks to all of you that sent in your reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated. **

**Paula**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Kate wakes up, to find Rick up and packing.<p>

"Morning, sleepyhead." He says to her as he leans down and kisses her.

"Do I have to get up?"

"Yes my dear, you do. We've got a big day today. Come on, get up and get your shower. I've got my stuff packed; all that's left is yours. I've put all your dresses in the back of the closet, that way you'll always have dresses here."

"But I don't have anything like those at home." Kate replies.

"Kate, once we are home, I'll buy you any dress you want, as many as you want. This way, you'll never have to worry about what clothes to bring when we come up here. You'll already have some here."

"We're going to have to have a talk about money, sooner or later, Rick."

"Not right now. Now, we need to get you up and ready for the ride home, and your doctor appointment."

Kate gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Richard." Martha says as Rick walks in the kitchen.<p>

"Morning, Mother, everyone." He replies as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Rick. Chell made breakfast burritos for everyone. She should be here any minute." Jacob chimes in.

"That woman sure can cook." Jim adds.

Javier and Lanie come strolling in. "I smell coffee." Javier smirks.

Alexis and Ashley walk in with Chell following them.

Chell puts the container filled with burritos on the kitchen counter. Everyone grabs a burrito and sits down at the table.

Kate walks in and pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down at the table.

"Aren't you going to eat, Kate?" Alexis asks.

"My stomachs pretty queasy right now Alexis, maybe later."

"Eat quick folks. We need to be on the road, no later than six." Rick tells everyone.

"We're all packed up. Martha would you like to ride back with me?" Jacob asks.

"Of course, Jacob." Martha replies.

"Dad, I'm going to ride with Ashley."

"Ok pumpkin, just be careful." Rick replies.

"Guess we had better start loading up." Jim adds.

"Alright, let's get going. Once we get loaded and head out, we'll all meet up at the loft.

* * *

><p>Kate walks into the living room, to find Rick hanging up from a phone call.<p>

"Castle, let me freshen up, and we can head to Dr. Murray's office." Kate says as she heads for the bathroom.

"Rick, Chell and I are going to head to my place. We'll see you boys tomorrow." Jim says to Rick.

"Lanie and I are going to split too. I'll see you tomorrow, Castle." Javier adds.

"I had better go check in at home, too." Ashley says.

"Alright, see you all tomorrow." Rick replies.

* * *

><p>Kate squeezes Rick's hand. "I'm so nervous." She says.<p>

"Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry so much." Rick softly says.

"Ms. Beckett, the doctor will see you now." The nurse, Natalie says.

Kate and Rick both follow the nurse into the exam room.

The nurse checks her weight, pulse, blood-pressure, temperature and takes blood from her. She gives Kate a urine sample bottle and sends her to the restroom.

Rick finishes filling out the paperwork, and providing their insurance information.

Kate comes back in, and the nurse asks her to have a seat on the exam table.

The doctor comes strolling in.

"Hello Ms. Beckett, good to see you again. Mr. Castle, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Scott Murray."

Rick gets up and shakes the man's hand.

"Ms. Beckett, we've got tests going right now. The clinic in Fleischmanns faxed your test results over to us. I've just got a few questions for you, before we know where we stand."

"That's fine Dr. Murray, ask away."

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

Kate looks at the calendar on the wall for a few minutes. "November 18th."

He writes the information down on his notepad.

"I've got all the information that the nurse asked you when she spoke to you on the phone, but I'll need to find out Mr. Castle's information as well.

"Mr. Castle, is their any history of multi-births or disabilities in your family?"

"The answer is no to both." Rick replies.

The doctor continues to write into his notepad.

He closes his pad and gets up from his seat. "Let me go check on the tests, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kate looks over at the paperwork Rick is still holding.

"You put me on your insurance? When? I've got insurance through the department."

"Kate, my insurance is better than anything the city offers. I had you added to my policies this morning, while you slept on the drive."

"Policies?"

"Of course, I had you added to the family health insurance, car insurance, homeowners, and life insurance policies. That's what married people do." Rick replies.

"We're not married, yet."

"No, but we will be soon. I told you, don't worry about so much. I've got it all covered."

The nurse walks in, and takes the paperwork from Rick. "Thank you, the doctor will be back shortly." She says.

Kate is fiddling with her hands, and Rick grabs them. "Kate, calm down, everything is going to be alright. Take it easy, please."

The doctor comes back into the room.

"Alright, the tests all came back fine; however you do have a very high hCG level. By the timeline you've given me, regarding your menstrual cycle, I will tell you that right now, you are five weeks and six days pregnant. We're setting your due-date for August 24th. Your baby will share a birthday with the likes of Cal Ripken, Jr., Steve Guttenberg, King Alexander of Scotland, King William of the Netherlands, and Vince McMahon."

"Five weeks? How can that be, we hadn't even been together by that point?" Kate tells the doctor.

Dr. Murray chuckles. "Ms. Beckett, a normal pregnancy takes forty weeks, but actually you're only pregnant for thirty-eight of the forty. The first two weeks are those from the first day of your last period to conception. Conception can take place thirty minutes to five days after having intercourse. The first day of your last period was November 18th, which sets your conception date at December 2nd or 3rd, which technically makes you five weeks and 6 days pregnant. I could do a sonogram on your right now, if you'd like, but I'd rather wait until your appointment next month to do so, that way we'll be able to tell more. It's up to you."

Kate looks at Rick, her eyes questioning.

"We can wait till the next appointment." Rick answers.

"That's fine. I'm going to give you a couple of prescriptions that I'll need you to take daily. The first one is a prenatal vitamin. The second is an iron pill, our test results showed your iron levels were pretty low and we want to make sure you don't become anemic. The baby will take a lot of iron from your body. These pills will help you and the baby if taken daily. Now, you may feel fatigued often during your pregnancy, but this is normal. Just remember, if you feel like you need a nap, take one. Everything seems fine; there is no need for you to worry. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Kate is a detective with the NYPD, should she have any work restrictions?" Rick asks.

"Not at this point, no. Just use your common sense, don't do anything that could put the baby or your body into serious jeopardy. If a dangerous situation presents itself, let your team take lead and you fall to the back, otherwise it should be business as usual for now. In the later stages of the pregnancy, we may have to place restrictions, but right now we're fine. Anything else?"

"No, I think that's about it, Kate?"

"No, Dr. Murray, I think you've answered everything."

"Alright, I'll send Natalie back in. I want to see you back here again in a month. We'll do a sonogram then. You two take care."

"Thank you, Dr. Murray." Kate and Rick say in unison.

* * *

><p>"That went really well. Feel better now?" Rick asks Kate on the ride from the doctors.<p>

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now."

"Tired?"

"No, just a little hungry." Kate replies.

"How about Remy's, to go?"

"That would be great."

Rick dials Remy's and places an order for them and everyone still at the loft.

Kate relaxes into Rick's shoulder as they enjoy the ride.

* * *

><p>"How'd the doctor visit go?" Alexis asks as Kate and Rick enter the kitchen.<p>

Jacob and Martha walk in behind them.

"Dr. Murray seems really nice." Rick replies.

"He says we're due on August 24th." Kate adds.

"Oh that's wonderful, my dear. Have you eaten?" Martha asks.

"I brought Remy's for everyone." Rick replies as he puts the bags on the counter.

"Yum, Remy's." Alexis says as she grabs hers.

Everyone digs into their lunch, as Kate and Rick tell them about the doctors' appointment.

Kate finishes her lunch, and lets out a soft yawn.

"Tessa won't be here for a couple of hours. Why don't you lay down for a nap for a bit Kate?" Martha suggests.

"I think I will. If I'm not awake when she gets here, someone come get me up." Kate replies as she heads to the bedroom.

Rick heads into the office, with a project on his mind. He starts to move books from one bookcase to another. Soon he has an entire bookcase cleared out and heads into the bedroom.

He quietly rearranges and combines the items in his dresser drawers, to allow half the dresser for Kate to use. Next he heads to the closet, and soon has the closet condensed down where Kate has one whole side to use.

Satisfied that he has everything set up in their room, he leaves and heads upstairs to the guest-room across the hall from Alexis. He makes a call down to the building manager and soon hears a knock on the door downstairs.

Alexis tells the men where to find Rick, and they quickly enter the room.

"That was quick." Rick says. "I need all of this furniture taken down and placed into my storage, please."

They nod in understanding, and begin to cart the furniture down the stairs and out of the loft.

Alexis come into the room. "Dad, a messenger just dropped this off for you."

"Thank you, Alexis." Rick says as he takes the envelope.

As the guys moving the furniture get finished, Rick comes down the stairs and grabs a soda from the fridge. He then proceeds to join Jacob in the living room.

"Mother and Alexis upstairs?"

"They've been up there the majority of the time we've been back." Jacob replies.

"They shouldn't have much more to do then. Mother doesn't have too much stuff up there. Most of it is in storage."

Rick hears Kate's phone ringing in the bedroom, and rushes in to grab it before she wakes up. He walks in as she rolls over and grabs the phone.

"Beckett."

"Welcome home Beckett, Esposito told me you were all back home."

"Thanks Ryan, we just got back this morning." Kate replies.

"How'd the trip go? Did you get rested up?"

"It was wonderful, and yes I am very well rested." Kate says.

"I just wanted to check in with you boss, Jenny's calling so I guess I'll see you Saturday night."

"Alright Ryan, tell Jenny hello for me. I'll see you Saturday." Kate says as she hangs up the phone.

"Sorry about that, I tried to get to the phone before it woke you."

"It's alright; I just needed a power-nap. How long have I been asleep?" Kate asks.

"You got about an hour and a half in. Tessa should be here within the next hour."

Kate gets up and heads straight for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kate comes out of the bathroom, and finds Rick setting in his office.<p>

"Come here for a minute." He tells Kate.

He hands her the envelope, and watches as she opens it.

"What is this?" She asks.

"You said we needed to talk about money, before. I didn't want to talk, until I had these to give you. This one is the debit card to the Nikki Heat account. The other is our joint Visa card; it has an unlimited credit limit."

"Castle, I can't take these. This is your money, not mine."

"Listen, the Nikki Heat account belongs to you too. You were influential in creating those books, so you deserve the royalties as much as I do. I want you to use it, for anything you need or want. It's yours to use, anytime. The Visa card is for emergencies, or online purchases. All of our bills and such come out of my main account. You don't have to worry about any of that, my accountant takes care of everything. Your money is your money, use it anyway you want to, as well as these other cards. Kate, I'm not going to give in on this. I want you to feel financially stable and not to have to worry about money, ever again."

Alexis walks to the doorway. "Tessa's here."

"We'll be right there." Rick replies.

"We are not done talking about this." Kate says as she walks out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Tessa, this is my son Richard and his fiancée Kate Beckett. Rick and Kate, this is Tessa Lawhon, wedding planner extraordinaire."<p>

"It's nice to finally meet you, Tessa." Kate says as Rick shakes her hand.

"Martha told me you are holding a New Years Eve party on Saturday. I brought your 'Save the Date' cards with me, so you can hand them out at the party. I also brought some envelopes for those that aren't at the party." She says as she hands Kate the box.

Kate opens it up and gasps. "These are beautiful." Rick looks over at them and smiles.

"I'm glad you like them. I used the picture you sent me, and added the Valentines theme to the card. I've ordered your invitations. They should be done sometime next week. Kate have you found your dress yet?"

"We're going dress shopping on Saturday. Hopefully we'll find my dress and the bridesmaids' dresses as well." Kate replies.

"That's great. Rick, I've got the tuxedo appointments set up in two weeks to get everyone's tuxes fitted."

"I'll let the guys know."

"I also talked to the DJ and caterer you suggested in the Hamptons, we've got them lined up as well. The caterer will take care of the rehearsal dinner and the reception. They'll also provide the table-settings for both." Tessa adds.

"That's great." Rick replies.

"I've ordered your personalized guest book and pen, unity candles, ring bearer's pillow, flower girl's basket, garter, cake knife and server and toasting goblets in the same design as we used on the invitations. I've also reserved the tent, dance floor, tables and chairs, table skirts, cloths and napkins for the reception. I also plan on having white Christmas lights and white LED Victorian lanterns throughout all the trees. There's still so very much to do. A lot of the preparations I can take care of, however I do have a list of things you two will have to do." Tessa says as she slides a list down the table to Rick and Kate.

"I'll call the mayor when we're done and confirm him." Rick says as he looks over the list.

"Have you made your guest list yet? I'll need to know how many to expect for the caterer, as well as what you would like on the menu. Also, I'll need to have an approximate amount on how many hotel rooms to book in Montauk."

"We'll work on that tonight, Tessa." Martha replies.

"We also need to get a photographer, florist and videographer booked. Do you think you will need security lined up also?" Tessa asks.

"Kate's a Detective at the NYPD, half the precinct will be there. I think we've got security covered." Rick chuckles.

"Are you going to need hair and makeup artists?"

"I'll arrange for the crew I use for my tours. We can use the photographer, mini-bars and bartenders we use for by book parties too. I'll get my people to put out a press-release announcement the day after the wedding." Rick responds.

"Do you have an idea for the cake? I'll leave this book here for you to look over, there are hundreds of designs. Pick one that you both like. We can change the colors of any cake in there to match your wedding colors."

"Thanks Tessa, we'll look through it." Kate replies.

"Martha, you'll need to make sure your dress coordinates with the wedding party."

"That's not a problem; we can match my dress, when we go shopping for Kate's and the bridesmaids." Martha responds.

"Just remember when you do the dress shopping, to find shoes and undergarments to go with the dresses. Don't forget any jewelry you might want to wear."

"I'm glad you reminded me. I hadn't thought about all that, just the dress." Kate replies.

"You'll need to set up your bridal registry at the store you would like. This will need to be done soon, before anyone throws you a bridal shower."

"We can take care of that. I see it's on our list." Rick replies.

"I have an idea that I'd like to share with you. Since we are using a Valentine's theme, how about using Valentine's cards for the place-cards at the tables? Or would you rather use place-cards that match the invitations?"

"It sounds really cute, but let us think about it a few days." Kate suggests.

"You'll need to get your wedding license next week, make sure you get the guest list ready, pick out your wedding rings, start thinking about your vows for the wedding, and choose what song you want to be your wedding song for the reception. I'll find us a florist this week, and then we'll pick out the centerpieces, arbor, boutonnieres, corsages, bouquets and other decor when I come over next week. When you email me the guest list, I'll take care of sending the invitations and handling the RSVP's. Once we've reached the RSVP cutoff, we'll work on assigning the seating arrangements."

"Wow, you really do a lot, don't you? We'll make sure we take care of the things on our list." Kate replies in amazement.

"I do, yes, but I truly love my job. Once the details are all taken care of, and the day arrives, it brings me great pleasure to see everything come together so beautifully. I take great pride in my job. I will promise you this; your wedding day will be a memorable event for everyone attending."

"That sounds wonderful, Tessa. Thank you for taking care of everything for us." Kate replies.

"You're very welcome. I guess that about wraps it up for today; I'll see you again next week when the invitations come in."

"Tessa, I'd like to invite you to our New Years Eve party Saturday night at The Old Haunt. I'm sure you'll have a great time." Rick chimes in.

"Thank you Mr. Castle, I'd love to come."

"It's Rick, call me Rick."

Kate snickers. "Call me Kate, please. When you call me Ms. Beckett, it makes me think of my grandmother."

The group laughs at Kate's statement, as Rick shows Tessa to the door.

Rick whispers to Tessa at the door. "Fireworks, I want tons of fireworks for the reception. This is our secret, ok?"

Tessa whispers back. "I'll take care of it all, you've got my word." She winks and walks to the elevator.

Rick shuts the door, and hears Kate and Martha chatting.

"Even with everything that Tessa is doing, we still have a lot to take care of." Kate sighs.

"Very true, but we can handle it, together." Rick says as he walks back to the table.

"Castle, I'd like to go to my place, and get some of my things. Do you want to go?"

"I've got a better idea. Mother, take care of things here, we're going to go spend one last night at Beckett's apartment." Rick replies.

"Alright darling, Alexis and I still have some work to do here, and then Jacob is taking us to the out for dinner."

Kate and Rick grab their things, along with Tessa's list and head towards the door.

"Have a great night you two." Martha yells out to them.

"We will, Mother, we will. Goodnight." Rick says as he closes the loft door.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**A special thanks to all of you that sent in your reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated. **

**For those commenting/asking questions about the pregnancy:**

****Note the following was purposely left out of the story to build suspense** **

In the several hours Kate was running errands in Fleischmanns, on the Friday before Christmas, she went to the local clinic. She went to find out it she had a stomach bug or what since she kept having stomach cramps, nausea and throwing up. They did blood-work on her, and found out she was pregnant.

I've had several people tell me that there's no way the pregnancy could have happened this way. I'd like those of you to explain that to my twenty-five year old son. Haha. Because that part of this story, was actually my real-life story. Yes, it can and has happened, to me.

**You can find out more about pregnancies and due-dates by going here: **

**http :/ tinyurl .com /3qeypjb**

**Paula**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>As Rick and Kate are walking to her apartment, she stops suddenly at her neighbors' door. Rick looks at her questioningly.<p>

"Mrs. Simmons, my neighbor, has been holding my mail and watering my plants for me."

"We'll need to get a change of address put in for you, and one for Mother too." Rick replies.

"Yeah, I'll need to remind Dad to do that too."

"Don't worry about it; I'll remind him tomorrow when I go over to help with the moving."

Kate unlocks the door, and they walk inside. "I'll need to get Martha an extra key made, I only have the one."

Rick chuckles lightly. "She'll only need one, besides when I bought your loft, I inherited a key also."

"You've had a key to my place all this time?"

"Yes, I have, and believe me when I say, it's been very tempting."

"Tempting?"

"Yes, tempting. So many nights, I wanted to come over and just crawl in bed next to you as you slept."

"Is that all you wanted to do?"

"No, my dear detective, there are many, many more things I dreamed of doing to you once I got inside." He replies as he quickly pulls her up to him, and covers her lips in a teasing kiss.

Kate lets the kiss last a little longer than she really should, and soon pulls away from him.

"Alright stud, we've got a lot of work to do, hands off for now." She quickly says.

"Ok, ok, what do you need me to do?"

"Take some of the boxes we brought, and start packing everything on my bookcase. That should keep you busy for a while."

Rick grabs a box and walks over to the bookcase. "What are you going to be doing?"

"I'll be in the bedroom."

Rick raises his eyebrow as she adds. "Working, Castle, working."

* * *

><p>Kate continues to work on packing the contents of her dresser and closet until her phone rings.<p>

"Beckett." She answers automatically.

"Hey girl, what time do you want me there in the morning?" Lanie asks.

"How about seven? I'm leaving a lot of this stuff for Martha, so we should be able to get it all packed by mid-afternoon. Castle's got the movers coming to pick up at four, so we should have plenty of time. Actually, we're packing some right now." Kate answers.

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you at seven." Lanie replies back.

Rick walks in as Kate is hanging up the phone. "What else you have for me?"

Kate heads off towards her office as Rick follows behind. She hands him a small box.

"Will you put all the stuff there into that box for me? Then you can put it and the rest of the books in here, into the boxes you already have."

"Kate, that's your mother's murder notes, are you sure you want ME to pack those?"

"Yes Rick, I do. I know you'll take just as good of care with them, as I would."

"Alright then." He replies as he begins to take down the index cards, photos and post-it notes. As he does, his eyes light up as an idea comes to mind.

Kate walks out of the room, and returns to her bedroom without noticing Rick's expression.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Rick comes walking into her bedroom.<p>

"Let's take a break for a bit. I know you must be getting tired." He says.

"I'm not really tired, but I am getting pretty hungry."

"What would you like tonight? Pizza, Remy's, Chinese, Italian?" Rick asks.

"Chinese sounds good." Kate says as she walks into the living room and notices Rick has two huge boxes filled and all the shelves are empty.

Rick comes up behind her. "Food will be here shortly. Looks pretty bare with the shelves empty doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." She says as she relaxes onto the couch.

"Does it make you sad, leaving this place?"

"I'll admit, a little bit, but I know I'll be happy with you at the loft. The happy outweighs the sad."

"That's all I could ask for."

"I'm going to leave the majority of this stuff here, no sense in taking stuff you already have with me. Besides, I have a feeling your mother can use it. All the furniture stays, rugs and wall-hangings too. All of that stuff is brand new, I'm sure she'll make good use of it. I'm taking my laptop, but I'm going to leave the desktop in the office for her. I hardly ever used it; all of my stuff is on the laptop. I figure I might as well leave all the dishes and stuff in the kitchen too, except for my favorite coffee mugs and such."

"So, pretty much, just your personal stuff goes, the rest stays?"

"Yes. Your mother's going to need all this stuff and I don't because you already have it. Why not leave it for her? Oh, I just remembered something. I've got to get my motorcycle over to your garage."

"I'll get Javier to come with Lanie in the morning. He can drive it home for you."

"Why can't you?"

"I, my dear, am taking your boxes of books back to the loft with me, when I go home in the morning to change. Esposito and I will leave together from there."

Their food arrives and Castle gets up to answer the door, before she can respond.

Rick quickly texts Esposito about the bike, while Kate is in the kitchen getting them drinks.

Kate comes back into the living room, as Castle's phone goes off with a text message alert.

"Esposito said he'd enjoy riding your bike to the garage."

"I just bet he will. If he puts one scratch on it, he'll be on desk-duty for a month."

Rick chuckles as they grab their food and begin to eat.

"Castle, see if there is anything on TV. I think we've done enough packing for tonight."

Rick grabs the remote and starts flipping through the channels.

"When do you want to go get our marriage license?" Rick asks.

"I figured we could go Monday. Once we get it, I'll need to go get my drivers license and social security card updated. I'll wait to update my employment records until we are back at work on the 9th."

Rick leans back into the couch. "Yes, we can do that Monday. All of my things have already been amended."

"Have you let Gina know already?"

"No I haven't. She will find out the same time everyone else does, at the party."

"She's going to be pissed that you didn't tell her earlier."

"She'll get over it." He shrugs.

Kate snuggles up into Rick, and lays her head on his shoulder.

Rick moves his other hand up to caress her cheek, then tips her chin up as he leans his head down and smothers her lips with his own.

Kate bunches the front of his shirt up into her hand as what started as a soft kiss intensifies with passion.

Rick breaks the kiss as he grabs her hips and shifts her onto his lap, straddling him.

He places a hand on each side of Kate's face and pulls her in for an earth-shattering kiss. Their tongues fight for control as their pulses quicken. Kate fingers are wrapped tightly into Rick's hair, trying to pull him in tighter still. Rick rubs his hands up and down her back.

Rick reaches down and grabs the hem of her shirt, breaking the kiss only to pull her shirt off. As soon as it's off, they delve into another kiss. Ricks hands work on her bra clasp in a frenzy.

He wants her clothes off. Hell, he wants his off too!

He releases the clasp, and slides the straps off her arms, and tosses the bra on top of her shirt.

Kate begins to unbutton his shirt and huffs when she fumbles with the buttons. She'd rip the damn thing off, if he had another shirt here to wear. He'd never fit into any of hers. Wait a minute, she thinks. She does have one of his shirts, the t-shirt he loaned her when she had to stay at his loft before. Determined now, she yanks the front of his shirt, buttons shooting across the room.

Rick smiles wickedly against her mouth at this, and takes the kiss to a whole other level. He reaches one hand around, and begins to tease her nipple. Kate pushes into his hand as she moans into his mouth.

Kate softly caresses his chest with one hand, while her other reaches down and softly lands on her treasure. She cups him for a moment and she can feel his cock twitch underneath her palm. She moves her hand down and gently cups his balls, as she teases the area between his cock and balls. She brings her hand back up, and gently squeezes his thickness.

He moans into her mouth as she rubs her hand up and down against his covered cock. He brings his other hand around, and cups her heat. She tries to grind against his hand as she grips him once again, a little tighter than before.

In a swift move, Rick lifts them both off of the couch as she locks her legs around his waist. He grabs a hold of her ass, as he heads in the direction of the bedroom, but only makes it halfway.

"I need you." She breathlessly whispers as she claims his mouth once again, and he knows he'll fall if he doesn't steady himself.

He pushes her up against the wall, as she slides his shirt off his shoulders. It drops in a pool at their feet. The kiss turns frenzied as Kate teases his nipple and grinds herself against his crotch. He knows he's got to get them to the bedroom quick, he can feel his cock straining against his pants.

He breaks the kiss, and begins to nibble and lick her earlobe, and then moves to her neck. While he's got her distracted, he resumes his path heading quickly to the bedroom.

Once there, he sits her down on the edge of the bed. He places one hand in between her breasts and pushes her gently back onto the bed.

He leans over her and grasps one of her nipples into his mouth. He devours it with his tongue as his hand tortures the other one.

Kate arches her back up, and moans. "Please Rick, I need you."

He releases her nipple with a pop and responds. "In due time, my love, in due time." Once again he attacks the abandoned nipple.

Rick uses his other hand, to quickly undo his pants. He slides them and his boxers down his legs, and then kicks them both off. Once he's freed himself of his remaining clothes, he reaches down, and unfastens Kate's pants. She lifts her butt and helps by pushing them down as far as she can. Rick grabs them and pulls them the rest of the way off, tossing them to the side with his.

He releases her breasts, and slowly lowers his knees to the floor. Kate lifts her torso up by her elbows as she watches him. He licks his way across her hips, and then teases her belly button. He circles it several times, and then dips his tongue into it.

Kate puts her hand on his head, and tries to push him lower. Rick chuckles softly and slowly brushes a finger around her heat, not making actual contact. Kate begins to slowly squirm on the bed.

Just when he can sense she's fixing to say something, he leans in and slides his tongue up her slit. She bucks up into him as she groans.

Rick grabs her legs, and throws them over his shoulders, then brings his arms up under her thighs and wraps them around to the front of her hips. She can't move now, she locked down, at his mercy.

Rick slowly laps up and down her slit, never touching her clit yet. He can feel the need building in her, as she begins to rolls her head from side to side.

He laps at her entrance, and can taste her sweet juices. He swears he's never tasted anything sweeter. He knows she's ready for him, but he wants tonight to be so much more than just a quickie.

He brings his tongue back up her slit, and finally begins to tease her clit. She makes a fist into the sheets, and tries with all her might, to push up into his mouth. God, she needs his mouth on her clit, not just his tongue. She wants it all.

Rick flickers his tongue against her clit one last time, them sucks the swollen bud up in between his teeth. He gently nips it, as he continues to suck it and tease it with his tongue.

"Yes!" She exclaims.

Rick brings his finger up, and begins to tease her entrance with it. She gasps. He slowly pushes one finger in. She squeezes his finger with her walls. He gently adds another finger. She lets out a moan as she arches her back.

Rick continues his oral torture of her clit, as he begins to thrust his fingers into her slowly.

Fire spreads through her body as she begins to try to meet each thrust, even though one arm still has her someone pinned down. She licks her lips, as Rick's finger-thrusts increase in pace.

He nips again at her clit as the beginning waves of orgasm rip through Kate's body. She can feel the tingling encompass every nerve ending. He quickens the speed of thrust once more, as she is blinded by sensations.

"Castle!" She screams out as she crashes over the edge into a deep and debilitating release. Pleasure sweeps through her as wave after wave of her orgasm convulses her over and over again. When her body stops trembling Rick slowly eases his fingers from her tight wet core, relishing in the clenching of her muscles as he does so. He ravishingly laps at her entrance as he watches with lust-clouded eyes as she slowly comes down from her pleasure induced high.

When he feels the remnants of her climax waning, he climbs up, and helps her to scoot further up onto the bed. He pulls her to him, and kisses her passionately as she reaches down and begins to slowly pump his engorged cock.

Rick knows if he doesn't stop her, he isn't going to last very long. He groans into their kiss as he grabs her hands and raises them above her head and rolls between her legs. As he breaks the kiss, he begins to kiss her cheek, her jaw, around to her ear where he softly nips at it, then down to her neck, down to her collarbone.

He grinds his length against her wet folds, as he covers her right breast with his mouth.

"Rick, please!" She moans.

He positions himself at her entrance, and slowly pushes in an inch. He stops. Kate wraps her legs around him, locking her ankles together. She tries to push him in deeper.

He holds his position and whispers. "What do you want, my love?"

"Everything, all of you, inside me, now." She breathlessly answers.

"Your wish is my command." He says as he thrusts his full length into her in one frenzied move, both of them let out a fevered moan.

Rick slowly begins to rock back and forth into her. The need to go even deeper spurs him into pulling her legs up onto his shoulders. Sweat trickles down his forehead as he continues to pump into her. The thrusts increase to a frantic pace, as skin can be heard slapping against skin.

"Rick!" Kate exclaims as her muscles tighten and clinch around his length. She pulls him down into another fevered kiss, as he continues to pound into her ferociously, never slowing his pace.

Just as she's coming down from the high of her orgasm, she can feel the quakes of another one coming on.

"Oh God, I'm going to come again." She breathlessly announces. "Come with me!"

He would never believe he could go any faster, but he does and at that moment, it triggers his release as well. They both cry out each others names, as waves of their climax overtake them.

Rick swears he's never felt as at home, as he does right here, with her. Being inside her beats any fantasy and dream he's ever conjured up. He's always known that Kate Beckett was special, but he never dreamed she could make him feel the way he does right now. It's indescribable. He smiles as he admits that this one, small woman, has become his world, his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**A special thanks to all of you that sent in your reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated. Only a couple more chapters to go.**

**Paula**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Kate wakes up to a knocking on the door. She rolls over and looks at her watch, to notice it's exactly 7am. She cannot believe she forgot to set her alarm. She gently shakes Rick.<p>

"Mmmmmmmm." He sleepily mumbles.

"Castle, it's time to get up, Lanie and Esposito are here." Kate says as she throws on her robe.

Rick quickly sets up, as Kate rushes to answer the door.

"Bout time girl, I was beginning to think you weren't home after all." Lanie pipes out as she strolls into the apartment.

Javier walks in, and eyes the living-room briefly. "So, um, Beckett, where's my boy at?" He smirks.

Kate quickly looks around the room, and realizes she never picked up the clothes last night. "He'll be out in a sec." She answers, as she walks into the kitchen to start coffee.

"Beckett, can you come here for a minute?" Rick calls out from the bedroom, as Lanie and Javier smirk at each other.

Kate turns the coffeepot on, and head into the bedroom. She finds Rick standing there fully dressed, holding his shirt in his hand.

"Umm, we have a problem." Rick softly says.

"What kind of problem?"

"You ripped my shirt last night. I can't go out there or home, without a shirt."

"I've got you covered, Castle." She says as she reaches into her closet, and pulls his t-shirt off a hanger and tosses it to him. He tosses the ripped shirt onto her bed with one hand as he catches the t-shirt with the other.

He chuckles. "I'd forgotten about this one."

"Aren't you lucky?" She replies with a wink, as she heads into the bathroom to change.

Rick quickly throws on the t-shirt, and then heads out to grab a cup of coffee and join the others.

He says good morning to Lanie and Esposito, as he walks into the kitchen, and begins to get cups down for all of them. Just as they join him in the kitchen, his phone rings.

"Good morning, Mother." Rick says as he answers.

"Good morning, darling. I called to make sure you were up. Alexis and I have all my things packed, and I charmed a couple of the men downstairs into carting them down to Jacob's Hummer. There are only about eight boxes; can you have someone unload them for us once we get over there this morning? They are frightfully too heavy for Alexis and I to carry." Martha asks.

"Are you headed over here now?" Rick asks.

"The Hummer's all loaded, so yes we can head that way now. Would you like me to stop and pick up breakfast?" Martha responds.

"That would be wonderful, Mother. Javier and Lanie are here also, so Javier and I can unload the boxes for you."

"Alright, darling, we're heading your way now." Martha replies as she hangs up.

Kate walks out of the bedroom, just as Rick pockets his phone.

"Mother and Alexis are on their way over. They're going to stop and get breakfast." Rick explains to her.

"Can you guys get the big boxes we've already packed loaded into the Escalade? That way there will be less confusion, once they get here with Martha's things." Kate asks.

"Sure, we can do that now." Javier replies as he and Rick head to the living-room.

Kate turns to Lanie. "I really don't think we're going to need the movers. I really don't have that much that I am taking with me, maybe four or five more boxes."

"I don't want you lifting anything heavy, Beckett. Let me make a quick call." Rick replies from the living-room.

Rick and Javier lift one of the big book boxes, and exit the apartment before she can respond.

"Are you going to miss this place?" Lanie asks Kate once they are alone.

"Honestly, not really. I mean, yeah, I've got a few good memories here, but truthfully, it never felt like home, like my other apartment did. Especially since so much of my things were lost in the explosion. Most of the stuff here is just replacements; that's why I'm leaving so much of it for Martha. Castle has everything I could possibly need at his place, and if he doesn't he'll get it for me. So, no, I'm not going to miss it as much as I had thought I would." Kate replies.

Rick comes walking back into the apartment. "Alright, I have two of my boys from the building, which have agreed to come over and load your stuff up for you. They'll also unload it once you get to the building. When do you think they should be here?"

Kate shrugs. "Why don't we set them up at 4pm? Did you call the moving company?"

"Yep, already done. I'll call the boys back once we get this next box downstairs." He responds as they shuffle another big box out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Martha, Alexis and Jacob arrive, to find everyone sitting in the living-room drinking coffee.<p>

"Breakfast is served, my dears." Martha exclaims as she walks straight into the living-room.

"We picked up breakfast burritos on the way. There's bacon and egg, sausage and egg, ham and egg, and chorizo and egg. They're all marked. We had them put cheese on all of them." Alexis chimes in as everyone starts grabbing burritos.

"I rode over with the girls, figured I could get a ride back with you guys." Jacob adds.

"We did a bit of planning this morning. Since you guys are going to be packing all of Jim's things up today, he won't have anywhere to sleep. So, Jacob is going to stay here with me, and Jim can stay in my old room at the loft tonight. That way, there is room for everyone." Martha chimes in.

"Mother, we figured that we will bring all your boxes up and into the office. They'll be out of the way, and you can unpack them at your leisure." Rick suggests.

"Thank you darling, that would be great." Martha responds.

Rick and Javier excuse themselves and head downstairs to start unloading Martha's boxes.

"What can I do?" Alexis asks.

Kate ponders for a minute. "Can you pack everything that's in the entrance closet?"

Alexis jumps up from her chair, and heads to work.

Lanie and Kate take off towards her bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Kate immediately starts stripping the sheets off the bed.

"Sweetie, we're supposed to be packing, not doing laundry." Lanie smirks.

"I'm not about to let Martha and Jacob sleep on this bed with these sheets. It's kind of sac religious." Kate chuckles.

Lanie grabs fresh sheets out of the linen closet, and they recover the bed together.

"Alright my friend, what should I do?" Lanie asks once they are done.

"Can you pack up all my shoes in the closet?" I started yesterday, but had to stop due to my back bothering me.

Kate leaves the bedroom in search of Martha. She finds Jacob watching a movie on the living-room TV and Martha in the office.

"Martha, do you have a minute?" Kate asks.

"Of course dear."

"I just wanted to talk to you about the apartment." Kate replies as she motions for Martha to follow her.

Kate walks over to the desk, and asks Martha to sit down. "I'm leaving this computer and all the furniture in here, for you."

"That's wonderful. I've got a computer at the school, but have never thought to buy one for me to use at home. Thank you, Kate."

"All the discs and stuff for it are in the middle drawer. I just have a few things left to pack in here." She says as she leads Martha to the bedroom.

"Once again, all of the furniture in here stays. All of the sheets and towels and such are in the linen closet over there." She says as she points to the linen closet.

"We've almost got this room finished. The closet is a huge walk-in with plenty of room. I've never actually used the whole thing." Kate laughs.

"This room is lovely. Kate, I must admit, you really have style darling." Martha replies as she approvingly looks around the room.

"I've got all my toiletries and things from the bathroom packed away, everything else in there right now, stays."

"Thank you. You've decorated this place wonderfully. I'm going to feel right at home here." Martha replies.

The duo walk into the kitchen and Kate turns to Martha. "I'm going to leave all the dishes, pots and pans and such here too. I figured you would need them."

"Darling, I truly don't know what to say. You've made this place a cozy home, and I feel honored that you are leaving it all for me. Thank you, so much." Martha says as she pulls Kate into a tight hug.

During Kate's tour for Martha, the boys have finished unloading all of Martha's boxes.

"Well, that's the last of it." Javier tells the girls.

"We're going to head on over to the loft, and then to Jim's. Just so everyone knows dinner is at the loft tonight, 7pm." Rick adds.

"Ready, Jacob?" Javier asks.

"I sure am, let's get this show on the road." Jacob replies.

"Umm, Beckett, I need your bike key."

"Esposito, if you so much as leave one scratch, one dent, one scuff on my baby, you will be on desk duty for at least a month. Do I make myself clear?" Kate says with a stern intimidating look.

Javier holds up his hands in defeat. "Ok, ok. I know, safe and sound or my balls are to the wall."

The boys say their goodbyes and head for the door. As they are walking out, the girls hear Rick say softly to Javier. "Don't think she's all soft and fluffy just because she's pregnant, that woman would have your balls in a vice in a New York minute."

They leave the apartment, as the girls all collapse onto the couch in a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>Kate's stomach rumbles as she looks up at the clock on the wall. It's 11:45am. She's just packed the last of her things she's taking with her.<p>

"I'm hungry and that was the last of the packing. How about we go to Remy's for lunch, my treat?" Kate asks the group of girls.

"Oh, I love Remy's." Alexis squeals.

"Let's go, and maybe once we come back, we can work some on the guest list. Alexis and I worked some on it last night." Martha replies.

"That sounds like a good plan." Kate replies as they all grab their things and head for the door.

* * *

><p>Javier and Rick are loading the last box out of Jim's guest room into the trailer, when Jim walks up to them.<p>

"I think it's time for us to take a lunch break. How about Remy's, my treat for all your hard work? Jim asks.

"I'll grab the others." Javier says as he heads back into the house.

They've gotten the boxes and furniture from the three bedrooms and the two bathrooms loaded up into the trailer. All that's remaining is the living-room, kitchen and garage.

Rick locks the trailer up, as the rest of the gang comes out of the house ready for lunch.

* * *

><p>Kate and the rest of the girls sit down at the big table at Remy's, as Kate can hear Rick's chuckle. She searches the room, and finds him and the boys have just come through the doors. She tells their waitress to show the boys over to their table.<p>

"What are you girls doing here?" Javier asks as they walk up to the table.

Their waitress arrives and takes everyone's orders.

"We've finished packing, and mommy-to-be was hungry." Lanie replies.

"How much do you guys have left to do?" Martha asks.

"All we've got to do is pack up the living-room, kitchen and garage." Jim replies.

"Actually, just the living-room and garage, the kitchen I got packed up while you guys were loading up the trailer." Chell replies.

"I couldn't have got this done, without this woman." Jim says as he leans over and quickly kisses Chell.

"So, what are my favorite ladies going to do the rest of the afternoon?" Rick asks.

"We're going to work on the guest list, until the guys show up to take my stuff to the loft." Kate replies.

"Once we get her stuff to the loft, our girl here is going to take herself a much needed mommy-nap, no arguments." Lanie says sternly to Kate.

"Fine, I'm sure by then I could use one." Kate replies.

Their food arrives and everyone begins to dig in.

"Richard, once we are finished working on the guest list today, all you'll have to do is add the friends and associates you want to invite to the list. Alexis and I have been working on the list for your side."

"Thanks Mother, pumpkin. We've just got so much on our plate right now, and I know Tessa really needs that list. Thank you for helping us." Rick replies.

Martha leans across the table and grabs his hand. "That's what families are for, darling." She says as she winks at him.

"Dad, I'm going to stay the night with Grams and Pops tonight, so she and I can get her unpacked." Alexis chimes in.

"That's fine pumpkin; you can go back with them after dinner tonight." Rick answers.

* * *

><p>The girls all arrive back at the apartment and set to work on the guest list in the living room.<p>

"Kate, do you have any family you'll be inviting?" Martha asks.

"There's not too many of us left. I'll want to invite Dad's brother Jonathan and his family, but I doubt they will come. They live in Italy. My mother's sister, Joscelyn _(pronounced Jossilynn)_ will want to be here. Everyone calls her 'Josey' and she lives in Toronto. I'm sure she'll be here, along with my cousin Christine, her daughter. Other than that, I don't have any other family, besides the gang at the Twelfth. I'll want to invite all of them."

"You've met all the family on our side, and most of the family friends as well. We've made a list of the family friends; we just really need Richard's list to add to it." Martha replies.

Alexis and Martha get up and begin to unpack her boxes, as Lanie and Kate sit and discuss the wedding.

* * *

><p>Jim and Chell are busy packing the knickknacks and such in the living-room, when Rick walks in from the garage.<p>

"Rick, come here, I have some things to show you." Jim calls out.

Rick walks over, and Jim opens up a photo album, full of pictures of Kate as a baby, a toddler, and throughout the years. Rick flips through the pages and chuckles at several of the photos.

"Jim, would you mind if I borrowed a few of these?" Rick asks.

"Take the book with you Rick; you can give it back to me later." Jim answers.

"Awesome! Thank you." Rick replies. He gets up and grabs a bottled water, and with the book in hand, heads back outside.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings, and Lanie gets up and answers it. It's the men that are going to take Kate's boxes. She ushers them in, and shows them what needs to be taken.<p>

"I really appreciate you guys doing this. There's no way we could lift those boxes." Kate says to the men. They both nod in understanding, and grab the first of the boxes before heading downstairs.

Kate goes into the office to find Martha. "Martha, here's the key to the apartment. I never had an extra made, but Castle was given one when he bought the place."

"Thank you darling. Are those the moving guys?" Martha replies.

"Yes, they are the guys Castle lined up to move my stuff. We'll be leaving in just a bit, so I guess we'll see you at the loft for dinner."

"Alexis and I are going to do some more work here, but we'll be there for dinner." Martha responds.

"Alright then, see you tonight." Kate says, as she takes one last look around the apartment. She lets out a soft sigh.

"Come on Lanie, let's head to the loft." She says as she grabs her things, and walks out the door without looking back.

Lanie grabs her things and follows Kate out the door.

* * *

><p>Kate and Lanie enter the quiet loft, and Lanie quickly excuses herself to the bathroom. Kate walks into the office, looking for the boxes Javier and Rick brought earlier.<p>

She finds the boxes in the alcove of Rick's office, with a note that tells her he's left a couple of surprises for her in the office marked with post-it notes, and not to forget to take her nap.

She walks back into the office and finds a bright post-it note on one of the bookcases. She walks over to it, and notices he's filled the entire bookcase with her books. She reads the post-it. "Surprise #1 these are all yours" it reads.

She looks around the room again, and spots the other post-it on his desk. She reads the note, "Surprise #2 push the power button" it says. The note is stuck to a remote control. She picks it up and pushes the power button. The huge TV screen on the left side of the wall behind his desk comes on. Kate walks up to it, and gasps.

He's taken all her notes from her mom's case, and turned it into a mini-murder board on the TV. Tears start streaming down her face, as she realizes just how much this man will do for her. Lanie walks in to find Kate in tears.

"Kate, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Lanie says as she rushes up to her.

"I'm fine Lanie. This is my mom's case." She replies as she points to the TV.

"Castle's taken all these notes and reports?" Lanie asks, confused.

"No, these are all my notes. He's put them all together into this murder board." She sniffles.

"Awe sweetie, the man really loves you. Never, ever doubt that." Lanie replies as she throws her arm around Kate and walks her back out into the living-room.

Once she gets Kate situated on the couch, Lanie hears a knock at the door. She rushes over and answers it, finding the moving guys holding a big box. She ushers them in.

"Just put those over in that open area to the left of the door." Kate calls out to them.

The guys lower the box and head back downstairs for another one. Lanie looks at her watch; it's almost 5:30pm.

"Kate, why don't you go take your nap? I'll take care of these guys and watch some TV until Castle and the guys get here." Lanie suggests.

"I think I will." Kate replies as she gets up from the couch and heads into the bedroom.

She walks into the bedroom, and finds a huge brown stuffed teddy-bear propped up on the bed, with a note attached to it. As she gets closer to it, she notices that the tummy of the bear is white, and with brown embroidery it says 'I Love Mommy'. Kate smiles as she picks the note up. 'I found this on the internet a few days ago at the cabin. It reminded me of the nursery theme we used there, so I ordered it. I'm giving it to you now, because I figured you'd need someone to snuggle with while you take your nap. I love you Katherine Beckett. Always, Rick.'

She crawls into bed and snuggles up against this huge soft brown bear, as she drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**A special thanks to all of you that sent in your reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated. If you love the story, please take a moment to let me know, by clicking the little blue link below..**

**Paula**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Kate awakens from her nap, to laughter coming from the living-room. She gets up, goes to the bathroom first, and then walks out into the living-room to see who all is there.<p>

She finds the whole gang, minus Rick and Alexis, sitting around laughing at the stories the guys are telling them about the moving. She looks around, and finds Rick and Alexis setting dinner up in the kitchen.

Kate walks into the kitchen, and wraps her arms around Rick's waist from behind.

"Thank you, for all of my surprises." She softly says as she hugs him tightly.

"Which one did you like the best?" Rick asks as he turns around to face her.

"Buddy." Kate answers.

"Buddy?"

"Buddy, the bear." She smirks as she leans up to softly kiss him.

"Honestly, I thought you'd like the murder-board the best." He whispers into her ear.

"Don't get me wrong, it's great. I love it, but it doesn't snuggle like Buddy does."

Rick raises his eyebrow. "Oh, do I have competition now?"

"Never." She laughs, as she walks out to join the others.

Alexis follows her into the living-room. "Dinner is served, we're having Italian tonight."

Everyone heads to the dining table. There's an assortment of Italian dishes laid out for them. Brushetta, lasagna, peppered shrimp alfredo, tortellini soup, penne with meat-sauce, risotto, fettuccine alla carbonara, pesce italiano, cannelloni, linguini with clam sauce, stuffed calamari in tomato sauce, copanata, and baccala cover the table.

"Damn Castle, you've got enough food here for an army!" Javier exclaims.

"I wanted to make sure we had enough, so I ordered one of almost everything." Rick chuckles.

Everyone passes the dishes around, and soon you can hear moaning as they taste their various dishes.

"Castle, this is wonderful. Where'd you get this from?" Lanie asks after a few minutes.

"An old friend of mine just opened a new restaurant in Manhattan. I thought I'd try it out tonight. What do the rest of you think?" Rick asks as everyone nods in agreement with Lanie's comment.

"Wait till you see the desserts! We've got almond mocha biscotti, triple chocolate tiramisu, apricot cream cake with chocolate-mascarpone frosting, and hazelnut cream cassata." Alexis adds.

"There goes my diet." Chell chuckles as she digs back in.

* * *

><p>Everyone is lounging miserably in the living-room, bellies stuffed full.<p>

"We're going to head off. We've got a lot of unpacking to still do." Martha announces.

"We better get going too. We'll see you both in the morning." Lanie says.

"What time do we need to be over in the morning?" Javier asks.

"I figure if we leave out at least by 7am, we'll be back in plenty of time to get some rest before the party tomorrow night." Jim replies.

"See you in the morning." Javier and Lanie reply together.

"We'll be here early, Richard. See you tomorrow." Martha calls out as they all head out the door.

Alexis and Chell search through the channels and find a movie the small group agrees to, as Kate and Rick head into his office.

"What all do you need to unpack first?" Rick asks.

"I'll need to unpack the wardrobe boxes for sure. Everything marked 'bedroom' needs to be brought in here."

Rick runs off to start bringing boxes in.

Rick comes back into the bedroom carrying one of the wardrobe boxes, with Ashley's help.

"Castle, I've been thinking about something. We need to talk, before you bring any more in."

Rick's insides flip when he hears her tone of voice. Surely she's not having second thoughts about moving in. My God, what is he going to do if she is? Rick sits down on the bed, as Ashley leaves the room to let them talk.

"I don't think it's fair of us, to wait till the party to tell Ryan and Montgomery, or Gina for that matter. We're going to have enough on our plate with all the wedding preparations, the baby and all, without having to deal with three pissed off people. Can we call them, and get them all over here tonight? We'll spring it on them early, and tell everyone else tomorrow night."

"You call Ryan; I'll call Montgomery and Gina."

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Rick opens the door to allow Kevin and Roy to enter. Rick escorts them into his office, where Kate and Gina are patiently waiting.<p>

Gina looks around at everyone questioningly.

"We, umm, called you three here, because we have an announcement to make, and we thought you should hear it from us first." Rick starts.

Kate walks over and wraps her arm around Rick's arm. "Castle and I are getting married, on Valentine's Day." She bluntly spurts out.

Roy immediately rushes over and clasps Rick in a tight hug. "Congratulations!"

Kevin has a look of shock on his face for a minute or so, then lets out a whoop, and rushes to Kate, picking her up and twirling her around. "It's about time!" He blurts out loudly.

Rick looks over to where Gina still sits, looking shell-shocked. "There's more."

The boys turn their attention back to Rick, and Gina finally looks up again.

"We're going to have a baby."

Once again, the boys congratulate the happy couple.

Rick looks around, to see Gina finally stand up. She grabs her purse and walks out of the office without ever saying a word.

Rick looks over at Kate, and she shrugs. "I'll be right back." He says to the rest of them, as he takes off after Gina.

* * *

><p>Rick catches up to Gina, in front of the elevator, where she paces back and forth.<p>

"Are you alright?" Rick asks as he walks up to her and grabs her arm.

"How could you Rick? How long has this been going on? How could you not say anything to me? What if reporters had seen you two? Can you imagine what will happen when the press finds out about this? Why? Why didn't you tell me?" She blurts out rapidly as tears fall down her face.

"Gina, why are you crying? You didn't… You didn't think there was still a chance for us, did you?" Rick says softly.

"No, Rick, I know we aren't meant to be a couple, but I did think that I was at least, your friend. Why wouldn't you tell me something so monumental has happened to you?"

Rick pulls Gina into a gentle hug. "You are my friend, Gina. There's just been so much going on. I'm going to need you now, more than ever. Do you understand that?"

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I'm going to need you to try to keep all of this out of the press as much as you can. I don't want Kate to have to deal with any more stress than normal. Can you try to squelch the paparazzi from bothering her? I'm also going to need your help with some of the wedding arrangements, but we can set up a meeting on Monday and talk about that. Can you help me, Gina, as one friend asking another?"

"I'd like that." She sniffles.

"Thank you; you don't know how much that means to me. Would you like to come back inside?" He asks.

"No Rick, I think I need to go on home. I've got so much to think about, so many plans I'll need to come up with, to keeps this all under wraps. Thank you, for telling me privately. I might have embarrassed myself, if I had found out in public. I'll help in any way I can." She says as she hugs him tightly once more, and then steps into the open elevator.

Rick turns and walks back into the loft, as the elevator doors close.

* * *

><p>"Is she alright?" Kate asks as Rick walks back into the office. He walks over, and makes the guys a drink.<p>

"She's going to be fine." Rick replies.

"We're never going to hear the end of this." Kevin says shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Kate asks.

"Lanie called in a few weeks ago, said she was changing her date on the bet, she was very insistent. She must have known something was up, didn't she Beckett?"

"Umm, Lanie and Esposito were at the cabin, when we got together." Kate laughs.

"I knew it! She won the damn pot after all. I knew she'd pull something tricky on us. I just knew it."

Everyone laughs at Kevin's response.

"There's actually something I'd like to ask you both, since I've got you here right now. Ryan, I'd like you to be one of my groomsmen. Roy, we'd like you to be one of our ushers, if you wouldn't mind." Rick suggests.

"Please tell me Esposito's not your best-man." Kevin says.

"No, actually, Pops is going to be my best-man."

"Who's Pops?" Kevin asks.

"Pops is Jacob, who happens to be Castle's father." Kate replies.

"Whoa, I take it a lot happened on your trip." Kevin replies.

"You could say that." Kate answers with a smile.

"Rick, I'd love to help out at the wedding. Count me in." Roy chimes in.

"Count me in too. Where are you going to have it at?" Kevin adds.

"We're going to have it at the Hamptons house. Captain, can you take care of a security detail for us, ward of the paparazzi?" Kate replies.

"Sure thing, Beckett, I'll make sure we have plenty of security." Roy answers.

"Also, I've moved in here, with Castle and Alexis. Martha's moved into my apartment."

"Actually, that's what I was doing when you two showed up. Ryan, can you help me with a few more boxes?"

"Of course I can." Ryan answers as they head out of the office.

"How are you doing, Kate? Honestly." Roy asks once the boys have left.

"I'm really doing well, Sir. I've never been happier."

"Good to hear. Your happiness means a lot to me. Well, I had better get home, Evelyn is waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow night, detective." Roy replies as he gives Kate one last hug.

"Good night, Sir."

Kate walks into the bedroom and starts going thru the box Ashley and Rick had brought in earlier, and slowly starts hanging the clothes little by little into the closet, as the boys bring the rest of her boxes in.

"Well, that's all of them. This is the last of the bedroom boxes, the rest we put into the alcove with your others." Rick says.

"Thank you both for bringing those in." Kate replies to Rick and Kevin.

"I pulled the desserts from tonight out of the fridge. Is anyone up for some tiramisu, or cassata?" Rick asks.

"I'm game." Kevin says as they all head off towards the kitchen.

Alexis and Ashley join them in the kitchen for a late night dessert fix; Chell and Jim have already headed off to bed.

"God this is SO good. Who made this?" Kevin says as he takes another bite of the tiramisu.

"Dad's friend Gino opened up a new restaurant in Manhattan. Isn't the food heavenly?" Alexis replies.

"Castle, you'll have to show me where this place is. Jenny would love it."

"No problem, Ryan, I'll show you next week." Rick replies.

"Ummm, Uncle Kevin? There's something you need to know about." Alexis says.

"What's up?" Kevin replies.

"Umm, Uncle Javi and I had made a bet, and I beat him."

"Ok, and?"

"It's was at the gun range." Alexis leans over and whispers to him.

Kevin bursts out laughing, accidently spitting some of his tea out.

"I want it noted, right here, right now, that I was NOT the one that told Ryan!" Rick laughs.

"Duly noted." Kate chuckles.

"I can't wait to rag on him about this!" Kevin blurts out excitedly.

"Just make sure he knows I wasn't the one that told you. I cannot stress that enough." Rick replies once again.

"Don't worry Castle. I'll make sure he knows it was Alexis that told me. You know he never can stay mad at her." Kevin laughs, as Alexis smiles a knowing smile.

"Ryan, we're all loading up in the morning to move Jim up to his new cabin up by mine and Jacobs. Would you like to join us? We're leaving out at 7am if you'd like to come. We should be back sometime mid afternoon." Rick asks.

"I'd love to. I didn't have anything planned for tomorrow, except for the party. Jenny will be off with her sister until late tomorrow afternoon. I'll be here bright and early." Kevin replies.

"Just wait Uncle Kevin, before you know it, Dad will have you buying a cabin up there too." Alexis smirks.

"Yeah, we'll just see about that, won't we?" Kevin replies to her.

"Have you ever been to the cabin, Ryan?" Kate asks.

"Not yet. I wanted to go so badly when Castle was talking about the ball, but Jenny already had plans for us."

"You're going to love it up there." Kate responds with a wink.

"Uncle Javi has already said that one day; he'll have a cabin up there too." Alexis states.

"Who knows, maybe sooner than he thinks?" Rick whispers to himself.

"Well, I guess I had better get home. Jenny's probably wondering where I rushed off to. I'll see you all in the morning." Kevin says as he gets up out of his chair.

Alexis sees him to the door, as Kate walks over to Ashley.

"Ashley, why don't you just stay the night here tonight? You can sleep on the couch if you don't mind." Kate suggests.

"I think we can come up with some fresh clothes for you in the morning." Rick adds.

"Thank you, I'd like that. You don't have to worry about the clothes though; I forgot to take my suitcase out of the car last night, so I've got clean clothes in there." He chuckles.

"Alright then, let's get back to work Mr. Castle." Kate says as she heads back towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Kate and Rick walk out into the living-room, to find Alexis and Ashley asleep on opposite ends of the couch. They've finally got all her bedroom stuff unpacked and her clothes unpacked and put away.<p>

Rick walks over and quietly lifts Alexis into his arms, then begins to carry her up the stairs to her room.

Kate watches him climb the stairs, then walks over and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and gently throws it over Ashley's sleeping form. He snuggles into the blanket in his sleep.

She walks into the kitchen, and pours herself a glass of water, as Rick comes down the stairs and joins her. He slides his arms around her waist from behind, and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"You tired?" He softly asks.

"Exhausted, this moving has worn me out, and we've got a big day tomorrow too."

"Just think, this is our last night together, before the masses know about us." He whispers.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." She whispers back.

Stuck like glue." He softly replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**A special thanks to all of you that sent in your reviews and wonderful comments. They are greatly appreciated. **

**I hope everyone is continuing to love this story. Only two more chapters after this one remain in this part of the story. Don't forget to put me on author alerts, so you'll know when the sequel 'Partners In Life' comes out.**

**Paula**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Kate walks into the kitchen the next morning, to find Martha and Chell cooking a quick breakfast for everyone. Alexis and Lanie are seated at the bar, discussing shopping plans with them. She looks to the living-room to see Rick, Jim, Ashley, Javier and Jacob deep in conversation.<p>

Everyone says good morning to her, as she makes her way over to a bar stool.

"How was your first night in your new home?" She asks Martha.

"It was lovely dear. We got almost all of my boxes unpacked last night. I plan on doing a little side-shopping for the apartment while we are out today." Martha sheepishly replies.

"Kate, the place really is awesome, and I met your next door neighbor, Mrs. Simmons. She's really a hoot; I see why you like her so much." Alexis adds.

"That she is. She came over last night with a fresh baked apple-pie, welcoming me to the neighborhood." Martha throws in.

Kate laughs. "She's the eyes and ears of the building; nothing goes on that escapes her knowledge, however your secrets are kept safely tucked away."

"That's nice to know." Martha replies.

The doorbell rings, and Alexis runs to answer it. She opens the door and greets Kevin; he enters and strolls into the living-room to joins the guys.

"Breakfast is served, everyone." Chell calls out as everyone heads to the dining table and begins to dig in.

"Nice to see you bro, glad you could join us." Javier says to Kevin.

"I'd have helped yesterday too, if I had been asked." He replies.

"Now boys, play nice." Martha chimes in.

"Yes ma'am." They both reply.

"So all you lovely women are out on a quest this morning, to see what kind of damage you can do to my pocketbook. I want you to get everything you all will need for the wedding, and don't worry about the prices. Just remember, don't forget the undergarments and accessories, like Tessa mentioned. Now I don't want to hear any arguments ladies, I want this to be Kate's fairytale no matter the cost. Understood?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Castle, sir." Lanie sarcastically says, as she snaps him a salute.

"We've got forty-five days to get everything together, so your shopping today will lift a great weight off of the list of details we have to take care of." Rick adds.

"Boys, we had better get going, if we plan on being back for the party tonight." Jim suggests.

Everyone gets up and clean up the breakfast dishes. The guys begin to gather their things to leave.

Rick pulls Alexis aside, and whispers to her. "The car service should be here shortly to pick you all up. Make sure you all get everything you need, and don't forget to look for maternity clothes and nursery things too. Might as well put a major dent all at once, and get it all over with." He chuckles.

"Don't worry Dad; we'll take care of everything." Alexis smirks back at him.

"Thanks pumpkin." He says as he kisses her forehead.

Kate walks over to the duo and Rick pulls her into a three way hug. "I'll see you both tonight. Have fun today. Love you." He says as he squeezes them tight.

"We love you too." Kate and Alexis answer in unison.

He brushes a quick kiss across Kate's lips, and then turns to the guys. "Alright, partners, head 'em up, and move 'em out." He says in his best John Wayne impersonation.

Everyone chuckles, as the guys head to the door and leave for their adventures of the day.

"I guess we should follow suit, we've got an awful lot to do today." Martha suggests.

"I'll be right back, and then we can go." Alexis says as she runs up the stairs.

Kate heads into the bedroom to grab her wallet. As she comes back into the living-room, Alexis comes barreling down the stairs.

"Ok, let's go. The doorman just called to say the car is here for us." Alexis states.

The rest of the girls grab their things, and head out for a day full of shopping.

* * *

><p>"I've made a decision that I want to talk to each of you about. I know each one of you has a different fashion style. In the spirit of the Valentine's season, I am going to ask that every one of you find a dress in cherry red satin. I'm going to let you pick the dress style that you each would like to wear. Nothing flamboyant and I'll have the final decision on your choice. Does that sound reasonable?" Kate asks the girls on the drive to the first store.<p>

"That sounds like a fabulous idea." Martha replies as the others shake their head in agreement.

"I checked online for the weather forecast for Valentine's. It says it should be around sixty degrees, so we won't have to worry about freezing to death. The next bad cold front is supposed to hit the weekend after Valentines." Alexis adds.

"Oh the choices will be endless." Martha gleefully comments.

They pull up at their first store and head inside. They shuffle through the dresses on the racks and then silently signal to each other, to exit the store.

"That was a lot of junk." Lanie smirks as they walk down the sidewalk.

"It sure was. Those looked more like potato sacks than wedding dresses." Chell replies.

They come to another store and walk inside. The dresses are all ballerina style and ball gown style dresses.

"These are too fluffy for me, and I am NOT wearing a hoop." Kate whispers to Martha.

"Let's go check out another store." Martha quietly says as they usher the others outside.

"I felt like I was in Cinderella's closet." Alexis taunts as they get outside.

The girls chuckles as they continue down the street.

They walk into the next store, and the girls all separate. Kate heads to the wedding dresses located in the back of the store. She looks through several of the dresses as an attendant approaches her.

"May I help you?" The woman says with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"I'm getting married on Valentine's Day, and I'm looking for my dress." Kate answers with a smile.

The woman looks Kate up and down slowly. "Perhaps you would be more comfortable trying out one of the stores down the street. I'm sure they would be more in your price range." The woman snipes out.

At that moment, Martha overhears the conversation as she walks up to Kate. Kate is standing there totally in shock that someone would speak to her like that. She's a damn NYPD detective for Christ's sakes. As Kate's temperature quickly rises, Martha takes the dress she had found to show Kate, and throws it at the attendant.

"You, my dear, have just made a monumental error in judgment." Martha lashes out at the woman. "Come on girls, we're not about to spend one dime in this store."

Martha grabs a hold of a still stunned Kate's arm, and ushers her outside the store.

"The nerve of that woman! You can bet I'll be making a call later today to the owner of that store!" Martha says angrily.

"How about we stop for a cup of coffee, settle down a little bit?" Chell asks the group.

They cross the street, heading to the coffee cafe on the corner. Once inside, they order their drinks, and sit down together in a corner booth.

"I cannot believe that woman acted that way. I mean really, why would she even say something like that? Kate doesn't look poor, by no means." Lanie spits out.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she won't make that kind of mistake ever again." Martha huffs in reply.

Kate looks up from her cup, and softly smiles at the group of girls. "I'm ok you guys, lets not allow her to ruin our shopping spree."

"Yeah, we're not going to let her rain on our parade." Alexis replies.

They finish their drinks and leave the café, taking off down the street. They spot a store called 'Always A Bridesmaid…' and head towards it.

The girls walk inside the store, and are immediately met by a sales clerk.

"Hi there, my name is Joyce, how can I help you ladies today?" She perkily asks.

"We're having a Valentine's wedding, and need dresses for all the attendants." Lanie answers the woman.

"What colors are you interested in, pink, red, black or white?" Joyce asks.

"Cherry red." Martha replies.

Kate looks around the room, and notices that the dresses are separated by color instead of design, along the back and both sides of the store. What an interesting way to display them. In the middle of the store, she spots displays of matching accessories, purses, shoes, and jewelry.

"Would you like short dresses, or floor length?"

"We would like floor length, please." Alexis answers as the others nod in approval.

She directs them to a section towards the right side of the store.

"As you can tell, these are all of our red dresses. If you find a style that's not in the exact color you would like, let me know and I'll check in the back for it. If you'd like to try anything on, our dressing rooms are through the big archway in the back. Let me know if you need any further assistance." She says with a smile as she walks off to wait on another customer.

Kate sits down in one of the huge white suede chairs they have in their section of the store as the girls browse through the dresses.

Kate tries on several different styled dresses as the attendant explains each design to her. She watches as the girls chat amongst themselves, and finally head to the dressing room with several dresses each.

Joyce walks over to where Kate is seated. "Would you like a beverage while you wait?"

"Thanks, I'd like that. What do you have?"

"We've got a variety of sodas, tea, and coffee. Which would you like?"

"Coffee would be great, thank you."

As Joyce walks off to get Kate's drink, Lanie walks out wearing a cherry dress that Kate's sure would have Esposito's blood boiling quickly. Lanie looks like a dream in the dress, but Kate thinks it's a little too much for the wedding.

"I know this isn't appropriate for the wedding, but I just had to try it on. Isn't it ravishing?" Lanie asks as she models the dress for Kate.

"Lanie, you would definitely have all eyes on you with that dress. It shows off all you…. assets." Kate says with a wink.

"I may have to buy this one for myself. It would definitely be two-hundred dollars well spent." Lanie replies as she head back towards the dressing room.

Martha is the next one out, wearing a cherry red satin dress with an off the shoulder neckline and a flowing skirt. Kate smiles as she walks towards her. The dress takes at least ten years off of Martha, she looks so elegant.

"Oh my Martha, that dress, you're beautiful." Kate quickly says.

"I saw it, and just knew it was the one for me." Martha replies as she turns in front of the mirrors.

As Joyce comes back with Kate's coffee, she spots Martha. "You look absolutely lovely."

"Thank you darling. I think this is the one for me." Martha replies as she trails her hand over the smooth bodice of the dress.

Alexis comes walking in from the dressing room. "Grams, you're gorgeous."

Martha turns to Alexis, and stops in her tracks. "Alexis dear, you are a vision."

Kate looks at the dress Alexis is wearing. It is a satin gown with an empire waist design. The bust-line is pleated with vertical ruching, and has a mermaid trumpet skirt.

"Your father may have all the 12th guarding you at the wedding, in that dress." Kate smirks. "You look stunning."

"I tried another one on, but it didn't look as great as this one does." Alexis replies.

Chell is the next one to enter, wearing a satin gown with jeweled straps and a v-neckline with a flared skirt.

"I'm trying to come up with a new adjective here, but can't. Chell you look glamorous in that dress." Kate quickly says.

Before everyone can ooh and ahh too much, Lanie comes walking up, and everyone stops talking.

"What, does it look that bad?" Lanie nervously says.

She's wearing a satin sheath gown with a deep haltered v-neckline; the skirt has a sexy side seam slit and a sweep train.

"Lanie, you look hot." Alexis blurts out.

Lanie smoothes her hand over the waist of the gown. "It's not too much?"

"Lanie, that's the dress for you, definitely." Kate replies.

"Would you like to look at the selection of shoes and purses we have that will go with those?" Joyce asks the girls.

"We'd love to." Martha answers.

The girls all converge around Joyce at the shoe display. She shows them a pair of Christian Louboutin sandals with a red bow at the top of the ankle strap.

"I'm not a bow person." Lanie tells her quickly.

"Alright, how about these?" She says as she shows them another pair of Christian Louboutin peep toe sandals.

"Ooh, I love these." Alexis replies.

"These would match all of our dresses. Do you have a purse to match these?" Chell asks.

"These actually come as a set, the pumps and this satin clutch." Joyce replies as she shows them the clutch.

"Alright then, we'll take these dresses we have on, and the pumps-clutch sets." Martha replies.

Joyce takes their shoe sizes and rushes off to the back to get them, as the girls return to the dressing rooms.

Kate pulls out her phone, and calls their driver, telling him where to pick them up.

The girls come out, carrying their dresses as Joyce comes out of the back with their shoe and clutch sets.

"Will there be anything else for you ladies today?" She asks cheerfully.

"Actually, yes, we still need a flower-girls dress and shoes." Martha replies.

"I don't know her sizes." Kate adds.

"Oh, I've got them." Lanie says as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a notepad. "Mia wears a size 5T."

"I've got the perfect dress." Joyce says as she runs off.

She comes back carrying a white satin bodice dress with a five-layered ruffled organza shirt. It has a red satin sash with matching floral accent.

"Oh that's beautiful." Kate says as she touches the dress.

"Perfect." Alexis adds.

"What else will she need?" Lanie asks.

"Shoes, socks, perhaps gloves and a veil?" Joyce answers.

The girls quickly pick out the shoes and socks for Mia. They also choose a pair of short lace loves, and a floral crown veil for her to wear. Joyce takes their items to the counter.

Joyce puts each dress in a garment bag, and also bags up the rest of their items, and then asks if it will be billed together or separately.

"I've got this." Alexis quickly says, pulling out her dad's credit card.

"Alexis, let me get it." Kate quickly counters.

"Kate, no arguments, remembers? You heard Dad just as clear as we did." She says with an innocent look on her face.

"Alright, alright, yes I heard him." Kate replies as she re-pockets her wallet.

Joyce completes the transaction, and the girls exit the shop with all their bags. Their car is setting curbside and the driver stores all of their packages as the girls climb inside.

They drive for several minutes, and pull up in front of an upscale wedding store called 'Bella Notte'.

"I think you will like this boutique. Tessa suggested this place to me; we're a bit early for our appointment, but not to worry." Martha suggests.

They enter the boutique and Kate is immediately stunned. The walls are covered with dress racks, the middle holds several wedding arches decorated with flowing white floral, along with candelabras covered in white flowers. There are also several seating areas, all done in white as well. Kate thinks this must be what walking into Heaven would feel like. Everywhere she looks she sees white. To the right of the doorway, sits a long jewelry display alongside the cashiers counter.

A lady comes out of the back, and walks directly to them.

"Welcome ladies, my name is Faith, and welcome to Bella Notte. How can I help you today?"

"Hello Faith, I believe Tessa scheduled an appointment for us." Martha quickly replies.

"Oh yes, of course. Your appointment isn't for another hour; however our last appointment cancelled due to an emergency. So we can get down to business right now if you'd like."

"That would be lovely dear. I'd like you to meet the bride, Kate Beckett." Martha replies as she motions to Kate.

Faith motions for all the girls towards the seating area, and takes a seat across from Kate.

"Do you have a specific type of dress style in mind?

"Not really, could we look at a few different styles? I definitely know I don't want a ball gown style. The hoop would drive me crazy." Kate replies.

"Let me bring a few styles to show you."

Faith gets Kate's measurements and excuses herself. She comes back shortly carrying several different style dresses.

"I'll take these back into the dressing room for you. My suggestions for you would be an a-line, empire or mermaid skirt with either a halter, strapless, sweetheart or spaghetti strap neckline. I've brought one of each style for you to try. Why don't you try these on and see what dress type you like the best?"

"Thank you." Kate says as she follows behind Faith.

A few minutes later, Kate walks out wearing a mermaid sweetheart floor-length organza tiered dress.

"That's really pretty." Alexis remarks.

"It is, but it's still fluffy. I don't do fluffy." Kate says as she looks at herself in different angles in the six-way mirrored area.

She heads back towards the dressing room, before anyone else can comment.

Kate comes back out a few minutes later wearing an a-line strapless brush train chiffon dress.

"This one's just a little too plain, don't you think?"

"It really is." Chell replies.

Kate returns once again to the changing room.

Faith walks over to the girls carrying a tray filled with fruit, glasses and a bottle of wine.

Kate comes walking out again wearing a satin sweetheart a-line/princess style dress with a long cathedral train.

"Wow this train is heavy." Kate huffs as she sits down on one of the chairs. "Faith, I've got something I need to tell you, before we go any further. I'm pregnant, so whatever dress I get will have to be able to be altered to fit any growing belly bump I might have before the wedding."

"That's alright Kate, if we get your order in today, we can have the gown made and still leave about two weeks for any alterations we need to do. Most of these dresses come with at least an extra yard of the fabric. However I would suggest you order a size larger than you need, it's easier to take the dress in than to add fabric." Faith replies.

"I need to find something without such a heavy train." Kate says as she heads back into the dressing rooms.

Faith follows Kate to the back. "Kate, how do you normally dress for special occasions, glitzy or glamorous, flashy or elegant?" Faith asks.

"I'd say I would fall best in the glamorous and elegant category. I usually wear simple but elegant styles."

"I'll be right back; I think I know just the dresses for you to try." Faith says as she rushes back into the showroom.

She comes back to Kate shortly and hands her two dresses. Kate takes the dresses and heads into her dressing room.

Kate puts the first dress on and walks out to show the girls. It's a satin a-line/princess gown with a dipped neckline and a chapel train with beaded appliqué on it.

"This is really nice, but I don't like the neckline very much."

"It really is beautiful though." Chell replies.

Kate lets out a loud sigh and heads back once again to the changing rooms.

A little bit later she comes walking out in an elegant white satin strapless gown with a corset closure back design. Crystal tulle embellished with lace motifs and beaded appliqués falls over a satin skirt into a chapel train. A satin ribbon and bow featuring an elegant brooch accent the empire waistline.

Kate smiles brightly as she turns in different directions to get the full effects of the gown.

"On my God, Kate, you look absolutely exquisite." Martha says.

"Gorgeous." Chell adds.

"Breathtaking." Lanie chimes in.

"This is it. This is my dress." Kate says with a huge smile. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Kate, you're going to have Dad speechless." Alexis adds.

Kate turns to Faith. "I want this one."

"Alright, we'll need to get your shoes, purse and undergarments. Would you like to wear gloves with the dress?"

Kate walks off following Faith again. "No gloves." She replies.

"Wait right here, I've got the perfect shoes and clutch to go with your dress. Let me get them." Faith says as she rushes to the back room.

She returns carrying a pair of satin pump style heels with a round, peep toe covered with a lace overlay accent with a matching lace overlay hand-clutch.

"Those will go wonderfully." Kate says.

After they pick out her undergarments, Faith takes all of Kate's items to the check-out counter. "Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

Kate walks over to the jewelry display as the girls are standing around chatting about their dresses.

"See anything you like?" Joyce softly asks her.

"That necklace set, can you slip four of them into my bag? They're going to be a gift for the girls." Kate asks.

"Certainly." Faith answers with a wink.

Kate walks back over to the girls, as Faith rings up the purchases and gives Kate the total. She pulls out the debit card Rick had given her earlier and hands it to Faith.

The girls gather their bags and head back out to the car.

"Are you ready to go nursery shopping?" Alexis asks Kate.

"Actually, I'm a little tired. I'd really like to get a nap in before the party. Can we hold off on nursery shopping and all till next week?"

"Of course we can dear. We'll get you back to the loft so you can rest." Martha replies.

* * *

><p>Up in the Catskills, the guys are wrapping everything up, so they can head back for the party. The boys are almost finished with the unloading, when Rick's phone rings.<p>

Rick looks at his phone, to see that it's Gina calling. He walks towards the road to get a stronger signal, and answers the phone.

"Castle." He says as he answers.

"Rick, it's Gina. We need to get together to hash out how much info you want to release to the media. Once you make the announcement at the party tonight, it will hit the media like wildfire. I think we need to have a statement ready, before you make the announcement."

"That's fine Gina; we'll take care of it tonight." Rick replies.

They say goodbye and Rick hangs up the phone.

He looks down the road and across the street and something catches his attention. He looks back towards Jim's cabin, and notices that all the guys are inside. He quickly turns back, and rushes down the road.

Rick rushes past the 'For Sale' sign and heads straight to the two cabins sitting back a distance from the road, divided by about an acre. He walks around and looks inside the windows. Very interesting, he thinks. Rick walks back to the sign, and writes down the realtors number listed on it, and then quickly rushes back up the street to Jim's.

When he gets back, everything has been unloaded into Jim's cabin, and the guys are locking everything up.

Jacob walks up to Rick, and puts his hand on Rick's shoulder. "Rick, do you have a second? I need to talk to you about something, in private."

"Of course Pops, lead the way." Rick replies as Jacob steers him away from the others.

They walk a distance from the others, and Jacob stops and turns to Rick.

"I've got a serious question for you, and I wanted to ask you in private."

"Ask away."

"Rick, you know I love your mother, right?" Jacob asks.

"Of course I do Jacob."

"Then I'll get right to it. I'd like to ask your mother to marry me, if that's alright with you." Jacob says excitedly.

Rick quickly wraps Jacob up in a big bear hug. "Oh my God, of course it is!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Note:<strong>**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update. Got sick, been in bed for the past several days. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**A special thanks to all of you that sent in your reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated. **

**Paula**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters.**

**This is an AU story. Montgomery is still alive, and Beckett has not been shot. Castle is at the precinct for his fourth year.**

* * *

><p>Rick and the boys walk into the loft, to find the living-room empty. "We're home." He calls out.<p>

Alexis comes rushing down the stairs with curlers bouncing in her hair. "Shhh, you'll wake up Kate."

"Where is everybody?" Jacob asks.

"Grams took Aunt Chell over to her place to get ready for the party. Lanie went home to get ready, and Kate's taking a nap. Everyone is supposed to meet back here in two hours." Alexis replies as she turns and runs back up the stairs.

"Well gentlemen, I think perhaps we should get cleaned up and changed too. We definitely don't want to keep the ladies waiting." Jim chuckles.

"I'll see you all shortly." Jacob says as he heads out the door, on his way to Martha's apartment.

"Yeah, I should go home and get ready." Ashley says as he too heads out the door.

"I'd better get going too, Lanie will be roaring mad if I'm not ready when she is." Javier says with a wink as he heads out the door too.

"Rick, do you have a tie I could borrow? I forgot to bring one." Jim says.

"Jim, don't worry about a tie. It's casual. I'm not wearing one myself." Rick replies.

"Good, I hate those things." Jim laughs as he heads for the stairs.

Rick walks into the bedroom, to find Kate soundly sleeping. He sits in the chair in the corner of the room, and watches her sleep as he ponders the past month or so. Who would have thought they'd be where they are this minute? Neither had expected their trip to be such an important step in their relationship. It was supposed to have been just an escape. Rick is glad she took the opportunity to open up to him and their relationship. This past five weeks has been one of the best times of his life. He can't wait to see what the future has in store for them.

Rick gets up and leans over the bed, to smooth a lock of hair off of Kate's face. God he loves this woman. He smiles to himself, thinking he's the luckiest man in the world. He walks over to the closet, and pulls out his suit for the party, hanging it on the back of the door. Once done, he heads to the bathroom to grab a quick shower and shave.

* * *

><p>Kate awakens slowly as she hears Rick singing in the shower. She stretches with a smile on her face. She gets up and goes into the closet in search of the dress she plans on wearing tonight.<p>

Rick comes out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. His hair is still wet and a few beads of water are still rolling down his chest, as Kate turns around and spots him.

"My, my, Mr. Castle, you look good enough to eat, too bad we don't have the time for me to, umm, dry you off, umm, properly." She says with a wink.

Rick reaches over and pulls her firmly against him. "Later, sweetheart, we'll have plenty of time to make up for…later." He says as he leans down and kisses her thoroughly.

Rick breaks the kiss. "You better get ready." He breathlessly says, as he whips off the towel, and snaps it at her butt. She jumps out of reach, and heads into the bathroom to begin working on her hair and makeup.

Rick quickly dries his hair, and dresses himself. Once he's done, he heads out into the kitchen to get a glass of wine and then busies himself with a little writing while waiting on his girls.

* * *

><p>Alexis comes down the stairs, and Rick just stares at her. She's dressed in a black and pink strapless party dress, and Rick can't help but fill with pride at how beautiful and grown up his baby girl is.<p>

"You look beautiful, pumpkin." He says as he takes her into his arms in a warm hug.

"Thanks Dad, you look pretty good yourself." She responds.

The front door opens as Martha followed by Jacob, Chell and Jim enter the loft.

Rick gets up and lays his laptop on the coffee table and walks over to Martha, who is wearing a beautiful beige sequined party dress.

He kisses her cheek softly. "You look wonderful, Mother."

"Thank you darling." She replies as she hugs him tightly.

Rick turns and steps over to Chell, hugging her tightly as well. "You look lovely."

Chell slides her hand down her dress. She's wearing a form fitting long sleeved white party dress that hangs off one shoulder.

Jim comes down the stairs, and quickly walks to Chell's side. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks Jim, you look great too." Chell replies.

Kate comes walking from the bedroom, wearing a magenta colored halter tied mini-dress that Rick knows is going to be the death of him. Almost every inch of her lovely legs are showing, not to mention that the bottom of the dress comes down just below her ass teasingly. This is definitely going to be one long night.

Rick walks over to her, and pulls her into a tight embrace. "You look ravishing, detective." He says as he leans down and quickly brushes his lips across hers.

The doorbell rings and Alexis quickly opens it. Javier and Lanie walk in to greet the others. Lanie is wearing a one shouldered yellow form fitting party dress, with a ruffle panel across the shoulder.

Rick walks over and quickly hugs Lanie. "Damn Lanie, can you breathe in that thing? You look wonderful by the way." He teases.

"I'll have you know, Castle, that all of our dresses are very comfortable." She says as she pulls at the fabric on her hip, to show that it is flattering, but not constricting.

The doorbell rings once again. Alexis quickly answers the door to find Ashley waiting there. She invites him into the loft.

"Shall we get this show on the road?" Jacob asks the gang, as he opens the door again, and waits for the rest of the gang to make their way to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Rick looks at his watch, it's shortly after 10pm and the party is in full swing. The players involved in the cut-throat game of poker taking place in the back of the room, have just stopped to take a short break in their game. Rick finds Kate in the crowd and motions for her to come over. Kate saunters over to where Rick is standing, next to the deejay's booth. Rick leans over and whispers to the deejay then wraps his arm around Kate.<p>

As the song comes to an end, Rick takes the deejay's mic and gets everyone's attention as they gather around.

"I'd like to thank each one of you for coming. Tonight is a very special night, not only are we welcoming in a new year, but I also have an announcement I'd like to make." Rick reaches down and grabs Kate's left hand. "This Christmas, I got down on one knee and begged Detective Kate Beckett to marry me. I am sure some of you will be shocked to hear that she said yes, but she did, and I couldn't be more excited. So please join me in raising your glass to the future Mrs. Richard Castle—before she changes her mind." Rick chuckles as glasses are being clanked together and cheers can be heard all across the room.

"The wedding will be held at Castle's Hamptons house on Valentine's Day, and we'd like to personally invite every one of you. Please make sure to pick up a 'Save the Date' card at the door before you leave tonight." Kate chimes in.

The crowd swarms Rick and Kate, giving them hugs, kisses and well wishes.

Thirty minutes later, Rick nods to the deejay, and the lights immediately are dimmed as the music starts again. Rick pulls Kate out onto the dance floor and tightly up against him, as Etta James's 'At Last' starts to belt out of the speakers. He sweeps her around the dance floor as he softly sings the words at her ear. Soon the other couples join them on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Rick and Kate are sitting quietly at a dimly lit corner table. Kate reaches down and grabs the hand Rick has resting on her knee under the clothed table. She takes his hand, and slowly moves it between her legs.<p>

Rick takes her cue, and slowly pushes aside the material to her thong. He swiftly finds her perky nub and begins to tease it in a circular motion. Kate shifts in her seat, as Rick slowly increases his ministrations. He slides a finger up and down her wet slit, as he leans over and kisses her thoroughly.

As their tongues dance for dominance, Rick slips a finger into her heat. She moans into the kiss as she can feel herself getting nearer to the edge. Rick quickly takes her clit between his thumb and forefinger, as he adds another finger inside her. He pinches her clit as he thrusts his fingers up into her. Kate gasps into his mouth as he begins to thrust his fingers in and out.

Kate is just on the edge of orgasm, when Lanie and Javier come walking towards their table. Rick pulls his had away, and Kate sits up straight in the seat. Rick looks at Kate, and teasingly licks her juices off his fingers, before the couple can get to their table. Kate lets out a deep sigh, as Javier sets down in his chair.

"Excuse me for a minute; I need to use the ladies room." Kate says as she gets up, grabs her purse and heads toward the restroom.

* * *

><p>Kate returns from the restroom, to find everyone gone from their table. She looks around, and finds Rick and Javier standing by the bar. She walks up to Rick, and grabs something out of her purse before quickly shoving it into his jacket pocket. She leans forward and reaches up to place a quick kiss on his lips before walking away.<p>

Rick reaches into his pocket and can feel the soft wet silk thong Kate had on a few minutes ago. His cock immediately thickens with the knowledge that his Kate, is walking around the party in that short little number of a dress, with nothing underneath.

"Esposito, I'll be back in a little bit, can you cover for me and keep charge of things while I am gone?" Rick quickly asks.

"Sure, Castle. You go take care of 'things'." Javier says with a wink.

Rick looks up to find Kate over by the pool table. She licks her lower lip as she seductively winks at him before bending over the table with her ass facing the wall behind her. No-one can see anything, but the thrill that she's bare and bending over makes his cock harden even more.

Rick walks to the hall beside the bar, and catches her attention once more. He nods for her to follow him, as he opens the door to the stairway that heads to the roof.

* * *

><p>Kate no more makes it through the door, and Rick has her pushed up against the wall. He grabs the ties at Kate's neck and pulls firmly, causing the top of her dress to fall to her waist.<p>

Rick lifts her up as he takes a nipple into his mouth. Kate wraps her legs around his waist, and locks her ankles behind him as he slowly tortures her breast. He nips at her nipple as she grinds her heat against his still clothed erection.

"Come on Castle, let him out, he wants to play." Kate seductively suggests as she grinds a little bit harder against him.

Rick moves his hand up to continue the attention on her breast, as his mouth covers hers in a powerful kiss full of raw hunger. He ravages her lips and duals with her tongue, as his hand lowers to tug the bottom of her short mini dress up onto her hips, and then lowers his hand once again to firmly cup her heat.

He flicks his thumb quickly over her clit, as she grips him tighter with her legs. Rick teases her by circling around her swollen nub, but not actually touching it.

Kate reaches up and grabs the back of his head and pulls on his hair, trying desperately to signal that she needs more, as he continues the dominate assault on her mouth.

Rick slips two fingers into her as she whimpers into his mouth. She grinds on his fingers hungrily.

Rick wants to make this a New Years Eve that she will always remember, but knows they don't have much time before someone comes looking for them. He removes his fingers and reaches down to unfasten his pants.

He releases his engorged cock, and teases her by moving the head up and down her slit, before finally situating it at her entrance.

Kate can't take it anymore; she needs him inside her now! With the strength of her legs, she pulls him tightly to her, causing him to immerse himself inside her to the hilt. They both let out a low groan as the force impales him into her.

He begins to thrust forcefully into her, and has her coming apart with her first orgasm within seconds. Even as the orgasm overtakes her, he continues to rabidly thrust into her. Before the first orgasm has completely faded, he reaches a hand down and pinches her clit, causing her to dip over the edge once again as she cries out into his mouth.

He breaks the kiss and slows his thrust to near nothing as she comes out of her second orgasm.

When he feels her muscles relax, Rick stops his thrusts and grabs her by the ass, backing away from the wall. He turns and slowly sits her on the third step of the staircase.

"Turn around Kate, bare yourself to me." He huskily demands.

Kate turns around, with her knees on the second step, and her arms on the third.

Rick grabs her around the waist with one hand, as he aims his cock at her entrance with the other. He pushes up into her with one quick sharp thrust.

Kate groans at the force of the thrust as he begins to move in a steady but hurried rhythm.

Rick reaches around, and plays with her slick clit as he works her into a frenzy. She's just about to cum, when he stops all movement and holds her hips to keep her from moving.

He begins to grind himself against her entrance, teasing her. She begins to grind against him as well, thinking maybe it will force him to begin his thrusts once again.

Rick reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a tiny bottle and smiles. He flips the cap open and watches the liquid slide down along her ass and onto the base of his cock. He flips the lid back, and drops it into his pocket once again.

Rick slowly begins to thrust back into her again, slowly, teasingly. Kate begins to slam back into him as his finger begins to trace lazy circles around the entrance to her ass. Her breath hitches with the realization that she knows where they are headed shortly. They've never truly discussed it; however she knows from earlier nights that it is an area he wants to explore with her.

She continues to buck back into his thrusts, as he slips one finger inside her ass. He begins to move his finger, not thrusting but more in a circular pattern. The sensations that finger is causing is making her mindless, she had always thought anything anal would be unpleasant, boy was she wrong, the feelings are far from unpleasant.

Rick slowly begins to thrust the finger into her ass alternating in time with the thrusts of his cock. As he feels Kate rushing towards the edge again, he slowly slips another finger into her ass, causing her to cry out as her third orgasm overwhelms her. As she comes down from her high, she notices that she is panting, panting for Christ's sake, like a dog. Who would have ever thought?

Rick continues his slow and agonizing thrusts into her heat, and he increases the speed of thrusts into her ass. He quickly notices that Kate is bucking back in time to the thrust into her ass, not the thrusts in her heat. He knows now that she's ready.

"Kate, do you trust me?" He asks hoarsely. She can't find her breath to answer, so she just nods her head yes.

Rick slowly slips out of her heat, and brings the head of his cock to the entrance of her ass. He slowly eases the head into her ass, and can feel her clinch around him.

"Are you alright, Kate?" He quickly asks, afraid that he might have hurt her. He knows she's new to this kind of sexual activity, and knows he will have to take it slow and easy for her to adjust to his size and the sensations.

She once again nods her head. She's not sure she would speak if she tried, the sensations are so overwhelming. Taking her at her word, she slowly slips another inch inside and stops. Kate's breathe catches as the pleasure-pain overwhelms her. Letting her body adjust, he brings his hand around and slowly teases her breast while he places feather-light kisses across her shoulders.

Rick begins to move his hips in a circular motion, causing his cock to grind inside of her ass. She tries to arch back into him, which draws him deeper inside of her. When he feels her muscles relax, he slowly pushes himself in to the hilt.

Rick grabs her chin and turns her head as his lips consume her mouth. The kiss is the most passion-filled kiss she has ever experienced. As her desire reaches immeasurable lengths, Rick once again begins to grind himself against Kate.

Kate knows she's not going to last long. The sensations inside her ass are overwhelming, like lightening shooting throughout her nerve endings, every movement causing them to increase higher and higher. Rick pulls his cock back, and then slowly thrusts into her again. Kate can feel her next orgasm coming quickly, as Rick continues to rock in and out of her in slow thrusts.

Rick can feel Kate clinch around him, as her orgasm slams into her. She closes her eyes as her vision burst into a rainbow of shooting colors. As she comes down from the high, Rick increases the pace of his thrusts which sends her over the edge once again, her body shuddering with the force of it, as she arches back into him, wanting more, needing even more..

Rick chuckles to himself in his mind. He is sure, Detective Katherine Beckett, has never cum so many times in one short escapade, and he's not finished with her yet. With pride in himself, a slow smile spreads across his face as satisfaction fills him.

Rick grabs a hold of her hips, and increases his speed once more. Kate can hear the wet slap as his hips meet her ass cheeks. She lets out a whimper as her body begins to quiver once again. Rick drives forward as she rides the wave of pleasure crashing over her, and smiles with determination as he continues to torment her ass with his relentless thrusts. He knows he's not going to be able to hold out much longer himself, but he's completely determined on his quest of ecstasy.

Before one can ease, another grips at her being, with Rick continuing to thrust fast and deeply into her. Before he slows his thrusts a bit, he's toppled her over the edge again not once or twice, but three more times as Rick's name raggedly falls from her lips.

The adrenaline rushing through her veins along with the feel of him in her ass have Kate feeling wanton and carefree. How much longer can he hold out? Why hasn't he cum already? She's come nine damn times! Wholly shit! She's never going to be able to walk again.

Kate's thighs are trembling uncontrollably as her wetness flows like a river down the inside of them. She throws her head back and arches up as her hips buck involuntarily back into his, she knows she's never been this out of control sexually in her entire life.

As her body convulsed around his throbbing cock, Rick realized he had held himself as long as he possibly can, he knows the wave of pleasure is about to grip him. He leans forward and breathlessly mutters into her ear. "Cum with me Kate." He says as him hand reaches around and he flicks his fingers over her swollen bud.

"Oh God! Rick!" Kate cries out, a multitude of colors bursting across her vision; while wave after wave of bliss surges through her nerve endings as her orgasm devours her. Rick thrusts once, twice more, and then lets out an animalistic growl just before sinking his teeth into the creamy skin between her neck and her shoulder, as his throbbing cock explodes up into her. The bite once again increases her pleasure, as she continues to spasm tightly around his pulsating cock, extending their ecstasy.

As Rick releases his bite on her, he continues to hold her tightly against him. He softly chuckles. "I think I'm going to have to help you to a table when we go back in."

Kate smiles up at him. "You think?" She breathlessly smirks. Rick sits down on the steps and grabs a handkerchief out from his jacket pocket. He begins to gently clean her up.

"Rick, that's was incredible." She says with a shaky voice.

"I wanted tonight to be, umm, very memorable." He admits.

"Definitely. I'll never forget this night, ever."

Rick reaches up, and reties her halter, and then purposefully settles her hair where it covers his love-bite. "You're going to have to keep your hair like this until we leave. I kind of left a mark."

Kate nods in agreement, as Rick stands and fixes his clothes.

"We've got to get back inside pretty quick. We've been gone over half an hour." Kate softly comments.

"Do you think you can stand, or do you need a few minutes?" Rick says with concern as he sits back down next to her. He reaches over and pulls back up against his chest, leaving feather-light kisses across her shoulders before cupping her chin and arching her to take her lips in a soft, incredibly sweet and soothing kiss. As the kiss breaks, Kate lets out a sated and content sigh.

"I think I can stand, but I may have to lean on you to get to a table." She quietly answers.

"You can lean on me. Always." He softly answers with a kiss to her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go, before everyone gets suspicious." Kate suggests.

Rick stands up, and grabs her by the waist, slowly lifting her to her feet. She places her hands on his shoulders as she attempts to stand on her own. Rick reaches down and rearranges the skirt of her dress.

He turns and puts his arm around her waist, and slowly begins to walk back towards the door.

"Wait, is my makeup ok? Tell me it's not smeared, please? Tell me I don't have that just-fucked look going on?"

"Give me your bag."

Ricks takes her lipstick out of her purse, and slowly refreshes her lipstick. He runs his fingers through her hair and smiles. "There. Other than the flush on your cheeks, which I might add will be covered by the dim-lighting, you look normal." He says with a wink.

He hands her purse back, and wraps his arm around her waist once again, slowly guiding her through the doorway, and back over to their corner table.

* * *

><p>Jacob walks over to their table, shortly after they are settled. "Kate, can I steal Rick away for a minute?"<p>

"Of course you can, Pops." She answers as she mouths 'I'll be fine' to Rick. Rick gets up and follows Jacob over to the bar.

"Is everything set?" Jacob excitingly asks.

"Everything is ready; the stairs to the rooftop are in the hallway over there." Rick replies as he motions to the door he and Kate recently vacated.

"Thank you, son." Jacob says with a smile as he warmly gives Rick a hug. Jacob turns and walks off to find Martha. Rick smiles to himself, realizing this is the first time Jacob has ever called him 'son'.

Jacob guides Martha to the stairwell, and walks up the stairs with her.

"Where are we going, Jacob?" Martha asks confused.

"I've got something I want to show you." He relies as he opens the door to the rooftop.

Martha steps out, to find the rooftop garden beautifully lit up with white Christmas lights in all the potted trees.

"This is lovely." Martha says as she looks around the rooftop.

"Rick's going to bring everyone up here at midnight, to watch the fireworks going off at Time's Square."

"What are we doing up here now?" Martha asks.

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute, in private." Jacob replies as he guides her around the corner to a table that's been set up for them and seats her.

"Martha my dear, you know how much you mean to me. You know I've loved you most of my life. I thought I had lost you once, and I'm not willing to take a chance on that ever happening again. I know it had to be hard on you, keeping the secret about Rick all these years, and I understand why you did what you did. Martha, you bring pure happiness into my life, you fill my heart with love and are the shining light that keeps me going. I hope I'm not too late in doing this." He softly says as he gets on one knee in front of her.

"Martha, my love, will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" He asks as he opens a ring-box to show an emerald-cut engagement ring.

Martha brings her hand to her mouth in a gasp, and then looks up into his loving eyes.

"Of course I will, Jacob. I love you with everything I am." She replies as she throws her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>As midnight quickly approaches, Rick has the deejay announce that the party is being taken to the roof to watch the fireworks. Everyone makes their way up the stairs to the rooftop garden. They've set up a bar and a mini-deejay booth on the rooftop.<p>

"Look, the ball's starting to drop!" Someone shouts out.

They can hear the chanting echoing from Time's Square as the crowd begins the countdown. Following suit, the crowd on the rooftop begins to countdown with them.

As the fireworks start to go off, everyone shouts out 'Happy New Year' and kisses their significant other.

Rick raises his glass, and with the deejay's mic, belts out his speech to his guests.

"Here's to the bright New Year  
>And a fond farewell to the old;<br>Here's to the things that are yet to come  
>And to the memories that we hold.<br>May you never lie, cheat or drink.  
>But if you must lie, lie in each other's arms.<br>If you must cheat, cheat death.  
>And if you must drink, drink with all of us<br>Because we love you.  
>Happy New Year!"<p>

Everyone cheers and glasses can be heard clinking against one another.

Martha takes the mic from Rick. "I'd like to make a toast as well. Every new year, people make resolutions to change aspects of themselves they believe are negative. A majority of people revert back to how they were before and feel like failures. This year, I challenge you to a new resolution. I challenge you to just be yourself. Happy New Year!" She says as she lifts her glass to the guests.

The glasses clink once again, and as the fireworks come to a close, everyone starts drifting back downstairs to the warmth of the bar.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kate and Lanie are sitting at their table in the corner when Jim and Chell quickly make their way over to join them.<p>

"Katie, your Aunt Josie has been looking all over for you. She's running around here somewhere."

"Oh my God, is Christine here too?" Kate blurts out.

"Christine is here but Johnny and the kids are back at their hotel." Jim answers.

"Aunt Josie?" Rick asks confused; he's never heard of any Aunt Josie. "I never knew your mom had a sister. Is she older or younger?" Rick asks as a woman saunters up to their table.

"Katie!" The woman shouts out as Kate jumps up and rushes into her arms.

"Aunt Josie! I'm so glad you could come!" Kate replies as she hugs Josie tightly.

Rick looks up and chokes on the drink he has just taken. Josie is the spitting-image of Kate's mother, Johanna.

"Everyone, I'd like for you to meet my mother's sister, Joscelyn, but everyone calls her Josie." Kate says to the group at the table.

"Katie, I'm so glad to see you. Congrats on your engagement, and I hear you are expecting!" Josie says to Kate.

"Josie, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Richard Castle. Rick, this is my Aunt Josie."

Rick stands up but stammers trying to collect his breath. He reaches out to take a hold of Josie's hand when she realizes his confusion.

"Oh Kate, tell me that you've filled him in. Tell me that you've told him." Josie asks, concern written all over her face.

"Told me what?" Rick asks apprehensively.

Kate takes a deep breath and reaches for Rick's hand. "Joscelyn is my mother's twin sister, that's why you were so shocked to see her."

"No wonder they look so much alike. It really threw me for a loop." Rick replies.

Kate clears her throat as realization begins to dawn on him. "There's more. Every other generation on my mother's side of the family has resulted in twins. Rick, I'm almost certain, that we too, are having twins."

"Twins?" Rick quietly mumbles, before his world turns black.

Before anyone can utter another word, Rick sways and falls to the floor, passed out.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Note<strong>:<strong>****

**We've come to the end of this part of the journey….But don't be sad… Stay tuned for the sequel 'Partners In Life' coming soon…. where we will join Kate and Rick throughout Rick's training, their wedding, the baby…and yes, TONS more sex, sex, sex…. Don't forget to put me on author's alerts, to be informed when it comes out!**

**A very special thanks to all of you that have sent in your reviews and comments, throughout this part of the journey. They are greatly appreciated, and I hope you will enjoy the sequel as much as you've enjoyed this part. I also hope I didn't scare many of you off with the anal portion of this chapter. **

**For those of you wanting to see the party dresses, or any of the other storyline pictures from Moonlight & Mistletoe, please go to the site listed below (make sure you take the spaces out):**

**http :/ tinyurl .com /7o4h68a**

**The above site will be where I post all of the pictures pertaining to all of my stories. If you enjoy my stories, please make sure to bookmark it.**

**Paula**


End file.
